


Loki & I

by Mai_girl_2001



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hot Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Payback, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Revenge, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel), Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 105,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_girl_2001/pseuds/Mai_girl_2001
Summary: Loki wasn’t always witty, smart and confident. As years passed by then he learned how the world can be so cruel and there’s forces at work that can’t be explained. Loki made mistakes and hurted someone whom he wishes to seek forgiveness but tragically, life simply obliterates what is good left in him.Can Loki find himself?You were his hope, his redemption and his tragic past. Would you forgive him for what he did?This story involves a life that reincarnates into a new life.Y/N was Loki’s wife in her past life. She will return as a shield agent.Loki will meet Y/N and he would have to do his best to win Y/N over or make it up to her in this lifetime.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 106
Kudos: 78





	1. Wedding Night

Loki knew he was the second prince of Asgard. He looked up to his own brother, Thor for many years and was excited to run out in the world with him. Loki learned a lot of magic and tried to find a way to be as strong as his brother. 

However as years pass by, Loki enjoys spending time in the library which his brother frowns upon. People would make fun of their differences. Thor was the ideal man, Loki wasn’t. 

So when someone got excited to meet Loki, he was also excited for the attention.

Loki met Tania since they were turned at age 500. They both were compatible and Loki fell in love. He taught Tania magic, to read, and to draw. Both hoped and planned to get married one day. 

One day, Loki found Tania crying because her mother and father were no longer together. Her father had an affair which resulted in Tania having a step-sister, Y/N. Every day, Tania would tell Loki the unfair treatment she got with her new step mother and step sister. 

Loki would find ways to teach Tania to defend herself by showing her magic. Ways to recall dagger and tricks.

Tania spent most days with Loki and continues to learn magic. She tells Loki how she hated to be at home to spend days doing chores and take care of her stepmother and step sister. 

Loki felt like their love story was like a fairy tale like Cinderella. Someday, Loki wanted to marry Tania so that they could live happily ever after. 

__________________________________________

Years later when they are now adults...

Loki storms out of the meeting room as he tells his parents “I refuse to marry her!”

His mother, father, and Thor were shocked. 

Odin was trying to arrange a marriage for Loki. 

Loki refused because it was to me, Y/N.

Tania has been forced to marry off to another General, Thomas in the Kingdom. Loki fought his parents and asked for her hand but then his parents refused to help. General Thomas had Tania’s hand and her parents approved. 

Loki still sees her even though it’s against all rules. Loki shouldn’t be with a married woman but she’s his first love. There’s no one else he would want to marry.

Now his parents have warned him that this marriage is happening. 

Loki couldn’t believe it was with Tania’s step-sister, Y/N.

Now Loki is so angry, that he rushed to Tania knowing that her husband Thomas is away. 

As soon as Loki reached her mansion, Loki knew to use the spell to get away from everyone and enter Tania’s chambers. 

Loki waited for Tania to return home and he would remove his invisible cloaking abilities. 

Tania runs up to Loki as they kiss. 

Loki tells Tania what was happening and they made love under the moonlight that night. Tania was scared that Y/N would take Loki away from her but Loki vowed never to waver or have feelings for Y/N.

Tania tells him “You can’t fight Odin’s orders.”

Loki says “He’s my father and he should be more understanding of my feelings. I do not want to marry your step sister. She ruined your life and now she wants to enter the royal family? I will not allow it.”

Tania smiles sadly and touches his cheek “Don’t let her get to you. Know that I will always love you.”

Loki loved being with Tania as he felt the world was a much better place with her around.

Every time General Thomas was away, Loki would visit Tania in her chambers so they both can enjoy passionate nights being in each other’s arms.

__________________________________________

The wedding between Y/N and Loki was happening today.

Everyone looked at Y/N as she was the most elegant being but Loki was disgusted. Given all the stories that Tania has told about Y/N. Loki was not interested in bedding with her. 

Loki planned to keep Y/N far away from him. They may be a couple on paper but he didn’t want anything else with her. 

His father refuses to let him off about the marriage. 

On the wedding night, Loki saw Tania in the crowd with her husband dancing and prancing around. He wanted Tania around his arm, not Y/N. 

Loki drank a lot to forget his sorrows. He missed Tania and wanted to spend time with her. They always had to go in hiding about their relationship.

Loki was sick of waiting for Thomas to be out of town for him to spend time with Tania especially to make love to her. 

He didn’t realize that he drank a little much tonight. 

Loki stumbles into the wedding suite. As he stumbles into his room, he tells everyone to leave. I was waiting in his room because he refused to dance with me after the feast. I simply returned to the room to read and rest. 

Now I have a drunk Loki so I had to ask “Are you okay Loki?

Loki screams “I’m fine!” as he barely can walk properly.

Loki flops on the bed and is breathing out hard before he gets angry.

Loki screams “Why? Why did I have to be married to you, horrible witch!!! You don’t think I know about all your evil doings. I wish I could kill you for her. You don’t deserve this title, my wife!”

I stood there as he pointed at me and then he laid back down.

I asked myself ‘Do I leave him here? Let’s just get the book and go somewhere else to sleep. He needs time for himself.’

I went around the bed and started to reach for my book but a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me towards Loki’s chest.

Loki smiles as he holds me and he says “Tania, I missed you.”

I struggled as I said “I’m not Tania! Let go of me!”

Loki refuses to let go and he nuzzles his lips to my throat as he tries to kiss me. I screamed “Let go Loki! Please! You’re drunk.”

Loki whispers “You’re mine! I’m never letting go. I shouldn’t have let you marry that …”

Loki placed me on the bed as he moved behind me. He was trying to lift up my dress and I screamed “No! No Loki!”

I was struggling against him but he wouldn’t have it. 

He ripped my dress and undergarments. 

Next thing, I felt him pressed against my entrance. There was no foreplay or gentleness. I begged Loki “Please let me go! Please.”

Loki was eager and desperate not to be alone. He used magic to remove all his clothes and mine. I was pressed into the bed as he thrusts inside. This was my first time having sex. 

I cried out loud and begged “Please Loki! It hurts!”

Loki was in his own world as he whispered “Tania, you feel so good! Yes!!!”

He was chasing after his orgasm as I withered underneath him. I couldn’t stop him as he was so strong. I tried to push off the bed but nothing helped. Loki held me down by the shoulders and continued to plunge harder and harder into me. I felt torn and in pain.

I wished the time could pass when he’s done. I was told that it would hurt for the first time as my mother warned me but this was excruciating. I tried to focus on something else as my body was getting slammed into the bed but my tears kept coming down as he kept pushing into me.

Soon, he roared as he spilled inside of me. He kissed my cheek and slowly he flop on the bed and passed out.

I slid down onto the floor as my legs felt like jello. I couldn’t stand after what he just did.

I cried softly to myself as I tried to get out of the room but then Loki used his powers to close and locked all the doors.

Loki smiles “Tania, I’m not done with you yet my love.”

All night, Loki tormented me and used me. He kept calling my sister’s name. I knew of their relationship.

Tania warned me that he loves her and I tried to tell my parents not to agree to this marriage but no one would listen.

Here I am, on the bed as he continues to penetrate me and push me over the edge while he calls me “Tania.”

Loki wouldn’t let me leave his side after he was done. He kept his arm around me after having lots of sex. I was tired, sore, and in pain.

Loki slowly wakes up and he nuzzles near my throat thinking I’m still Tania but then he can smell me. It wasn’t the same scent.

It made Loki jump out of the bed like a cat.

I woke up and reached for the bedsheet to cover myself.

Loki held his head in his hands as he couldn’t believe what transpired last night. He couldn’t remember but he remembered we had an eventful night.

Loki could see stains of blood on the sheets which meant he deflowered me yesterday.

He looked angry and glared at me “You witch!” as he disappears. 

I cried as he treated me like his enemy.  
______________________________________________

The maids came in and started to prepare for the day. They saw the stain on the sheets and giggled as they were happy for me. 

One of the maids named Lora greeted me and prepared the bath for me. 

Lora says “The first night is always hard but a bath will help soothe the aches and pain.”

I had to ask “Is it always painful to do things with your husband?”

Lora smiles “It hurts at first but it gets better. It takes time to get to know one another.”

I nod as I didn’t know what else to add. Yesterday was so painful and I just wanted to hide from Loki. 

It was expected.

I had to get ready to meet Odin and Frigga for breakfast.

I entered the grand hall by myself with the maids. It was difficult to walk today but I tried myself. 

Odin and Frigga smile as they see me. 

I greeted them “Good morning my King, my Queen, and my Prince.”

Frigga smiles “Please sweetheart, call us Father and Mother.”

Thor was in the room as he laughed “Yes call me brother Thor, do not call me a prince. We are a family now.”

I nod and said “Thank you Father, Mother, and Brother.” as I was directed to my seat. 

Odin asks “Where’s my son, Loki?”

I didn’t know how to answer as I simply said “He’s resting.”

Thor laughs “Father, Loki was probably worn out yesterday. He did drink quite a bit.”

Odin nods and proceeds to eat. 

Loki walks in the hall and glares at me before saying “My wife is already lying to my parents.”

Frigga says “For your own good my son!” as she can tell Loki was still bitter about me being his wife. She knew that Loki was going to make my life a living hell since he declared it to her many times. If his parents forced him to marry me, do not expect him to cherish or love me. 

Loki screams “I never wanted this father and mother. You both are forcing me to marry someone I don’t love. What’s next? She’s a witch and she already tried to seduce me yesterday. What’s your goal Y/N? You want to carry a royal baby. I should have known you had a hidden agenda.”

Odin slams the table and yells “Loki! It is the morning after your wedding. Could you not be respectful to your own family and have a decent breakfast without ruining it for everyone?”

Loki screams “Father, are you even listening? She can not be trusted.”

Odin screams “Son, don’t test me!”

Loki yells back “You are getting too old Father that you don’t see a witch underneath her.”

Odin screams “Loki, you will be punished for what you just said and done to your new wife. Guards, throw prince Loki out in the sun today. Allow him time to reflect on his behavior.”

It meant they locked him up with bracelets where he can’t use his powers and stay out in the sun today. Basically their version of time-out.

Frigga tries to beg for Loki but Loki tells his mother, it’s enough.

I felt bad for him but at the same time, I hated how he hurt me yesterday. The man is out of control. I know he loves Tania but does he have to be ruthless to call me a witch?

_____________________________________________

I decided to do a truce with the man who's going to turn my life into a living nightmare.

Tania met with me after breakfast since she’s now a royal guest. She would have access to the kingdom to see me more often.

We met up for Tea and I explained to her what happened. 

Tania came to visit me and she coaxed me to go see Loki and reason with him. 

She understands my frustration and she’s sorry that this happened to me because Loki was still in love with her. She tries to explain that Loki can be loving and nice. 

I didn’t know about their affairs. I didn’t know what Tania has fed him over the years about me which were all lies. The fact I shared with her about my pain of being raped by my own husband on our first night, made her happy.

I left to go see Loki and Tania knew that it would backfire. Tania was my sister and I never questioned her intentions. She always had my back over the years. She smiled as I walked off.

Tania tells herself “I can’t believe she slept with Loki. What are you doing Loki? Taking her as my replacement. I’m glad you broke her.”

___________________________________________

It was hot and mid-day. Frigga tries to give Loki some water but he refuses. He was stubborn.

I wanted to speak with Loki but the guards said it may not be a good idea given Frigga cried as she left.

I told them that I just want to give him water and help calm him. They allowed me in.

Loki sat on a chair and was closing his eyes to concentrate on his surroundings. 

I walked in with some art supplies in a bag and a jug of water. I’ve heard about Prince Loki being stubborn and conniving. 

Loki didn’t need to open his eyes and he spoke “Why are you here? Leave!”

I dropped the goods and said “Prince Loki, what did I do to upset you this much? I want to hear why you treat me like your enemy.”

Loki opened his eyes and glared “You of all people should know what you did.”

I gave him a confused look like “what?”

Loki answers “Can’t find what you did wrong because you have done so much? Get out of my face. I never wanted to marry you. Yesterday was a mistake and there will be no more tomorrow.”

I didn’t understand why he was acting like this.

I answered “Why marry me if you are so disgusted with me? Why carry on with these charades?”

Loki screamed back “My parents…”

I yelled back “If you didn’t want to do something, you would have fought it. There’s a reason why you didn’t fight them.”

Loki thought ‘If I did, they would have married me off this planet to another princess for a peace treaty. I would never see Tania.’ but he glared at me “Leave!”

I sighed and said “We don’t have to be like this. I will not be in your way seeing that you hate me this much but at least try not to get yourself in trouble. I heard you like arts and books. The maid has packed some of your goods and I’ve placed them here with water. Your mother is concerned about you.”

Loki shook his head and said, “You’re just trying to trick me.”

I scoffed “Yea by giving you books, paint, and water.”

He wouldn’t tell me why he hated me. Perhaps he didn’t like the fact, my sister was his lover. He didn’t get to marry her so he’s stuck with me.

I walked away and decided that we should keep apart.

_____________________________________

Asgard always had parties and it was frequent.

Tania would attend with her husband, Thomas which would upset Loki. This is when it spirals. I’ve kept my distance and my end of the bargain that I wouldn’t run into Loki’s path. 

He didn’t pay any attention to me either so we both were living in a loveless marriage.

However, Loki decided to use me for his rage.

Tania was dancing with her husband during the feast. Loki was getting jealous and he couldn’t contain his anger. He would resort to wine.

He and I have been sleeping separately. He would keep to his study and I keep to the bedroom. We were never in the same room at the same time. 

Tania knew how possessive and jealous Loki could get. She purposely provokes him as her husband dances with her and expresses love to her publicly. Tania enjoyed the attention that Loki was looking and he didn’t look too happy.

Eventually Tania and her husband left the party quietly as they walked in the Gardens. Loki couldn’t help but follow quietly.

Thomas grabbed Tania as they were in the garden maze with high bushes that no one could see what was happening. Thomas and Tania were having sex publicly. 

Loki wanted to kill the man and he was angry as he heard them moan. He went back to the party trying to drink then he spotted me leaving the party. I told the maids to enjoy themselves as I retire to my chambers. 

I quietly left and was walking back to my room. I felt like someone was looking at me but I couldn’t see them. 

As I was walking faster, I felt a strong pair of arms pull me behind the giant pillar. This was near the end of the hallway, where no one could see us.

I screamed but Loki had his hand over my mouth. He looked dangerously menacing. 

I pulled down his hand and yelled “Loki, what are you doing? You scared me.”

Loki giggles and I knew this wasn’t good. He didn’t seem like himself.

Loki simply says “I need you.” my eyes grew wide and I knew I was in trouble. 

I said “No!” he pulled at me and shoved me to the wall which made me feel dazed as my forehead slammed against the pillar.

Loki whispers “Like you have a choice.”

He reached under my dress as ripped through my panties. In seconds, I felt him nudge himself into my tight channel. I screamed but then he wrapped his hand over my mouth.

Loki tells me “Just take it, wife!”

He slammed into me over and over. I begged “Stop Loki!” but he couldn’t hear me. 

I was pressed into the pillar and hung on as he continued to fuck me. It was so painful but then it got wetter. 

Loki was moaning and said, “Yes look how wet you got my little whore.”

I was sniffling and crying as he teases me “Don’t cry. At least I’m giving you attention because no one will.”

He pulled down my dress as he found access to squeezing my breasts. I wasn’t experienced with lovemaking but this was confusing at times as the more he continued. I felt like I was reaching something forbidden.

Eventually, I felt something explode inside of me and I felt my body pulse around Loki. He felt it as he continued to chase after his own. Eventually, he finished inside of me and let me go. I slid to the ground and Loki adjusted himself back into his clothes. 

He walked away without looking back but he said “It’s time that you do your duties, Wife!”

At every party that we had in Asgard, it would end up Loki raping me that night as he was stuck watching Tania get intimate with her husband. I would receive the end of that rage. 

I remembered the party where it was in the gardens. Everyone was enjoying the outdoor festival. I tried to remain at the party as long as I could. If I went back to the room too early, I knew who was waiting for me there. Loki would torture me and force me to cum over him as he called me a whore. 

We have never kissed because he refuses to get intimate like that. He reserves kiss for only Tania.

I was doing my best to not return to my room. Hoping that I could get away from Loki. 

Eventually, Loki came to get me. He glared at me but pretends to smile as he excuses us for the night. He was a great actor and clearly lying comes to him as second nature. 

Loki rushes me into the grand room where the Throne was. 

I didn’t understand why we were here. 

Loki smiles and points “Is this where you want to be? A queen by my side? Is this what you hope for?”

I don’t know why he thinks I have all these thoughts because I don’t.

Loki smiles “maybe a whore can only dream. Come here.” as he sat on the throne “Come here and do what you do best.”

I looked at him in horror. What did he mean?

Loki grins and says “On your knees, worship your king.”

My tears came and I shook my head. 

Loki screams “Now! Do you want me to teach you a lesson? You know what happens when you defy my orders.”

I did remember because he spanked me hard. He’s done things to me that I don’t know if husbands ever do to their wives. He wasn’t loving me, he would torture and humiliate me. He finds a way to make me feel uncomfortable like all the public sex we had so far. 

I was scared. I got to my knees.

Loki tells me “Closer whore! Open your mouth and remember no teeth.”

He sat there as he watched me give him a blow job for the first time. He moved my head down on his penis. It was so hard and full in my mouth that I choked. He enjoyed it as he continued to molest my mouth. 

He spoke dirty words reminding me “Yes! That’s perfect. Keep going or else I’ll hand out your punishments.”

Just then he reached for my breasts as I continued to suck and lick him. 

Loki smiles “So Submissive. Now get on here.”

He lifted me up and he made me straddle him. I wasn’t allowed to wear undergarments as Loki wants access to me anytime and anywhere. 

He pushes me down to get impaled by him. I hung onto his shoulders as he grits out his moan. He was driven to make me uncomfortable.

I was moving my hips chasing after my own pleasure because I knew I was stuck being his sex slave until he can get rid of me. Loki kissed my neck and pulled down my dress to access my nipples. 

Loki hated how much Thomas loved Tania. How passionate their sexes were because he would creep on them from far. What he didn’t know is that Tania found it amusing to see Loki caught watching her have sex with her husband. She tried to play innocent like she didn’t mean to hurt Loki.

This riles him up all the time and he would take it out on me. 

Loki felt lonely and he wanted to feel anything even if it was wrong to be fucking me. I was his outlet.

Soon, Loki speaks “Imagine the guards watching you ride me like this one day. Imagine they see how filthy their queen is. She’s a slut.”

I shook my head and he didn’t care as he pulled my neck slamming me down on him which made me groan. Loki loved rough sex because he wanted me to know that none of this is love.

He took the next few minutes rough fucking me against the throne until I screamed out as we both reached our edges. 

This was my new life, Loki’s wife. After he was done, he vanished. I had to collect whatever pieces of my dress were left and rushed back to our chambers. 

Loki didn’t care if anyone caught me naked. He thinks it serves me right for the whore I am.

I would rush back and take a bath. Trying to wash every sign of Loki off me. I hated him and I wanted to leave one day. I can’t wait till he’s sick of me.


	2. Jealousy?

Tania loved to hear all the stories that Loki tells her about what he did to hurt Y/N but she tries to keep her thoughts in her head.

She begs Loki not to hurt her little sister.

Loki was determined to make Y/N’s life a living hell as she mistreated Tania in the past. What he didn’t know that Tania was the one feeding him lies. 

—————————

Thor and Loki were out into battle and they won but Loki got severely injured. 

As soon as Loki got hurt, they sent him to the infirmary. Frigga and Odin were worried because Physicians were concerned that Loki’s fever could cause permanent damages. He had an induced coma from it.

I remained by his bed through the night to help reduce the fever. At one point. His temperature was rising. 

I decided to summon the maids to make an iced bath for Loki to reduce the fever. It was worth the try.

It helped and I look into books for remedies. He was poisoned by the enemies when they managed to scrap him with their swords. 

I was looking into medical books and trying to find what we need. We tried everything and Loki was now diagnosed in a coma until we found the antidote.

During my spare time, I read his favorite books that I found in his study hoping that it would wake him.

Tania never visited him thinking this was the end. He wasn’t going to make it.

We narrowed it down to being a type of snake poison. They worry if he stayed in a coma too long that it could cause other body damages. 

Frigga agreed to try the antidotes and proceed. Eventually, Loki woke up one day and he was aching.

He heard me talk and read him stories during the time in his coma but he never admitted to me. He had a change of thought about me; maybe I wasn’t all that bad after all.

As he woke up, I called for physicians and was happy to see him awake. 

I said “Hey there Loki!”

Loki smiles “Hi Y/N”

That was the first time he called my name. Often I heard him call me bad names like a witch, whore, and so on. 

I tell him “You have been out for over a week. Physicians were getting worried. You made it through which is a good sign. Your mother has been worried sick.”

Loki nods and says “Thanks...”

Before he could tell me more, his mother rushed in and other physicians were all checking on Loki.

While he was kept on bed rest, I basically read books to him while he slept. I’ve learned his favorite books were from Midgard.

Loki asks “When are you going to leave me alone?”

I smirked, “Maybe you should heal first so we can resume our dysfunctional relationship by ignoring each other’s presence.”

Today Loki wanted to be difficult which is a sign that he’s getting better.

Loki says “We don’t have to pretend that we like each other. You can just leave.”

I turn to him “Do you think the maids and your mother will not notice that I left my own husband to his own demise?”

Loki scoffed “I was right about you, all about yourself and saving your virtues.”

Sometimes I don’t get him and how he thinks, I simply asked “Why do you hate me so much?” since he can't give me spanks or try to hurt me with sex. He’s stuck to the bed and now I got the upper hand.

Loki says “You know what you did.”

I shook my head and asked “What did I do that makes you, Prince of Asgard have to rain down with physical pain to inflict on me? What did I do that is so bad?”

Loki grits out “You think people don’t know who you are because you hide it so well. Just because you nurse me to health, doesn’t mean I’ll like you. Once I get out of here, I will express my gratitude to you.”

I looked at him in disbelief and said “A thank you would be nice. I don’t know what they teach in this kingdom but I do know your mother is a wonderful person. How are you guys even related?”

Loki gave me a murderous look.

I wanted to leave but Loki yells “Come here!”

I yelled back “No!”

Loki sat there and said, “Don’t make me get up.”

I reminded him “Stop trying to hurt yourself. I didn’t spend all these times just so you can stay in bed longer. Trust me, I’d like to sleep in my bed again.”

Loki shook his head and said “Stop sleeping in the lounge chair.” as he did notice that I’ve been sleeping there while he’s on our bed.

I smiled back “I enjoy the lounge more than sleeping next to a bear.”

Loki gave me the most confused look, “What?”

I asked “ever heard the saying ‘don’t poke a bear’? You’re the bear.”

He shook the head “You’re reading too many Midgardian books.”

I said, “they are your books!”

Loki never had a verbal fighting match with me before so he was surprised at how many ways I can twist and turn the conversation on him. He tried not to enjoy my company as much but he was lonely. He missed Tania and figured that she couldn’t visit because it doesn’t warrant her presence to be here during these times. 

Loki was feeling better and he demanded sex. One time, I was getting his bath ready and told him he should go soak in as it’s warm and contains all the herbs to help him heal faster.

Just as I was leaving, he grabbed my hand to the bath. 

He tells me “Join me.” as a way of saying ‘This is happening whether you like it or you don’t.’

He went in and sat down in the waters as he watched me remove my own clothes and join him.

This time he wasn’t as rough as most days. He made me straddle him in the bath as I slid him inside of me rather than getting rough, moving my hips and he spent the time kissing my neck, chest, and sucking my nipples.

For the first time in this relationship, we were having a sensual moment. 

Loki spent time exploring my folds, he touched me in places that made me feel on fire. He was gentle but maybe because he was healing so he didn’t get a chance to be rough.

We took a long bath that day as he released inside of me twice before we got dressed and went to the hall for dinner. 

Loki held my hand but he said “I’m just not feeling well enough to stand on my own.”

Everything he did had an excuse. 

Loki’s heart was starting to open up for me and mine open for him. 

We may talk like we don’t like each other but we enjoyed each other’s companies over the next few weeks.   
______________________________________

Since Loki’s birthday was coming up, I wanted to get him some Midgardian Books as a surprise gift for him. I felt like we had moved past the hatred side. 

Loki still didn’t share with me why he hated me so much but I was determined to change his mind. I just hope time would help him hate me less.

Tania came to see me for lunch. She wanted to hear how Loki was doing now that he’s out of the coma. I explained and then she reminded me that Loki’s birthday was coming up. I shared my gift idea to her and she encouraged me to get it. 

I gave her the update that I think Loki is doing a lot better in the sense, he hasn't been physically rough to me. 

I needed help to get the books, so I went to Thor to help get them for me. I had a specific author and book picked out.

Thor asks “What do I get?”

I was shocked and asked, “What do you want?”

Thor smirked, “I heard you’re great at archery and fast rider.”

I laughed and said, “I’m sure you heard wrong.”

Thor lifts his eyebrow and says “Is my younger sister being modest? Show me how good you are, if you can best me at them, I’ll grab all the books for you.”

I smiled and said “Deal!”

Thor roared in laughter “Oh this will be fun!”

_______________________________

While I was out challenging with Thor. Tania came to visit Loki.

He was upset that she never came around to him since he came back.

As she walked in telling the maids she wanted to see Y/N, no one would question that but she knew Y/N was out with Thor. 

Eventually, they let her in the suite to see Loki.

Tania walks out Loki and pretends to look concerned. 

Loki was walking about and he asked “What took you so long?”

He came up towards her in a couple of strides and kissed her passionately.

Tania pretends to be concerned and asks “How are you doing? I heard you were severely hurt. I wanted to come into the palace but Y/N wouldn’t let me in as she had to tend to you. She mentioned how annoying you have been and she didn’t have time to let me in. I would have come sooner but you know they wouldn’t let me in just because…”

Loki places a finger on her lips and says “I understand. I missed you so much.”

_______________________________

Thor and I were laughing as I did best him in Archery and Riding the horses. 

Thor promises that he will get me the gifts and will have it delivered to my room when it’s ready.

It was nice to be out since being stuck inside sucked.

I was going upstairs to my room but as soon as I got there, I noticed the guards and maids weren't standing at their usual spots. Did Loki leave to see Frigga or Thor again?

As I opened the door to my chambers, I heard the noises and my eyes greet the two people who was fucking on our bed. Tania and Loki was having passionate sex as he kisses her lips and they both orgasm at the same time. 

I yelped and my tears came. 

How could this be? Tania and Loki.

I freaked out as Loki realized that I walked in on them.

I ran out of the room.

Tania smirked as Loki wasn’t watching but she turned to him “Oh no! She saw us. She might tell your mother.”

I ran to the garden and cried. It felt like a huge betrayal. I knew about Tania and Loki’s past. Tania shared about their forbidden love but she admitted that she has never acted upon her feelings for Loki. 

Now that I made progress with him, I thought she was over him given that she supported me to see him and relate to him. Loki kissed her but he never kissed me. Not even once. 

I sat on the grass as I cried.

Eventually, Loki found me in the gardens and he came to threaten me “You will not tell a soul about what you just saw.”

I glared at him and he came up to me pulling my chin up to face him.

Loki asks “Do you hear me?”

I refused to let him see my tears and I said “Sure Loki! I hear you loud and clear.” as I got up and left the Garden.

I didn’t know I had feelings for him until tonight. I cried because I was jealous of his passion for my sister. 

____________________________________

Tania came up to me and said “I’m sorry Y/N. we didn’t mean for you to see us.”

I gave her a dead-panned look and asked “How long has it been?”

Tania didn’t want to answer but she shook her head.

I screamed, “How long?”

Tania sighs and says “After your wedding…”

It was enough to break my heart. 

I asked “How could you? You’re my sister. I trusted you with everything. You…”

Tania begs “I’m sorry Y/N. I couldn’t say no to him. I love him so much.”

I slapped her and she was on the ground. That's when I felt someone pull me back before he slapped me. 

I was on the ground because Loki was the one who slapped me. 

Loki gave me the murderous tone “If I ever catch you hurting Tania, the next time I will have your head!”

Loki took Tania and left me there to cry alone.

____________________________________

A month later… 

It was Loki’s birthday party. As his wife, I had to attend the party. The very same day, Tania announced her pregnancy. She was worried because she didn’t know who the father was which made Loki happy because it might be his child.

Loki promised Tania that he would do his best to protect her and the baby. 

Meanwhile, Thor came to me with the books but he demanded a re-match on Archery and Riding before he handed over the goods.

I bested him again at both activities.

Thor was riding with me back to the castle when he asked “Tell me your secret. How do you do that? I saw you shot the arrow, it bent a bit before hitting the target.”

I teased “A magician cannot reveal their secrets.”

Loki witnessed me joking and riding with Thor. He didn’t understand why he felt angry just seeing us in the open. Thor handed me a bag and I thanked him. Loki thought something was happening to me and Thor.

I entered our chambers and placed the items of the bag hidden away so that I can present it to him tonight for his birthday. 

Loki came into the room being all cranky and asked “What are you hiding?”

I pulled my arm back from his hard grasp. I said “Nothing!” 

Loki pushes me against the wall and says “I don’t like liars! Are you cheating on me?”

I screamed back being defensive “It takes one to know one. You are clearly out of your mind!” and tried to move away.

Loki grabbed me and said “You’re not allowed to touch other men. You need to be reminded who you belong to.”

I screamed as he pushed me against the desk tearing my clothes off. He didn’t care if he hurt me because he wanted me to learn a lesson. 

As Loki roughly thrust into me he spoke slowly “NEVER… EVER… CHEAT… ON… ME!”

I begged “Loki, stop! I didn’t! I swear I didn’t.”

He never heard anything I said as he took me against the desk. Ignoring the fact the maids can hear me cry for help because they needed us to get ready for the party tonight.

After he was done, he stormed out leaving me there in my tears.

I didn’t understand what I did wrong and why he was acting that way.

During the feast, Odin & Frigga were handing him gifts. Thor gave his birthday gift to Loki as well. I handed mine. Loki acted as he appreciated it for the sake of his parents. 

Tania was at the party and everyone was congratulating her. Loki decided to go against all protocols and asked Tania for a dance. He tried to act like he was happy for her pregnancy as well.

Everyone watched Loki dance so well with Tania like they were long-lost lovers. I knew I couldn’t stand watching them but I had to sit and pretend that it didn't bother me. Thor felt bad for me as he expected Loki to be extremely happy with his birthday gift. Instead, Loki pretends to be happy.

Thor asks me for a dance just to be polite. He helped me dance and twirl me a couple of times before I felt really lightheaded. 

I actually had to run out as I threw up on the side of the gardens.

Thor was patting my back and asked “Are you okay Y/N?”

I smiled and said “It’s okay! I think maybe my tummy was upset.”

Thor asks “Maybe we should check with a physician.”

I shook my head but he pulled my arm to go check. 

While I was sitting, the physician asked questions, and before we knew it. They suspect that I’m pregnant. 

I was shocked and Thor cheered. 

Thor says “Oh my Odin, Y/N did you hear that? You’re pregnant. Loki will be so happy.”

I didn’t know what to say because now this just complicates things.

I grabbed Thor’s arm “Please don’t tell anyone yet… I want to tell him in a few days, not tonight.”

Thor says “No problem sis! I’ll keep my word. You better tell him before I do.”

________________________________________

The Physician offered me some prenatal herbs and teas that would help with the baby's growth. As I was walking out of the infirmary, Thor rushed back to the party. I walked to the garden just to find time to think.

How do I even break this out with Loki? What if he asks me to get rid of it?

Tania might be having his kid. 

I sat there trying to get peace but then I heard noises in the brushes. 

I wasn’t trying to be nosy as I was trying to walk away but then I heard “Oh yes Loki! Yes! Give it to me.”

Loki was moaning “Yes Tania! Keep doing that. I can’t believe you’re round with my baby.”

I held in my tears and ran back into my room. They both were clearly having sex in the maze while everyone was partying. General Thomas was still on another planet for duty. 

I knew Loki had made sure General Thomas, Tania’s husband was sent away since he found out Tania got pregnant. Loki wanted to spend more time with Tania alone since I knew about their affairs.

Loki didn’t come home that night. I knew where he was and who he was with.

During that night spent with Tania, she tells Loki that she bought those books for Loki but Y/N took it. Y/N threaten Tania about going public with their relationship if she didn’t hand over the books. 

Loki got angry and believed every word that Tania said.

_________________________________________

The next morning, I was throwing up in the washroom meanwhile Loki storms into the room trying to confront me. 

I washed my face before I heard Loki scream “Where is she?”

I walked out to see Loki who looked angry.

He pointed at me and said “You liar!” 

I screamed back “What did I lie about?”

Loki screams “I know about everything” that’s when I touched my tummy thinking he meant the baby.

Loki says “Yes I know about it, I don’t care for it. Get rid of it. I never want to see it again. I don’t want to see you ever again. Stop ruining my life.” (He meant the books)

I watched him leave the room as he broke my heart. 

_______________________________

Tania went to the physician to get her checkup and as she was leaving, she saw a prescription for Y/N. 

Tania asks “My sister asked me about her medication. When do you recommend taking it and with food?”

The physician laughs “Well she’s in the same condition as yours. She can drink her prenatal herbs any time during the day, at least once a day.”

Tania was shocked and now even more jealous. If Loki finds out her sister is pregnant, there’s a chance that she will lose Loki. She had to do something about it. 

___________________________________

Every time I wasn’t feeling well, my maids would try to seek for Loki to return home but he refuses to. I haven’t seen him since the day he left. 

My personal maid, Lora was upset at the circumstances so she seeks out Thor to ask him to speak to Loki.

One night, I was hungry. I headed to the kitchen hoping to get some soup.

A New chef was in the kitchen and he said “Loki, sent me to get you some soup.”

I smiled “he did?” the thought he might have forgiven me or being okay that I’m pregnant with his child does make me happy. 

The chef nodded and he brought me to the table with the soup and bread. This has been my late-night snack.

I ate it happily and finished everything. 

Just as I was going to get up, my head spun and everything started to feel weird.

Tania smiles as she enters the room “Well Sister, it looks like you are so gullible.”

I was shocked as I asked “What is happening? Why do I feel this way?”

Tania handed the gold to the chef and said “Make sure it looks like a suicide.”

I shook my head “why? Why are you doing this?”


	3. Truth

Thor was looking for Loki after Lora mentioned Loki's lash out that caused Y/N to cry. He didn’t understand why his brother would be so mean to Y/N now that Lora spoke of the truth. Ever since Y/N got married, she was mistreated and cried many times because of Loki.

He found Loki drinking at the tavern.

Thor asks “Loki, why are you here? Why are you not with your wife?”

Loki turns to Thor “I do not want to spend my time with a Liar especially one that…”

Thor asks “What are you talking about? Y/N is no liar!”

Loki screams “Brother, you know nothing! Tania told me what she has done over the years. She tormented Tania and she takes credit for everything Tania does including the books that she gifted me recently. Y/N is a thief!”

Thor was now more confused and asked “Did you think Y/N stole the books off Tania to give to you?”

Loki nods and says “She’s done many things and lied about everything. Nothing she says is real. I almost fell for it. I started to feel for her but now never. She’s a witch!”

Thor smacks Loki in the head and says “For a god of mischief and lies, you are an idiot. Brother, do you not know what you have done? Your wife sent me to Midgard to get your books for your birthday. You drown yourself in sorrow with ale but you do not know the truth.”

Loki was defensive and said “She lies! Thor, don’t you believe me?”

Thor shook his head and said “What did you do? Have you been hurting her since you married her? Is it true my brother? Is it true that you have physically been hurting her? Do you not know that she’s carrying your child? Why would you do that?”

Loki shook his head “No! Tania is carrying my child, not Y/N.”

Thor shook his brother and said “Y/N is pregnant. I found out at your party. The physician confirmed. Has she not told you?”

Loki asks “Is the child yours?”

Thor punches Loki out and roars “What is wrong with you Loki? You would think Y/N and I would do that to you?”

Lora ran into the tavern and screamed for Thor “Please lord Thor, you need to return to the castle at once. Something awful happened.”

Thor throws Loki down on the ground and says “You need to wake up before it’s too late.”

__________________________

Thor rushed back to the castle and everyone was distraught. Lora cried as she came back to the castle and found Y/N dead on her bed. There was a suicide note.

‘Dear Thor,  
Our forbidden love cannot continue. The truth shall put us both in danger.   
Love, Y/N.’

It looked like Thor and Y/N had an affair that resulted in a pregnancy which caused Y/N to suicide. 

Loki came back into the castle and he punched out Thor. The physician confirmed that Y/N was pregnant at the time of death. She consumed poison. 

No one could prove Thor being innocent but Thor knew something was wrong. Frigga and Odin cried finding out about Thor and Y/N.

__________________________

Loki believed in Thor and Y/N’s affair but a nagging feeling was behind that thought.

Why would Y/N leave a suicide note knowing that it would indicate the reason why she killed herself? It would point fingers to Thor. 

Thor mentioned that Y/N requested him to get the books at Midgard and she didn’t lie.

Up to this point, everything he believed Y/N was an awful person because of Tania.

Tania cried at the funeral and said it was a foolish thing to commit suicide. We all would have forgiven her and she wouldn’t have killed herself and the baby.

Loki felt a pain in his heart for what has caused this entangled web.

__________________________

One night, Loki was in bed with Tania.

He asks her “Where did you get the books? I want to get some more. Books from Vanir are amazing.”

Tania laughs “I found them in the market with the traveler who visited many planets and worlds. I don’t know if he’s still there but I can take a look for you.”

Loki knew it was a lie. The books were from Midgard.

Loki looked around his chambers as he was trying to find anything like clues. 

Next to his bed, he found a button. He wasn’t sure who it belonged to but he kept it in his pocket. 

Lora was cleaning out Y/N’s closet and her belongings now that she has passed. 

Loki saw a small outfit that was handsewn by Y/N. 

Lora mentions “Y/N has been working on baby outfits last few days.”

Loki can tell the pieces were incomplete. 

It just didn’t add up. Someone who was working on baby outfits wouldn’t try to kill it.

Eventually, Loki needed to confront Thor.

__________________________

The rumor has been going around that Y/N’s soul wouldn’t rest. There’s been a haunting at the castle. Tania has been scared at night while sleeping. She started to have sleepless nights when she could hear whispers and screams.

The next day, Frigga requested Tania to come into the castle as the spirits in the castle had woken everyone. Everyone knew Frigga had magic.

Frigga mentions “I think your sister’s soul is restless in our kingdom. We were hoping if you could talk to her and maybe this could help.”

Tania couldn’t decline because if she did, then they might suspect something. She went along.

Tania was in Loki's room. They asked her to sit and just talk to her sister like a normal conversation.

Eventually, a storm started to pick up, the windows were flapping. The rain was coming down and lightning was happening. 

Tania was screaming as she ran for the door but it was locked. 

Tania screams “Let me out!!! Let me out!”

She turns back at the window and sees a dark shadow that looks like Y/N’s silhouette.

Tania screams “Don’t! Please don’t hurt me Y/N! Please!”

The baby outfits flew to her feet and Tania broke down crying “Don’t kill me Y/N. Don’t blame me. You were carrying Loki’s baby. I had to or else I’ll lose him.”

That’s when everything stopped. 

Loki and Thor appeared at the window walking in. Loki looked hurt and he was surprised.

Thor was the one controlling the lightning. Frigga made sure to lock up Tania and bring her in.

__________________________

Before they scared Tania. Loki called upon all the servants and he was looking for the person who was missing a button.

Loki and Thor were looking for clues and they eventually found a man who was working in the kitchen missing a button.

Loki used his powers to seek through memories and used it on the man as he touched his head.

The visions made Loki scream in pain “Noooo!!!”

Thor asks “What is it?”

Loki was crying “He poisoned her and placed her on the bed to die alone. She grabbed his button before dying.”

The man begged on his knees as he said “Please spare me! I was told to do it.”

Thor screams “By Whom?”

Loki stands up after witnessing what was in the past memories, he answers “Tania”.

__________________________  
Tania was on her knees and she begged “Please forgive me. Please! I was consumed with my jealousy for Loki that I killed my own sister. I regret it. I wish I had never done it.”

Loki had to see it for himself. He had to for Y/N. He grabbed ahold of Tania’s head and he was able to see the past. 

All these years, Tania fed lies to Loki.   
Tania blamed Y/N’s mother for breaking up her mother and father.   
Her father brought back another woman and a baby which consumed her father’s attention.   
Tania spent years following to cause trouble for Y/N but she was psychotic by making Y/N believe Tania was doing everything she can to help Y/N by misleading her, lying to her and hurting her every chance she got.

Tania was happy to hear that Loki raped Y/N many times. Y/N tried to talk to Tania about handling Loki but Tania purposely fed her opinions that would anger Loki.

As Loki went through Tania’s mind, he felt his heart shatter for Y/N. Tania was never who he imagined her to be. She was the wicked witch and she lied to Loki since the day they met. 

The last memory of Y/N was the most painful one. 

Y/N asked Tania “Why? Why are you doing this?”

Tania smiles “You’re carrying his child. I can’t have you take him away from me. I refuse to let you win Y/N. Now you can die knowing that I was never your sister. I have always wished ill on you. Every pain Loki inflicted on you, know that I was helping him by aiding him. He hated you because of me. Now he would think, you committed suicide because you’re carrying Thor’s baby.”

Y/N begged, “Please spare the baby.”

Tania says “You’re so gullible. You ate the poison.”

Y/N was placed on the bed moments before death consumed her. 

Tania watched Y/N take her last breath to ensure that no one will ever know the truth before she walked away. 

Loki fell to the ground as he was inside Tania’s head. He crawled to Y/N, trying to hold her hand for the last time. He never got to touch her after hearing her suicide. 

The baby was his. She was framed. She died all alone and he did nothing but believed in the lies.

Frigga’s voice came in “Loki, it’s time to come back. You need to come back.”

Loki left Tania’s head and he was sitting on the ground as tears fell.

Frigga screams at her guards “Take her and place her in the cell until Odin provides a verdict.”

Tania screams and begs “Please Loki! I’m carrying your child! Please!”

Loki felt really angry and he turned to Tania “So was she, you killed her without remorse. You planted hate in me and I believed you. Don’t use the child on me. If it’s mine, it’ll survive. If it isn’t,...” he looked away.

Tania screams “Please!!!”

She was locked away. Thor came up to Loki and patted his back.

Loki asked, “Where’s Y/N now?”

Thor took his brother and brought him to a tree that was planted in the gardens. 

Loki asked, “Where’s her grave?”

Thor cries as he informs his brother “They thought she was an adulterer so she didn’t deserve a grave. She was cremated and I brought her here to plant under this tree. They don’t treat you so when they think you’re a scum. Father will help rectify this but for now, she’s here.”

Loki was on his knees and he knelt his head down to the ground “Y/N, please forgive me. I’ve wronged you in so many ways. Please forgive me.”

Both brothers cried for Y/N and wished that things would end differently.

________________________________________

Fast forward many years later like 1000 years… 

We are on earth now, I am Y/N, an agent of Shield. I have a special power like running through walls or people. I recently started seeing someone, he holds a shield, his name is Steve Rogers. We started dating for two days but then Loki of Asgard started invading earth.

I never met Loki until the last day of our battle in New York.

I met Thor on the Helicarrier. He was all over me as he asked me thousands of questions. Steve had to stop Thor from getting close plus he was getting jealous that a god was up all in my business. 

Thor found it intriguing that my name was Y/N. What are the chances that 1000 years later, he meets Y/N again on earth?

Thor told the team about a story of Loki & Y/N. 

I looked at Thor and said “If what you said is true, Loki is an idiot. I for one wouldn’t ever put up with his bullshit and second, I feel bad for her. I do, but that doesn’t mean this story was a love story. Never once did he kiss her or tell her he loved her. Vice versa. It ain't a Romeo or Juliet situation.”

Thor shook his head and said, “You’re right Y/N.”

I smiled and said “Nice to meet you but I ain’t letting Loki off the hook. He ain’t my brother.”

Thor wanted me to go see Loki but Steve refused for me to get close to the god of mischief.

Eventually, I did meet at Loki in New York.

Thor thought it was best to bring me up to the tower. Loki stopped in his tracks as he saw me. I guess that did work.

Thor was trying to get to Loki by telling him “We can stop this.”

Loki looked genuine by saying “We can’t. It’s too late” before he stabbed Thor. I screamed as Thor fell to the lower floors. I ran up to Loki and swung to kick him in the face. 

Loki stood there and said “I don’t care what kind of witchcraft you have. You can never trick me by using Y/N’s face.”

I laughed and said “Maybe you should start apologizing first for what you have done Mr. Loki Odinson. I’ve heard you were an ass to Y/N” 

He tried to attack me but he didn’t realize that I could go through walls and people. So I turned around and swung at him. He eventually falls off the tower to get on a spaceship.

We won the war at almost a cost. Tony was falling fast, Hulk jumped up and caught him. 

I cheered as I was on the ground. 

As Steve finds me, we kiss briefly before heading up the tower to go find Loki.

Loki was on the ground groaning as Hulk smashed him in the ground. I took a quick photo just for keepsake.

Loki got up and said, “I think I’ll take that drink now.”

We all were giving him hateful looks. It was a long day. 

Loki hand bindings in his hands. Thor stood next to him the whole time. 

I came up and asked Thor “Hey! Do you want to go eat with us after?”

Thor was shy. “Can I? It wouldn’t be weird right?”

I rolled my eyes and asked “How old are you? Steve mentioned about you being 1500 years old. We're just going to eat.”

Loki turned to me but he felt like he was standing before Y/N. He had tears but he couldn’t cry.

The emotions made me say “I’m sorry Y/N! I’m so sorry.”

I turned to him like I didn’t give a shit because that tragic story between him and Y/N wasn’t something that one can forgive.

I tell him “I will never forgive you for what you did, what you believe, and what you think you can get away. Live for another 1,000 years with that regret. Bye Loki!”

I simply don’t have sympathy or remorse for a villain. As I walked away, Loki hung his head and wished he could just have a moment to talk or something.

Thor pulls his brother and says “She’s not Y/N that we know. Brother, let it go.”

Loki says “She looks so much like her and everything. Her hair, voice, body, and…”

Steve steps in front of Loki as he narrows his eyes “Please refrain yourself from talking about my girlfriend.”

Loki went into shock “No! She will not…”

Steve speaks firmly “Thor, take your brother back home as soon as possible.”

They did leave for Asgard the next day.

Meanwhile, Steve and I headed back home to call it a day. 

We don’t live together, but we live close to one another. I’m a floor above his. He was walking me back home when I dragged him inside to help with bandages. He refused the help earlier because the wounds would go away.

He took off his Captain America suit. I took off my clothes and walked around with a T-shirt and underwear. 

Steve’s cheeks turn pink as he watches my stride around the apartment for a first-aid kit.

Once returned, I sat on the couch, opened my legs as I said “Come here.”

Steve was naked to his boxers as he watched me. He couldn’t grow tired of seeing me like this; demanding and bossy but at the same time feminine. It did things to him.

He bent down in front of me. I pace the bandages on his chest, forehead, and neck. As I reached up, both my legs moved closer together and brushed up against his thighs and ass. 

This position was compromising and Steve was trying to keep calm and contain his emotions.

I kissed him when I was done patching him up. I shifted my core closer to him. We have been making out and touching one another. He’s fingered me and I’ve given him a hand job but we haven’t done the deed yet. 

Today was close, too close to getting killed. 

Steve speaks up “I don’t like how Loki looks at you.”

I smiled “Are you getting jealous Captain?”

Steve held my chin and said “You’re my girl now.” as his lips descend on mine. We stunk of fire, smoke, and aliens.

It got hungrier and soon, Steve raised my t-shirt over my head. He was shocked to see that I wasn’t wearing my bra. 

He lifted me up and carried me to the shower.

Steve tries to be proper and good. He didn’t want to have sex under the heavy sweat, alien guts, or smoke smell. 

He took me to the shower. Placed me on the ground as I turned the water on. He was pressed up against me showing how hard he was. We both needed this.

I turned around as the water spray on his head. He was taller than me by at least afoot. Towering over me. I placed my hand on my waist removing my underwear, the last piece on me. He did the same as he removed his boxers. I took the shampoo and placed it on my hair. He did the same. We were mimicking each other as we washed and rinsed ourselves. Breathing hard in the process. As soon as the soap rinsed off our hair, I moved in to kiss him. 

Steve asks “Is this good enough?” as he touches me, afraid that I wasn’t comfortable with him yet but I cupped his balls while stroking him. He was hard and poking my belly for quite some time now. 

I giggled and said, “Tell me, Captain Rogers, what do you want?”

He looked me in the eyes and said “You!”

We were supposed to take things slowly but Loki’s invasion sped things up. Today was overwhelming given that we almost got killed on the field. Kissing Steve made things feel better. We were planning on another date and maybe take it to another level. 

I smiled and said, “Fuck it!”

I jumped on him as he caught me. I had my arms around his neck and soon I felt Steve wiggle between my legs as he shoved himself inside of me slowly. 

My mouth turned into a big O as he moved my hips slowly over him. 

We both moaned out so loud in the shower. 

He gave me time to adjust as he completely pushed inside of me. I felt he reached for my cervix. He was big and it wasn’t easy as it took him a few thrusts to be fully seated inside.

Steve breathes out hard and says “God Y/N! You feel so good.”

I grab ahold of his hair pulling his head back. As I kiss his neck and allow the water to spray us. This position in the shower felt so good.

He held me against the wall as he continued to thrust. We weren’t going to last that long.

Steve apologizes “Sweety, I can’t hold it any longer.” as he started to shoot inside me. I giggled as he acted like a horny teenager.

I burst out laughing as I whispered “Is this your first time Captain?”

He held me there and grunted as he whispered “Yes.”

I pulled back and looked at him in the eyes “Oh this will be fun.”


	4. Loki is back!

Steve was now scared that he blew the chance with me. He never mentioned that he was a virgin because he didn’t want to scare me off.

He was really good at doing oral stuff that gave me an impression that he’s done stuff before. 

Tonight, it surprised me as he could barely hold it in. 

The fact he said “Yes” to my question made me kiss him harder. 

He let me down lightly as he looked sheeply and I already missed him and our connection as he withdrew himself from between my legs.

I pulled his face to mine as he was disappointed in himself.

I asked “What’s wrong Steve? Why the sad face?”

Steve sighs “I didn’t expect…”

He was lost of words and unsure. 

I stopped our shower and we got out. I grabbed our towels and gave him one. 

As I was patting myself dry then I turned to him, and said “Come on Steve, let’s continue in the bedroom.”

He was quiet and tried to smile, I pulled him into a short kiss. Soon I held his hand and got him following me towards the bedroom.

Steve was unsure at what to do but he laid on the bed.

I simply straddled him and kissed him.

I asked “are you upset because we jumped the gun? Steve, talk to me.”

Steve shook his head “No it’s not that. I just disappointed in myself for not being able to last longer.”

I held his face and laughed “Seriously Steve, you’re being too hard on yourself. If you haven’t noticed, we fought aliens today and we saved a lot of people. It’s your first time. Do you think you can perfect everything on the first try?”

He sighs and says “you’re too good for me!”

I kissed him sensually and he was touching me starting from my hips and moved upwards to grab my breasts. He was enjoying the feeling and soon enough I felt his penis smack my ass cheek.

We broke apart and looked at each other. 

I teased “That’s a fast recovery.”

Steve smiles “Practice makes perfect?”

I giggled and said “That’s the spirit!”

He flipped me over as he positioned himself. I hung onto him as he continued to explore me and the next round, he lasted so long that I had to beg and encourage him to cum with me. 

Steve was determined to master sex with me. 

Right after, I fell asleep in Steve’s arms. 

The next day, Loki and Thor were leaving. We had a lot to debate about.

Steve was angry because Fury wanted to keep the tesseract on earth but Steve didn’t. He didn’t sacrifice 70 years just so it can’t be in someone’s hands while they create more weapons with it. 

He had a point. Thor suggested to bring it back to Asgard because Odin would be able to keep it safe. Loki will answer to Odin and be sentenced for what he did to Midgard.

I was in the meeting with the avengers and I can tell Steve was frustrated with the Tesseract. He was quite shaken from it. 

I was wearing my pencil skirt and a cute office blouse to help blend in with a pair of red glasses. I was heading into my office after the meeting because I needed to make sure that we had what it needed for Thor to leave for Asgard.

I heard my door shut as I turned around to see Steve. 

He frosted all my windows with a push of a button. He walked up to me as he grabbed my face to kiss me then he pushed me against the desk. 

My palms reached the desk to lean on it as Steve pushed me back to lay down on the desk.

I whispered “We might get caught!”

Steve whispers “your floor has been called to clean up yesterday’s mess…” he kissed the side of my cheek and neck as he roamed my body with his hands.

I knew he was upset about the circumstances because we don’t always agree to what shield says.

Next thing my phone speaker turns on “Y/N and Steve Rogers please report to Tony Stark immediately.” It was Tony.

We both got up and I laughed as I knew one of these days, Tony will try to intervene.

Steve looks at me “Don’t worry, we got, Tonight!” 

I nodded and said “Tonight!”

We went downstairs and headed out to Central Park. 

Loki saw me but he couldn’t speak because they placed something over his mouth. 

I raised my eyebrow and asked “Really guys? You had to muzzle the god?”

Bruce said “He apparently mouth off a lot of people yesterday and demanded that you will be present.”

I smiled and said “Here I am. What did you want to say Loki?”

He tried to talk but we couldn’t hear him. 

I told him “Yep got that!” Everyone laughed except Loki.

We all wished them a safe trip and Thor took Loki with Tesseract back to Asgard.

Steve rode a motorcycle and I climbed on behind him. We were heading home to complete a date. Everyone divided and conquered.

_____________________________

Steve and I went to Mexico to enjoy a vacation to ourselves given everything that has happened to him and Loki’s invasion.

I was laying on the beach mat as I felt Steve’s shadow start to cover my face.

I was in a bikini but not currently as it allows my back to be bare. 

Steve has been practicing a lot with me during the night time, we’ve had so much sex that I had to beg him for brakes. The man had too much stamina.

Steve laid down next to me as he touched my ass before moving to my bikini strings and started untying it. We were on an island that wasn’t open to the public. We had a house to ourselves. 

Steve discovered himself on the island and perhaps he might have played a game of tag with me. 

I was able to run through many things and he would chase after me. The punishment or reward was sex. 

I remember the first day, as soon as Steve and I landed at the private island. 

I dropped our bags in the house. Steve was trying to get me in the mood but then I used my powers for me to go through things. I ran and told him to chase me. He had to use his keen sense of hearing and speed to find me. 

He found me and we had the most satisfying sex on the rock. Steve didn’t care where or when, he would take me. 

Now it’s our fifth day, we only had 1 more day before returning to the city. 

Steve and I enjoyed the hunting, cooking and just bathing in the sun.

I was distracted as I was recalling the past week. I could feel Steve remove my bikini bottom as he climbs on top of me. 

I moaned as I felt Steve pushing inside of me. He held me down as he took me. 

Steve kisses my neck and my cheek as he knew he was intruding my body. On this island, there were no rules. I allowed him to be a caveman. Take me however you want it and I’ll do the same. 

Soon, he removed himself so he could pick me up. Brought me inside the house as he placed me on the bed. He pulled me off the edge of the mattress so that he could plow into me and access my boobs as I sprawled across the bed. 

Steve informs me “I could do this all day!” 

____________________________

Steve and I were requested that same night to head back to New York. Something major came up. 

We were picked up and sent to Stark Tower.

Fury and the team members were there. I walked into the room and asked “What’s happening? What’s the big commotion?”

Loki appears and so does Thor.

I said “Oh fuck! Seriously? The gods are back?”

Loki smirks and I realized he didn’t have any cuffs on. 

I turned to Thor and asked “What happened? Did he destroy your kingdom and you’re parking Loki here?”

Loki scoff “I’m here because my father wants me to make amends with midgard.”

I had crossed arms and said “Impossible. This isn’t making amends. It’s called torment.”

Fury and everyone nodded meanwhile Loki kept looking at me as he was checking me out. 

I rolled my eyes and said “I’m not Y/N!”

Loki says “People tend to reincarnate into someone they weren’t before.”

I smiled “You’re right because I want to kick your ass and throw you in jail.”

Loki was entranced and maybe because Y/N is feisty and not scared of him made him feel more attracted to her. 

We all discuss options and how to withhold Loki. 

I simply asked “How do we even trust him? Sorry Thor! Think about it, he literally attacked us not too long ago. Are we acting like this didn’t happen? “

Tony looked at me and said “I’m with a ghost girl! How do we just allow him in because of Thor?”

I smiled and said “Unless, we can control his powers and remove it if we could.”

Loki stood up “I am a god…”

I smiled “Puny God, sit down!”

Loki looked angry and I asked Thor “What can we do with his powers?”

Loki raised his hands up and showed us the cuffs that appeared out of nowhere then it disappeared.

Thor tells us “Well allfather did think of it, Loki can’t use his own powers for his own selfish reasons but he can use it for good.”

I huffed and said “There’s such a big loop hole. For good? You mean he can run away for good. He can turn one of us into some kind of mindless slave for good. He can…”

Loki plays “Abracadabra!” but nothing happens and he jokes “Maybe it doesn’t work. I’ll try again.” as he tries to use his magic on me but it wasn’t working. 

I turn to Thor “See, he’s uncontrollable.”

Thor smiles and says “Y/N, if I take him back to Asgard. My father will lock him up for hundreds of years. If he remains on midgard, he could help you guys fight bad guys.”

I laughed “As if… wait… “

Tony laughs “Ghost girl’s lightbulb went off.”

I smiled and said “He’s a villain so he would think like one. That could help us get through Hydra and break a lot of crazy ass cases.”

Steve asks “Are you sure you want to go there?”

Natasha mentions “You guys gave me a second chance and I got to admit, being a spy only gets easier if you know what your enemies are thinking.”

I smiled and said “It would be kind of nice to boss around a god.”

Loki couldn’t help but hold a smug smile. He enjoyed watching me talk.

Fury asks Thor “Can you take him back?”

Thor got up and said “I prefer not to. I don’t want him to be locked up and since father gave him the cuffs. He can’t do harm. It’s all the same for him if he stayed here or in prison. I know he can do some good by being here.”

I poke Thor “You’re going to need to pay for lodging and food.”

Thor gave me a bag full of gold coins and my eyes were wide open as I grabbed the bag of gold coins trying to check them out. 

I smiled as I screamed “It’s real! Natasha, let’s go shopping!”

Tony tries to take it from me and says “Ghost girl, put it down!”

I laughed as Tony tried to run after me. Bruce shook his head and excused himself because he worried that Hulk might jump out.

Fury smiles and says “Alrighty, I think we have decided. Loki can stay on earth and Y/N, you will be in charge of him since you’re holding the gold coin bag.”

I gave it back to Thor and said “Hell No!”

Fury says “I don’t think anyone is up for the job given their background and experience with this god. Since you enjoy the gold coins, you can take care of him.”

I shook my head and said “Fury, I disagree. I prefer not to spend another minute with this god. He thinks I’m his long lost wife. The last thing I need is a conflict of interest.”

Fury smiles “Like how you and Captain America are dating?”

I turned to Tony “You take Loki. Imagine, it would be perfect for your experiments.” trying to give Loki off.

Tony laughs and says “I would only help you Y/N, if you beg on your knees, you can keep the gold coins, and come work for me for a year.” because Tony wanted to recruit me.

Fury screams “Unacceptable!”

I laughed and said “Agreed!” as I shake hands with Tony.

Fury points at me and Tony, “That’s unacceptable Y/N! You work for Shield!”

I laughed and said “It’s been agreed upon, plus I never agree ‘when’ I would start working for Tony” as I bash my eyelashes at Tony.

Tony screams “Oh my god Y/N.”

I smiled “You said to come work for a year, but you never said when so I’ll wait until Shield…”

Tony says “Offer off the table!”

I grabbed Tony’s arm and said “Okay! Let’s negotiate this like adults. I don’t want to be stuck with him. I quit Fury!”

Fury steps in and tries to remain calm “How’s this?...”

Tony teases “Yes we are all ears…”

Fury says “Shield and Stark can compromise by meeting in the middle. If you don’t mind, we can keep Loki under Stark’s surveillance and shield, that way we all can work together. Since the Avengers team has been established.”

Tony adds “Why don’t we all move the avengers into the tower and then, Loki can work his way up to make it to the people? Since he did cause fear in everyone.”

I stood by Steve as he looked at me smirk. All of this was meant to get Tony to give up the tower and Shield to collaborate. 

Steve smiled as I already told him about our plans all along.

Loki couldn’t help but notice that I was no longer talking. Fury and Tony were working out the kinks of creating the Avengers Tower while I retreated eyeing Steve and whispering things to him.

Loki knew that coming here, he was going to have to deal with me. Watching me talk to Steve did make him a bit jealous but his guilt conscious outweighs his own feelings.

Loki never imagined that 1,000 years later he would see someone who looks like Y/N again. He knew Y/N wouldn’t come back alive to forgive him for what he had done but he felt Y/N stood where his conscious stood. The biggest mistake was New York Invasion and Y/N was there. What was the universe telling him? Are there higher powers trying to tell him something? 

Eventually we hashed out the details. Tony Stark has decided to collaborate and create an Avengers Tower for us to live in and defend. We would be moving in soon.

Steve still prefers his privacy and would like to have a place in Brooklyn which I know he enjoys to retreat to. I lived in many places so I’m not really attached to any place.

I’m attracted to gold though. Sometimes I have visions or dreams of seeing really nice luxury places that I can’t seem to find in the world.

______________________________________

Steve was stationed to go back and forth between Washington and New York. 

They wanted him to train some recruits and go on missions. I felt like Shield was trying to separate us or something.

Meanwhile, I was stuck teaching Loki the ways of living on earth.

The man didn’t know how to live his life without magic or something.

Steve had to go to Washington to find living arrangements, I’m planning to join him this weekend after I spent the first week showing Loki around.

My suite was above Loki’s. As soon as I got up, I washed up and went downstairs.

I brought down the binder with a bunch of things to go over with Loki during this week. It was quite annoying because it’s common sense but oh well.

Loki greeted me with “Good Morning Y/N!”

I rolled my eyes “You’re a morning person! I’m not. I need coffee.”

He smiles “How do I make it for you?”

I hand him a Starks pad. I got it to recognize Loki’s face for the entryless password or face recognition. I set him up with this suite so Friday could recognize his voice. 

We went through the list:  
How to request things with Friday  
How to talk to Friday  
How to make Coffee  
What kind of Foods he can make?  
How to turn electronics on?  
All the rooms on the suite.  
How to work a cellphone  
How to order pizza

Loki asks me “I don’t really enjoy coffee. I don’t like the taste.”

I glared at him like he’s an alien. Oh wait, he is an alien. 

I said “Rule#1 - Always give me coffee in the morning or I’ll bite your head off.”

Loki laughed.

I added “Rule#2 - I’m always right.”

Loki asks “anything else?”

I said “Rule#3 - Listen to me and you will be in good hands… most of the time. When in doubt, refer to rule #2.”

Loki had to laugh as I went through his closet. They told me I had to shop for him but I needed to know what I’m working with. 

At that moment when I lifted up a t-shirt in the drawers, Loki had a flashback. He remembered going through my closet when he saw baby clothes that Y/N made for their child. The idea that he could have had a child with Y/N was nice but they were both gone because of Tania. Loki felt guilty til this day because he wanted Y/N to know how sorry he was. 

I noticed he was not here as he stared through me. I waved my hand in front of him and asked “hey Loki! Earth to loki! Come back Loki Yep the coffee went to your head. Now you’re frozen.”

I was walking away but then he grabbed a hold of my arm. It was a natural reflex when he wrapped me in his arms. He was still in his flashback vision. 

Loki cries “Y/N, I’m sorry! I really wish I had told you how much I hated myself for believing Tania’s lies and it cost the lives of you and our child. I’m sorry!”

He held me tight and he actually cried. 

I wasn’t a cold person so I held him back and pat his back.

He whispers “I didn’t even know you were carrying our child. I said hurtful words before you were murdered. I would do anything to go back just to tell you how sorry I am. I saw the outfits you made for the baby in your closet that’s how I knew…”

It felt like an out of body experience as he talked, I felt the visions of what he was describing. I saw a beautiful hall, there was a room that seemed dark yet the sun was so bright. A lady looked like me was sitting there sewing. She held her tummy as she smiled. 

Next thing I knew I was back and I pushed Loki away.

I shook my head and asked “Did you give me visions? What was that?”

Loki looked shocked and unsure.

I asked “Did you use your powers?”

Loki shook his head and said “No I didn’t. I just had a moment when I saw you reach for things in the closet.”

A part of me wanted to know more and ask more questions but I can’t. I am not Y/N. I am not his wife. I refuse to hear their story knowing that it was tragic.

I tell him “let’s proceed to other amenities of the building. I’ll show you where the gym is.”

Loki proceeds after feeling scared that he has offended me. I was quiet as I was in deep thoughts.

___________________________________________

I went to Washington and decided to surprise Steve by placing rose petals on his bed. 

I lit up the candles and I wore a very nice skimpy lingerie. I bought body chocolate and other toys for tonight.

I waited the entire night but he wasn’t home, so I fell asleep on his bed. 

Turns out Steve was busy working and he didn’t know that I would come over a day earlier so he was out with the new recruits. One of the young recruits, she was trying to hit on him while they went out. Steve being nice and naive just played along.

During the party, she tried to hint and throw herself at him but Steve rejects her nicely and eventually went home and found me sleeping on his bed. I wore a nice lingerie for him. 

He was slowly taking off his jacket as he watched me. Something about me sleeping and unaware of his existence made him feel bold enough to get undressed. Clearly tonight, I had plans for him so he decided to take the next step. 

He grabbed the cuffs that I placed on the side. He cuffed both hands to the bed frame. 

He took the body chocolate paint and started to place them on my nipples. 

I was unconscious but responsive. Steve was sucking on my nipples as he fingered me. Purposely trying to wake me up. It felt so good with the growing heat from the fingering. 

I arched my back as I felt the incoming intrusion was driving me to the next level of ecstasy. 

I opened my eyes and I found Steve playing with me. I looked upwards to find both my hands were cuffed to the bed frame.

I begged “Please Steve! Please… god don’t stop.”

Eventually I trembled and squirted as I came. It was too much.

Steve gently turned me so that now I’m my belly. Steve whispers “I have to say, you wouldn’t be able to fight me your current condition, makes it quite fun.”

I laughed and asked “Are you sure I can’t fight back?”

Just then I disappeared because I can go through things. I fell to the bottom of the bedframe and rolled out underneath the bed. 

Steve already grabs me as soon as I get up and he throws me on the bed.

He pulled me near the edge so then I can be ready for him.

Steve smiles knowing that I enjoy being overpowered by him.

He pushes himself right inside of me. I had to turn my head as my body adjusts to his big size. I felt him hold back a bit just to give me time but then I grabbed a hold of his ass with my legs and I pulled him towards me which shoved him all the way in.

We both moaned as it drove us. All a sudden a flashback vision happens to me. Steve looked like Loki and vice versa as he continued to drive into me with some force. 

My tears were building up as I was confused at the vision. Why am I seeing Loki? I closed my eyes hoping to block out Loki. 

This can’t be happening. While having sex with Steve, I see Loki.

Steve kept going as he pushed deeper inside me until I saw stars. I hung onto him as I begged him “Please Steve! Yes…”

After the sex with Steve, he hugged me as I was falling asleep. The thought of Loki being in my vision scared me. 

Steve and I spent the weekend just having sex, watching movies, catching up on pop culture and discussing about our plans. Steve has missions and I have to take care of Loki. 

Steve mentions “I’m a little jealous that he has your time.”

While we were cooking, I hugged him and said “There’s nothing to worry about.”

I kissed him but then he turned into Loki and went back to Steve Rogers.

The visions were now scaring me.


	5. Past and Present

I was running in a tunnel as I had the ability to go through objects and people so I’m always sent to get the Intel to scout out. 

Loki was left in the quinjet to observe as we found out his powers come to work when it’s needed like when Y/N was in trouble. They tested the theory a bunch of times and it works. 

I ran and realized they kept prisoners but they were kids. I ran into one of the cells and ask “Hey! I’m here to help.” The kid was frightened like I came to hurt them.

I noticed the child had a Captain America toy. 

I smiled and bent down to say “He’s here today sweetie. Captain America is coming. Just wait. I promise to get you out.” The child nods.

I tell my team “they got prisoners and they are minors, children! These fuckers.”

Tony teases “Language!”

Steve sighs and says “Y/N, have you gone through the lower floors and make sure it’s safe or anything we should be concerned with.”

Tony mentions “throw my gadgets!” I did and what it does is provides a blueprint by scanning the area and for hot signatures. There’s a bunch of men below my floor. I used my powers to go down to each floor below. I walked away from the busy room and threw the gadgets on but then I heard noises at the end of the hall that made anyone cringe.

I ran towards it and Steve told me “Y/N do not engage!”

I went into the room and I saw them electrifying a child in a bed. That made me mad and I started to attack without thinking to stop them. 

I screamed, “They are electrifying the kids.”

Steve screams “Just watch your back! Loki, go after her! She’s alone until we get there.”

Eventually, the hydra compound was alerted with intruders. I was slamming all the scientists against the wall and shooting all the men and women running at me as they try to stop me. 

I got pushed back and slammed into the child’s bed but I twirled around and took out the last guard.

I moved closer to the child and I had tears in my eyes. I took out my knife and cut off the restraints on the child. 

I tell them “I got you! Please be okay. Please”

The child looked like 5 years old when she took her last breath in my arms. I screamed as the pain watching her die. I should have come earlier. I could have done something but then Loki stood next to me and he used his powers to help resurrect the child in my arms. 

He smiles as my jaw dropped “I can only heal the child temporarily to keep her life force. I will need to bring her up to the medical team.” 

For the first time in my life, I was glad that Loki was here. I had happy tears and said, “Thank you Loki!” 

I handed him the child and I started to run towards the prison cells. I noticed hydra was trying to evacuate the building with the kids. 

I stopped each guard trying to drag the kids out of their room. Once they noticed I was here. They took out the gun and was going to kill the kids. Steve threw his shield severing the man’s arm and I ran towards them kicking them. I yelled “kids, come behind me. Trust me, we are getting the hell out of here.”

Tony screams “They got kids?!? Fucken hydra!”

Hulk was even angrier as he hit his chest before he hurled down hydra soldiers. 

There were at least 12 other kids at age 5-9. I managed to grab them and told them we need to run. Eventually, we got surrounded. 

I’ve never tried it before but I asked them to hold each other’s hands. They listened and just when bullets were flying at us. My powers transferred to the kids and we all were able to run through walls and people.

The kids and I made it through the compound undetected and we ran into the quinjet. I smiled as we did it and I came to realize my powers had extended but it took up so much energy. I fell backward landing in Loki’s arms. 

He placed me in a seat as he transferred energy to me.

Loki shook his head and said, “I told you to wait for me and you try to kill yourself.”

Steve and the team cleared out the base and we were able to grab the kids and get them to safety while I passed out next to Loki. I was sleeping against his arm.

Steve wanted to hold me but Loki says “She’s really exhausted I worry if you move her captain, she will wake.”

That stopped Steve in his tracks. He was jealous but Y/N’s safety was a concern. 

Everyone started to discuss today’s mission. I almost blew our cover and did risk everyone but for the right reasons. We have 13 kids who needed our help.

Loki tells them “one child almost didn’t make it if it weren’t for Y/N, they were going to electrify the child.”

Eventually, they found out the kids were being experimented on and they wanted to enhance the kids.”

I eventually woke up with drool and realized I was leaning on Loki. I wiped my face and said “Sorry! I didn’t even know I fell asleep.”

He looked down at me and said “It’s okay! You needed to rest.”

We were still flying to a big mansion. We were dropping the kids to a man named professor X to handle them. 

As soon as we got off, I saw professor X. I looked shocked and asked “Charles?”

Professor X looked at me and was shocked “Y/N?”

He came towards me in a wheelchair that can travel on air. 

I looked at him and asked “What happened? How? I’m sorry I’m being rude.”

He grabs my hand and says “You are not.” 

Professor X looked like a man in his 30s. Steve didn’t understand how Y/N met Charles, but right now he’s trying to keep his jealousy at bay.

Just as he touched me, he sent me a video reel of his memories explaining what happened. I started to cry and I reached down to hug him. 

I kissed his forehead and said, “I’m sorry Charles!”

Charles smiled but he looked at my lips then at me but I shook my head as he could read my thoughts ‘Charles, I have a boyfriend.’ 

Charles smirked and asked ‘Please tell me it’s not Loki.’

I turn to Steve as he walks forward to introduce himself and mentally I tell Charles ‘No! Just captain Rogers’

Charles shook Steve’s hand and said “I see Y/N found a nice man to take care of her.”

Charles took a hard handshake with Steve and Steve didn’t understand but eventually, we talked about sending the kids here as they may have abilities. We explained what hydra did. 

The kids ran up to me as hugged me. I was playing with them while the guys worked it out on the settlement. Tony offers money to help support the X-mansion.

While they were discussing, we got McDonald’s for the kids and everyone at the mansion.

Tony was paying. 

The kids dragged me everywhere and wouldn’t let me go. 

Charles spoke up “Y/N, I think you should stay for a few weeks, my suggestion is that these kids were deprived of the real world at a young age. The fact you were the first they met that didn’t bring pain into their lives, it’s like a baby hatching from their eggs. The first person they see is an imprint of their…”

Loki finishes “mother”

I looked dumbfounded and stood up as I asked “So out of nowhere I got 13 kids?!?”

The girl I saved from electrifying was actually clinging onto Loki. Her name is Lanie and she’s grabbing for his hand to play. Loki resisted but once he saw me noticed, he let her take his hand.

I corrected my statement and said, “Actually I have 12 kids, Loki has 1.”

Loki looked stunned and he tried to break free from the child but she started to cry. 

Loki bent down and said “I’m not someone you can cling on. You can’t… stop crying… ok… ok…”

I couldn’t help but laugh and said “Hey kids! Let’s cling on uncle Loki!”

We all ran up to him and hugged him.

Loki was annoyed and said “I’m a god! Not a mother! I don’t do well with children.”

I hugged him which changed his mind. He was feeling anxious and happy as I wrapped my arms around him and the kids had his legs. 

Charles laughs and says “I honestly think you guys will do good by staying a few weeks just to help them settle in.”

Tony smiles “Reindeer games and Ghost girl can stay! Whatever you need that can help with the cause we will do. Steve, say goodbye and we got to head back for the briefing and what not.”

I tell Loki “Thanks for saving Lanie!”

Then I let go but before I went to say bye to the team, I told the kids “Hey kiddos, I’m just going to say bye to my friends and I will be back. We can do a slumber party.”

The kids looked confused at the terms I used but I smiled and wink at Loki by saying “Magic time” 

Loki rolled his eyes and started doing magically fireworks in the room which caused the kids to roar in laughter. 

I thanked and told the team I will be back once the kids get adjusted. I apologize that I almost jeopardize the mission. 

Everyone said it was forgiven given the circumstances. 

Everyone was walking up to the quinjet, Steve told me “l will come back tomorrow. Stay safe.” He pulls me in a kiss before leaving.

Our team flew back to base.

Charles asks me as I walk by “Captain America really?”

I joke “You know how I like those righteous guys! Superheroes are cute.”

Charles and I had a history. He was my first on many levels. The man could get in my head and blow my mind in a very explosive orgasm way. 

The thought made me blush and Charles laughed as he was in my mind. 

Charles teases “I still can.” 

I rolled my eyes and said “I got a bf. Back of Charles.”

Charles nodded as we went back inside. We had to help the kids change, shower, and wash up for bed. 

I was given a bedroom with a large king-size bed to stay.

Loki was staying in the same room with me but he’s sleeping on the couch.

The kids were divided by gender to separate rooms and they had bunk beds. There were 8 boys and 5 girls. I tucked in the girls and Loki tucked in the boys with other members of the faculty. 

After I was done, I went back to my room to washup. I was given a simple outfit; T-shirt and shorts. Loki had magic.

He was trying to get himself comfortable on the couch. I felt bad and said “Loki, thanks for saving us today. Without you, I don’t think Lanie would have made it.”  
(Lanie is the child he saved)

Loki smiles and says “No need to thank me. I was doing my job.”

I tell him as I pat the bed “There’s plenty of room. You can sleep here if you want but there are rules.”

Loki rushed to the bed so fast that I felt the wind. 

He says “What are they?” 

I explain “First, do not steal my blanket because I will kick your ass out. Second, don’t you make moves on me because I’ll cut off your balls…” that made Loki cringe and I continued “Third, keep to your side of the bed. This is a temporary arrangement.”

He nodded. 

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I passed out. 

Loki fell asleep next to me too. 

Somehow in the middle of the night, we managed to sleep in each other’s arms. 

By the next morning, I was drooling on his chest then I realized ‘oh shit, I’m drooling’. I wiped my face and forgot about the new sleeping arrangements. I just realized I’m in Loki’s arms.

Loki woke up earlier but he didn’t want to leave my side so he stayed quiet and just watched me sleep. I was so comfortable in his arms that he couldn’t help himself. At one point he kissed my forehead. 

Now he’s looking down at me. I pulled away and said “Sorry!” 

Loki smiles “it’s ok!”

I pointed at his shirt where the wet spot was and said “I meant that! Sorry for drooling on you.” 

I got up and was getting ready and got out of the room before I made a fool of myself. 

The kids got up and were running into our room. They found out which room we are in and started jumping in the bed. 

Loki was hiding his morning wood by running in the washroom. 

I was playing with the kids and told them to be careful with jumping on the bed. 

Charles laughed and asked us to follow him so we can get breakfast.

The kids and I left the room so Loki can have a moment to himself.

We were out ear shots and Loki sent his clone out to close our bedroom door. He needed time alone. 

Loki realized that he can use his powers for small things as he earned it for sleeping here and spending time with the kids. His powers would return for a short bit so he had to use it now or never.

Loki magics a clone of me in the bathroom. He needed some relief as he has been hard all night by sleeping next to me. The tension was hard to ignore.

My clone acts her part by being shocked “Loki, what are you doing?”

Loki attacked the clone by removing her clothes. She shrieked but she wasn’t loud knowing that she had to keep quiet.

He kissed her thoroughly as she moans. Loki knew this was all fake but he needed it. Right now he has a huge boner. He wanted to plunge inside me all night but it took all the control he had to stop himself. 

Loki pushes my clone to her knees as he feels her wrapping her lips around his hard penis. He started to fuck her mouth and it felt so good. He groans wishing it was the real me.

As soon as he felt like he was going to release, he dragged my clone up and pushed her against the counter. He fucked her from behind and she hung on the counter allowing him access to her breasts and everything.

Loki moans “Y/N, I want to have you so badly. I missed you!”

My clone moans “Yes Loki!”

He seals her mouth with his hand as he penetrates harder into her causing her to scream into his hand.

He smiles wickedly “I want you so bad but I can wait. Someday, I want you screaming my name. The real you.” As he fucks my clone so hard that her eyes roll back and he spills inside of her. 

My clone disappears as Loki holds the counter for some support as he catches his breath.

Loki has a smug face on “Someday, Y/N, you will be mine again.”

—————————————————-

Loki showered and he came down dressing in jeans and a black t-shirt. He was walking into the hall as he looked at all the paintings and photos.

Suddenly, Tania appears in the middle of the hallway. 

She smirks at Loki before she disappears.

Loki shook his head and tried to make sense of it. Did he just see Tania? He senses no magic in play.

—————————————————-

I was with the kids in the play area that Charles and Tony worked together to get done overnight. 

Tony sent a team of specialists to set up the daycare center early this morning. Toys, clothes, and everything were brought to help accommodate 13 kids. 

Loki watched me as my eyes lit up like the kids. We started to play with the toys non-stop until it was lunch.

Steve joined me and the kids, who wanted to take pictures and play with him. 

Steve sat down and told the kids stories and they were falling asleep on the mat. We eventually helped take the kids upstairs and placed them in their beds. It gave us a small break.. They were stuck in a jail cell for god knows how long.

We all went into the meeting room to discuss the kids. 

Tony warns the room “This wasn’t easy but our team found that Hydra is trying to work on enhancing the kids. They injected serums and electrified them to activate a molecular way of changing their genetics and enhancing their special senses. 

I wanted to cry for them but I had to ask “How did they have these children?”

Tony sighs and says “Y/N, you sure you want to know?”

I nod and Tony smiles “I know why I like you Y/N. Not afraid to deal with the truth.”

I said, “You could say that about everyone here Tony.”

Steve jumps in “They took kids from orphanages or churches, people didn’t want to go through agencies and acknowledge the kids to the normal route. Hydra took them in.”

I got up and turned to Charles as he knew this was overwhelming for me. 

We both know my history and how I turned the way I did. 

I excused myself “Hey guys, I just need some time. Gonna take a walk.”

Everyone nods and Charles proceeds to share about our past how we met and what happened. The summary is that I was an orphan. My parents tried to protect me but then I was able to run through stuff and people who scared them. I was a ghost and they couldn’t handle it. One day I got dropped off at an orphanage and soon after my adopted parents treated me like a circus freak. Parading me around and eventually I ran away. 

I was taken in by Charles and his family. I grew up with Charles. He left out the part where we fell in love at one point but it didn’t work out because he and I wanted different things.

Loki felt for me because I was abandoned by my parents so to hear these kids being left or was unwanted made me feel bad and sad for them.

Tony was sad to tell Y/N the truth now that he knows about my past.

Steve ran to chase after her. 

I walked deep into the forest and wasn’t thinking where I am or how to get back. 

I heard steps and branches breaking. I turned and saw a lady who had long black hair. She had a smirk on her face and she said “Hi Y/N!” Something about her look so familiar but I can’t put a finger on it.

I said “Hi! Do I know you?”

She turns and throws some pixie dust at me as I breathe it in, I start to cough and was on the ground trying to breathe but I couldn’t. 

She laughed and said, “You’re still so gullible even in this life.”

Steve ran up to me when he heard me cough. Just as the Lady in front of me was going to end my life, Steve pushed her and knocked her off. He grabbed ahold of me as he ran back to the Mansion.

Steve screams “Loki!!!”

The pixie dust was poison. Loki ran out and held me as he used his powers to slow down the spread. 

Steve explains to everyone what just happened. They ran back into the woods to find her but no sign of her. He explains how she looks and Loki was wide-eyed.

Steve sees Loki’s reactions and asks “Do you know her?”

Loki said in a deadly tone “I thought I saw Tania earlier but I didn’t think it was real. Now that you have described her, it must be Tania. I don’t know what poison she uses but we must get Y/N upstairs on a bed while I figure it out. 

___________________________

Next 10 hours, everyone was trying to figure out everything. They couldn’t rule out what kind of poison was used on Y/N. They have withdrawn blood and tried to solve the puzzle. Loki’s magic is the only thing that is keeping Y/N alive but it’s also weakening Loki. 

Charles says I can access her memories. Maybe Loki can confirm why that woman said however Charles mentioned that there are things that are very private. Loki shouldn’t snoop everywhere in her memories.

I was deemed in a deep sleep.


	6. Tania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Teaser Short Chapter LOL

Charles brought Loki into my subconscious and he was able to go to the recent memories of Y/N facing the lady who poisoned her.

Loki couldn’t believe his eyes as he froze the scene before him.

Tania poisoned Y/N again. Loki noticed Tania was wearing a pair of gloves to throw the pixie dust at Y/N. Before Tania could kill Y/N, Steve came and rescued her.

Right before Steve runs off with Y/N, Tania smiles wickedly.

Loki didn’t understand why she would be here. Loki recalled Tania was pregnant and was placed in jail. To make Loki suffer, she hung herself and left a note.

‘Dear Loki,  
I love you and will always love you. My heart never changed and you were always first. However your heart has changed. You made a choice by siding with Y/N. Too bad, she never got a chance to hear your last words. I curse you forever to never find love or to be loved again.  
Always yours, Tania’

Loki despised Tania for hurting Y/N but this time, he was angry. Charles felt that Loki’s memories of Tania were too personal, so he left Y/N’s mind.

Loki was going to leave Y/N’s mind but then he saw something.

Y/N has been long searching for Asgard in her life. He walked up to memories of hers that she travelled the world looking for her dreams memories; they were all Asgard. 

Loki recognizes the hall of Asgard, the garden, the beautiful blue sky with gold palace. Y/N dreamt of these places. Why?

Y/N was sitting in Loki’s room that appeared in front of him. 

Y/N turns to him and says “Hi Loki, how have you been?”

Loki tries to make sense of it by asking “How did you see Asgard in your dreams?”

The Y/N in front of Loki wasn’t the present Y/N, it was her past life. 

She walks up to Loki to place a hand on his face before she smiles “I wanted to tell you that you don’t have to be too hard on yourself. Live your life and live happily. Don’t let the past define you.”

Loki smiles “Y/N, stop joking. Can you try to wake up?”

Y/N tells him “To wake her up, you must find what’s in your heart.”

Loki didn’t understand but then he asked “Y/N?”

Loki notices Y/N has a small bump and she fades in front of him. He screams “No! Come back here Y/N! Please!!!”

He was out of Y/N’s mind.

Steve asks “Are you okay Loki? Did you get to see her?”

Loki turns to Avengers “It was Tania who poisoned Y/N.” and he proceeds to tell them about Tania’s suicide but how did she return? No one knows.

Everyone was scrambling trying to figure out how to save Y/N. 

Loki kept thinking of the hint that Y/N gave “You must find what’s in your heart.” He laughed at the hint because he felt like his heart was frozen. 

He walks up to sleeping Y/N on the bed. Loki felt the overwhelming feelings rushed back to him. This image of Y/N laying on the bed lifeless was what he saw 1000 years ago. He had to relive it in Tania’s head 

Loki had tears in his eyes and he reached out to Y/N’s hand. 

Loki admits “I saw you like this 1,000 years ago but I never got to hold your hand. Tania killed you and it took me a while to realize the truth about you. I never got a chance to say goodbye and how sorry I was. You were already gone. Thor placed your ashes under a tree. We kept it there because the Tree grew fast and we believed that the person you are. You would have always encouraged people to grow and flourish. I’m so sorry Y/N. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am.”

He kissed my palm as he cried. Loki reached closer to my lips and he kissed me before walking away. 

_________________________________

Loki went to seek help from Asgard as he leaves Mansion X. 

He requested a meeting with his father, Odin. Thor came to help him.

Odin says “You were meant to serve your sentencing on Earth. Do you want me to revoke that Loki?”

Loki asks “Father, I want to know how Tania managed to reincarnate and cause mischief on earth.” he proceeds to explain what happened and now Y/N is in a coma. 

Frigga was there as she smiled at Odin.

Both of them seem to be hiding something from Loki.

Loki asks “Mother and Father, if you know something, please tell me now. Do not hide me in the dark.”

Frigga asks Loki “Do you remember what Tania wrote in her letter before she died?”

Loki mentions “She cursed me to never find love or be loved again.”

Frigga mentions “Loki, Tania took her life but she didn’t just take her own, there was a baby…”

Loki stumbles back a step “Tania, used black magic to curse me using both their lives.”

Frigga smiles “You found love which triggers the curse. Tania was reborn from the curse.”

Loki asks “How do I break the curse?”

Frigga smiles “Think son! What to do when you want to break her curse.”

Loki says “To love and be loved, but mother, Y/N doesn’t love me. Right now she’s being poisoned and she’s in deep sleep.”

Odin smirked “God of Mischief and lies can’t find a way. I wouldn’t believe it.”

Loki didn’t realize what his parents meant but he knew he had to get back to Y/N. She was in danger if Tania remained near her. 

Loki turns to his parents and says “Thank you father and mother for the guidance.”

He runs back to midgard to protect Y/N. 

___________________

Loki appeared next to me and realized that I was awake. Steve was next to me feeding me soup.

Loki asks “How?”

Steve smiles “She just woke up after you left.”

Loki was stunned and unsure how to respond.

I ask “Loki, are you okay? You look lost.”

Loki had to figure out what was happening. How did Y/N wake up? Was it because of his kiss? How does he track down Tania? She’s reborn which means she can use her magic to cause more problems. 

Does he tell everyone what he knows? Admitting his love for Y/N as well?


	7. Kidnapped

Loki decided to keep the secret because he didn’t want to impose on Y/N more than he should but he warned the group that Tania is alive and she’s coming for Y/N.

Everyone will keep an eye out for Tania now that Loki distributed an image of Tania to everyone.

I couldn’t believe Loki’s psycho ex-girlfriend is after me, well cuz I look like myself 1,000 years ago. Talk about revenge or jealousy?

Loki is still trying to find out what it means for her to reborn? Spiritually? Or human?

Now I know to keep an eye out for a crazy ass bitch with long black hair. She reminded me of Angelina Jolie. Super hot... I can’t believe I’m thinking of my killer like that.

Meanwhile, Loki and I were playing parents to our 13 adopted children. 

Girls were Lanie, Maria, Carolyn , Maya, Isabella

Boys were Jacob, Edward, Christian, Sam, David, John, Moe, Alex 

Ever since they found out where we were sleeping, every time the kids had a nightmare they ran into our bed. Often it’s 2-4 kids per night. Some nights, Loki would sleep on the couch.

We helped introduce them to their councillors and acquaint them with everyone in the mansion. They were getting on schedule.

It broke my heart when the kids couldn’t read or they didn’t know what bath time was. Some days, I cried as I watched the kids share their personal experiences with hydra. I held them in my arms and cried with them. 

Loki tries to hold it in as well. He started to teach me how to throw daggers. Working with children having to deal with trauma and violence wasn’t easy. We needed an outlet so Loki taught me to throw daggers at the tree. It was frustrating because Loki and I just wanted to go raid a hydra base and light them up. 

I couldn’t believe I bonded with Loki over this. He wasn’t so bad after all. He’s caring, funny and thinks for others first. 

One night, I was curious about him and Tania. I just wanted to understand my enemy. 

Loki shares to me that Tania was beautiful and he loved that she cared for him early on. Now that he looked back, he was stupid for thinking anyone would want to get close to him without a purpose like Tania. She lied about her family, especially the step sister Y/N. Loki felt bad because he was too blind and believed Tania about everything that he never questioned all the doubts or clues he found through the relationship. 

I listened and I gave him a hug and told him “You deserve love too but maybe tone down with the coldness. Thor still loves you even though you stabbed him. He is still here for you. You actually have people who care for you. Your parents who aren’t yours, love you. Look at the kids here, they only have us. Do you think they can’t find love? No one else can love them?”

Loki responded cutely “I will hurt those who hurt them. They are lovable and….”

I encouraged him “say it! Say it! Don’t hide your feelings.”

Loki sighs “adorable, cute, innocent… what are you doing to me Y/N?” as he smiles for saying it out loud while touching his head.

I smirked “It’s called being honest. You don’t need to think so much because it’s natural. It’s how you feel.

Loki laughs “have you met me? I’m god of mischief and lies.”

I smiled back “Wouldn’t that throw them off when you’re honest? Tony would run for the hills when you’re honest. I can see him checking into a psychiatric ward because he wouldn’t believe it thinking he’s going crazy haha.”

Loki jokes “I think you're more mischievous than you look.”

Sometimes I felt like we were an old couple just sitting there talking about our 13 kids, working out our anger and trying to make a difference. It was not easy to help these kids. 

Social workers, daycare workers, people who work with children should get metals! They are amazing for continuing to make positive changes in the world by shaping the kids.

Loki and I knew our stay will end soon but we will do our best to enjoy it while it lasts plus we will pay them visits.

Loki has been nicer, patient and fun to be around with.

He rewards the kids with magic by lighting up the room with fireworks.

One night, we had a dance party. Loki used magic to make the room glow in the dark. It was so beautiful. We were dancing with the kids and eventually the kids kept pushing me and Loki together. 

Lanie who has Loki wrapped around her finger tells us “You both are perfect together.”

I smiled and said “yes we are! We all are perfect together.” To encourage the child to talk and be expressive. Councillors taught us not to correct the kids as they express their feelings. Allow them. 

Loki was touched and wondered if life would have been perfect if he and I just stayed here to raise the kids together but then this dream shattered as Steve Rogers walked into the room, greeting everyone and then he gave me his hand.

I took it as he spun me back into his arms and he danced with me. The kids started jumping and hopping around us. 

Loki could only smile because he knew I shouldn’t be with him. He’s a monster, a villain, a frost giant and murderer. As much as his urges and mind tells him to make me his. When he saw Tania and memories. flooding back. He realized he didn’t deserve someone who has a pure heart as me because I have compassion and empathy. Steve Rogers is a proper man and he would be the best partner for me.

Loki couldn’t drag Me down. He saw me care for all the kids, cried with the kids, held them at night while they disturb our sleep and I continued to light up the room as I walked in. Even Tony Stark has a soft spot for me because I just know how to persuade others to do the right thing. He felt I was the Angel and he was the devil. We belonged in two different worlds.

I was dancing with Steve but the kids surrounded him and now they are taking turns to dance with him. I start dragging the adults to dance including Charles who would spin around in his wheelchair or move side to side. Everyone was enjoying the fun occasion and I noticed Loki isn’t dancing so I came up to him. 

I dragged him to the dance floor as he shook his head but then he gave in and started to do dance moves. We were laughing as he had moves. Loki was care-free and happiest he has ever been.

By the end of the night, the kids were sleeping. Steve came to talk and discuss our plans.

We were in a meeting room with Charles, x-men and some Avengers.

Steve updates “Hydra tried to attack our tower again last night. No one got hurt but we believe they want to find the kids. Have you had any progress with the children to see if they got powers?”

I confirmed “They haven’t developed any signs yet. Charles believe they will have them later but it may take time.”

Tony jumps in and says “we worry that they may find them here which is why we want to set up more security measures which Starks industries would sponsor”

Steve turns to me and Loki “Once the security measures are up, your two weeks is coming up, we think we need you on the field. We might be attacking another base soon.”

I nodded but looked sad. 

Tony came up to me and said “hey Casper, I know you’re down because it’s never easy to say goodbye but we need you out there as well. It’s possible they still got more kids.”

I hated feeling that way conflicted but that’s the reality as I looked up to Tony with tears.

Tony starts to panic “oh shit! Come on Y/N! Don’t cry on me. Please! Loki! Come here!”

Loki was next to me and he looked at Tony “What did you do again Starkie?”

Loki knew it would make me laugh as he picked on Tony. 

Tony turns to Loki “Perfect! Good job Loki”

I hugged myself and said “This blows but it’s a job that has to be done. Charles, I will visit and count me in for holidays and birthdays. If they need anything, I’ll make sure to get them under Tony’s company card. He wouldn’t know it’s missing!” As I lifted the credit card I just picked the pocket off Tony.

Tony looks through his wallet and yells “Give it back Y/N!”

I slid it over to him and said “I could always get it back later.”

Loki had a fun laugh. Steve was in fact jealous. He hasn’t had his girlfriend for over a week and the first thing he sees is how close I got with Loki. He’s trying to keep calm and hope that nothing changes until I return back to the tower.

—————————————

A week goes by quickly. Loki and I had to say goodbye to everyone. We cried and we hugged each other before leaving. I told them we will do conference calls and send letters so that they can practice reading and writing. 

We were off another mission.

This time I was in the base running down trying to get the layout and scouting but it was too quiet. I informed the team that there’s no danger.

We had our members take over the base. Avengers were clearing out the base.

Tony said “This feels weird like something is missing.”

Loki teased “Your iron balls?”

Everyone wasn’t expecting that so we had a good laugh. 

Natasha says “I believe they flew off as Tony forgot about dinner plans with Pepper.”

Tony says “Please do not discuss my personal life.”

I looked around and said “It does feel weird like something is off. There’s no personnel besides security guards.”

All a sudden the doors closed down and locked us in.

Bruce was on the plane with Loki because they both were considered the back-up.

Loki turns to Bruce “I think you should go get them.” as he tried to summon his powers but it wouldn’t come. I wasn’t in danger which tends to activate it.

I tell them “Bruce, please come quickly. It’s so dark!”

Bruce didn’t want to turn into hulk but he had to. So he rips up his shirt and screams as he turns into big green Hulk and starts running into the compound to free us. 

Steve warns everyone “Move away from the door guys. Hulk is smashing through.”

All a sudden our comms went haywire because we lost connection. Hulk freed most of us, Tony helped free the rest as he had the weapon to break through metal doors. 

Once we got out of the compound safely, we went to the quinjet to meet Loki but then we noticed he wasn’t there. 

Everyone tried to locate Loki but then his comms were on the floor. It looked like there was a struggle and prints of a new plane landed not too far from us and probably took Loki.

I turned around and asked the team “Why would they take Loki? How come his powers didn’t work?

Everyone looked at each other and they understood why.

Natasha reminds me “You weren’t in danger this time. His powers get activated when you are.”

I asked “How would they know that?”

Steve says “We wouldn’t know but we need to find him. What if Loki decided to leave? What if he did use his powers to…”

I stared at Steve in disbelief and said “Loki wouldn’t do that. He would have told us.”

Steve didn’t know why he said that but he was shocked to see me standing up for Loki.

Steve nods and reminds me “It’s still a possibility that he left us. I would check in with Thor to ensure that he’s taken.”

We asked Heimdall to send Thor. It took approximately 3 hours later for Thor to come down to our tower and confirm that Loki isn’t at Asgard. He wouldn’t have the powers unless he was meant to do good with it. There’s a chance that Loki was kidnapped.

Tony sat down and asked “Why would they go after Loki? They knew about our strategy and how we would leave Loki and Hulk for the end.”

Steve asks “What do they plan to do with Loki? What if they managed to turn Loki against us, we would be in trouble?”

I had to remind Steve “He doesn’t have his powers. Even if they mind-controlled him, they wouldn’t be able to activate the powers.”

Thor jumps in “Unless they know how to break the cuffs that my dad placed on him but that would be a powerful sorcerer.”

I shook my head and said “We forgot about his psycho ex-girlfriend Tania is a powerful being. Wouldn’t she know magic and be able to take away the cuffs Thor?”

Thor says “I don’t know but I will go talk to my father and see how we can handle this. If you are right, then we may have a bigger situation. Loki isn’t easy to kidnap but if he was, we must fear the worst to come.”

_____________________________

Loki was struggling against his binds. Hydra managed to trap the Avengers in the underground base but it didn’t trigger his powers. He knew that his powers can be tricky. 

His mind was in the gutter when he saw me in the tight suit while running into base. Now he feels that his dirty thoughts may have caused him to not to have his powers. 

The leader on the plane was a man that Loki has seen before but he can’t put a finger on it. 

They were flying him across the ocean and in the middle of the ocean, something raised above the water to provide access for the plane. 

Loki is dragged into the meeting room where he sees Tania and other hydra men.

Tania smiles as she walks towards him “Hi Loki! Miss me?”

Loki wanted to kill her but he couldn’t. The binds on him makes it impossible for him to do anything. 

Hydra had a plan and they wanted to execute it. Hoping to take out Avengers. 

They planned to send Loki, they threw him in the machine where electricity was going to fry his brain.

Tania stood beside him and smiled “Loki, you’re probably wondering what I have plans for Y/N. It’s not that hard, I just want to unleash you back to her. Oh yes, in your birth rite form.”

Loki struggles and tries to get out but then he has to scream loudly as they turn on the machine to fry his brain, hoping to erase all of his memories over and over again.

Tania removed the spell on his body. As Loki becomes the blue skinned Frost Giant with red eyes and doesn't have recollection of who he was. Hydra plans to unleash their secret weapon soon.


	8. Monster

It has been a week and there’s no sign of Loki. We have been looking high and low but there was none. 

I felt really bad for Loki because he must be alone and what if they were torturing him or something.

Thor tells us about what Loki told him that he was tortured by a man named Thanos. He was under the influence to take over earth and give him the Tesseract. A part of Thor believes that Loki sabotaged the invasion. Given his powers and smartness, if he truly wanted to take over, he would. 

Meanwhile, Steve has been trying to reconnect with me. We haven’t had sex since… I don’t even know. Now with Loki missing, I just wasn’t in the mood. 

Steve has been kissing my cheek and trying to move to my throat but I felt weird. I shook my head and tried to push Steve back.

I tell him “Sorry Steve! I’m not in the mood…”

He sat up from the couch and asked “What’s wrong?” He's been patient and frustrated but I seem to be elsewhere.

I apologize “Sorry Steve! I just don’t feel this is the right moment to be…”

Steve asks “Is it because of Loki?”

My eyes were wide and I simply said “Steve, I just feel bad that he’s missing and we can’t find him or help him. I feel awful and…”

Steve asks “I get it but maybe I can distract you.” as he tries to kiss me again.

I shook my head and said “Steve… You know how much I care about you.”

Steve got up “No you don’t Y/N. Ever since we came back, all you think about is Loki. You look for clues and run everywhere trying to find him.”

I didn’t understand why Steve was so mad but I got up “Steve, if you were missing, i’d do the same. Why are you acting like this?“

For the first time in our relationship, we had a disagreement. 

Steve asks me “Do you like him?”

I shook my head and said “No but I like him as a friend. What if Natasha was the one who went missing? Would you still want to fuck me?”

I walked away but he grabs my arm back and turns me. He pushes me up against the wall.

Steve looks at my lips as he says this “I want to fuck you everywhere and anywhere. You’re right if it was our friends who are in trouble, of course I’d do anything to find them but if I can’t find them, I can’t let it get in between you and me.”

Steve was frustrated and so was I. 

I did feel better but then Steve started kissing me again.

I tell Steve “Please stop! Please Steve.”

Steve tries to tease “I don’t want to stop. Let me make love to you and just enjoy this moment together.”

I was really frustrated with everything, weeks with the 13 children learning how Hydra hurted them, left them alone in a cell and mistreated them, now Loki is kidnapped and god knows what kind of torture he’s facing… all alone, I was frustrated that I wanted to punch someone.

Steve was being persisted and he wouldn’t listen as he kisses me and starts removing my clothes. 

He was sucking on my nipples and each time he made a popping he whispers “mine”.

My emotions were conflicted and confused. I felt wrong all over. Steve’s kisses used to feel electric and sensual However it’s not the case anymore. 

I felt like my body was rejecting him and wanting to get away from him. 

I was going to push Steve away but this time, he held both my wrists and placed them in my head. He was between my legs as he started to slide in. 

He was so big and I wasn’t ready as he didn’t refer to foreplay.

I cried “Steve! It hurts.”

He kept pushing in and trying to do slow strokes. I begged “Please steve!”

Steve whispers “Don’t worry! You’re doing so well.”

Steve wanted me to know that I am his. He felt me pull away from him since I came back. His frustration was because he was jealous of Loki. Right now, he’s reminding me who I belong to.

All through the night, I felt Steve was chasing for his own edge without considering mine.

____________________________________

Meanwhile, Loki has been fighting against Hydra and their metal contraptions. He refused to let his mind get wiped.

Loki was in his frost giant form and he didn’t have any powers. They used every weapon trying to subdue him. He didn’t want to fight the Avengers and he was trying. They chained Loki.

He gnashed his teeth and attacked anyone who got close to him but eventually he’s getting tired and restless. 

Tania watched him continue to stay strong but she tries to break him every chance she gets.

Tonight, Tania knew that she had what she needed to provoke Loki.

She played a video for Loki. He barely can look up given his injuries and massive headache.”

It was a video of me and Steve having sex on the couch. Steve forcing me to continue with sex while I struggle. Somehow Tania got the video of us having sex in my suite.

Loki screams “Turn it off!”

Tania taunts him “Did you see that Loki? She doesn’t love you. She will never love you. You’re a monster that scares everyone in their dreams. She will never be yours. Why would you fight us, when you can join us? I could offer so much.”

Loki screams “No! I will never fight against her.”

Tania needed to break him and since he’s chained to the wall. And his legs were spread out chained. 

Tania tells the hydra men to leave for now. 

Loki hated Tania so much and he can’t wait to get out because he wants to kill her first.

Tania walks towards him and explains “Loki, you know I love you and that I’ll do anything to love you and care for you.”

Loki smiles “Are you going to keep lying?”

Tania touches Loki’s cheek and says “How many can love a monster? I’m the only one who would accept you in this form. Everyone else would have ran. You have nobody.”

She kisses him but he bites her lip She flinches and pulls back. 

Tania smiles as she reaches for him. Loki struggles to move away as he doesn’t want her to touch his private parts. 

Tania teases “I wonder how big you are. I wonder if I could take you.” as she rubs against his big shaft.

Loki screams “No!!! Get off me.”

Tania laughs “It’s okay Loki. Just take it.”

She managed to get Frost Agent really hard and she was laughing as she started to remove her underwear and started to play with herself. 

Loki was pulling the restraints but it wouldn’t budge. For the first time in Loki’s life, he felt helpless and awful for what comes next.

Loki felt her nudge herself in the folds to squeeze him as she slid him slowly inside.

Loki screams “No!”

Tania wouldn’t listen as she straddles his lap and continues to fuck him until he came. 

That night, both Loki and I felt torn between our feelings and reality. 

It wasn’t right. 

_____________________________

We got intel about another base in Mexico and we were on our way to head there.

As soon as we landed. I was supposed to go to the entrance and run inside the base to find out if I can find Loki and intel.

Before I could make it, the doors were open. Out came, a frost giant, Tania and some Hydra goons.

I walked backwards to my team who just landed near me. 

Thor screams “Loki!”

I turn to Thor and ask “What do you mean Loki?”

Thor points at the Blue Frost Giant “That’s Loki. He’s a frost giant. Chances are they turned him.”

I looked in disbelief and said “No Loki! Please don’t go to the other side.”

Tania pulls Loki’s face down for a kiss. I was angry and screamed “Don’t touch him Tania!”

She smirked and said “He’ll never be yours!”

There were a lot of Hydra men and up against us. 

It was a battle today. I was going to be glad to end her if I could.

Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor were fighting against Loki and surprisingly he was holding his ground. He managed to freeze Tony in his own suit causing him to disable. 

Loki managed to use strength to punch Hulk and when they were tied, he smacked Hulk and threw him across the field. Thor tries to use the hammer but then Loki dodges and grabs Thor by the neck lifting him up like he was about to break Thor’s neck.

Steve throws his shield hoping to stop Loki but he is caught with his other hand then he whips at it Steve to knock him off.

After minutes, both Thor and Steve were found on the ground. 

Loki lifted Thor up and said “Brother, too bad Asgard wouldn’t be safe for long. I’ll be back to take everything.”

Thor screams “Loki, I don’t know what they have done to you but come back to us.”

Loki laughs “This time, I will be a real king to my kingdom.” as he was about to snap Thor’s neck. No one could get Loki to let go off Thor.

I screamed “No Loki!!! Please.”

My voice made Loki waver for a bit. He doesn’t remember who I am but he looks for a second then he resumes. 

I ran to him and I wished that there’s anything else I could do. I threw my body against him and purposely pushed him by body slamming into him to the ground. He let go of Thor while I screamed “Please Loki! Let go off Thor.”

Loki flips over and he was on his knees and hands where he stared at me suspiciously. He looked like he was about to attack me any second.

I was about to reach for my gun but Loki was hissing like I’m a total threat.

Instead of taking the gun, I raised my hands up to indicate I quit.

Steve was in pain on the ground and said “Y/N, don’t!”

I try to reach out to Loki by telling him “It’s me Y/N! You know me Loki! Please don’t hurt us. We are your friends.”

Loki listened and he shook his head. He growled as he wanted to claw through me but then I stood there closing my eyes.

Everyone screams “No! Y/N! NO!”

I didn’t feel the claw. Instead I felt him lift me up as I draped over his back. 

Loki couldn’t kill Y/N and would refuse to but his Frost Giant was overpowering him. No one knew what was happening but Loki, the frost Giant, took Y/N away as he ran for the forest. No one was able to stop him as he ran off with Y/N.

________________________________

I woke up and found that I was in a cave. I turned around to see Loki by the fire. He was still in his blue form with red eyes.

There was a lot of food, fruits and blankets. 

He made sure that the bed I was sleeping on was comfortable.

I got up slowly and asked “Loki, where are we?”

Loki grunts and he simply says “Safe. We safe.”

I try to tell him “Loki, we can go back and find help. They can help you. Please.”

Loki shook his head “You eat now.”

He handed me food and made me eat which I did. 

This is the first time I see Loki acting like a caveman and clearly not logical.

Loki was very attentive and made sure I ate well. 

I got up and walked around the cave to see if I could find a way out. Loki grabbed my hand and said “No, you must stay.”

I looked at him and said “I just need to check if we can find a way home.”

Loki grunts “This is home. Our home.”


	9. Break the Curse

I was eye-wide shocked but at the same time, I needed to stay alive so that we can get the help we need. 

I sat back down and continued to eat my food. I sense that Loki was staring at me the entire time.

I finished my food as I tried to look around but Loki wouldn’t let me leave the cave. 

He held my wrist as he pulled me towards him before he was sniffing on me then he walked around me.

I asked him “Loki, what is it? You’re scaring me. Do I smell bad?”

Loki whispers “No, you smell good.”

I moved away and said “umm… thank you!” hoping he doesn’t try to eat me.

Loki looked at me and he was sad. He shook his head as his memories were foggy. He roared as he hated the feelings he felt for Tania. He wanted to kill her now. The memories of her raping him came back and he had his hands on his head as he smashes himself against the cave wall.

I panicked and went to him and asked “What’s happening Loki? Are you okay?”

He laid on the ground and grits “Hurts! Heart hurts!!!”

I didn’t know what to do so I started saying “Do you remember Lanie? All the thirteen kids that we took care of. John, David, Edward, Jacob, Maria…?

Loki stared at me and his eyes softened before he pushed me back into sitting against the cave. 

I was scared and my heart was beating fast. He spread my legs out and then he placed his head in my lap.

Loki whispers “Please touch me.”

It was the most vulnerable thing he ever said and he hated feeling weak but he felt so alone. He couldn’t remember me completely but he felt safe. 

I had tears swelling up as I tried to soothe him “Your name is Loki Odinson, your brother is Thor Odinson. He’s the man with the red cape with that funny looking hammer called…”

Loki smiles “Mjolnir”

I was touching his hair and noticed he had horns. I really wanted to touch them but thought it wasn’t safe. I just want Loki to feel calm again as I tell him stories of himself.

I reminded him “Ever since you joined our team, you have managed to make us laugh by being mischievous. You are a god of Mischief and lies. Tony’s iron suit was pink and white because you used your magic. Thor mentioned about you shapeshifting to a snake and stabbing him after.”

Loki was sleeping in my lap and I felt bad for him. For the first time, I actually feel bad for the man who almost invaded us. My tears came down as I cried softly for him. 

I started to sleep against the wall until Loki cried in his sleep “No Tania! No!”

He woke up and he was in sweat. I held his face and said “It’s okay Loki! It’s okay!”

Loki sat up, he was shaking and tears in his eyes as he said “She forced me while I was chained up. I remember what I did to you Y/N. I am a monster and I deserve it. I caused so much pain to you.”

I heard about his story with Y/N and I thought he deserved to get hurt but watching him break down was too much for me to bear.

I shook my head and said “Loki, you are not a monster. You did make mistakes and you were misled to hate someone that you shouldn’t have but know this, it makes Tania the monster for lying and for making you the bad guy.”

Loki shook his head and said “I invaded your planet… I killed…”

I corrected him “I know about Thanos and Thor told us. Would you have attacked us on your own free will? Be honest to me Loki.”

Loki shook his head.

I laughed with relief and said “ Loki, I think we are officially friends. You’re not bad.I’ve seen you with those kids. You used magic to make them laugh. Every time, we had to listen to their tragic stories or their tortures, you wanted to kill someone just like I have. You taught me to use daggers. You taught the kids to read and you taught them to stay strong no matter what. Don’t you see you’re not a monster.”

Loki looks at me and says “I am a monster. Look at me. No one would ever accept me if they saw this.” as he points at himself. 

I had tears flowing down because those words were piercing in my heart. All of these feelings for Loki came out of nowhere.

Loki was touching my tears and said “Please don’t cry for me. I don’t deserve it.”

I held his face and said “You’re more than this Loki. Much more.” I pulled him into a kiss. As soon as our lips met, it felt like the gates were opened. It was so sensual and longing. It made us breathless as we pull apart. 

Loki was shook and he didn’t know what to say but he wanted more. 

Loki was containing his frost giant side because he did not want to hurt me. 

He tells me “I can’t contain him if you do this. Please tell me, this was a mistake. You didn’t mean to kiss me.” he was huffing and closing his eyes as he tries to will himself not to act upon his beast’s wants.

I saw his pain as he was disgusted with himself. I don’t know what it was. It wasn't pity that I felt. My heart was breaking watching him hate himself. 

I pulled his face to mine and asked “Was the kiss so bad? You are disgusted by me?”

Loki wide opened eyes and he was looking at me with desperate eyes before he says “I’ve always wanted you since the day I found you. You may look like Y/N but you are so different. You are the angel and I do not deserve you. I’m the devil and I’m a monster that children should fear. I’m sorry Y/N, I know you’re trying to help me but don’t force yourself.”

Loki was trying to leave but I pushed him until he laid on his back and I was hovering over his face.

I don’t know what got over me but I couldn’t let him go. 

I tell him “You’re an idiot Loki! Don’t you see or feel what I’m feeling? Tell me that you don’t feel it and I’ll stop.”

I kissed him and went deeply as I swirled my tongue against his. I could feel his fangs and the kiss was making me feel things like the moisture between my legs were forming. Loki roll me on my back as he kept kissing deeply. I had my leg up to his sides.

Loki pulls back and he searches in my eyes “Do you know what this means? Do you know what you’re asking for?”

I looked at him confusingly “what do you mean Loki?”

Loki tries to remain in control as much as he can by saying “If you want me, it’s going to be forever. If I take you in this form, I’ll turn you into my mate. You might want to think it over. You wouldn’t be with Captain Rogers.” as he sniffs my neck because he really wants to plunge his fangs into my neck and just take me for keeps but he can’t. He wouldn’t do it. 

Loki looks at me as I had a lot to think about. I wasn’t ready to commit forever.

I had to joke “Can’t we just have meaningless sex and think about this later?” I couldn’t believe the words that came out of my mouth.

Loki was shocked and happy that I wanted him in this form “It’s a lot of control just being here right now and not taking you and marking you mine.”

I smiled and said “I don’t hear a no.” as I whispered in his ears. Loki was already lost and he was going to do his best not to bite me. Just tonight.

His lips were on mine and he was grounding himself into me. So many things were happening like thoughts ‘You’re friends now, why would you try to ruin it by having sex? Especially when he’s at his most vulnerable state. Don’t do it! Stop it Y/N! Keep it in your pants!’

His lips was all over my cheek, down my neck and before you know it, he’s peeling off all my clothes and I was doing the same for him. There were a lot of markings like cravings on his skin that stood out. 

Loki smiles as he moves onto my nipples and starts to squeeze me in places that made me moan. No thoughts were processed while he used his hot tongue and lips everywhere. I felt my toes curl and he wasn’t even inside me yet. 

I begged “Please Loki!” as he moved down to my thighs to spread me apart. 

Loki tells me “Look at me!”

I did as I prop up on my elbows as he started to lick my folds and eat me out. The look he had as he knew he was driving me over the edge. He didn’t even insert his fingers because he worries that his claws would hurt me. He placed his thumb on my bud and started to roll it. I cried as I hit the waves of ecstasy. 

I was on my back while I felt the euphoria surrounding me. Loki started to move upwards as he felt accomplished for pushing me off. He still couldn’t believe that this was happening between us. I wanted him in his frost giant form.

I laid there as he started to move my legs to wrap around his shoulders as he slowly pushed into me. He felt the tight resistance and kept pushing until he was fully seated inside of me. It made us groan and that’s when a green aura shined around us changing Loki back to himself. 

I felt the change; I was falling in love with Loki and Loki loved me. Loki felt the curse break as he leaned down to see me.

I smiled and said “Welcome back Loki, I want the blue guy back please.”

Loki felt so happy as he allowed himself to turn back into the blue guy which made me wince a bit because his size changed. Normal Loki was slightly smaller than Blue Loki.

Loki apologies “Sorry Y/N!” as he noticed my uncomfortableness.

I whispered, “Please move!” Loki started slow strokes and soon he picked up the pace and I yelled “Yes! God Yes!”

It felt so good… Our night was amazing as he vigorously tires me out.

___________________________________

Tania was captured and brought back to base to be questioned. Thor threw cuffs on her so she can’t use her powers. 

They wanted to know where Loki was but she had no idea. However, she didn’t let them see through her. 

Thor slams the table and says “Tell us, Tania! Where did my brother go with Y/N?”

Tania laughs “I already told you, he’s a monster and he will kill Y/N just cause he can.”

Thor screams “I’ll bring you back to Father and let him handle you.”

Tania smiles “There’s nothing he can do. I was reborn by the curse I placed on Loki.”

Steve stepped in and asked, “What curse did you place on Loki?”

Tania taunts “That he will never find love or be loved again.”

Thor and Steve didn’t understand.

Tania says “Loki loves Y/N but she doesn’t love him back. Nobody will love him. He's a monster.”

Steve came to a realization.

Tania taunts Steve “Loki was fucking her clone in the washroom while she was downstairs playing with the kids in that mansion. Loki never fucks his clone but he did it for her. That activated the curse, I was reborn.” Steve wanted to punch someone as she mentions the truth about Loki's lust and feelings for me.

Thor confirms “I heard you use black magic to place this curse before your death.”

Tania smiles “Loki was going to leave me to rot in that jail cell. Your brother was never coming back for me. He would have let our child live but he wouldn’t let me live. I sacrificed the life of my child and my own to put the curse on him. He loves someone and I'll be there to witness him never being loved back."

Thor stood up and said “You lied about Y/N. You lied to Loki since the day you met. How do you expect him to treat you? You killed Y/N. What is your end goal?”

Tania stood up and said “Loki needs to understand that I will be the only one to accept him for who he is. Not her. I am the only one capable of loving the monster he is.”

Steve wanted to hurt her so badly but he asks “Why would he take her? Why isn’t he here?”

Tania didn’t have an answer because she doesn’t even know herself. Just that second, her true feelings showed.

Steve grits his teeth “You don’t know do you, Tania? You think you had it all planned out that Loki will destroy everyone because you made him believe that he’s a monster, that no one is capable of caring for him.”

Thor looked at Tania and was surprised she had no smart remarks. 

Thor smiles “Loki doesn’t love you anymore and he will never love you. You forgot your curse, Tania. The moment someone loves him back, you will be gone.”

Tania glared at both Thor and Steve as she smiles “No one will love him. Only me.”

But just then the room was blasted with green lights and aura shined around Tania. 

Tania screams in pain as she falls forward to the ground touching her heart as she screams “No! No Loki!”

Steve didn’t understand what was happening.

Tania screams “How could you do this to me? Loki! Noooo!”

A small tornado of grey dust wrapped her body and soon it absorbed her into a black hole and disappeared like she never existed.

Tony rushed into the room with Natasha and Clint. 

Everyone looked at one another.

Thor smiles “He broke the curse.”

Steve wasn’t so happy when he heard that.

____________________________________

I was running in the woods trying to get away as fast as I could. He was running after me and I knew if I didn’t jump over the cliffs, I wouldn’t make it. He saw my strategy and started to pick up his pace. I was going to jump off the cliffs and dive into the water to swim away. 

Just as I was about to launch up in the air, I felt two strong blue arms wrapped around my waist pulling me down and I used my elbows to slam into his side which caused him to let me go. Loki stood in front of me so I couldn’t jump off the cliff so I had to run back. 

As I ran back there was an open green grass area and I felt Loki slams to my side as we rolled onto the grass. 

Everything happened so fast as he tore through my clothes and pulled down my pants and underwear. 

Loki held my legs out as he slams into me, balls deep inside of me. 

I screamed “Loki!” as he took me on the grass like a beast. I was done for. There’s no more strength in me, I just let him plow through me like a wild beast that he is. He took me on my back then he turned me over on my legs and hands and then he sat back where he opened my legs as he pushed me down to take him.

We went on like this until I came for the third time begging “Please Loki! Please I can’t anymore. It’s too much. Please.”

As soon as he heard me beg, he was extremely happy. His inner beast was happy. He couldn’t bite my neck because I wasn’t ready to commit to him for eternal so he sucked on it. 

All through the night, we have had so much sex. I was sore. 

However, I got dressed while he was sleeping. I tried to go outside to look for help. We were on the edge of somewhere in Mexico. 

As I was exploring the forest, a giant anaconda came out of nowhere and was about to attack me. I tried to run but then it wrapped around my leg. I screamed and then Loki came out of nowhere ripped through the snake before it could wrap around my body to eat me. 

Loki transformed into the blue frost giant to protect me. I kissed him as soon as he pulled me in to check if I was okay. 

Loki was breathing hard because his beast wanted me again however an idea pop up in his head.

He tells me “Run!” my eyes were wide as I looked up to Loki who was smirking at me and he whispers again “Run! If I catch you, I’m going to…”

I didn’t wait, I was on the run. It was thrilling and exciting as he chased me down. He was so strong and yet so in tune with my needs. I never felt this way before. My heart blossomed as he took me roughly on the grass. Was I falling in love with Loki, the god of mischief and lies, the frost giant?


	10. Breakup

By nightfall, I told Loki “I’m sorry Loki but we can’t start anything until I talk to Steve because what I did was wrong.”

Loki grins “You didn’t sound like you were doing anything wrong earlier.”

I hit his chest as I was laying on his side. He was back to normal and in his Asgardian Form.

We have been busy just having sex. I tried to tell myself that this doesn’t mean anything but every time he kissed me. I felt like butterflies and blossoming of something new. I couldn’t quite explain it. 

Loki’s lips were on me again and he was trying to make me feel comfortable again. He started to trail down the kisses from my cheek to my throat.

I was losing my concentration but I had to say “Loki, we need to head back.”

He says “Everyone will be resting. Are you sure you want to go back to face the team?”

He kissed the top of my chest as his hand reached down to grab my breast and started massaging it. 

I arched my back as his mouth covered my nipple. 

Loki felt happy that I was responsive to his touch, licking, kissing and his stamina.

I whispered “You’re just trying to make it hard for me to think.”I moaned as he continued to play with my nipples between kisses and then I felt him nudge my folds with his fingers. 

Loki moved slowly in and out and purposely priming me up to take him again. 

He whispers “I love how you’re sprawl out like this for me to take. I enjoy when you’re begging.” as he started to kiss the top of my stomach and move down until he was at my folds.

He was licking his lips as he wanted to feast on me. As soon as I felt his lips on me, I was moaning and trying to hold on as he was a master at driving me over the edge. I was begging for him to just fuck me. 

It was overwhelming when he wouldn’t resist the temptation to make us both feel good and allow us to release. He wanted me to beg as he made me cum two times.

The tears and sweat was built and I was exhausted. 

Loki enjoyed putting me in this state where I can’t see straight anymore. 

I felt him shift and start to position himself at my entrance. Without much warning, he entered swiftly all the way to the hilt. It stung and I cried out into his arm. 

He starts to coax me “I’m sorry sweetie! I thought you would be ready given the juices.” as he twirls his hips at me. My head moved back as I continued to moan. It was overwhelming when I felt so full and breaking.

Loki kisses my forehead and cheeks as he slowly moves his hips. 

He whispers “I can’t wait until one day, you’re my wife. Rounded with my children.”

I was too far gone to listen to everything he was saying but when I heard wife and kids… It kind of scared me. I wasn’t ready.

He started to pick up at a punishing pace and I was begging him to finish. I shook my head back and forth and said “Please Loki! Yes Loki! I can’t handle it anymore.”

The memories of Y/N from my last life flooded to me as I begged Loki. I remembered him pushing me up against a building Pillar. He roughly took me. The painful memories as he raped me from each Asgardian Parties there was. 

The whispers that old Loki would say “You’re mine! I’m never letting you go Tania!”, “Just take it!”, “Whore”... I cried and said “Stop! Stop!” but it was already too late. Loki came inside of me but he was shocked that I was crying.

I used my powers to move away. I grabbed a blanket to cover myself as I move to the other side of the cave. 

Loki was shocked at what just happened. 

I yelled “Stop! Please keep away.”

Loki was confused and wondered what happened. 

I quietly tell him “I remember what happened in my last life.” as I was shaking and crying softly. 

Loki was shocked at how this happened but he recalled Tania throwing the pixie dust. Was it to awaken Y/N from the last life?

I held my knees as I tried to keep a distance from Loki. He tried to approach me but he knew I was defensive.

Loki begs “I’m sorry Y/N. I wished I could have treated you better. I…”

I asked “Why did you have to treat her like that? Why? All I felt from these memories is that you pulled out her heart and crushed it. Loki, I want to go home… Now”

Loki felt his heart crack. He wanted to shake his head no but because I was crying and feeling off now that I know how much of a monster he was to Y/N in the last life. It would only make sense for me to run for the hills. 

Loki knew that it was possible for me to run one day. He knew that all good things wouldn’t last for him. 

He uses the magic to help us dress decently and then he places his hand. 

I hesitated to touch him which made him feel really sad. 

Loki begs “Please don’t do that.”

I looked at him and he explained “Don’t retreat… Don’t act like I will hurt you. I promise you Y/N, for as long as I live, I wouldn’t hurt you on purpose. I know I’m not perfect and that I might make mistakes but I wouldn’t hurt you. Not Again.”

I felt the floodgates just appeared out of nowhere and now my heart is stuck. Could I trust him? 

Loki brought me back to the tower and he placed me in the bedroom. 

He reached over to kiss my forehead “Good night Y/N.”

I didn’t get a chance to respond and Loki vanished. He wanted to get out of there as he hated himself for causing me pain and not knowing how to fix the damages that was caused 1,000 years ago. 

_____________________________

Jarvis alerted Tony and the crew that I made it back home but I asked them to wait til tomorrow to meet up. 

Next morning, I went to the common area. Loki wasn’t in sight. 

People came up to say hi and asked how I managed to run away from the frost giant. 

Loki walked in at that time to say hi to everyone. 

Thor was happy as he hugged his brother Loki. 

Loki turned to everyone and said “I’m sorry Everyone! If I hurted you guys in my frost giant form, please forgive me.”

Bruce puts out his hand and says “You’re forgiven, Puny God!”

We roared in laughter and Tony started talking to Loki about what they found at the base that they raided.

I looked towards Steve and he didn’t look so good.

I wanted to talk to him but the group was pulling us together to celebrate over pizza and updates. 

Eventually Loki asked “Where is Tania?”

Thor tells him about what happened. They caught Tania, they were questioning her but then she fell to the ground and vanished. Both Loki and I understood what that meant. The spell was broken.

Everyone puzzled it together that I love Loki. Steve eruptly got up from his seat and left the room. All eyes were on me and how I would deal with it. I excused myself as I followed Steve. 

Loki felt his heart get heavy when he watched me leave to follow Steve. 

Thor pats his shoulder and says “I always knew you would find love and I’m glad she loves you back.”

Loki whispers “I wish it was that easy.”

Everyone knew that it was hard for me, Steve and Loki. No matter who I choose, one person would get hurt. 

___________________________

I followed Steve to the elevator. He looked angry and he was quiet. We didn’t say anything as we stood apart. Steve had an unreadable expression on. 

As soon as the elevators open, Steve walks to his suite. I followed him in and I knew we needed to talk but I didn’t know what to say. 

Steve watched me follow him as he slams the door closed because I was quiet. 

I was shocked at the sudden loudness. 

I turned to Steve and said “I’m sorry Steve.”

Steve looked angry and he asked “Do you love him?”

I looked down and said “I didn’t know until…”

Steve looked wildly around the room and he stood in front of me “Did you do anything with him? Please tell me.”

I had tears in my eyes because I didn’t have the heart to tell him.

I tried to look away but then he held my face.

My tears came and I nodded.

Steve asks “Why? Why Y/N? No I can’t lose you.”

He pulls me into a hard kiss. I tried to free myself from him. It didn’t feel right.

I begged him “Steve, stop!” he was pushing me against the wall as he refused to stop. He pressed himself into me. I begged again “Stop!”

He held onto me and then I used my powers to get away from him. I moved past him and I stood across the room. 

I asked him “Why are you doing this Steve? I said stop.”

Steve huffs and he says “You are mine. You’re not supposed to be Loki’s.”

I yelled “Steve, I’m my own person. I don’t belong to anyone. I’m sorry that this happened..”

Steve tried to make a step forward towards me but I said “No Steve!”

He was very angry and he wished he could make me understand how much I mean to him but I shook my head. 

I had to tell him “I’m sorry Steve. My feelings have changed. I know you’re not happy. I wished I could tell you sooner but I didn’t know that they existed until recently. Please forgive me someday. I don’t think we can be together.”

It was the hardest thing to do and say. Watching Steve shut his eyes trying to block out the pain was the worst thing I’ve witnessed. 

I tell Steve “I’m sorry!” as I left the room. 

The team was downstairs discussing and chatting. I decided to get away from the Tower to just get some fresh air. It was too hard.

Steve stood there and tried to remain calm but he ended up going downstairs to the gym to box. He needed an outlet.

____________________________

It has been two weeks where I haven’t spoken with Steve or Loki. We have been avoiding each other so that we all have time to heal. 

I asked Loki to give each other space to sort things out.

I didn’t want to start anything until Steve was feeling better. 

Loki understood and stayed patient. He didn’t have any powers while staying at the tower, so he didn’t dare to spend time with me in my own room. 

He’s trying to be respectful and wants things right with me.

One day, Tony tells me that Steve has to leave for Washington. I should probably go see him.

I didn’t know how to break it to the entire team that Steve and I might not be dating.

I walked up to Steve’s room as he was packing. I knocked on it and he opened the door. He didn’t scream or yell. He just walks back into his suite and ignores that I was there. 

I got up to Steve and said “I’m sorry Steve! I really am. I heard you’re leaving for Washington. I just wanted to say Good luck and if you need anything else, I want to help.”

Steve gets frustrated and screams “Don’t you think you helped enough? I don’t need you or Loki to try to make me question what’s right or wrong with my life. Stop trying to cause me more pain.”

I nodded and said “I’m sorry Steve!” as I turn around to leave. 

Steve grabbed my wrist before I could leave. 

He had tears in his eyes and he says “You’re the first person that made me feel like I can trust you with everything and that you would always encourage me to do the right things. I love you Y/N but now I know it’s not enough. You don’t love me anymore and it hurts. I want us to be friends but I need more time.”

I turned around and I hugged him. 

I felt so bad for what I have done. I tell him “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you Steve.”

Steve was conflicted inside but he can’t handle me crying. He patted my head and shoulders as he held me there. 

Steve smiles “Time will heal. It’s never easy when we have to say goodbye to one another but I look forward to coming back. Hopefully the next time we see each other, it wouldn’t be like this anymore.”

Eventually we pull apart. 

Steve looks down at me and says “Good luck Y/N” as he kisses my cheek. 

I picked up my steps before closing the door behind me, I told Steve “I’m sorry Steve. You’re a wonderful man. I hope you find our happiness.”

Steve watched me go and then he resumed cleaning out his suite as he wanted a new start in Washington. 

Natasha told me that she would keep an eye on Steve. Hopefully he would heal and be able to go on more dates.   
_________________________________

I was confused about my feelings with Loki. I didn’t understand why the memories of my past life would come back and it wasn’t nice to know how I felt 1,000 years ago. Was this a warning? I shouldn’t be with 

As soon as I got back to my suite, I sat on the floor trying to figure myself out. 

Can I be with Loki Odinson?

__________________________________

Loki was upset at how quiet I have kept away from him. He hated how I hadn't reacted or responded to him. 

Thor told him that Steve is leaving for Washington. He was wondering if I spoke with Steve but then he saw me leave Steve’s unit. 

His heart felt like it was breaking. He saw me have tears and walked away. 

Loki was now wondering if this was the best circumstances for me. Was I making the biggest mistake of my life by letting go of the Golden Boy, Captain America go?

Loki was a nobody on earth. In fact, he’s a criminal or a murderer. How could he think he would be worthy to be loved?


	11. Winter Soldier

I was assigned to go on the mission with Natasha in Washington. 

Fury was under attack and was at the hospital. We had to go dark. Natasha threw my phone into the cup of coffee.

I asked “What is happening?”

Natasha asks me “Where were you yesterday? What were you doing?”

I answered “I came to Washington to meet up with you. Checked into the hotel around 6pm and went swimming. Why?”

Natasha tried to look for signs of lying and then she said “I hope I’m right about you.”

I looked at her in shock and asked “What do you mean by that Natasha?”

Natasha explains “Steve wouldn’t tell me what he knows. He’s hiding something. Fury passes away from an attack. This took place in the city, a lot of military grade guns and ammos was used.”

I turned to her “You think it’s an inside job. Often Fury doesn’t keep an itinerary but if he went somewhere, only people in shield would know. You’re suspecting me? Seriously Nat?”

Natasha smiles “I just hope you’re good. I’m going to need your help. Maybe you can find something in Shield. Steve was called in to talk to Alexander Pierce.”

I said “Okay now that you have sunk my phone in the bottom of my coffee, what do you want me to use to call you?”

Natasha hands me a burner phone “Speed-dial 6 and you will get me. I’ll meet with you back here. I think Steve left something.”

I nodded and went back to Shields. I was able to move through people and objects so it wasn’t hard to get next to Steve. Alexander was pushy and Steve kept his tone. It was pretty clear that Steve was hiding something but he wasn’t going to tell anyone. 

I walked into the elevator with him when the men decided to attack him. I helped Steve as I started to punch them and knock them off. 

Steve was confused but he had a hunch “Y/N?”

I appeared and said “one and only!” as I gave the last smack down on the last agent.

Steve asks “why are you here?”

I turned to him and said “Nat suspected a mole inside that’s why Fury got attacked but since we don’t know who. She asked me to follow you thinking you’re hiding something. Oh shit… pretend you didn’t hear the last part.”

Steve turns to me and says “Fury told me not to trust anyone.”

My eyes were wide and I asked “seriously, you too? You and Natasha need to stop being so critical.” I walked through the door and unlocked it so it slides open for Steve.

Steve simply says “thanks for helping me. I’m just confused. What does Fury want me to know?”

I tell him “We’ll figure it out together. I’m here to help.”

Steve was struggling with his feelings but he’s glad that he’s not alone. I’m still his friend. 

I told him I would like to remain to look for more information but Steve said “It’s not safe. You don’t have backup.”

I turned to him “Wouldn’t it be faster if I worked inside of Shield and figured it out?”

Steve says “call us if you are in trouble.”

I smiled “I will”

Steve took the motorcycle and got out. 

I turned back invisible and started to go back inside to check. I saw Rumlow and other men screaming instructions like “Go find Steve! Y/N is with him. I know she’s capable of turning invisible and walking through objects and us.”

One of the men asked “What if she’s here?”

I stood in front of them to listen to “Get the weapon and call the asset.”

Now I stood in front of them and was curious at what they had in mind. 

They brought out this gun that was electric. It could send a fireball of electricity that would take me down apparently. Just as he showed me how it glows. He placed it on the counter, I simply pushed it off the table to purposely break it. Make it look like an accident.

The Gun went off and it hit another metal bouncing it off near me. 

I fell to the ground as I got zapped. Just then a man with a metal arm grabbed me as I was about to hit the ground. 

_________________________

Hours later… 

I woke up and I felt the restraints in my arms and legs. I was held down to a gurney in a white room. 

Alexander Pierce came in and he told me “You shouldn’t have stayed at the shield. Should have run when you had a chance.”

I tried to use my powers but it wouldn’t work. The electricity is preventing me as the pain keeps me powerless.

Alexander turns to the scientists and says “Wipe her.”

It took them a while to completely wipe me.

At that moment… Tania came back alive because the curse left a loophole - If no one loves Loki then she lives. 

__________________________

I felt strange when I woke up. I was in a room that looked like a jail cell. I looked around the room and noticed it was a simple bed, a table with a chair and a bathroom.

I pounded at the door but no one would answer. I don’t remember who I am and where I was.

After a few hours, they opened the doors. A man with leather with a metal arm came in. 

The men with him said “Asset, you have a break. Maybe enjoy yourself some new meat. Try not to kill her.”

I was frightened as I backed away. He came near me as he sat on the bed. I was shaking and then I tried to run for the door but they locked it. 

I screamed “Let me out!”

Asset says “They wouldn’t let you go. If you don’t want pain, it would be best to listen to them.”

I was crying and said “What do they want? Why am I here?”

He stood up and walked towards me and he pulled me towards the bathroom. I shook my head and said “I don’t know you. Please let me go.”

Asset turns to me and says “Do as I say.”

As soon as we got inside, he turned on the hot water.

He tells me “Strip.”

I was crying and shook my head.

He screams “Strip now!”

I did as I was told. He removed all his clothes.

He pulled me into the shower and he pushed me against the wall as he kissed me. I was crying and begging “Please stop! Don’t do this.”

Asset looks at the mirror and notices everything is fogging up. He whispers in my ear “Pretend that I’m hurting you a lot. If you don’t follow my instructions, they will hurt you.”

I looked at him and was surprised.

He tells me “Play along, we have to make them believe that we are having sex, I forced you so that they wouldn’t hurt either of us.”

He knew the men were paying attention. Asset wanted an outlet as well.

He tells me “Bend on your knees, open that mouth.”

My tears were coming down and I felt like my world was unsure but I did as I was done.

He pushed his penis towards my lips and I started to suck. He was moaning and he said “faster!”

He had his hand wrapped around my head as he pushed me down to swallow him deeper. I slapped my hand against his thigh as it was too much. I was gagging but he kept holding my head down until he came down my throat. 

He roared and the hydra men were laughing as they watched the monitor.

After he was done, he helped shower me and rinse me.

He said “I’m sorry! I… lost control.”

I took my towel and tried to get away. I wore my clothes and tried to move as far away as possible from the Asset.

He tried to approach me but I wouldn’t go near him or talk to him. 

Asset felt terrible as he didn’t expect to slip his control. He’s been alone far too long that he just wanted to feel again. They don’t give him time alone.

I cried quietly and fell asleep by the wall. Asset pulled me up and he brought me towards the bed.

He held me as we slept. By morning, I felt Asset was fingering me. I tried to push away but then he got rougher. I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t. He got me cumming on his fingers.

I felt light headed but he resumed.

The doors opened and a group of men came in. They said “Asset, you need to come with us. We need to gear up. How was your playtoy?”

They looked at me and smiled “Looks like you broke her in. If you do this well, you can get more. Maybe she can tend to some guys.”

Asset yells “No one touches her.” as he gives everyone a deathly glare. 

He tells me “I’ll be back. Don’t follow anyone if they open this door. Wait for me” as he hand me the meal they brought.

He tells me “Eat up! I’ll be back soon.”

I hung in the cell all day, by night time Asset came back. This time, Asset looked distraught and unsure. 

He tells me as he holds me “I know him. I know the man on the bridge.” I was confused.

He said “His name is Steve… Steve Rogers.”

My head hurts as soon as I heard his name. 

I found out Asset was James Buchanan Barnes and he’s Steve Roger’s best friend. They have decided to wipe him again and use both of us on this mission. 

__________________________________

Loki got the call from Natasha and he felt his powers came back. Y/N was missing and hasn’t reported back since.

He tried to use his powers but nothing would help locate me. 

He was heading to Washington and he didn’t care if Steve didn’t like it. 

__________________________________

Steve finds out that the helicarriers needed to be stopped. Loki managed to locate Steve and was forcing his way in to find Y/N. He sees Fury sitting on the bed. 

Steve asks “What are you doing here Loki?”

Loki says “I’m looking for Y/N. Natasha mentioned that she’s gone missing. She’s nowhere to be found.”

Steve says “It's strange too. She disappeared. I told her to leave the shield that day but she said she would go in to find out details and went silent.”

Loki listened to the plan and he was going to stop the helicarriers and find me.

_______________________

Loki and Steve never expected in a million years that I would stand beside Bucky. Both Bucky and I were geared up to take them down.

Loki screams “Y/N”

I didn’t respond.

Steve screams “Remember us! Bucky, stop this madness.”

I ran up to both Loki and Steve. I disappeared and reappeared as I stabbed Loki in the shoulders and used the daggers to slice Steve.

They didn’t expect it and were in shock.

Loki used his magic to heal himself and Steve. 

Loki tells me “You’re going to have to do better than that to kill me Y/N.”

Bucky and I ran up against Steve and Loki. 

Loki screams “I’ll take care of Y/N. Sam get ready” as he portals Sam into the fight to help take control of the carriers. 

I try to hurt Loki but he wraps my arm into my back and he places his hand over my head that makes me go unconscious. Steve was managing Bucky and his punches. Loki rushed in to help subdue him. Loki had unconscious Y/N and Bucky. He took both of the portals back to New York tower and placed us in healing. 

Loki touched my head to go through my current memories. He saw what happened between me and Bucky. He wanted to kill Bucky for touching me but Tony suggested that he calms down. Both Bucky and Y/N made it out safely.

Loki wanted to help me heal. He did his best to help my mind unlock the memories but it was going to take some time. Same goes for Bucky.

—————————-

I woke up and felt so lost. I know my name is Y/N but I can’t recall everything. I know I have seen Bucky. Both Bucky and I woke up and we were separated by a glass. We were in the medical bay. 

I felt like my memories were a puzzle. I’m trying to figure which one came first and last. 

Loki stood at the glass looking at me. I remember the invasion then an image of him reading a book in front of little kids. It didn’t make any sense.

Loki touched the glass that separates us but I didn’t pay any attention to him. I went to Bucky. 

Loki’s heart broke as he can tell that I don’t recognize him. I recognized Bucky.

Bucky gestures that I move back and I do. He broke through the glass wall with his metal arm. 

He came to me and checked if I was fine. His touch didn’t make me feel anything but for some reason, I felt safe as I recalled him yelling to a group of men not to touch me. 

Loki screams “Don’t touch her!”

Bucky stood in front of me as I stood behind him. We were holding hands.


	12. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rough Sex & Are you sure you're ready for Winter soldier & Y/N?  
> Don't hate me... I might be misleading you. Geez... LOL

Loki was really angry. 

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder “Don’t be angry. Bucky needs her because he remembers her. She remembers him. Their memories will come back but in time.”

Loki grits his teeth and says “If you saw her memories, you wouldn’t be this calm. He did things to her.”

Bruce nods and says “You can’t kill him and she wouldn’t let you. It’s not about what you feel, we need them to trust us. They are confused. We have to be there for them. You’re scaring her and he’s going to defend her against you. Where do you think this is going? Do you want her to feel that you’re the enemy?”

Steve came as soon as he could. He walked up to Bruce and Loki and asks “are they awake?”

He sees the glass wall is broken and I stand behind Bucky who looks to defend me. 

Steve asks “Don’t they remember us?”

Bruce says “Picture their brains are scrambled. So much happened in there that they might be putting the pieces together like a puzzle. It will take time.”

Steve presses the button “Bucky, Y/N, do you remember us?”

Bucky says “Why are you guys keeping us in a lab?”

Steve explains “This is the medical bay. We are trying to help you both. We just need you both to cooperate with us as we try to give you help.”

Bucky pulls me into his arms and he says “Don’t separate us.”

I nod. 

Steve and Loki were shocked that I didn’t fight off Bucky instead I wrapped my arms around Bucky.

Steve can tell Loki was brewing in anger and he himself feels conflicted. 

Steve takes a breath before saying “We can make accommodations for you both to stay together but first I need you both to do some tests. Bruce will help you guys.” 

We weren’t as defensive anymore. We followed Bruce to get an MRI done. Bruce confirms that everything is better than yesterday. 

Bucky held my hand as we walked around the tower. Steve was showing us where everything was. He didn’t want us to feel like prisoners. Bucky was already looking at all the exits and mapping out the blueprint. Loki was walking behind us as he hated watching Bucky hold my hand while we walked.

Steve shows us the kitchen and lounge which I felt familiar with. The view was nice and I said “I’ve been here.”

Steve smiles and says “you always loved making coffee here and sitting by that couch just looking out to the city and ocean because…”

I answered, “It’s peaceful before everyone starts their day.”

Steve nods and says “y/n your memories will come back slowly. Don’t push yourself. Do you want something?”

I turn to him and smiled “coffee please”

Loki and Steve were trying to get the coffee made for me as they both were fighting over who can do it, who does it better and I stood there dumbfounded. 

Bucky shook his head and said “Hey punk, can you make me one too?” He walked to the sofa and pulled me along to sit down with him. 

Bruce watched Loki and Steve fighting for my attention meanwhile Bucky tries to keep me close. All three men had their intentions. I was lost.

I got the cup of coffee placed in front of me, made by both Loki and Steve.

Bucky didn’t get one so he took one of them and started drinking. He took the one that Loki made and Loki’s eyes looked wide and he said “How could you drink that? It’s for Y/N.”

Bucky took a sip already and then he turns to me as he hands me the cup which also angers Loki. 

Loki says “No!” but I already took a sip while looking innocently back.

Both Bucky and I don’t understand what the problem was. 

Bucky felt comfortable to ask “Hey Punk, why are you both trying to get with my doll?”

Steve coughed as he was drinking his coffee “Your girl?”

Loki decided to upset the captain by saying “Your best friend forced my girl to do things to him and trust me, I want to string him up.”

Steve wanted to ask “Bucky, she’s not your girl. She’s my… She and I used to be lovers but right now she’s with Loki. it’s complicated.” (this was the first time Steve acknowledges Loki & Y/N’s relationship)

I was shocked at the news but I asked “what?”

Bruce and Steve explain. 

I got up and started to walk back and forth trying to puzzle it together. 

Tony came into the room and asked “How are they?”

I ran up to him and hugged him “Tony!!!” with tears in my eyes.

Tony pats my back as I cry in his arms.

Loki raises his hands up like he wants to flip a table “How does she remember Tony Stark before all of us?”

Tony smirks “I’m awesome that’s why.”

Bucky wanted to stop me but he can tell that I’m overwhelmed. As soon as I let go of Tony, I turned back and Bucky held out his hand. 

I went back to Bucky as he held me in his arms. He pulled me into a hug needing to feel secured. 

Bucky whispers “Please don’t touch other men.”

I explain, “I know him.”

Bucky smiles down and says “I understand but don’t do that. I almost went over there and rip him into pieces.”

Tony gulps at the threat and says “Y/N, for the sake of me and my future kids, don’t hug me. I don't want him to come after me. I’ve seen footage of him attacking Steve. Impressive and crazy!”

We ate quietly and it was already night time.

Steve brought us to our suite where we will be sharing it with Steve. He will keep an eye on both of us. 

We were settling in and Loki followed in. He’s also taking up a room next to mine and Bucky.

Loki decides to warn us “James Buchanan Barnes, you are not her husband or lover. Do not tempt me… I’ll hurt you, hurt her, I will end you.”

Bucky smirks at Loki and says “she’s mine.”

I felt conflicted as Bucky drags me into the bedroom and closes the door. Loki looked scared and worried.

Bucky and I were brushing our teeth and getting ready for bed. I wore my t-shirt and shorts as I got into bed with Bucky. 

Bucky remembers that morning when he fingered me. I was so responsive to him that he missed it. He knew shouldn’t but he wanted more.

Bucky was kissing me as I laid in his arms. His hand came up to my tummy and slowly crept up to my breast as he massaged. I moaned in between kisses. 

Loki heard noises and Steve as well when they stood in the living room. Steve tells Loki “You need to calm down Loki!”

Loki says “I’m going to murder him.”

Things were getting heated in the room as Bucky started to finger me. Steve and Loki could hear things due to their senses and they knew that this wasn’t right but if Bucky and I consent to each together then there’s nothing wrong.

At that moment, Tania knocked on the door. 

Loki was angry as he opened the door in a rough manner. 

Tania smiles evilly. 

Loki was shocked and Steve recognizes her. 

Steve asks “How is this possible?”

Tania wanted to enjoy this moment to rub salt over Loki’s wounds as she says “She will never love you again. She will fuck him and you can’t do anything to stop it.”

Loki turns to Steve “Y/N doesn’t remember me and doesn’t love me. It resurrected the…”

Steve says “the bitch!” 

~Earlier today, Tania disguised herself as a nurse, she wanted to kill Y/N while she was unconscious but what makes it more fun is that she gave Bucky Pixie dust so he would follow his heart. 

Now she is standing before Loki smirking at him as she can hear me moaning against Bucky. Bucky was groaning as he rubbed me in my folds. We were kissing and I was lifting his shirt over his head.

Bucky lifted my shirt as he continued to suck on my nipples. It felt strange because I remember someone looking blue when I made love to him in my hazy memories.

Loki was now angry and he wasn’t going to let Tania win. He ran and stormed into the bedroom ripping the door down. This time he let his inner beast come out. His horns and blue body showed with red eyes.

Bucky moved away from me as he was frightened by Loki’s looks. Loki was relieved that Bucky still had his pants on. 

Bucky got up and was trying to find weapons but then Loki slammed him into the wall knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile, I stared at him remembering him in my memories that we made love and had wild sex in the jungle. Loki was the blue man.

Loki placed a shirt over me and I was stunned.

Bucky was still unconscious on the ground. 

Loki helped me up as he walked out to the living room where Steve was restraining Tania.

I remember her, she killed me in my last life. My baby!

I came up to her and slapped her and I turned to Loki “give me a dagger!” He did.

I took it and stabbed her in her heart and said “this is for murdering me and my child, you fucken bitch!”

She says “you can’t kill me.” As she smirks. Her wound healed and the dagger fell out of her chest.

I don’t understand how it was possible. Loki touched my arm when he whispered “You have to remember me and fall in love with me. She will disappear forever.”

I asked “what?” as I was confused about what he meant.

Loki turns me around “She cursed me, to never love again or be loved. Black magic gave her the option to rebirth.” He reached down to my hands and kissed my knuckles “Remember me Y/N, our thirteen kids, our moments and how you felt about me. Even though it’s brief, you loved me once and you can love me again.”

I looked into Loki’s eyes and I do recall us speaking in the cave.

I pulled him and held Tania close to us. “Take us to the cave”

Loki did exactly that teleporting us to the dark cave. He lit up a campfire and he made sure Tania was restrained in the cave by the walls. She wasn’t capable of leaving. He had blankets and food appear. He wasn’t sure why I requested this. 

I took off my clothes and was naked. 

Tania knew what I was doing as she screamed “Let me go.”

I reminded her “You wanted to see Loki hurt. You lied to him about me. Tell me what she said Loki.”

I laid on the blanket purposely seducing Loki as he tried to remain in control but at the same time, he wanted to understand what was happening. I placed a blanket over my body.

Loki answers, telling me the things she said in the past about me and sharing stories that she fed him. She was a snake and she knew it.

I had to ask “Did you know about our child?” 

Loki turned back to his Asgardian self with tears in his eyes before he shook his head.

I felt my tears come down and I turned to Tania “Why?”

Tania knew she spent her last energy trying to make Loki miserable and this is probably her last moments, she screams the truth “I loved him and I was selfish. I knew it bothered him when I married Thomas and I still did it. My father forced me to go with the marriage knowing that I loved Loki. His parents refused to let me marry Loki. So I made sure we had an affair just to spite them all back. I fought for everything and tried to achieve what I deserve. You, Y/N didn’t have to do anything and apparently his parents thought you were a better fit.” 

Loki nods and then he adds “I loved you, Tania! You didn’t have to lie to me. You had my heart and soul but you crushed it with your lies and deceit.”

Tania Spat and said “You were falling for her. I could see the changes and I knew. She’s a child from a union that should be despised, thrown away and never be considered royalty but what did you all do? She was the one chosen to marry the love of my life.” she turned to me and said “ You never deserved Loki. I was so happy that he raped you that first wedding night. The first night of any lady should be treated as fragile but he hurted you and he called my name over and over again. You shared with me the glory details Y/N!” she laughed

I felt my tears come down and I admitted “I loved you like my sister. I treated you with respect and shared with you but you ended up hurting me the most.”

Tania smirks “I was glad he raped you many times in your marriage but I forgot to make sure you were sterile so you couldn’t carry the child. I didn’t want Loki to soften up to you because I saw what you were doing to him. He was having after thoughts and with the child, I needed you gone before you took him from me. I will never let you win Y/N!”

I was angry and I turned to her “You watched me take my last breath. You tarnish my reputation and made people believe that my child wasn’t Loki’s.”

Loki felt so useless as he didn’t see through Tania’s lies. For a god of mischief and lies, he failed to hold his title. He couldn’t tell at that time that Tania was the vicious one.  
Tania smiled as she leaned back into the cave “That was payback for what your mother did to mine. You shouldn’t have existed or else your father wouldn’t have divorce my mother. Don’t you realize something? Your existence is what I hate.”

I turned to her and said “Hate me all you want because I will end up being loved by Loki. Hate all you want because I’ll carry his child. Hate me all you want…” as I looked at Loki who was quiet “I will love him.” It wasn’t strong enough for her to vanish because the feelings weren’t back or there yet.

Tania laughs “I’m still here means you don’t love him. Admit it Y/N, you find him repulsive.”

I whipped the blanket off my body and I turned to him “Make me yours and let's get rid of her together.”

Tania looked shocked. 

I smiled “Turn blue Loki” as I showed him my throat and he was breathing hard. 

He didn’t turn blue as he tried to hold some control of his impulses.

Loki asks “Are you sure Y/N? There’s no turning back once I marked you. This means forever, infinity, eternal & nothing will come between us including Steve Rogers or that winter soldier.”

I tell him “Does it look like I’m not sure?” As I spread my legs for him to see me. I’m presenting myself for the taking.

Tania hated to watch but Loki turns blue with his horns. He was on his knees sniffing me knowing that I’m turned on. I wasn’t afraid of him. 

Loki asks “Are you sure?”

I latched onto him so fast before I bit into his neck. Loki felt a whole new sensation coursing through his veins.

Tania felt the tug on her heart. She was eyes wide as I marked Loki before I said “Tell me Loki, how do you plan to fuck me in front of her?”

Loki smirks down at me “As long as I have you, I don’t care who sees me because you’re mine.” He was turning blue and his horns came and I touched them. It drove him wild. 

I knew Tania was in shock and angry, I asked “Has she ever touched you in this form?”

Loki kisses my body and answers as he was moving to my folds to kiss me and in between kisses “No! I didn’t know I was a frost giant until 1,000 years later.”

He was eating me out as I arched up to allow him further access.

Tania screams “Let me go! Loki, she will find you repulsive and she will cheat on you with the winter soldier. She was going to…” Loki glared at her before glaring at me. 

I smirked and said, “You just want Loki to be rough but you forgot something, the reason why you died the second time.” I moved Loki into the position of sitting as I straddle his lap. 

He was big so I had to go slowly as I slid him in my folds before I moved down onto his shaft inch by inch. Loki held my ass trying to spread my folds to accommodate him. He was too big in this form.

Tania screams “No! You’re lying Y/N!”

I smiled back “Tania, you’re the one who finds him repulsive, admit it you don’t love Loki as much as you did because now you know of his birthright. I’m different from you, I love him! Every part of him and who he is. I find him beautiful inside out.” As I lifted his hand up to my breast so he could sensually squeeze me and I slammed my hips down taking him fully.

Loki hissed and I felt so full as I moaned and held onto his neck for balance. My feelings were slowly leaking in from my heart and memories.

I kissed Loki and said, “I love you, blue guy!”

I moved faster and faster. Loki screams “Yes Y/N! Fuck!!!”

I buckled wildly until Loki clamps his fangs on my neck. I cried out as it rushed all my memories back from the day we kissed to making love… happy moments together as Y/N and Loki, agents of Shield.

Tania screams in agony as the tornado dust takes her into the black space. Loki and I turned to see her gone. We both smiled. 

My neck was healing but there was blood dripping down my neck. Loki licked it off “Mine”

I moved my hips as it felt so much better after he bit me and I reminded him “Good riddance” 

Loki smiles “I want to put a baby in you someday.”

I held his face and said “You will, my love” as I started to hold his horns.

It made Loki drive me harder and taster.

I smiled “What does it do?” As I slide my hands up and down his horns. 

Loki couldn’t find words but it felt like I was giving him a hand job on his horns. It was all new to him and then he wanted to fuck me harder.

I smiled as I lifted my hips purposely letting him out “Tell me Loki!”

Loki screeches “it feels like you’re touching me sensually like a hand job. Please don’t move.”

I slid back down on him going at full speed pumping and milking him.

Loki whispers “You’re so tight.”

I remind him “You’re just too big for a human” as I continued with my rhythm and moved my hips grounding into him. 

Loki says “God, I love you!”

I bit him again and harder this time and it was driving him mad with all the emotions and it was completing the mating process which Frost Giants do.

He grabbed my ass and wildly fucked me. I was on my back when he couldn’t control himself. I felt pain but it was so pleasurable especially when he bit me again. 

I yelled “Loki! Yes!”

He warns me “I want to put a child in you!”

I grabbed his face as he looked at me “Do it Loki! Give it to me” he vigorously pounded into me until we both roared. He came so deeply into me filling me up. I could feel our love juices overflowing my pussy. He held there as long as he could. 

I smiled with content and told him “Sorry Loki, I forgot to tell you that I’m on birth control. Oops, maybe next time” I laughed.

Loki bent down and he glared at me “Y/N, you will pay for that. Don’t ever trick or lie to me.”

I challenged back “Or what? You fuck me hard like an animal, I think it’s been done.”

He teases “Run Y/N! I’ll chase you.”

My thoughts were going wild but I wanted it so badly. I turned underneath him and was trying to get ready to run outside but Loki pulled me down and he slammed deep inside me from behind.

I felt the air knocked out of my lungs as he held me down knowing that this was hard for me.

I was shaking underneath him as he continued to plunge deeper inside.

I moaned “Unfair Loki! I didn’t make it out of the cave.”

Loki whispers “Oops I forgot to let you know, I didn’t have enough of you. Let’s see if you can run after this.” knowing that he would fully tire me out. The soreness in my legs will make it hard for me to run away from him. 

He pounded into me so hard yet it felt wildly amazing. I screamed at the top of my lungs as he stretched me and took me. By the end, I was in tears and sweat. Loki showed me how much he can own me through every step of the way.

I begged for him to release it because it was too much. He drove me wildly and forced me to cum multiple times before he allowed me to rest.

I fell asleep instantly in his arms.

Loki told me “Over my dead body, Bucky doesn’t get to have you.” 

He moved me on my back and spread my legs to take him again. I pushed against his chest. 

The jealousy and possessive side drove Loki hard. He was in his Asgardian form.

Loki kisses me as he continues to move inside me. 

I whined “Loki, I need a break.”

Loki smiles down at me and says “You don’t need one. I’m going to thoroughly own you tonight. Y/N, you asked for this. Take it my sweet little wife!”

It was different this time, I smiled and I wanted this.

This is my Loki. This is my life. His mate, his equal, and his wife.


	13. Shots fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Smut... then followed with drama!

Next morning, I woke up to Loki’s intrusion of my body. He was relentless all through the night. I might have slept 1 hour before he would fuck me again. He would heal me before he wakes me up like this again. 

I didn’t bother stopping him anymore. I just took it like he asked.

He knew what he was doing and he wanted me to know that I belonged to him forever. 

The thought of me doing things with Bucky drove him mad and possessive. He had to make sure every inch of my skin was kissed. I came on his dick and only his. 

I was laying on his chest damped by sweat and tears. 

I asked “When did you know you fell in love with me?”

Loki smiled at the memory and said “Remember after the first night in the mansion, we slept in each other’s arms. The next morning you took the kids downstairs.” He rolled me on my back and started to play with my folds. He sent magic down to heal me. I could feel the soreness was going away which meant he was going to take me again. 

He whispers “I created a clone of you, so I could relieve myself. I slept next to you and smelled you and watched you…”

I giggled and said “Stalker!”

He managed to make me moan as he slid in a finger then two.

He grins as he tells me “I fucked your clone in the washroom, imagining you in there with me just to take and fill up against the sink.”

He caught my breath as I swallowed the information. I looked deep into his eyes and smiled “You creep!”

God it was so dirty but feels so good. He was fingering me now and he tells me “I made you go on your knees, I choked you with my pen…” that’s when I pushed him on his back as I started to lick his penis and started to suck him. Loki was lost in his words and thought.

Loki smiled as he placed his hand behind my hand slowly pressuring me to take all of him. He got me deep throated with his penis and I was gagging.

Loki smiles down and says “See how vulnerable you feel because you know I’m in control sweetie” as he releases my head and I continue to suck him but every now and then Loki pushes my head down all the way. I couldn’t do it because he’s too big. Every time he pushed my head down, I felt the moisture between my legs start to form. 

Loki moans “Yes sweetie! I love you like this. Filled with me and surrounding your warmth from those puffy lips that I enjoy biting on. I love how tight your throat is. Yes baby! I’m going to cum inside that sweet mouth.” He took a hold of my head and slammed his penis up my throat hard for a few strokes before I was overwhelmed with his cum. I tried to push off but he wouldn’t let me. He held me there.

Loki tells me “Take it sweetie! I know you can” as he slams deep into the back of my throat. I was gagging but at the same time I enjoyed taking everything Loki was giving me. Using me for his own pleasure.

He let me go and I fell back. I was trying to breathe and come back to my senses. I didn’t know a blow job could feel this way. 

I didn’t get to fully recover when Loki pulled me into standing position. He created a vision in the cave. We were standing in the washroom of the mansion and he told me “and then I fucked your clone against the mirror like this” He slammed deep inside of me from behind. 

He was so high in his lust as he admitted “it feels so much better when it’s the real you.”

He held my neck as he continued to penetrate me from behind. He could feel my hold on his penis was getting tighter from all the dirty talk.

He smiles “this feels so much better! In flesh and softness” as he grabs my breasts and continues to drive into me hard.

His words were driving me crazy as he continued to sledge hammer into me. 

Loki says “I will ruin you for other men. I will make sure you feel for me only. Every time I touch you, it will be on fire.” He chanted ways how I would only crumble to him. 

Loki smiles as he watches me take him and moans loudly. I was on my tippy toes against the wall of the cave trying to hold on as he dig deeper into me trying to mark me from inside.

I screamed as he left me no choice. I felt like I was being pushed over the edge so hard.

“Please Loki! I love you!”

Loki felt me tighten around him as I wanted to let go but he grunts “Hold it back. Trust me.”

“I can’t Loki! Please I can’t.”

He plays with my bud and says “You will or I’ll stop” as he stops moving. I tried to push back into him but he held my hips.

I begged “Loki, don’t do this to me. Please move…”

Loki whispers “Hold it back… I promise you it will last so long.”

I nodded and he continued. We kept going a little longer and I kept begging. It was music to his ears. 

I cried “Loki, too much!” I was smacking the walls and my hands were bleeding from the scratches of the rocks. Loki noticed as I hung onto the back of his neck. He saw blood and reached for my hand to heal it.

Once the wound healed, he licked my hand and said “You taste so good.” He shifted my head over so he could access my neck. 

Loki groans “remember Y/N, you are mine!” he bites down hard into my neck in his Asgardian form.

We felt the green aura shining around us and this time it was blinding. I felt the rush of my never-ending orgasm took over as it shook us to the core. 

In the next few minutes, I was on the blankets and completely out. Loki got scared for a second that he killed me. He reached for me and made sure I was breathing.

Loki yells at himself “You idiot, you almost killed her. She’s just a midgardian.” He started to heal me as much as he could. This was the end of our mating ritual. I was his forever and he wasn’t ever going to let go.

Loki kissed me and before we slept together. He brought us back to Avengers tower, into my original suite as he worried that his powers would run out. 

He laid with me and held me.

___________________________

Steve and Bucky were sparring down at the gym when Jarvis notified them “Captain Rogers, Y/N And Loki is back. They are now resting in her suite.”

Steve watches Bucky stomp out of the Gym and starts running to the Elevator. 

Steve tried to coax Bucky as he was gearing up to go face the God of Mischief & Lies.

Bucky had his winter soldier mode on.

Steve reminds him “Bucky, you need to calm down. He’s a god and he’s not going to hold back if you try to rip Y/N away from him.”

Bucky screams back “Steve, he took her. She was in my arms and my bed. Don’t steal a man’s woman.” As he was making sure the bullets were in. 

Steve says “She left with him Bucky! She asked him to teleport away.”

Bucky screams “Maybe she was protecting me from him. Have you thought of that?”

Steve screams “Jesus Buck, she broke up with me to be with him. She had feelings for him before you came along.”

It made Bucky freeze and he turns to Steve “I need to hear it from her. I don’t care what I have to do to get to her. I want to make sure she’s safe. Steve, if he forces her to remain with him, what are you going to do?”

Steve was stunned and he said “I would end him.”

Bucky smiles and says “then you would understand why I have to do this.”

Steve sighed and looked away but then Bucky knocked Steve out unconscious in their living room.

Bucky couldn’t let Steve get in the way. He was going to kill Loki. 

—————————-

Bucky rushed into the suite after breaking through the doors. 

Loki and I were sleeping. I heard the commotion outside the door. I recognized this was my room. 

I tried to get Loki’s arms away from me but he kept holding on.

I begged “Loki stop! Let me go”

Just then Bucky opens the door. And he heard my begging so he assumed the worst. 

Bucky shoots Loki in the arm and blood was flying everywhere then I saw Bucky was going to aim at Loki’s chest. I used my body to cover Loki’s and two bullets pierced through my body. 

Loki woke up from the piercing pain but he didn’t understand why I jumped on him until it was too late.

Bucky screamed “Noooo! No No”

Loki held me as he saw the wounds come through my chest. I was bleeding out.

Loki catches me and places me on the bed as he uses his powers to heal me.

I was shot in the heart and right at the ribs.

Loki placed his hands on both wounds trying to help me. 

Loki screams “Get help!!! Get help now!!! Y/N, please stay with me! Please! Thor! Brother, I need you!”

I touched Loki’s cheeks as I felt this was my last moment with him “I love you Loki!” Before losing consciousness.

Loki shook his head and said “Y/N, you will live through this, you promised to carry my children, you promised forever. Please help!!!”

His arm was hurting. His body was struggling between healing himself or me. He chose me. He used everything he could to give me enough power.

Everything was a blur after. Bucky grabbed me as Loki fell back drained from healing. They brought me to the medical bay, they removed the bullets before they could put me in the cradle hoping it’s not too late.

Steve screams and pulls Bucky out of the room “what did you do?” 

Thor came and grabbed Loki to bring him down to the medical bay. 

Loki was tired but he glared at Bucky. He summoned his dagger but then Thor said “No! Brother, you can tell he didn’t mean it.”

Steve stood in front of Loki explaining “Bucky was trying to protect her.”

Loki spat out “She’s my mate, I wouldn’t hurt her.”

Bucky cries in his hands “I heard her struggle trying to get out of Loki’s gasp so I thought he was hurting her but she jumped in front of him to protect him. I realized she loves him. It’s my fault. I am so sorry!”

Loki slowly walks towards the glass window watching me from far and feeling helpless as I get operated on.

He cried and said “If she dies, I’m going to kill you, winter soldier.”

Steve says “Please he doesn’t want this. Y/N will make it. She’s strong.”

Just then the monitor indicated that I was dying. There were no more life signs. Bruce screams to the nurses and Helen to get more blood and ramp up defibrillators as they shock me.

Loki felt his heart pull back and he cried out “Y/N! Please don’t take her away from me. I’ve waited 1,000 years to tell her how much I love her and cherish her. Please don’t take her to Valhalla.”

He was on the ground begging. Steve and Bucky saw how much pain Loki was in. Thor stood there helplessly and cried. 

They shock me again and no changes to the screen. Tony rushed in with the rest of the gang, everyone was just waiting for a miracle to happen. 

Bruce screams “Y/N, come back! Please!”

That’s when he shocked me again and my heart started to beat again. 

Everyone took a look and they all held their breath as they watched the screen go back to normal. I made it.

Everyone roared. Soon, Helen comes out to tell everyone “She will be fine. Loki, let us take a look at that injury? Is it a bullet wound?”

Tony went to Bucky “I don’t care who you are, give me all the weapons you got. If you remain in this tower, you do not shoot any of us including Loki, who by the way saved your ass from Hydra.”

Tony was upset for Loki and that surprised everyone given how much he sasses the god. He wasn’t afraid to face up to the winter soldier.

Bucky gave away all his weapons and he stood in front of Loki and said “I’m so sorry! I misunderstood and…”

Loki turns to Bucky “I want to make it clear to you and everyone in this room, I love her. She has agreed to be mine, forever and for eternity. She’s my mate and I will protect her. If you ever lay a finger on her, I will end you. Do you understand that? The reason you are still alive, she would kill me if I hurted anyone here. I don’t want to hurt her. You all have my permission to kill me if I do ever hurt her. Don’t ever try to act like you care about her more than me.”

Thor grabs Loki’s shoulder and says “I’m so proud of you brother!” But then Loki hisses because he’s hurt in that shoulder.

Thor smiles and pulls back his hand “Sorry brother! Okay Helen grab that bullet out so Loki can heal.”

Clint couldn’t help but snicker “Nat pay up!”

Nat pulls out $50 Bill and hands it to Clint. Sam does as well and Rhodes. Clint splits the money with Tony but Tony says “it’s ok! You keep it and I just for one like to say I knew Loki was gonna win Y/N’s heart.”

Steve looked wildly at his friends and said “Really?”

Sam laughed and said “Look, I bet on you captain but” gesturing Loki and Y/N.

Bucky shook his head before Natasha said “I thought winter soldier would win. I was so close.”

Bruce came out after making sure I got into the cradle as he says to everyone calmly “I would like you all to stay quiet. She just made it out of hell’s gates. I need to go do some yoga because Hulk wants to get out.”

Everyone moved out of the way for Bruce to leave.

Helen removed the bullet and she let Loki use his powers to heal his wound.

Loki asks “How soon can I go there?”

Helen blushes as she answers “Loki, I’ve seen her conditions. She has to rest. You worn her out and she’s been shot at. It’s best you let her wake up on her own. We will notify you as soon as she wakes up.”

There were Hickies, bite marks and some bruises here and there from all the sex I had with Loki. I was weak and tired before the gun wounds. Bruce and Helen saw everything.

Loki remembers that he was a little rough with me before coming back to the tower. I passed out each and every time he took me in the cave. 

Thor laughs hard as he pulls his brother again by the injuring shoulders “Loki, what did you do to poor little Y/N?”

Loki smirked but he also looked concerned at me “I might have been a little rough in taking her. I’ll keep my hands to myself until she’s clear of her wounds.”

Helen nods and starts to move away. 

Bucky stood up and said to Loki “If I ever find out that you hurt her, emotionally or physically, I’ll come for you. I will not hesitate if she takes me back.”

Loki looked at Bucky and said “I wouldn’t hurt her and you will never get the opportunity to be with her.”

Bucky gives his hand out “I’m sorry Loki!”

Loki shook Bucky’s hand and said “Don’t hit on my woman.”

Everyone shook their heads as they witnessed the two men facing off one another over Y/N but a new friendship formed starting this day.

——————————————

Two months later…

Loki was fighting with Bucky and they were using daggers at one another, slicing each other up.

Steve screams “Stop it! You both need to… ahhh whom am I kidding.” As he gives up trying to tell the god and winter soldier not to kill one another. 

Thor starts to tell Steve the story about Loki disguising a snake and stabs him. Steve thought the story was messed up.

Just then an invisible force came in between them as Loki gets pushed back and Bucky gets flipped to the ground. 

Loki asks “Y/N?”

Bucky got up and was ready to attack again.

I stood up and was visible as I looked at both Bucky and Loki before saying “I went off on my first mission and I come back to you both fighting. What is wrong with you two?”

Bucky confirms “We were just sparring!”

I asked “why is Steve screaming stop?”

Loki had a dagger wound to his arm and he says “We heal fast.” Like it wasn’t a big deal if they stabbed each other. 

I huffed and said “Seriously? You two are like best friends now but stop scaring everyone.”

Just then Loki gives Bucky a hand as they both got up and started to tower over me.

Loki smiles “Welcome back sweetheart!”

I pointed at him and said “Don’t sweetheart me while you try to stab Bucky!”

Bucky tried to help Loki “Come on Doll, it wasn’t his fault.”

I looked between both of them and said “Don’t start Bucky. You both are just terrible.”

I went invisible and walked out of there.

Bucky said “Shit, you’re in trouble buddy!”

Loki says “It was nice knowing you guys. She’s going to murder me.”

Steve smiles “Go get her Loki”


	14. Aether

Loki wakes me up one night as we have to go. 

Loki tells the team “Jane Foster has Aether”

Tony couldn’t help but ask “What is that? Disease? Asgard’s version of STDs?”

Loki took some time to explain what it was as an eternal force created by the Dark Elves with the master of destruction. 

Tony asks “Okay… I’ll go with Asgard’s STDs. How can we help?”

Loki explains that the bridge isn’t fixed yet so he can have us beamed up there. Due to limited power and energy, he would take me with him.

I asked “Are you sure? I’m sure Bruce is a better candidate! He can hulk the dark elves.”

Everyone laughed and Bruce shook his head.

Bucky looks at Loki and says “We got your back.”

Sam can’t help but say “Steve, are you jealous of their new bromance?”

I add “I’m sure Bucky is jealous of your bromance with Steve too.”

Loki smiles and says “I want my parents to meet Y/N. Let’s just say I have my self-interest first.”

It just hit me. Oh shit!

Natasha smacks my arm and says “Earth to Y/N! Oh my god look at her! She’s stunned. Are you ready to meet his parents?”

I looked at Loki and then I felt like my world got smaller because I wasn’t ready. This was happening too soon.

Loki smiles and says “Don’t worry! It’s just a meet and greet plus help Thor. I’m summoned to go. If you want to stay, then you can stay.”

He doesn’t realize how much I’ve fallen for him. I really enjoy when he’s care-free and considerate. So respectful and…. I really need to keep it in my pants.

I held his hand and said “Let’s go to Asgard!”

I hugged my friends and I told them I’ll take pictures and hopefully we can still connect off worlds and all. 

Soon, Loki held my hands as we got beamed in by Heimdall through one rainbow tunnel. 

I felt dizzy and threw up as soon as I got there. 

Loki asks “Sweetie, are you okay?”

I tell him “It’s ok! I wasn’t ready for that!”

Loki passed me water using magic as I literally rinsed my mouth on the remaining rainbow bridge. They were still fixing it. 

It was a beautiful shining world with lots of gold. 

Loki introduced me to Heimdall and I shook hands with him.

Heimdall smiles “Y/N”

I smiled “Hi Heimdall! Nice to meet you.”

He smiles “Likewise!”

I couldn’t help but say “Your eyes look so golden. It’s so cool. Is it like contacts or naturally like that?”

Loki dragged me away as Heimdall laughs but he answers back “it’s natural!”

I yelled back “cool! Talk to you another time! Adios amigo!”

Loki held my hand and we were walking towards the kingdom. It was so beautiful and Loki stared at me as I looked around the places. 

Soon we got into the palace, the guards recognized Loki and let us in. We walked to the throne room. 

Thor, Jane, his parents were all there discussing the matters. Odin did not like how Thor brought Jane but once explained she has Aether. 

Odin, recognizing the Aether, warns that the Aether will not only kill Foster but that its return heralds a catastrophic prophecy.

I stood there listening and then Odin was angry.

Odin asks “Why is there another midgardian here? What is happening? Loki, you were supposed to complete your sentencing on Midgard.”

Thor tells his father “I summoned Loki. Father, I feel there’s imminent danger coming and we need to prepare. Our family has to be united against a potential threat.”

Loki admits “Father, I believe Thor has a point and I brought Y/N who is a reincarnation of my late wife, Y/N from 1,000 years ago. We both have been bound to one another in this life. I plan to wed her.”

Odin was angry and he got up “I sent you to complete your sentencing on midgard, not to find a wife…”

I rolled my eyes because I can’t believe he is lecturing Loki and Thor about their female choices.

Odin questions “How dare you roll your eyes at me? Do you not know where you’re standing and which kingdom…”

I got up instead of bending on my knees. Clearly this wasn’t going anywhere.

I said “My name is Y/N. I am here to help my friends and most people would consider me a guest. I’m not a prisoner nor am I your enemy. I rolled my eyes at you sir Odin because you are lecturing over what? We found love because of your sentencing. What comes out of your choices, does that make it your fault too? Or do you guys call it fate or destiny?”

Loki and Thor couldn’t believe I was talking back.

I mentioned “You sent Thor to our planet and he met Jane. Is that your fault too? You wanted him to be worthy, now that he has mjolnir does that not make him worthy? Does that not make Jane worthy if he chooses her?”

Odin was flabbergasted and he wanted to correct me but I stood there and said “I’m here to help, that’s my choice but if you punish Loki for my presence then I will leave this world right now. He is here to help his brother that isn’t related by blood. I think he’s doing the most honorable thing, instead the first thing you did is criticize him. What kind of father does that?”

Odin was fuming but Frigga smiles and laughs.

Frigga got up and started to walk towards me as she reached out her hands to touch Loki.

Frigga looks at me and says “I like her Loki. She’s so different.”

Loki smiles “I knew you both should meet. Father, I apologize for Y/N. she’s a midgardian and they can be quite honest and frank about their choices. I love her and we are bound to one another. I hope for your approval for our union.”

Even I knew what was going to happen.

Odin says “I refuse!”

Loki was shocked but I wasn’t. I didn’t expect Odin to accept anything from me given that I don’t approve of his ways.

I said “I don’t care about your approval because I will love him.”

Odin questions “Your lifespan is short and you wouldn’t be able to fulfill your obligations as his wife. I will not allow my sons to commit their lives to midgardians who will not live long enough to face the kingdom’s turmoils and wars.”

He’s got a point because I thought love can conquer all but I can’t picture living if Loki wasn’t around. 

Loki held my hand as he could read my face. 

He tells me “Father, I don’t care how long she has left. I want to be there until the end.”

I felt really bad because he would have to deal with my old age and I growing old. I didn’t want Loki to live 1,000 years just getting over me. Shit, I didn’t think this through before I climbed his disco stick. How could I say no? 

He was right here looking through me trying to tell me how much he loves me. 

Frigga says “Your father…”

Loki screams “He’s not my father!”

Frigga asks “Am I not your mother?”

Loki answers painfully “You’re not!”

I looked at Loki and I shook my head because I knew that was a lie. 

Odin was angry and he left the room.

Everyone was angry. Thor took Jane away to spend some time alone. 

Loki pulled me into his room. I was given Asgardian Clothes so I could blend in but before I could change into it. 

Loki moves me to the nearest wall. I looked around the room widely and realized the memories of Y/N’s past life was with me. I remember the night of our wedding, when he took my virginity, numerous nights when he abused and assaulted me on that bed and the baths. 

I was shocked and stunned at the revelation. 

Loki warned me as soon as we got into the room “I need you Y/N.” as he magiced my clothes away.

I didn’t hear him as I was still reliving and recalling my past that very same moment. It was overwhelming and scary.

By the time, I realized what he was doing. He pushed inside my folds. His face was near mine’s as he grunted. He didn’t realize my tears were from fear. I wanted to push him away and tell him what I was feeling but it was already too late. He was sexing up the wall. Those harsh moments were replaying in my head. 

He grabbed me and pushed me towards the bed. Just that second, Loki teleported us to the bed to make us comfortable. He turned me around and placed me on my tummy as he entered from the back. I hung onto the bedsheet as the memories were driving me to cry. 

I recalled nights after all the Asgardian Parties, he would take me anywhere he wanted. He took me against a pillar near the end of the hallway, by the gardens on a bench at night, bath time, against his desk and by the balcony parading me around. He didn’t care how I felt 1,000 years ago.

My tears came down as I relived my past memories. I was quiet and just took everything Loki was giving. I forgot what Y/N lived through. 

As soon as Loki empties himself inside me. This was the first time I didn’t cum with him. 

He kissed my neck and back after he was done.

However he noticed that I was so quiet.

Loki asks “Sweetie, are you okay? I noticed you haven’t said anything. Please tell me, did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?”

I cried and tried to find anything to cover my body. I got the bedsheet and I pulled further away from Loki. I looked at him with teary eyes. 

He was shocked as if I looked hurt.

I whispered “The memories of Y/N hit me as soon as I stepped into the room.” I was shaking and unsure how to tell him. 

Loki came to realize what just happened. He took me rough and how he wanted just now like 

His hand was over his mouth and his eyes were wide. 

I was crying and he came up to me as he tried to touch me but he’s so scared. 

Loki says “I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking… I” he understands how visions can be a memory but the memories I had from Y/N’s past was painful. He took me like an animal just now and he realized it triggered emotions for me. 

I simply took my Asgardian clothes and walked into the bathroom. I needed to be away from Loki.

______________________________  
20 Minutes later…

I took a bath and got dressed. Loki was nowhere to be found. I heard commotion as I opened his chambers door. There has been an attack. 

I ran towards the throne area and some people said “Protect the queen” so I knew that’s Loki’s mom. 

As soon as I got to the scene, I saw these troops trying to kill her. I rushed to kick them and throw them off. She was using magic like Loki to fight them off. They captured Queen Frigga as I was so close at knocking this white elf face. 

We see Jane appear out of nowhere and she looks scared. 

I screamed “Run Jane! Run!” the white elf face smacked me and I flew across the room. 

By the time I looked up, I witnessed the white elf face touch Jane and she disappeared. He asks Frigga “Tell us where the child with Aether was.”

Frigga tells them “I wouldn’t tell you.”

The soldier’s sword ram through her back. I screamed “Noooo…”

I ran to her just as she fell to the ground. Thor & Loki ran into the room. Thor manages to use lightning to destroy white elf’s face while Loki throws like a hundred daggers but the enemy manages to escape. I was holding Frigga and screaming “Help!”

Loki rushes to his mother and tries to heal her but she reaches for his face and Thor’s.

I saw Loki break down and then Odin rushed into the room. 

She was trying to convey a message to all the men in the room before closing her eyes. 

Everyone screams for her. I didn’t know her but I had tears as I watched Loki screams and all the furniture flew everywhere and got destroyed. 

______________________________________________

Loki was busy tending to Queen Frigga’s Corpse. 

I try to speak up “Loki, I’m sorry!”

Loki asks “ Why didn't you save her?”

I was shocked at the question and I tried to tell him “I tried but…”

Loki screams “Why didn’t you save her?”

I knew he was mourning and he was angry.

I looked at him and said “I tried Loki. I went there as soon as I heard she was in trouble.”

Loki knew he shouldn’t be mad at me but he had to express his anger and I was getting his wrath’s.

He didn’t know how to control himself right now so he screams “Leave! If you’re no help, don’t be here. Don’t be a burden to me.”

It hurts so much just to stand here and hear him say those words. I try to shake my head hoping he knows that I’ll stay to help him get through this.

Loki screams “What did I say? Leave! Stop being a pest!”

I ran out of the room. 

________________________________

Odin intends to keep Jane as a prisoner because he couldn’t allow the white elf face named Malekith to get a reach of it.

However Thor believes that he could get Malekith to withdraw Aether from Jane and kill it. No one wants to believe him but I told him ‘I do’. However we need to go to a different world. 

Thor approaches Loki and he intends to avenge his mother’s death. I knew red flags were alerting me that this is a bad idea but everyone was angry. 

We were getting ready and decided to take one of Malekith’s abandoned ships to go to the new world. 

Loki and I were standing next to one another. We wanted to talk but we didn’t know what to say. 

We both were lost then our ship was getting shot at. Loki had to help Thor while Jane was falling. 

I caught her and asked her “Jane, are you okay?”

Jane tells me “I’m fine.”

The space ship was taking all the attention and then Loki took a grab of me before jumping off and Thor grabs Jane. 

We got onto a vessel and was flying on water than heading into the mountains.

Thor starts to question Loki’s method of flying to Svartaifheim which is where Malekith is.

We were getting scared as Loki was running into a mountain.

Loki says “If it were easy, everyone would do it.”

Thor asks “Are you mad?”

Loki says “Possibly” as he looked happy and amused.

We managed to fly in between space through the cave and then we made it to the other side of Svartaifheim. 

Loki says “Tada!”

We made it and we had to walk towards the hills where Malekith.

As we were walking, Loki asked “How are you Y/N?”

I answered “Fine. You?”

Loki wanted to apologize but he couldn’t find the words but he answered “Better.”

I walked up to Jane who looked like she was about to fall over. I held her up and said “We are almost there. Don’t worry! He will help you and we will fuck him.”

Thor laughed “I wish Steve was here to respond to that.”

I joke back “He would say fuck them all too.”

We were close.

Loki says to Thor “This plan of yours will get us killed.”

Thor answers “Yes, Possibly.”

I was glad that at least Loki and Thor were standing together and fighting as one but that all went to shit when Loki stabbed Thor and I screamed “Nooo…”

He started to attack Thor which caused him to roll down the hill. Loki was attacking Thor heavily and the elves were surrounding us. 

I hear Loki screams “I’ve always wanted you and Odin dead at my feet.” My tears came then I watched Thor try to call for his hammer but before Mjolnir could fly to Thor’s hand, Loki chopped off his hand. 

I screamed as I tried to get to Thor but I was held back by Loki’s magic. It kept me down on my knees. 

Loki grabs Jane and says “I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift. I only ask one thing in return, a good seat to watch Asgard burn.”

Malekith believes him and then he summons the Aether out of Jane as she gets lifted from the ground.

The Transition was completed, Aether was out of Jane’s body.

I hear Thor screams “Loki, now!”

I finally realized that it was a trick. His magic lifted and I was able to run towards the fight. Loki covers Jane. Thor uses lightning to destroy Aether or at least tries to. 

Malekith absorbs Aether and then walks away. I was running towards them trying to stop them but Malekith got on a ship and flew off. 

Meanwhile one of the soldiers started to attack, I was using my powers to chop them up as I ran around stabbing each one of them but there were too many. 

I see one of the soldiers throw a bomb like mechanism at Loki and Jane. It was going to suck Loki away but Thor saved him that provided relief but then I got hit with a big bat looking weapon as I was knocked down by one of the soldiers while being distracted. 

Loki saw me get hit and he started to storm against them, striking each of the soldiers with his blades. 

I got up and walked slowly to Jane who was drained and tired like myself.

The man who killed Queen Frigga, Algrim, was attacking Thor. Loki rushes to him and I see him drive a sword into him. 

Jane and I were happy that this would end. We still need to find Malekith and stop him. 

My worst nightmare came to life as Loki gets stabbed by Algrim’s but Loki activates the black hole bomb to destroy him. 

I ran as fast as I could to Loki. Thor was holding him 

Thor says “You are a fool! You didn’t listen.”

Loki says “I am a fool!”  
Thor says “Stay with me!”

Loki says “I’m sorry!” as he was directing to Thor and then me “I’m sorry!” I was next to Loki as I held his hand. My tears were coming down and I shook my head. 

Thor says “It’s alright! I will tell my father what you did today.”

Loki says “I didn’t do it for him.”

I watched Loki start to fade and my bond with him disappeared. 

Thor and I screamed “No!!!”

Jane informs us that Malekith is going to earth. Thor believes it’s for Convergence. 

I tell him “We are going to kill this motherfucker.”

We found a way to go to earth and Thor was doing his best to get Malekith away from earth and destroying us. I called Avengers and we were doing our best to fight this battle. 

However Thor manages to bring him back to Svartalfheim and crushes him with his own ship. Justice was served. 

_______________________________

I mourn for Loki and Thor tells me “He wanted you to have this.”

He gave me a golden necklace that had an emerald crystal. I cried as I returned with Avengers back to their tower to grieve.

_______________________________

Thor went back to Asgard to prepare Loki’s funeral however they find out Loki’s resurrection. 

Odin explains to both his sons that he needs to rest. He's restless since Frigga has been gone. Thor tells Odin he didn’t want the throne. 

Odin turns to Loki “Son, would you take the throne?

Loki nods and smiles because he has always wanted to make Odin Proud. 

Odin says “As King of Asgard, you can not go back to Midgard and you can not marry that Midgardian. Would you accept?”

Loki looked stunned and Thor knew that this was a tough decision. Since I thought he was dead already. Our Bond ended. This was a new life for him and I. 

Loki nods.


	15. Moving on

6 months after the Aether event 

Thor thought Loki was making the biggest mistake of his life for giving up Y/N for the throne.

Thor tells Loki who is now King of Asgard of the updated of Midgard.

By the end, Loki asks “Is there anything else?”

Thor knew what he was implying. Loki wouldn’t speak of Y/N’s name because he worries he would run back to her and beg for her forgiveness and ask her to take him back.

Loki was given a chance to the throne which he never thought he would be able to. He wanted to prove to everyone that he could do this job and make his family proud but now that he has taken the job. Why does it feel so empty inside? Why does he feel unhappy? 

Thor answers “Nothing else. I will be heading to Midgard soon. Let me know if there’s anything.”

Thor was going to leave the throne room when Loki asks “You forgot to update.”

Thor asks “what did I forget?”

Loki asks “Her!”

Thor sighs and says “There’s nothing else to ask Loki, oh wait Y/N got married to Steve and they are about to have a child. Is that what you’re waiting to hear?”

That took out all the air in Loki’s lungs because he knew it was going to happen now that Y/N is available. Steve or Bucky would jump at the chance.

Loki looked sad and then Thor simply says “She fine and no she’s not getting married or having a child. We are trying to get her to move on. Natasha is setting her up. Loki, I don’t think you should get an update on Y/N!”

Loki challenges “Why not?”

Thor answers “I hate lying and watching Y/N lose herself from grieving for you Brother was the worst thing I’ve seen. She almost took her life for you!”

Loki was shook “what happened?”

Thor tried to stay quiet but he screams “She felt numb the moment you were gone. The bond was gone between you two and it remains this way. Have you ever imagine what she would feel when you’re gone forever?” That punched Loki’s heart because he never did and he was willing to cross that line for her. They just never imagine that the roles would cross.

Thor tells him “I watched her cry, break down, throw herself to every mission possible and her friends were doing their best to keep her alive. It got so bad that Tony cried with her when she was….”

Loki screams “tell me!”

Thor tells him “few months ago, Y/N went into a base and a bomb went off. She could have died and she begged us during her unconscious state to let her die. Tony refused and screamed back. She was in the cradle for a long time.”

Loki held his heart “she called for me,”

Thor says “Your necklace is gone. We lost it in the blast. She tried to look for it and she beats herself for losing it.”

Loki had tears in his eyes and admits “I blamed her for mother’s death. I mistreated her when she was here. I took her against her wishes without realizing that coming back here was going to trigger her with Y/N’s Past life’s memories. I’ve done things to her that made Y/N fear me. I’ve seen that look before and when father said I couldn’t go see her or marry her. I realized if I wanted the throne, bringing her back here would only make her hate me.”

Thor tells Loki “Brother, I hope you knew what you gave up because there’s no turning back. If she ever knew you were alive, everything you once had; love and memories of how good you both were will be gone. She’s never going to love you.”

Loki begs “Please don’t tell her.”

Thor decides to leave “I can’t. Watching her get over you was already hard. She’s my best friend and I wouldn’t let her cry over you again.”

Loki asks “best friend?” He wanted to ask more. How did Y/N and Thor become best friends. Does Thor have feelings for his Y/N? 

————————————

I’m holding hands with Steve as we were kissing on the beach.

I don’t like wearing Bikinis because it could ride up when running and there’s not a lot to hide.

We had our comms on and everyone was teasing “go Steve and Y/N! I think you capture our drug lord’s attention! Y/N go for a swim and flirt with Steve as if you both are going to do something naughty in the water.”

To make things even hotter, I straddle Steve’s lap while making out with him then I got up. Steve had a boner from the make out session so when he got up, anyone who was noticing us would know.

Steve chases me to the waves. The drug lord noticed me and my bikini then Steve a hot stud who was clearly turned on heading into the waves with me. Steve was kissing me passionately as I moaned against his face. We both were deep in the water but Steve was holding onto me in the water as it looked like we were having sex in the water. 

The drug lord named Carlos was staring and enjoying Steve and my public sex.

Nat teases “You both need to get a room!”

Steve and I had sex before so this wasn’t hard to fake. I kissed him as he slid me around his hard boner. Eventually Steve did cum inside his pants. He played the part so well as I teased him “Tonight.” 

As soon as we look like we finished our business. Steve held my hand as he kissed it and walked back to our beach mats. Steve helped pat me dry and kissed my knees and thighs before I lay on the mat. Steve would apply sunblock on my back, legs and everywhere. I was laying on my chest when Steve removed my bikini top by removing the strings holding it in place slowly. 

He then kissed my back before leaving for the bar to get drinks. 

Steve did his part as he pretends to go to the washroom and the bar. Carlos knew this was his opportunity. 

Carlos walked up to me and it created a shadow in my face. I noticed the sun was gone so I looked up but I couldn’t move. 

Carlos asks “Hello beautiful! I have to say that yellow bikini looks wonderful on you.”

I acted like I’m not interested “Sorry amigo, I have a boyfriend.”

Carlos smiles “Perhaps a drink sometime.” I rolled my eyes and returned to sunbathing.

Carlos watched Steve approaches so he leaves. 

Steve pretending to be my lover asks “Sweetie is he bothering you?”

Carlos heard him.

I smiled “No, just a creep!” 

Steve and I were acting like lovers on this mission because Carlos is only attracted to hot women who does public display with their hot boyfriends, it’s like he enjoys real live porn. The more the women fight him or doesn’t like him, the more aggressive he gets to attain them. We have heard cases where he kills the boyfriend in front of her but before he does, he rapes her in front of him. It’s some sick shit game he plays on a poor couple.

So here I am playing the poor couple with Steve. Initially, it was going to be Bucky and Nat but he looked too scary for Carlos to approach. 

We needed to attract him so it I was nominated with Steve. Apparently we looked like easy targets. 

The next time we bump into Carlos was during lunch. Steve and I would walk in public and act loving. He caught a sight of us. 

We purposely try to go beyond public affections. Steve was bold as he knew Carlos saw us enter the coffee shop. Steve and I was sitting at a corner booth that was far away from everyone, quiet private. 

I had a big menu opened when Steve looked like he kissed me but his hand was moving under my dress to finger me. It was real but our team didn’t know. 

Steve and I had been having meaningless sex and I knew it’s unfair to him but we didn’t want to date. We were lonely. This entire mission, our team thought these were all acts but the truth was, it was really happening. I did have sex with him in the water, he did came inside of me. 

Right now he slid his fingers into my fold and I used the menu to cover my face as he makes me cum at the coffee shop. Our teammates think Steve and I are good but they just didn’t know we were really fucking. 

Carlos was enjoying his show as he watched Steve links his fingers and then leaves to go to the washroom to clean up. I straighten my straps and slides away to the washroom too. 

We were acting like horny teenagers.

I got into the male washroom and locked the door. Soon you can hear us grunting and fucking behind the door. It was real not fake. 

Our team was applauding us for the great acting. 

They didn’t know that Steve lifted me in the air as he fucked me up against the door. We were giving Carlos a good real show. 

Steve came inside me again as he places me down in the ground to stand but my legs were wobbly. 

Our comms were off. We can hear our team members but they couldn’t hear us.

Steve asks “Are you okay sweetie?” As I almost trip over.

I laughed “You were a little rough there.”

Steve pulls me and says “I couldn’t help it. You look beautiful in this dress and the bikini.”

I teased “Can’t handle blue balls?”

We kissed and I snuck out of the washroom first. Carlos was sneaking around and he was so happy. 

Tonight, Steve and I were going to the club which we knew they would attack us. 

Steve and I kept with our appearances and our sexy grinding on the dance floor.

Steve tells me as he kisses the side of my face “I’m going to fuck you so hard up against that glass today.”

He didn’t realize that everyone could hear him. 

Nat commented right away “Woah! Guys, I knew Steve has a wild side!”

Steve looked embarrassed and I didn’t want his face to change so I turned around and play along “Oh sweetheart, I would love that.”

Bucky laughed “They are so good together. I think Carlos is telling his men to come for you guys.” 

They did. They dragged Steve and I out and made us get into a limo. They tied up Steve and I was crying hysterically.

We got to this hotel where they made us up go into the suite. Carlos was sitting on the bed waiting for us. 

I begged “Please sir! Don’t hurt him”

They punched Steve and his face was pulping up. I begged and then Carlos says “come here sweetie. All you have to do is show me how much love you have for him by being with me.”

I was crying as he groped me and I shook my head. Carlo men held a gun to Steve’s head and Steve begs “Do as he wishes! Please sweetie! I don’t want to die!”

I nodded and was crying.

Carlos laughs “Oh I’m going to fuck you so hard in front of him and maybe I’ll let him live long enough to let him witness me putting a baby in you. You’re so beautiful!”

I was crying as he licked my face and he was going to tear through my clothes but then we knocked them out. Steve took on all the men and I helped. We tied up Carlos and questioned him. 

We captured him successfully and let Bucky and Nat torture the crap out of him before we dismantle the drug cartel.

Steve and I were heading back to our hotel with our team. We all were tired so we retired to bed after showering. 

Steve came to my room and knocked. 

As soon as I open the door, he stepped in right away before I jumped on him.

Steve asks “Are you still sore?” He’s always been attentive to me.

I laughed “we did have sex 4 times within the last 24 hours but I’m sure we will be fine.”

He placed me on the bed before he makes me cum twice on his lips and fingers then twice on his dick.

Steve and I agreed we would be friends with benefits. No feelings attached.

—————————-

Next morning Steve and Bucky were eating breakfast.

Bucky asks “had a good night of sleep?”

Steve smiles “Yes it was nice.”

Bucky teases “I’m sure you had fun at Y/N last night.”

Steve try to act shocked but he knew Bucky can tell when Steve lies or not.

Bucky says “I went to ask you yesterday to come out for a bit but you weren’t in your room. You already know my enhanced hearing. Guess who was moaning loudly out of Y/N’s room you forgot I’m next door.”

Steve covers his mouth before he says “Jesus!”

Bucky smiles and says “Glad to hear that you two are back together.”

Steve clarified “no we are not. I mean we are just releasing tension and fixing our loneliness but it’s nothing more. Y/N doesn’t want it to be more.”

Bucky shoves his friend as he says “Steve, you’re gonna get hurt if you keep up with this. I know when you’re into her or not. Like you said she doesn’t want it but you do.”

Steve nods but he says “Lets Hope I change her mind.”

—————————————-

Meanwhile on Asgard, the council is making Loki consider to take a queen and start producing heirs for the kingdom. 

Loki doesn’t want to but everyone advises him to do so. Eventually they are planning to introduce him to royal princesses from many realms. 

The selection of the queen will commence soon


	16. Ultron

18 months after Loki has been King of Asgard 

Thor was back on earth visiting his girlfriend, Jane who works in our Avengers Tower.

Tonight was a special night. We have gone a long way in regards to love.

Bucky was with Natasha. They had similar experiences being assassins and flirting on missions. They knew about Steve and me and they both broke us up before it got too serious. I was using Steve so they wanted me to know the consequences before it went downwards spiraling out of control.

Steve and I broke off our friends with benefits. I heard Sharon Carter was interested in him so Natasha asked me to choose. Of course, I chose Steve’s happiness over my own. He was a great friend but I just couldn’t feel that way for him. 

Bruce got back with his ex-girlfriend, Betty Ross who also works in the tower now. We recruited her but honestly, to make Bruce happy again. Ever since she joined our tower, Bruce and she hung out, did Yoga together, and cooked together. 

Tony has Pepper obviously. Sometimes, we don’t understand what she sees in him. He’s an obnoxious, super egomaniac and he throws great parties like this one where we will surprise my best friend’s girlfriend. 

Thor has Jane and they have been going steady especially after the elves. I heard Thor left Asgard for his father, Odin to manage and kick the throne title to the curb. I thought Loki would have been proud. 

Clint has a girlfriend but he wouldn’t let us meet her or perhaps multiple girlfriends. He doesn’t have time.

Sam and I are best running buddies given the fact Bucky and Steve can be assholes teasing us while we are running together because we are ‘too slow’. Whom am I kidding? Sam is charming and he flirts with any gal he sees is pretty except me. He thinks I’m off limits given my history with Steve & Bucky. Both men are still protective of me and now add Thor to that equation. It’s hard to find any man willing to flirt with me, let alone get into my pants. 

What can I say? I’m an avenger and my best friends are kinda assholes who are natural cockblockers. No man is good enough for me. Bucky acts like my mother, Thor my father, Tony my brother, Bruce is hulk bro, Natasha crazy sister, Clint is laid back so he doesn’t say anything and Steve (Authority figure...can’t call him my brother cuz we did things...yea let’s not go there). 

There were new members of the team:

Ant-Man, Scott Lang - He’s got such a man-crush over Steve, it’s quite funny. You know how everyone who goes to Harvard mentions Harvard in their conversation every now and then. Well Ant Man, throws in Steve almost in every conversation. It’s quite cute when he first introduces himself.

A few months back, Scott came up to me.

Scott asks “Hi Y/N! You probably don’t know me but I’m Scott Lang, Ant Man.”

I laughed a bit and asked “Ant Man?”

Scott touches the back of his head as he was embarrassed “Yes Ant Man. Have you seen Steve? I really want to meet him and I heard you’re the woman who would know where he is.”

I questioned, “Who told you that?”

Scott points at Bucky and Sam as I nod. Shots were fired and I knew they were trying to get me to commit to Steve. I just couldn’t.

I smiled and said “Yea FYI all three of them are gay. I think Steve is coming up soon. Oh wait, he’s here with Sharon. Go say Hi!”

Bucky spat out his drink as he had enhanced hearing and he heard me then Sam’s face turned into a sour pickle as Bucky tells him what I just said. 

That night before that party, I already spoke with Steve. We both agreed to move on and he was going to give Sharon a chance. I wasn’t the woman for him and I don’t plan to be. 

Watching Bucky spat out his drink was hilarious so I tell Jarvis “Hey! Send me the video feed of Bucky spitting out his drink, add some music and loop it then sends it to everyone.” Jarvis agreed and did exactly that.

In conclusion, Ant-man loves Steve more than any woman at the party. 

That night, I also met Spiderman - Peter Parker. He’s way too young for me. The kid did have a crush on me. My nickname is Casper (Tony gave it) but my avenger’s name is Ghost.

Peter Parker brought his best friend, Ned came to the party and was super duper into meeting the Avengers. It was their first outing. I thought it was cute and when they saw us, they were shocked and stunned. 

I came to introduce myself and Ned shoves at Peter “Oh my god, your idol is walking up to us! Pinch me!!! This isn’t real!”

I did exactly that as I pinch Ned’s cheek and said “It’s real!”

Peter was excited “I can’t believe I’m meeting Ghost in person.”

I disappeared and reappeared, both boys were gasping and fan calling.

I smiled and said, “Welcome to the team!” 

We had a fun chat and soon enough it was time. 

Thor came to the party with his friend, Tom Hiddleston. The man was cute as we were chatting and getting to know one another. 

Soon Thor drags me off to the balcony to ask a private question.

He held my hands and he said “Y/N, over the years that I’ve met you since the invasion. You have been a good friend. I met you 1,000 years ago and let’s just say, we hit it off.”

I teased “Thor, save it for later. We got something really important to do tonight.”

Thor smiles and says “I’ll cut it short, would you be my best man? That’s what you call it here right?”

I was shocked and my mouth was wide open in an O shape. What just happened? Did Thor make me speechless?

I asked, “I thought you were going to ask one of the guys?”

Thor smiles and says “Y/N Really? You thought they were more important than my buddy who can shoot better arrows, flip me around, outrun me, and…”

I laughed and said, “Buddy, a lot of us can do all of that better than you.”

Thor puts his hand up and says “Mockery doesn’t fit you, my dear. Now let me continue, Y/N you were there for me during the loss of my mother. You helped me grieve.”

I corrected him “And Loki” 

Thor nods and says “You were there for me and I really would like you to be my best man as I plan to ask for Jane’s hand in marriage tonight. Would you do me the honors to stand by my side?”

I hugged him and said “You dramatic queen. I love you Thor and I am happy that you found her. Loki and your mother would have been so proud.”

Thor felt really bad that he hid away about Loki’s death. He watched me cry at the 1 year memorial for Loki. He didn’t have the heart to tell me the truth because he fears that I would hate him for hiding it. He wishes that I would forgive him someday.

We went back inside when Thor took the stage. 

Thor sat at the piano as he said “I’m dedicating this song to my beloved, Jane.”

I slowly pushed Jane to the front and the lights were on. We all were Awwing at Thor and Jane. 

We made sure Jarvis was recording the entire thing. 

He was playing a song on the piano and then he got one knee to ask Jane if she would marry him. 

Jane of course screamed “Yes!” and the rest was history. We partied that night.

I might have gotten a little too drunk and then there was a gentleman at the party, his name was Tom Hiddleston. He was the only man who was trying to have a conversation with me without being scared of my Avenger Boys. 

I end up making out with him. He reminded me of someone and I couldn’t put a finger on it. 

Eventually, I got in the elevator with Tom and we were kissing hot and heavy. 

By the time we got to my suite, we were kissing as soon as we closed the door. Something was drawing me to him. His kisses felt like Loki. I missed Loki so much that I was willing to give myself to a stranger. 

His touches reminded me of Loki. It was overwhelming and soon enough we were naked as he pushed my thighs open.

Tom says “I’ve missed this.” I was too wasted to realize the implication.

We fucked a couple of times that night until I was too exhausted.

Tom watched over me as I was sleeping. 

When I wasn’t noticing, his disguise came down. 

Originally, Loki came to celebrate Thor’s special evening and he was going to head back to Asgard. However, watching me talk to all the men in the room and everyone glancing in my direction hoping to get my attention but no one would dare to come up to me given that Avengers Family had my back. It was intimidating trying to go out with me. 

Loki couldn’t help himself as he just wanted to spend one last night with Y/N before they separate their ways. 

Was it selfish? Yes, it was but it felt so good and right.

Loki couldn’t help being drawn back to me. He knew coming to Midgard could cause him to waver. 

He tries to capture this moment as he places a new necklace with a small emerald stone around my neck before he leaves.

He whispered “Goodbye my love! I hope you find someone who's worthy of you and may you find happiness as it isn’t with me. I would only destroy you and hurt you because I am the monster you should fear. I never deserved you and I’m sorry for everything.”

Before he could leave, I whined “Loki!”

He felt the pinch in his heart. He kissed my forehead for the last time. This was closure for him. He left and wasn’t going to look back.

_____________________________

The war against Ultron was here. Today was the day we were up against the Robots created by Ultron. We were defending the control centre that could drop Sokovia to earth and destroy it.

Loki was summoned by Thor to help. Loki had to find a way to get onto the massive land that was in the air. Fury helped Loki to get to it.

Steve screams “Y/N, you are going to get your ass killed if you don’t stop doing that.”

I flipped the robot and took out its gun and shot its head a couple of times before I ran up to another one. My powers allowed me to kill ruthlessly given what I just saw. Clint almost got shot and Pietro almost died on my watch. I ran into the scene and touched both Clint and Pietro before the Robots shot their bullets. 

Thor screamed as I could have died if I failed to turn them invisible in time. 

Pietro carried Clint and the Child to the helicarrier. 

Apart from me wanted to die which is why I take on risky missions and always put myself in danger. Maybe because I miss Loki.   
Now that has passed, I was destroying robots. I took out 20 of them in my area and I was growing tired. 

I said out loud “I cleared them.” as I stepped on the last robot and shot their head.

Bucky, Natasha, Tony, and everyone was angry at me for being reckless.

Ultron screams “Kill her.”

I smiled and said “Come and playboys!” taunting the robots. A whole storm of Robots was flying at me and I disappeared as I jumped on one of them, using my weapons to shoot at them. I jumped off as it dives down. 

Clint screams “Y/N, Laura and the kids will kill me if I let you die like this.”

I screamed “I’m not going to die! This isn’t helping when all you guys do is yell at me!”

Steve screams “You’re being reckless. Taking on Ulton will not bring back Loki. You need to stop Y/N. Wait for us!”

Hearing Loki’s name made me freeze because my team members always made sure they didn’t mention that name. It’s been two years and it still brings tears to my eyes. I was quiet as I started to tear up as many robots as I could. They soon managed to calculate where I am as they can see movements of damage from their robots. They started to shoot in my areas and no matter how many times I crushed each and one of them. They were trying to gain up on me. 

Everyone knew I was getting mad and right then, I saw Steve. I hated the fact he was right.

I reappeared and said, “You’re an asshole Captain!”

Steve smirks “Go invisible & don’t you disobey orders.”

I screamed back “You said to save the civilians. I followed my orders.”

Steve yells back “Don’t get yourself killed Y/N.”

Just as I was about to turn invisible, Ultron was timing it right where he blew up a missile near me. Throwing me off and I was flying. Thor screams “Y/N!”

As I was slamming into the building, knocked down with burn injuries. 

The last thing I saw was Loki hovering over me and a green aura before I passed out completely.

Loki came to the scene and he used all his clones to destroy Ultron. He helped Avengers to save the day and he picked me up to take me back to Avengers Tower to get help.

My Avengers family was stunned that Loki was still alive. He came to fight Ultron and he watched Y/N go into surgery and be placed in the cradle.

Steve comes into the room and punches Loki because he was so angry.

Bucky and Tony punched him as well. 

Thor had to stop the rest of the team because of Natasha swang Loki.

Loki took every beating possible as he knew he upset everyone.

Jane asks Thor “You knew he was alive and you didn’t tell Y/N? Is it True Thor?”

Thor looked down and he showed signs of him being guilty. 

Jane threw her engagement ring at Thor and she said “Do you know what you have done? She will survive this but she wouldn’t survive what you both did.”

Jane became a close friend and she hated to watch me cry. She hated how I suffered in the last two years and how I treated my life recklessly because I was in love with Loki. Now the two men, Thor and Loki, have treated this as some sort of game.

Steve grabbed Loki’s collar and asked “Did you know what you did to her? Two years of fucken lies! How could you? I should have never let her be with you.” he threw Loki on the ground.

Tony screams “Get out of my Tower! You are never allowed here.”

Bruce left the room because he wanted to tear Loki and Thor apart.

Bucky asked “why couldn’t you be honest to her? Just tell her that you didn’t want her. Just break her heart and let her move on. Why did you let her believe that you were dead? Loki, this is so despicable and so cold. What you did to her, might as well leave her dead.”

Sam points a finger at Loki “I might not be a god but I got some heart to say this to you. You did not deserve her and you will never deserve her. Get out of our faces.”

Thor cries “I’m so sorry! We shouldn’t have lied and kept the truth from her but…”

Jane slaps Thor “If I ever died but I came back to life. I never came back for you Thor. How would you feel? You might as well take a knife and stab her, rip her heart out but you did worse. You are best friends. You spent the last two years with her and you acted like Loki was dead. I can’t marry you. I can’t spend my life being with someone who is capable of hurting their best friend like this.” she stormed out crying.

Everyone felt broken even though it was a Victory.

Loki tells everyone “I’m not leaving until I know she’s fine.”

Clint tells him “You need to go. She doesn’t know that you exist then leave it that way.”

Everyone turns to Clint in shock.

Natasha asks “If we lie to her, she will never forgive us. Can we truly do that to her?”

Tony says “Let’s just wait for Casper to wake up first.”

_______________________

It took 3 days for me to open my eyes. I was looking around the medical facility and my head was spinning. 

I tried to get up when I saw a man with long blonde hair reach for me. 

Soon another Asian lady comes into my vision and asks “Y/N, how are you feeling?”

I looked and said “I have a major headache. I need water. God, this hurts.”

Then I felt some cooling sensation over my head as someone was touching me. I noticed the green aura surrounding me and the headache went away.

I smiled and said, “Thank you!”

Everyone was stunned and was looking at me like I grew another head.

I smiled and asked “Hi! I’m sorry! I don’t know you guys… Doctor (looking at Helen) did something bad happen to me?”

Loki and Thor were shocked as they watched me turn to talk to Helen. 

Avengers was notified that I woke up and they were coming down.

My room became really crowded and all these great looking men and women were coming in. 

Jane ran in and hugged me and she talked about a bunch of gibberish like “OMG Y/N! I’m so glad you’re awake. If you want to kill Loki and Thor, I’d be glad to give you my weapons to throw them in a new dimension and you can light them on fire. Did I mention, I broke off my engagement?”

I gave her the most shocking look because she talked about murder like it was a walk in the park.

I patted her and said “Umm… Yea… “ I looked at Helen and pointed out Jane as a crazy person?

I mouthed “What is happening?”

Jane pulled back and asked “Y/N, do you remember us?”

I swallowed as the room watched me and I shook my head “Sorry! I don’t remember or know you guys. This is the first time I’ve seen you guys. What happened?”


	17. Lose you to love me

I woke up and found out I’m part of the Avengers Team. Due to my recklessness, I’m in a hospital bed with amnesia.

I got to meet everyone and got re-introduced. I learnt that my best friend, Thor and my supposedly dead lover, Loki, weren't dead at all. The ladies of the team including Wanda sat in with me for Y/N’s history class. 

The avengers team didn’t want to lie to me because they felt the truth shall prevail. 

After they told me everything, they wanted me to be angry. The ladies were all angry for me and I just sat there and smiled.

There was Jane, Darcy, Pepper, Natasha, Laura, Wanda, Maria and Helen. 

I tell them “I don’t know about you ladies but I’m kind of glad to be forgetting all of this drama. It just sounds too crazy and clearly, Y/N and Loki wasn’t ever going to work.”

We were in the Lounge and the guys were playing pool & eavesdropping on our session. Everyone was concerned and unsure how to treat Thor and Loki. 

Loki felt disappointed in himself because he gave up Y/N for the throne. He wanted to prove to himself and Odin that he could do it but at what expense?

I stood up and said “Thank you ladies, you guys are great and thank you for standing up for me but honestly, I don’t remember. I have no recollection or emotions to these people. What if I don’t remember? Is it necessarily a bad thing?”

Jane looked down and she felt bad for me but she preferred me not crying over Loki. 

I also add “He made a choice and I kind of understand why. You work so hard to become something like a King but was told it was all fake. You try to conquer earth and you find love there BUT now ur adopted father gives you one chance to rule? People break up for reasons like that all the time here on earth. What he did was wrong though, fake his death or resurrection. No matter how you word it, he never went to look for her. He was selfish and ass.”

Pepper smirks and says “you still have some Y/N in you.”

Wanda asks “I can help you if you like.”

Everyone looked at her and I asked “What is it?”

Wanda says “I have the powers to suppress those memories from coming back.”

That shocked everyone including the guys.

I looked at everyone and then I told Wanda “give me some time to think about it. These memories will never come back?”

Wanda nods but she says “I’ve never really done this so you would be my first. I’ve planted seeds of doubt before or recall your fears but this would be new.”

I comment “That is downright scary. You got some really cool powers. Is it possible to plant a seed in Tony stark’s head for me to fly an iron suit?”

Tony screams “No Wanda! Captain, do you hear Y/N?”

Steve smirks as he still believes I’m there underneath the whole mess.

I spent the next few days following a routine with my friends. I ran with Sam, I sparred with the avengers, I ate a lot of food and was learning how to control my powers. I can go through people and be invisible. How cool was that? 

First thing I did was be invisible and steal pancakes that Steve was making. He chased after me as he saw the pancake float around the kitchen. 

Thor has been begging for forgiveness and been trying to hang out with me.

It got to the point I confronted him in front of everyone.

We were sparring and I was trying to learn. Thor was mopping and being highly emotional like on the verge of crying.

I had enough of these sad eyes and I was on the mat.

I screamed “Thor, get your ass here. I’m just going to hand it to you. Why are you sad?”

Thor answers “I hurted you Y/N by lying.”

I asked “Why did you lie?”

Thor answers sadly “I knew Loki’s decision would have hurted you. Since you thought he was dead, it was easier to continue the charades. I didn’t know he was alive until I went back to Asgard. I wanted Father to know that I want to remain here with you guys and Jane. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just didn’t know how to tell you that the man you love wants power more than you.”

I decided to question “you mention you’re my best friend, answer these questions: what’s my favourite color?”

Thor: “green”

Me “wrong it’s blue.”

Thor says “Your old self liked green. Check your accent wall in your walk in closet.”

He was right.

Thor says “you’re still wearing the emerald necklace.”

I looked down in my chest and it’s true too.

I ask “what’s my favourite food?”

Thor challenges back “depending on the day, time and weather, you love pancakes in the morning with milk on most mornings or some days, you enjoy the bagel at the end of the street. You love Italian and sushi. You would kill for pizza if you haven’t had it at least once a week.”

I smiled and said “what would you have picked for me; to forget my memories or to keep them?”

Thor had tears in his eyes as he knew that this could mean so many things but he had to pick up the courage to say “If I had to choose, I would choose to forget.”

Loki didn’t dare to react because he deserved every ounce of this pain. He deserved to lose me forever. 

I turned to everyone and I had my hands on my hips and I asked “for those who are against forgetting, please step across from Thor. For those who are for, please stand next to Thor. I need to know why.”

Everyone stood next to Thor. Loki was standing in front of me and he took a deep breath before he stepped next to Thor. 

I looked at everyone as I smiled “It’s decided, I’ll forget and we can move on.” But everyone felt conflicted. It felt wrong to decide someone’s fate.

I told everyone that I will do my best to learn my role quickly and that everyone would stay patient with me. 

Meanwhile I asked Friday our AI system to record Thor’s answers and send it to Jane. 

Jane came to me, storming into the gym after seeing the video and asked “Y/N what are you trying to do? I’m not getting back with that liar! I’m not!”

I smiled and said “Jane, I didn’t mean upset you but i don’t want you to be stay mad at Thor because of me. I have chosen to forget my past because everyone thinks that’s better for me. If I can get past that, can you try to understand for him? His intent wasn’t to hurt me, it was to protect me. He knew that the truth was going to kill me either way. He’s dead vs he doesn’t love me is both bad. Loki didn’t choose me, he chose the throne but Thor chose you not the throne. I’m happy for you and I think you’re making a big mistake for giving up this love.”

Thor was crying in the background. 

Jane was crying and she says “Y/N, even when you’re not yourself, you still think for all of us. I miss you so much and I’m going miss the old Y/N. however if you’re going to feel dead inside over Loki, that fucken idiot. I would rather you forget and move on. He doesn’t deserve you. He never did.”

I hugged her and said “Don’t worry! I’m pretty happy right now to know I have friends like you guys. Plus I got powers! It’s so cool!”

Everyone giggled at my kid like behaviour. 

I turned to Wanda and said “can you block my memories tonight?”

Everyone felt uneasy that I speak of it so lightly and they feel guilty that they put a hand in deciding this for me.

I walked up to Loki and I asked “Is there anything you want to say?”

Loki looked at me like he wanted to hold me and beg me for forgiveness but he has been selfish for the last 2 years. 

He couldn’t stop now knowing that if I woke up with my memories, I would probably kill him or choose to harm myself. Thor told him all the stories of me being reckless. He couldn’t bear it.

Loki smiles wickedly “I truly believe you’re being wise with your choice. No hard feelings.”

I slapped him hard. So hard that Steve, Bucky and Thor flinched. Even Loki was shocked. 

I didn’t know what got over me. Just hearing him talk so lightly about our past relationship, he didn’t apologize like a regular person, he’s so conceited and that smug look got my blood boiling for some reason.

I was shocked at myself and I had to say the slap hurted my hand.

It took me a second to recover and then I spoke up “I honestly don’t know what came over me but maybe because you’re a fucken ass. I honestly don’t know what Y/N saw you.” I sighed and said “This slap is the end. The end of whatever we once had. Goodbye You Asgardian Frost Giant fucker and I wish we never meet again. I might not be able to control my hand next time so don’t you ever come near me. Fucken asshole.”

I walked away and left the room. 

That night after dinner. Wanda spent time helping me repress the memories. Everyone gave me space and allowed me to feel better. 

———————————-

Everyone else was in the lounge waiting for me to finish.

Tony started to drink and says “I know that we all voted and felt right for Y/N because she is better off being happy than in pain but why do I feel like it’s conflicted inside?”

Bucky answers “Coming from a man who was forced to forget and do horrible things in his life, I think we understand the pain and happiness. Y/N wasn’t living the last two years, we all saw her downward spiraling. Every chance of danger, she would charge through it. We didn’t dare to use his name.”

Natasha adds “It just feels like we chose to lose her so we can protect her. Here to new Y/N and a new future.”

A perfect song came up “Lose you to love me” by Selena Gomez. 

Tony points to the ceiling and says “Friday, you’re amazing! Perfect song for the occasion.”

Soon Wanda and I emerge from the room. Wanda asked me to dress in white as it was a sign of ‘Rebirth’.

Friday plays the song ‘Here comes the sun’ By the Beatles.

Everyone cheered as I walked into the room and I said “Thank you everyone!” 

Me and the girls drank and we celebrated.

Thor got back together with Jane and then I came up to Thor.

I asked him “Ummm… so someone told me that I accepted being your best man. Did you still want me to be your best man? I mean I totally understand if you didn’t…”

Thor grabbed me and hugged me. 

Thor was in tears again when he said “Of course I would love that. We want to get married right away. Right Jane?”

I laughed and hugged both of them and told them “whatever you need, I’m all ears.”

Thor realizes something “Y/N, I might have to go back to Asgard. We would have to get married twice.”

Jane was much more brave and said “I’d marry you anywhere. You left Asgard for me. The least I could do is marry you in Asgard or here.”

Thor didn’t want me to feel uncomfortable but he asked “would you go with me to Asgard?”

I asked “It’s not out of space where I’m going to see all kinds of aliens eating humans right? Our friends better be coming, so we can party!!!” I was a little nervous because I didn’t know what to expect.

Thor looks for Loki to get an approval. 

Loki smiles and nods. Loki knew he could never be able to marry freely or be with Y/N but the least he could do is allow Thor his freedom to marry Jane and host a big royal wedding. 

We partied that night and for once in a long time, Avengers felt peace for a long time.

Thor and Jane had to plan their weddings. We coordinated that we will do one wedding on Asgard because all of our friends and families are heading to Asgard for the party. Loki confirmed the bridge has been fixed. 

I was packing a small bag of items because Thor wants me at Asgard for a month to plan the damn wedding with Jane. At the same time, there’s so much to do.

I was told that I enjoyed Asgard very much the last time I was there. Apparently it’s beautiful.

I ignored Loki ever since I slapped the man. 

Now four of us were getting ready to go to Asgard. 

Our friends will join us the week before the wedding.

We got zapped to the bridge and then I ended up throwing up on the side again. Loki gave me a cup of water as he used his magic. He was patting my back and I said “Thank you”

Jane and Thor stood there dumbfounded. 

I got back on my feet and then said “Sorry! My first time here!”

Thor laughed “it’s your Second time and You threw up last time too.”

I met Heimdall again and questioned about his eye color again. Jane pulled me towards the Kingdom before I can make a complete fool of myself.

Oh my god, the kingdom is beautiful! It was so colourful. 

I tell Jane “no wonder he wants this. Even I want it! So majestic!!! Oh my god, isn’t he full of himself?”

Both Jane and I pointed at Loki’s golden statute with the big horns. We stood there making fun of it while Loki walked ahead trying to ignore my spite about him.

Even though he tried to act like he was unaffected by my choice. He hated that I have given him up. 

I took a photo of the statue so I can share it to my friends later. We stepped into the throne room and I was running around looking up and down. 

There were guards and they didn’t let me near the throne. I disappeared and then reappeared sitting on the throne.

The guards used their spears at me but I disappeared again and was standing next to Jane “Come with me.”

Jane and I disappeared and reappeared at the throne sitting. For like 5 seconds then I moved her out of there. 

The guards were going to attack us but Loki screams “stand down! No one is allowed to hurt Y/N… and Jane. They are my guests.”

I guess we are in trouble so I made us disappear. 

Jane and I walked to the balcony.

It was so beautiful, the view was nice. In my mind, I knew forgetting Loki was the better choice. He wanted all of this and my former self wanted him. It was for the best that I forget.

I smiled at Jane and said “So princess Jane, what do we do first?”

Jane had a list to tackle  
Get a wedding dress  
Invitations  
Venue  
Menu  
Itinerary  
Entertainment

Thor found us. Loki had to attend his kingly duties. I wanted to avoid him for the month I’m here.

Thor shows me to my suite where they set up a brand wardrobe for me with some really fancy Asgardian dresses. Apparently they party most of the time and tonight was a welcome party. 

I told him I’ll tour around the palace before joining them at the party. It was in a few hours.

I had a maid named Lora and a guard named Milos.

I asked them where I can look into wedding stuff for the castle. 

They mentioned “You may need to speak Furia. She is heading the royal maids and groomed to be a queen. She would love to take part in celebrations.”

I smiled and asked to be led the way after changing into my Asgardian clothes. Lora placed my hair down with curls. I felt lighter in the new clothes. 

I walked into a beautiful room that looks like a lounge where all the ladies were there. Jane joined me there too. We might as well acquaint them.

The lounge got super quiet. They asked us who we were and I can see the ladies are sneering at us for being midgardians aka humans.

Lady Furia was so beautiful! She looked like Catherine Zeta Jones. 

As we were talking, Furia mentions “you know what’s the best wedding gift is the golden egg from Mountains of Elator. Maybe I should ask Loki to get it for your wedding.

I asked “What is it?” 

They explained how it was good fortune to have it for the wedding. I asked them where and they provided me a map. I told Jane that I can go get it and I’ll be back. 

Jane was tired so she decided to rest in her chambers.

I went off to find a horse or something. I hiked into the town and asked for some directions and was heading to the mountains.

Thor finds Jane and asks “Where’s Y/N? The feast will start soon.”

Jane sat up and said “Lady Furia and other friends mentioned about me looking for the golden egg from Mountain Elator.”

Thor’s blood ran dry as he heard the news. He screams “no no no!!! Loki!”

Jane didn’t understand why he was panicking.

Thor asks “How long has she been gone?”

Jane checks “Maybe 3-4 hours.”

Thor screams “Loki!!! Fuck! The egg in mount Elator is a dragon’s egg. No one has ever gone up there and lived to touch an egg. Why would they tell her thus?”

Jane said “they said it was good luck.”

Loki appears and asks “What did you need Thor?”

Thor says “Y/N went after the egg in mount Elator?”

Loki screams “Why would she do that?”

Thor confirms “Your lady Furia thought it was a good idea to talk about what we all need for the wedding, get your stallion. She must be in the magical forest by now and if we don’t get her out, she would be stuck forever.”

—————————-

I was told to go up this mountain but then there’s nothing else. I started to realize that Lady Furia didn’t like me because a lot of people didn’t seem to like Mount Elator. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that this was a big trap. 

Lora handed me a bag of gold knowing that I needed to know what type of lady Furia was. 

I went to a tavern in town requesting help to make it to Mount Elator.

I end up meeting Thor’s best friends; Sif, Volstagg and Fandral who remember me but I don’t remember them.

I told them about my quest and they came with me. We were heading to the mountains and together we joined forces to take down all the mystical voodoo things of the forest entering the mountain. With my powers, I got the golden egg. There was no dragon on site so I disappeared with the egg and came down the mountain.

I got back to the Kingdom and thanked Sif, Volstagg and Fandral that’s when I bumped into Thor and Loki.

Fandral spun me just before I could greet them. He dipped me and I saw a grumpy Thor as he stepped into my vision while I’m upside down.

I giggled and then Fandral picked me up as I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Thor asks “Y/N, where did you go?”

I reached into my bag and tossed up the golden egg for Thor. 

I said “You’re welcome! By the way, I’m going to return the egg tomorrow before the mom goes gaga. Where’s Jane? Rub it for good luck.”

Loki was shocked and impressed.

I told them “I need to go take a shower. Got to look good for a party tonight. See you guys later Sif, Volstagg and Fandral!” I winked and walked towards my suite.

Thor screams “Y/N, wrong way!” As I rush to run across the hall.

Loki was angry but he didn’t want to get slapped by me. He waited for a few seconds before he turned to his men. 

Loki yells “How dare you take her to Mount Elator?”

Thor was shocked Y/N got the egg.

Sif smiles “Y/N is a tough midgardian.”

Volstagg “she’s a mighty fine warrior! Loki, are you still claiming her because Fandral…”

Loki glared at Fandral who was already infatuated and he said “Yes my king, is she unclaimed because I would like to ask for her hand.”

Loki screams “No! She is not to remain here. She will return to Midgard after the royal wedding.” He left them as he was angry. Loki rushed to get to Mount Elator but then finding her safe and in the arms of Fandral while dressing beautifully in an Asgardian outfit made Loki jealous and his blood was boiling.

Sif reminds Fandral “Loki doesn’t look too happy. You tread carefully.”

Thor smiles as he was proud of his friends and Y/N.

————————————

Lora was surprised to see me as she helped get me ready with my bath. There were no showers. I washed up and Lora asked me which dress I wore. Since it’s my first night, I chose a baby blue dress. I noticed there was a green dress but I was told That’s Loki’s colour. I even removed my necklace with the green emerald stone. I handed it to Lora as a gift.

Lora says “I can’t take this.”

I told her “Thanks for watching out for me. You knew where lady Furia was sending me so you handed me gold coins and made sure to tell me to ask people in town. It was your hint for me to know this was a trap.”

Lora begged on her knees and said “I couldn’t hurt you Y/N!”

I reminded her “You saved me.”

Lora cries “I wished I did that 1,000 years ago.”

I asked “You knew me in my past life?”

Lora nods and she warns me “Those who want to get with the king know of his history. You were the only one who made it into royalty.”

I smiled and said “I’m not her. I’m a human and I don’t belong here.”

Lora smiles “Lady Y/N, we can see how he reacts with you. Maybe you can notice it yourself.”

I laughed and said “that ship has sailed. Nothing will happen between me and Loki but thank you.”

She dressed me up and made me look pretty. I honestly felt like Cinderella.

Milos brought me to the feast. 

As I entered the hall, everyone noticed me. I got a little scared as eyes were on me. 

Thor screams across the hall “Y/N!”

I tried to be graceful and walk over there but then I slipped and a strong pair of arms caught me before I could fall to the ground. 

It was Fandral. Loki rolled his eyes and wasn’t looking too pleased.

He pulled me up and I giggled as it felt so good to be treated like a princess.

I tell him “Thanks Fandral” as I kiss his cheek again. He froze and clearly had deep thoughts. The public roared as they witnessed Fandral the heartbreaker had fallen.

I found where Thor was sitting, I noticed Loki and next to him was Lady Furia. 

I was going to Thor but then I heard Lady Furia say out loud “Does the midgardian not know her manners?”

I smiled as I made my way to the centre carpet before the king and the lady who tried to kill me.

I did my curtsy and said “Greetings my king and lady Furia. Thank you for having us.”

Lady Furia asks “I heard you went to Mount Elator today.”

I answered “Yes I have, the golden egg was quite intriguing. I’ve brought it back here.”

Lady Furia was shocked and said “do you not fear the dragon that guards it?”

I said “Not quite since I got my own powers.”

She asks “what powers?”

I smiled and disappeared.

Loki couldn’t help but smile because Y/N was mischievous no matter what.

Lady Furia asks “Where did she go?”

I stood behind her and said “Boo!”

She fell off her seat and was on the ground. I pretended to be concerned and helpful by trying to grab her before she fell.

I apologized profusely and Lady Furia screamed “Get away from me witch!”

I pretended to be hurt and said “I’m sorry Furia. My nickname on earth is called Ghost. Feel free to call me that.”

I disappeared and reappeared at Thor’s side. I sat down and tried to be ladylike. It wasn’t easy.

Lady Furia looked angry at me and I just smiled at her.

Jane pulls my wrist and says “Don’t fall for her tricks.”

I laughed and said “Jane, you know me. I always fight back.”

Jane smiles and realizes “wait, you remember something?”

I was shocked too and I said “I don’t know where that came from. Have I always been this fun?”

Jane smiled and said “Yes! You are still you.”

We ate our meal quietly and then Loki started to make his announcement.

Loki got up and everyone was quiet. I didn’t pay any attention to him while I was enjoying my dessert.

Loki speaks “Asgard, as you all have seen Thor has returned from Midgard with two ladies; one who he will wed and one whose his best friend. Both are guests of our kingdom. (He purposely doesn’t let people know Jane is Thor’s fiancé so that people wouldn’t dare to hit on me. He left it ambiguous on purpose). We will be preparing a royal wedding in a month's time. Please be kind to our guests. Cheers!”

Everyone raised their glasses and so did I but then we heard screeching in the air and noises. 

Everyone got up and was scared. 

It was the dragons. 

Heimdall screams to Loki as he arrives at the hall “They are here for the egg!”

I watched the egg sit on display with the bag as it’s nest as I rushed to it while everyone panicked. 

I grabbed the egg, bag and disappeared. Loki tried to grab the egg but I got to it first.

Loki screams “Y/N, don’t go to…nooo”

I knew this was my fault for taking it. I should have known the parents will come for it. I ran through everyone in the hall and started to run towards the noises. Just then I hear people screaming as the dragon blows fire down in the fields. 

I rushed down to the grass area when a nice beautiful white Pegasus flew above me and screeched. 

I reappeared and it found me. It landed a few feet from me. 

I didn’t know what it meant but I asked “Can you help take me to them?”

It nodded and Bent down for me to climb. It was my first time riding a mythical creature.

I said “just leave me at the cliff where the dragons are. You can fly to safety! Please and thank you.”

The dragons were lighting up the sky and screeching. Pegasus was flying towards them and he was screeching. 

The dragons calmed down and waited like some communication happened between Pegasus and dragons.

As soon as Pegasus landed it was in front of the dragons which surprised me.

I got down and pulled out the egg. I lifted it up.

I said “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have borrowed your egg. Please don’t hurt anyone.”

I walked up to them and bent down to put the egg on the bag so it doesn’t roll away. I bent forward as a way to beg for forgiveness.

They sniffed at me and one of the dragons took the egg and flew off. 

Meanwhile the other one was going to blow fire at me but Pegasus was next to me. 

He screeched at it and stomped his foot. The dragon looked around him and was scared as a bunch of Loki clones were next to him.

Loki screams “You touch her, I will kill you and your family.”

I got up slowly as Loki faced the dragon.

The dragon was flaring its nose.

I spoke up “it’s my fault Loki. Please don’t hurt them.”

Loki didn’t stop his glare at the dragon and he screams “She’s mine. You touch what is mine, I will never stop coming after you until you and your family are ashes beneath my feet.”

It actually scared me.

Loki has his golden staff as he stabs it to the ground and it causes a big split to the ground that rushes to the dragon. If he didn’t fly upwards, he could fall through the hole created by Loki.

I said “I’m sorry!” to the dragon.

The dragon huffed and flew off. 

Pegasus moved near me as I fell backwards on it. I was scared and was trembling.

Loki came and pulled me towards him as he placed his hands on my cheeks.

He asks “Are you hurt? How could you be so reckless?” He looked everywhere trying to see if I still had all my limbs and then he asked “Do you have a death wish or something? Why would you go after the dragons by yourself?”

I couldn’t look at him in the eyes and I said “I’m sorry! I didn’t think the dragons would come. It was unguarded and… I’m so sorry.”

Loki holds me in his arms and he screams “Never ever do that again. I really have to chain you to my chambers. Fuck… Y/N!”

I was scared. Pegasus left us and flew off. 

I patted Loki’s back because he wouldn’t let me go. He held me as he tried not to cry. He hated how I could have died before his eyes. 

I say “I’m fine! Thanks for saving me. It was too close. I’ll try not to touch anything mystical anymore.”

Loki says “You’re not allowed out of the kingdom without escorts. You are not allowed to leave without my permission.”

My heart beated faster than normal. I nodded my head but then Loki needed something more reassuring.

He held my head as we were inches apart. He looked at my lips before looking at my eyes.

I said “I’m sorry.”

Loki smiles “me too!”

He kissed me intensely. I tried to push him away from me but he kept a strong grip of my head. He was bruising my lips on purpose then he left me breathless.

Loki says “If you misbehave in my kingdom and cause more trouble, I will punish you further. It wouldn’t be kisses next time.” As he gets up and pulls me forward to him.


	18. Asgard

Loki and I teleported us to the hall. The men and everyone confirmed no casualties. The dragons knew not to start a war with Asgard but they wanted their baby back. 

Jane grabbed a hold of me and asked “Y/N, don’t run into danger like this!”

I reassured her “Did you forget I’m an avenger? We always run into danger.”

Thor laughs and says “Y/N is brave and a warrior. She managed to fetch a golden egg from those dragons and gave it back. Did I see a Pegasus?”

Everyone looked at me and I said “it sure does. The Pegasus came to my aid by flying me to the dragons.”

Everyone was quiet all of sudden and everyone was shocked.

I asked “What’s wrong?”

We hear a screech outside but it wasn’t the dragons. It was from the Pegasus. 

I asked Thor “What do they eat? Apples?”

Thor laughs “I don’t know.”

I grabbed a few apples as I ran through the crowd as everyone went to the balcony and window to see Pegasus.

I got to the green field again. The Pegasus flew and landed in front of me. 

I smiled and said “Thank you so much for saving me today. I don’t know what you did but the dragons hesitated to kill me. Here’s some apples, would you like some?”

Pegasus nods and I give him three apples before I run back inside. 

Thor picked me up as he spun me around.

Everyone was screaming and Loki smirked.

I asked “What is happening?”

Thor says “Most Pegasus doesn’t come from here. They are often with Valkyries which are the best female warriors in the nine realms. They are not easy creatures. The fact you, Y/N from Midgard got helped by one and can feed them, it’s just amazing and wonderful!”

I shrug and said “Pegasus was only being friendly and a hero.”

Heimdall says “He has taken a liking of you.”

I laughed “it’s a he? That’s cute.”

Eventually the party resumed and everyone was drinking and dancing.

I saw Loki looking at me all night and I tried not to look at him. I knew we had a history and I kept telling myself that I will not allow myself to drown again. I want to rediscover myself. 

Furia was trying to distract Loki but she can see Loki was paying attention to Me.

Fandral walked up to me and asked for a dance “may I have the honour to dance with a beautiful warrior?”

I joked “Well it depends… would you be okay if this beautiful warrior stepped on your feet? Fandral, I don’t remember dancing.”

Fandral puts on a charming smile as he says “I’d be happy to teach.”

We got onto the dance floor and Fandral placed my hands in the right place and he pulled me close. I giggled and said “careful, I’m warning you!”

He smiles as he slowly takes steps and tries to get me to dance. We laughed as I stepped on him a few times.

Furia was making fun of me because I had no manners and couldn't dance. Loki was distracted and was jealous of Fandral.

Now I’m just spinning and being pulled back as I stumble. Fandral would catch me and we would laugh it off. Every time he dips me, we both would laugh.

Thor was the life of the party.

Loki was fed up as he needed to relieve some tension. He got up and left the hall. Furia followed him.

I spent the night enjoying food, making good friends and drank a little ale before heading off to bed. The first night in Asgard was memorable.

—————————

Next few days, Jane and I had to meet with a lot of people from the palace to discuss wedding arrangements, food menu, tables, linens and decor.

Our party planner suggests some vendors that we should visit outside of the palace. 

Jane and I were getting ready to go outside but we got stopped at the entrance of the palace. The guards stopped me and I wondered why?

The guards said “Sorry Lady Y/N, our king had orders that you cannot leave the kingdom without approval.”

I said “I’m the king’s guest and we need to run errands for Thor’s wedding.”

Jane says “Do you know who Thor is?”

The man bows down and says “Please don’t make it difficult for me. I’m simply following orders.”

I said “Fine! I’m going to kick Loki! Where is the king?

I already knew he was in the throne room so I stomped over there. 

Jane follows me and says “Don’t Y/N!”

I turned to her, “I’m just going to act like I left to see Loki for approval. You can get into the carriage and I’ll meet you there.” As I winked at her. 

Jane forgot that I have powers to leave without a trace. 

I walked off and turned the corner however I disappeared and returned next to Jane. 

I tell her “Tell the guard that you have decided to go on your own since you got Lora and Milos to aid you.”

Jane did exactly that and we were able to get out of the palace and beyond the gates that’s when I reappeared scaring Lora. 

I said “I’m sorry! I had to do that to get out.”

Lora had her hand on her heart and said “Lady Y/N, what if the majesty finds out?”

I give her the silence gesture with my mouth “Don’t tell anyone. We will be discreet.”

I was invisible and chatted with the ladies. Milos who had the reins didn’t notice that I was sitting in the carriage. 

Once we got into the wedding shop, we gave special instructions so that there’s privacy. I reappeared to help Jane get into dresses and provided feedback. 

We were able to choose the proper dresses. As soon as I got outside, I kept my invisibility. We were walking in the town and checking out things. Jane, Lora and I were able to buy more items, I got gifts for the avenger team. 

While we were going over a bridge. A big wagon had two kids riding in the back going over but one of the wheels popped. It made the wagon turn sideways and the kids fell into the river. I re-appeared as I jumped into the water. 

The owner of the wagon screamed for help and noticed me. The River was pushing the kids fast downstream so I swam up to one child and the next. I pulled the kids to safety by the banks. The three of us laid on the grass as we tried to breath hard until help came along. 

Milos was shocked to see me and he ran down the stream to help me. 

He was the first to arrive when he saw me and the two kids catch our breath.

Jane, Lora, wagon owner and other town people came. 

I got up and realized I’m completely wet. Milos picked up the kids and brought them back to the wagon owner.

Wagon owner says “You saved my kids! How do I repay the Honor?”

I smiled and said “Don’t worry about it. Please take the kids to a doctor and check if they are ok.”

He looked at me and recognized “Lady Y/N, beautiful warrior from Midgard?”

I smiled and said “Please keep it a secret.”

Milos help break up the crowd and then he turned to me “Lady Y/N, you need to return to the palace at once. If the king knows, he would be furious.”

I had my hands on my hips and said “What crime did I commit to earn the punishment of being locked down in the palace? Don’t worry! If King Loki wants to punish, he will give it to me. I’ll stay invisible.”

I went back to invisible and then Milos huff as he says “You are completely wet. The water is still forming.”

I reappeared and said “Fine! Get me a new dress.” We walked into town to get me a regular dress then I realized I can disguise myself when I’m in town. We bought a few outfits that would make me less stand out.

Milos eventually cave and told me not to cause trouble for him. I stayed invisible until we got back to the castle.

No one knew I left.

———————————-

We kept up with the charades and eventually somehow Furia knew. She purposely set me up.

One day, the wagon owner and two kids came into the castle bringing a basket of goodies. Furia purposely brought them to King Loki pretending like she didn’t know what it meant for.

Loki asks “Why are you here?” As he looks at the wagon owner named Stan and two kids: Iris and Wilson.

The father speaks up “We came to thank our beautiful warrior from Midgard!”

Loki asks “What for?” He thought it was from the dragon incident.

Iris says “Y/N saved us when we accidentally slipped in the River. We came to thank her.”

Loki was now angry because he realized I’ve left the kingdom without approval.

Loki asks “When did this happen?”

Wilson answers “4 days ago. We just want to thank her ourselves.”

King Loki smiles even though he’s furious “Don’t worry! She’s busy helping plan the royal wedding. We will send your gifts to her.”

The three of them bow down and leave the castle. 

Loki didn’t need to ask how I left the castle because he knew I had the ability to but his warning was treated like nothing.

Furia can tell Loki that he was mad. She asks Loki while he was having deep thoughts “My king, are you upset?”

Loki placed his hand on his forehead as he reminded everyone in the throne room “What did I say about Y/N leaving the castle?”

Furia brought forward the guard who confronted Y/N four days ago “My King, Y/N wanted to leave the castle. We stopped her days ago and she was supposed to go see you for approval. Last few days only Jane, Lora and Milos have left the kingdom.”

Another guard comes in to remind Loki “The council is here.”

Loki knew he couldn’t dwell on this subject too long.

Furia says “Loki, let me handle them. I’ll let Y/N off with a warning.”

Loki nods and says “She is not allowed to leave without approval.” He was going to make sure she get that message tonight. 

Furia smiles as she leaves the throne room.

——————————————

Jane has became fond of Milos and Lora during this entire wedding planning. 

Today, I was asked to spare with the warriors so I didn’t go hang out with Jane. She knew I wanted to try the skills of Asgard. 

I was standing in the fields fighting Sif when I saw Jane run to me and scream “Y/N, the king knows about you leaving so Furia took Milos and Lora. I think she took them and punished them.”

I screamed “Fuck! Where are they?”

Jane answers “I heard dungeon downstairs in the main hall. Furia had permission by Loki.”

I turned to Jane and said “calm down Jane. Go get Thor and meet me there.”

I ran and was trying to get there before someone got hurt.

As soon as I got to the entrance, I heard screams. The guard tried to stop me and I ran through the door and inside. I saw Milo strung up and getting whipped while Lora was crying.

I reappeared and stopped the man with the whip. 

I screamed “Stop!!!”

Furia stood there and said “By the king’s order, these two have to be punished. Set by example. They had orders and they knew they defied the king’s wishes. They have admitted to their crimes.”

I screamed back “I told them to defy the orders. Punish me not them.”

Furia smiles “You’re the king’s and prince’s guest. We can’t do that but order must remain in our kingdom. Continue with the punishments.”

I screamed “Stop! It was my fault. I’ll take the punishments.”

Milos says “No! Y/N it will hurt you.”

Furia laughs “You can’t disappear every time the whip is close. I need to set an example for everyone to know.”

I turned to her and said “I will talk to the king and I…”

Furia says “Go talk to him while I still continue to deliver the sentence. Go”

If I leave then she will hurt them. If I stay, I defy her then Lora and Milos are my accomplices. 

I told her “I will take the punishments not them. They didn’t know.”

Lora and Milos tell me “Don’t Y/N.”

Furia says “as you wish, I’ll just ask for a lighter sentence. 5 whips for her”

Milos was taken down and he was hurting badly from two whips. 

I couldn’t let them kill him or Lora.

They tied me up. The man who was going to whip me changed whips. He took the golden one and he whipped it at me that caused me to scream in agony. The whip sliced through my dress leaving a line that felt it sliced through my back with a knife. 

I cried and screamed as it hurted so much. The second whip was as painful. I couldn’t turn invisible because my powers don't work when I’m in pain. 

I thought the pain would numb by the third whip but it didn’t. Next thing we heard was thunder and it crackled through the air.

Thor bursts through the dungeon doors.

Jane and him came running in and they were shocked to see me being strung up for whips. 

Jane cries as she watches me barely conscious, my back looks like someone took a knife and sliced through my back. Blood and tissues were everywhere. 

Thor screams “Who dares to hurt Y/N?”

Furia explains what happens but then Thor examines the scene and he looks at the whips.

Thor turns to Furia “Do you think I am dumb enough to fall for your tricks? Your man used the most powerful whip to hit Y/N, it’s coated with Essences to kill a Valkyrie. You weren’t trying to punish her. You were trying to kill her. I will let Loki know.” 

Furia knew that she had to do damage control and hoped that I would die.

Jane screams at Thor “We are losing her. Please get her to the infirmary.”

He screams to everyone in the room “If you ever lay a finger on Y/N and anyone associated with them and Jane, I will make sure I bring to the end to you.”

He cut the ropes and grabbed me, flew me out. 

Jane and Lora helped Milos out. We headed to the infirmary.

The physician asked “what happened?” Thor explains briefly but after examining both Milos and I.

Eleanor, the physician confirms “They used two different whips. The one on Milos is the regular whip. The other was meant to lethally kill her. She’s only midgardian.”

Thor was angry and he asked “What do you need?”

Eleanor gives him special ingredients that they have to find.

Meanwhile Furia went to Loki first and she tried to explain her situation that she didn’t know the person who was whipping her used the wrong rope. 

Loki walked down the steps of his throne and got to Furia and he got her up.

Loki smiles and grabs her chin before he says “Furia, I am the king of Asgard, I am a god of mischief and lies. Do you think I can’t detect what you’re doing? Maybe I should use the whip on you and see how you will last.”

Furia goes on her knees and begs “Please mercy my king! I’m sorry!”

Loki was now even more angry and he said “If she dies, everyone who was in that room that watched her get whipped or said to you will die. Take them to the dungeon.”

Furia screams “You can’t Loki! You can’t do this to me.”

Loki screams “Why not?”

Furia cries and says “I’m with child. You can’t do this to your child.”

Loki was even more upset but he calmed down “You best hope that is my child or I will have you dead by the next sunrise.”

He disappeared to go to the infirmary. 

As soon as he got there, Eleanor gave Thor a list of ingredients that is needed to help with the healing.

Loki walks up to Y/N who is unconscious and looks super pale. Her back had three bad whips that went straight to the bones. It looked like someone clawed into her back.

Loki uses his magic to help heal her. 

Eleanor warns Loki “My king, this would be extensive and…”

Loki says “get her the medication to seal the wounds and remove the scars. I’ll heal her tissues and muscles”

As soon as everyone was out.

Loki had tears and he was sobbing as he watched me look half dead on the bed. The wounds were deep and painful. He wanted to kill Furia right that moment. If it’s true that she carries his heir, he would hate himself more. 

Loki uses all his energy to heal the wounds as much as he can. By another hour, Eleanor stops Loki and says “I think you have significantly helped her heal. Don’t continue my King. You should go rest.” She was about to call help to take Loki back to his chambers.

Loki says “I want to stay here with her. No one disturbs me.”

Eleanor gets a bed in for the king to lay down next to Y/N.

————————

I was completely healed in 3 days. Surprisingly everything was well. I was told what happened Loki helped heal me, Thor brought the medicine in time so I’m not going to have scars. I can still wear a bikini. 

Thor and Jane visited me while I was stuck in my chambers. I was stuck to the castle until further notice.

One night in the middle of night, I heard screeching. I walked out to my balcony and saw Pegasus. He was flying around the castle and he landed near me.

He brought a bag full of apples. I laughed as I asked “Are those for me?”

He nodded and I took the apples that looked really red and it had a glow to it, a golden aura. 

He pushes my hand to me to encourage me to eat it.

I took a bite and it tasted so juicy like my entire body was floating. It felt so light and yummy. I took one and gave it to Pegasus so he could eat it.

I sat down on the bench nearby finishing the apple as I looked out to the sky of Asgard. It was beautiful. Pegasus ate two apples. 

I tell Pegasus “You must see a lot up there. Flying out to the sky and being able to just watch the world below unfold. Busy with their lives. Must be really cool.”

Pegasus gets up and he bends down like the time he wanted me to climb on his back.

I asked “Are you taking me?”

I was in my nightgown but if a Pegasus is going to offer me a ride to see the world, I’m not going to pass on it. I climbed slowly onto his back and he started to fly off. 

As he was flying up in the area, we were going everywhere. There was the beautiful bridge, waterfalls, night of the towns, Asgards kingdom and then somehow Pegasus took me to the Dragon’s mountain of Elator.

I asked Pegasus “Are you sure I should be here?”

He landed where I picked up the egg. The dragons came out and they didn’t look too friendly. 

Pegasus still had the bag of apples that he gave to me. 

I turned to the dragons shaking and said “I came with some apples. Just wanted to share.”

I took them out and placed them on the ground before me as I walked back to Pegasus.

The dragon nodded and then ate them but they saved the last two apples.

A little baby dragon came under the mother’s wings and climbed towards the apples.

I smiled and said “Oh my god! The baby hatched.”

The baby dragon was shy and scared but then he climbed closer to the apple but he noticed me as he tried to head in my direction but his parents growled and I think they advised the baby not to get close to the human. 

I raised my hands up and said “I mean no harm.” as I walk closer to the baby.

I sat down about a few steps from the dragon.

I didn’t know where I found the courage to do that. A part of me was yelling at myself “Are you stupid? They can light you on fire.” but a part of me just wanted to say “I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean any harm.”

The baby dragon had an apple in its mouth as it hops over to me. I held the baby dragon as he was the size of a basketball. I pet it and I said “Please don’t eat me or breathe fire at me. I’m sorry! I didn’t know when I stole the egg, I was going to cause so many problems. It’s nice to meet you. You’re so adorable.”

I help hold the apple so the dragon can eat it. The baby was so happy after eating it. 

I laughed “It’s juicy and so yummy right? I felt super light like I can fly.”

The baby started to flap its wings and it started to fly which surprised the parents. 

I laughed as I watched the baby fly around me and it landed on my shoulder. It nuzzled me. 

I walked slowly and picked up the second apple and let it eat. 

We were having a moment. 

I saw the Green Aura come out of nowhere and we all looked as Loki walked through the portal.

He didn’t look too happy. I didn’t understand how he found me.

Loki stood there and said “Return the child and come back here Y/N before I slaughter everyone here.”

His warning made me feel scared and gave me goosebumps. 

I begged “Please don’t hurt them.”

Loki warns again “Don’t make me.”

I turned to the big dragons and brought the baby dragon back to them. 

I said “Thank you for forgiving me and allowing me to live. I am sorry for the grief I caused. It was foolish of me.”

The baby kept nuzzling my neck and I said “I like you too. Now go back to your parents before my crazy ex-boyfriend thinks he has the right to kill.”

I turned to Pegasus and said “Thank you for showing me the world and getting me the apples. You’re a wonderful friend. Now go before Loki does something stupid like pluck your wings.”

Pegasus stomps the ground as if he disagrees but then I pat his neck and said “I’ll see you soon.”

Pegasus flew off. The dragons left. 

Loki looked angry and he was glaring at me. 

I asked “How did you know where I am?”

Loki looks at my neck.

I looked down and noticed the green emerald necklace. It must have some sort of spell or tracker.

Loki was next to me as he held my chin up, he asked “What did I say the last time you got yourself in trouble?” He was looking straight in my eyes before his eyes landed on my lips.

I didn’t get to answer as his lips were on mine.


	19. Scars

Loki was kissing me and he was forcing his tongue in. It was rougher than the last kiss. I pushed him as hard as I could and eventually he got the message that I do not want any of this. 

Loki pulls back “You may not remember me but I remember you and you can’t expect me to stay on the sidelines and watch you try to kill yourself.”

I looked at him and said “I was perfectly safe without you. Can you just stop acting like it’s your responsibility to watch over me?”

Loki was angry and he said “You are mine to protect.”

I screamed “No I’m not. I am not yours. Did you forget what happened? You made a choice and I made mine. We don’t have anything and we will not be anything in the future!”

Loki was furious and he didn’t know what to do. 

He had tears in his eyes as he watched me pierce his soul with my words. 

Loki said “Let’s go back.”

I said “No! I don’t trust you.”

Loki turned to me and was eye-wide at the last statement. If anything were to break Loki, it was those words. 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him as he spoke slowly “Maybe I shouldn’t treat you with respect. I should just take what is mine and never consider your own feelings. You can only Stab someone so much before they fight back.”

He pulled me through the portal and threw me at my bed. 

I screamed “No!!!” As I turned to see him attack me but this time I went invisible and he hit the bed. 

I yelled “I’m not weak. You forgot who I am and what I’m capable of.”

He still sense where I am due to my necklace so I took it off and threw it on the bed. As soon as the necklace flew out of my hands, Loki saw it appear on the bed.

Loki smirks “Smarter than before! Doesn’t mean you will go unpunished.”

I don’t know why it was thrilling to challenge him. The chase makes it exciting.

I tried to run out of my room but then I hit the invisible wall at the entrance and bounced back on the ground.

Loki smirks as he sees me “I forgot to mention since your last defiance, I’ve cast a spell on you and your room. You’re not allowed to leave your chambers.”

I got up and went invisible again as I said “You will not win!” I started to run for the balcony because I was able to leave with Pegasus tonight but Loki stood in front of it to seal it up with his spells.

I reappeared and picked up the garbage can to throw it at him. It hit his back.

You know how a big fight starts because a button was pushed. Well I just pushed that button really hard.

Both Loki and I knew that we were being childish but we couldn’t help it.

Loki turns to me and says “You’re going to get it!”

I laughed and said “Not this time!” I don’t know why it came out but it did.

Every time he was close to catching me I would disappear. We both were laughing as it became a game. 

I had a good advantage but then Loki smirks.

Loki asks “Do you know who I am?”

I appeared in front of him to taunt him “A puny god!”

He pulled me towards him to hug me but then I disappeared. His playful hugs and touching were so familiar. 

Loki had to think quickly.

He taunts me “come out little kitty!”

He didn’t know where I was so I threw a pillow at him but he shimmered away once the pillow touched him. It was his clone.

I didn’t know he could do that. Well technically I didn’t remember.

Loki was standing behind me as he said “Boo!”

He caught me by surprise and it made me laugh. 

He tried to kiss me but I disappeared.

Loki asks “how about a challenge?”

I stood in front of him and asked “what?”

He smirks “if I can’t capture you, I will give you the freedom you want. No more spells on the chambers. However if you manage to hit me with an object … “

I laughed and said “what happens if I lose?”

He had a very arrogant smug face “I get to kiss you whenever and wherever I want.”

I huffed and couldn’t believe this man in front of me as I said “No!”

Loki gave me the most charming smile as he says “I’m quite sure this challenge you would win but if you don’t believe in your skills, perhaps I’ll just leave you for the night.”

He was leaving my chambers.

I was thinking and wondering if he had tricks up his sleeves. Just throwing anything at his face was enticing for me enough. Shouldn’t be hard.

I said “5 kisses!”

He says “20”

I rebuttals “7”

Him “18”

Me “9”

Him “15”

Me “10!”

Loki “Deal!”

The man looked pleased with himself but he added “I want you kissing me back and not disappearing until I’m done with the kiss.” As he was standing in front of me inches away from his lips.

He smiles as he looks at my lips “I want 10 responsive kisses from you that I can have anywhere and anytime. You have to remember that and keep your promise.”

I laughed and said “I want my freedom if I win. No spells, no trackers, no guards telling me to remain in the kingdom. I do not want you keeping tabs on me.”

Loki nods and puts out his hand “Deal!”

I smiled back and shook his hand and said “Deal!”

Loki was happy and said “Let the game begins”

I disappeared and basically came up with a plan to throw an item at him because in order to touch objects, I have to reappear. It had to be fast. 

All a sudden the clones of Loki came out. There were 15 of them in the room.

I said “What the hell?”

All the Loki’s laughed and then they all took turns to talk 

They all said “I’m one of them. Find me and throw an object to me to win.”

I said “This is cheating!”

Loki says “You never said the conditions. You never said no clones. Opps… I forgot that about your loss memories.”

I said out loud “You jerk!”

He scoffs “The jerk that’s going to kiss you 10 times.”

He actually put a smile on my face. 

I walked around studying all of his clones trying to find any difference. 

It was hard. 

Loki taunts “given up?”

I looked around the room for objects to throw at him. I had to strategize this properly to win. On my desk there was a vase (too big and it will hurt), pens (looks promising but what if I poke his eye out) and some books (Perfect).

I saw other items on the drawers so I thought I could create a distraction. 

I went over there and appeared to throw the box full of hair accessories at the clones hoping it would hit him in the face. I disappeared before he could run to me. 

The hair accessories hit 4 clones and they moved away. I ran to the desk and then reappeared to throw all the pens and books. I disappeared as I reached the nightstand with lots of small books. 

I noticed the pens and books hit another 4 clones. 

Just as I appear next to the night stand. Loki caught my hand and he spun me around facing him and he said “I won! This is the first kiss!”

He pulled my face towards him as he reminded me “I want you to respond to them. You can’t disappear. Only until I finish.”

He lifted me up on the bed as he laid next to me taking in my face. He didn’t kiss me right away. He was sliding his nose against my face. It felt sensual and then his lips were ghosting mine. He was teasing me and I smiled. 

He was waiting for me to be at ease and he knew I was attracted to him since the first kiss after meeting the dragons.

Loki knew he should keep a distance but he was so close to losing me so many times that he realized why he avoided me for 18 months. He couldn’t think straight. He was protective, possessive and all his feelings weren't calm around me. 

He hated how much I occupied his thoughts and how there’s a chance that Furia is pregnant with his child.

He never meant to have sex with her but the frustration brought it. While he may have laid with Furia, he always called Y/N’s name in vain. Perhaps that’s why Furia was set out to kill Y/N. Furia always tried to seduce Loki but he didn’t give in until recently. 

He slept with Furia twice and now she’s pregnant? He would have it investigated but for now he just wanted to enjoy kisses with me. He missed me so much but he knew we couldn’t be together.

He moved his nose to mine and then I saw him slowly open his mouth as I opened mine. It felt natural and longing. 

He was thoroughly exploring my mouth as he twirls his tongue. It was sending signals to my other lady parts. He was gentle yet so demanding. 

My hand was on his chest but as he deepens the kids, my hand moved to his hair. It felt so good. 

Loki was feeling things and he worried he would lose control. He slows down and finishes kissing me.

He pulled apart as he cradled my head as if I’m the most precious object.

Loki was trying to collect his thoughts and he whispers “You’re free to go tomorrow but you have to keep the necklace on you. The moment you take it off, I will be alerted and I will come for you. Like I said, I wouldn’t use kisses to punish you. Don’t get yourself in trouble.”

I felt like he was lecturing a child but then I asked “why do you care?”

He looked down at me and said “I wanted you for so long but we had too many painful memories. Being queen of Asgard meant you remain here, y/N wouldn’t want that because her past life’s memories were too painful. I caused that.”

I pushed him off and sat up to say “you didn’t have to choose this! I get it’s beautiful here and wonderful but you made a choice for the throne. So live with it.”

I didn’t know why I was angry and I felt sad. 

I got off the bed and started to go to the bathroom to rinse my face. What was I thinking? I had dirty thoughts of him just now but now I’m angry. 

Loki came in and screamed “Do you understand how I felt? I was thrown away by my own parents. My adopted family kept my heritage hidden. I am a frost giant that everyone warns about. Picture growing up thinking your human but only to find out you’re a monster!”

I screamed back “so what? That gives you the right to hurt the one person who loved that monster? You left her like she meant nothing. You allowed her to feel pain for years over your death!”

Loki had tears and he said “I did die but for some reason I got resurrected. I think Odin helped, I can’t explain it. I woke up here finding out I was alive again. I wanted to run to you. Father wanted Thor to take the throne, I was going to leave but Thor said no. Father asked me and asked me never to visit Midgard again or marry you.”

I wanted to slap him again so hard and I said “Yea you made your choice. So why did you bother? What is all of this?” As I point at him and me, clearly we have some feelings lingering.

I didn’t even know that I was crying.

Loki closes his eyes and he reopens it as he answers “I heard you and your team was facing a big enemy, Ultron. I couldn’t pretend anymore.” He approached me as he lifted my head up to see him. 

He says “I watched the explosion cause you to fly and hit the building. My heart shattered and I was angry. I shredded every robot in sight. Do you know why?”

I looked at him as I sniffled.

Loki explains “I love you Y/N. I always have and since you came here, you have disturbed everything in my world. I’ve built walls up to guard myself from being weak. Every time you’re in trouble or hurt, it kills me too. Watching the dragon almost taking you away, made me realize that these feelings don’t go away. I will always love you even after you’re gone (death).”

I was crying and I shook my head “I shouldn’t be here. Loki, she’s gone. We made sure of that. Now we need to stop whatever this is that’s trying to draw us together. I’m leaving after the wedding.”

I tried to walk away but he pulled me back and my hand was on his chest, ready to push him away.

Loki looked me in the eye and said “I wanted to keep away from you but I can’t.”

I reminded him “I’m sorry Loki for everything that happened to you but I’m not going to ruin this chance of being able to move on with my life. You got Furia and a kingdom. I’m human and I will return to earth. This isn’t ever going to work.”

Sometimes when people say you can’t. Makes you want it more. 

Loki and I were looking at one another.

Loki asks “What if I give up the throne? What if we can take turns between both our worlds? What if we can make it work?”

I asked “What about Asgard? What about being king?”

He challenges “A king can do what he wants.”

I laughed “Aren't there rules?”

Loki looked down and up to me “I’m willing to break them for you. I am the god of mischief and lies.”

I looked at him as we stood in my bathroom discussing our possibilities.

Loki didn’t want to hurt me and he really wished I could forgive him someday.

He admits “I know you don’t remember this but the biggest reason I took the throne, my mother, the one who raised me, taught me everything I’ve known and loved me regardless of how much I’ve done. I had to stay to make sure she reached Valhalla. I was lost at how to deal with you.”

I listened instead of questioning him. 

He continues “I took the throne because I wanted to prove to myself and Odin that I had what it takes to be King. I wanted to make my mother proud. If Thor wouldn’t take it then chaos may come to our nine realms. Odin was restless since mother died…”

I came to realize that Loki cared about his family more than I imagined. Why did everyone paint him so heartless?

I placed my hand on his and said “Y/N would have understood all of this if only you gave her a chance.”

He tells me “I hurted her a lot before I died. I watched her cry numerous times because of me. I was so blind thinking taking her to Asgard was a good thing. All the bad memories of her last life were caused by me. The last time I was intimate with her. I didn’t even notice that she was in pain until after. I am a monster and I don’t deserve her.”

I took his hand and said “Look don’t take it the wrong way but maybe you should just tell me everything while we lay down.”

I turned into my closet and found some long dress that I thought could fit him and said “Umm I don’t have Panama’s for you, want a dress?”

Loki uses his magic and he changed into more comfortable clothes and he helped change mine since it was dirty from sitting on the ground with the baby dragon.

I smiled like a child and said “Those are amazing powers!”

Anyways, I made him go on the bed and I laid next to him and asked him questions about my past life, what happened between us and what Loki did. 

Loki tells me his version about Tania, his first love. His marriage to Y/N and what happened at the end. It wasn’t love at first but it was the betrayal that caused so much problems. The centre person of it was Tania.

I commented “Tania is a bitch! You were stupid! How old were you then?”

Loki answers “I met her when I was 500”

I giggled and when did I find out she was a bad person?”

Loki answers “1,000 years old”

I burst out laughing more and said “I know how you guys think ur gods and all but wow your maturity is delayed.”

Loki smiles as he loves my honesty. 

I asked him to continue the story about present day Y/N.

Loki explains everything up to the point with the Aether. 

I told him “Wow! You’re a douchebag for leaving her. Poor girl! Not to mention, What kind of father does that to his son, telling you not to marry her or go after her? But come to think about it, he just lost his wife. He didn’t want you to suffer the same fate in 50-60 years because she’s human.”

Loki didn’t think of it that way before and he says “Was father looking out for me?”

I answered “Think about it, Y/N was here for 24 hours and shit hits the fan. Your mother passed away and if you blamed her and you’re her lover, what would your dad say? He might have blame her too.”

I looked at Loki and he just stared at the ceiling as he had tears, having to understand why Odin requested that Loki can’t go back to Midgard or marry that Y/N.

Loki says “It didn’t occur to me that was a possibility. At that time all of our emotions were everywhere. Responsibilities were thrusted upon us…”

I tell him “I can’t be your Y/N. I’m my own person and I’ve chosen to let the past go. You can too. I promise to behave and keep safe while I’m here. Just don’t go all Loki on me”

Loki smiles “What do you mean Loki on you?”

I answered honestly “I felt something when you came to save me. Maybe it’s old feelings. The kisses. However in my head, I know this isn’t going to work. We can be friends. You can be honest with me. I mean I am your brother's best friend so we can hang out every now and then but given all the information, you and I are best to remain friends. Nothing more.”

Loki smiles and says “Fine I’ll be your friend and I’ll be honest to you if you ask the right questions.”

I laughed and asked “You are sneaky! If I ask the right questions, so if I don’t ask the questions, you wouldn’t say anything! Wait, Do I still have to kiss you?”

Loki smiles “yes 9 more times!”

I started to yawn.

Loki says “Go to sleep Y/N!”

He kissed my forehead as I was already passed out. 

————————————

Next day, I wanted to go eat at the grand hall instead of my room. 

I got ready and started to walk to the door. I kept putting my hand out in case the invisible wall was up again.

Jane laughs and asks “What are you doing?”

I explained to her what Loki did and that we had a talk yesterday and then he explained everything he felt. 

Jane couldn’t believe it but with reasoning she could see Loki’s dilemmas. If he left the throne to nobody, chaos would ensue and earth would have been in trouble. So what Loki did wasn’t exactly selfish. 

Odin made Loki choose. Odin was grieving over Frigga’s death and so was Loki and Thor.

Jane felt bad for a second and she says “Thor cried so much when he was on earth for his mother. We took months to work out those emotions. Loki was dealing with all of that while running Asgard and Odin went to sleep…”

Both of us came to realize that Loki leaving Y/N was the worst thing but he didn’t entirely leave her for the power and selfish reasons. He had to maintain peace and help. He was grieving while he was protecting the realms. Sure power was what he really wanted but his family needed him at that time. Any prince would have to grow up and mature fast. He had to deal with his emotions all by himself.

Jane says “It’s still not fair for you, Y/N.”

I agree and we both were heading to the hall to eat. I didn’t see Furia. Someone told me she’s been locked up and that Loki is having her investigated. 

I decided to pay her a visit. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind.

Jane tells me “Don’t Y/N! I heard the rumour that she may be pregnant with Loki’s child which is why she’s going to have a fair trial. She is a daughter from another realm so it wouldn’t be easy to get rid of her.”

I ask “His child? Does he know?”

Jane answers “Of course!”

I got up from my seat and said “Jane, I’m gonna kick his ass so hard. Arghh! One second I want to hug him but the next second I want to cut off his balls.”

Jane says “Calm down! I’m surprised you’re feeling this way.”

I was breathing in and out as I answered “Jane, I know my memories are gone but I feel like Y/N wants to burst free. Sometimes I say things that just occur to me. Sometimes my emotions get the best of me but right now I really just want to kick his balls!” I was literally doing kicking motions.

Jane couldn’t help but laugh “Maybe Wanda’s powers didn’t help it. What if you remember everything?”

I laughed “if I feel this way, Y/N would definitely kill him. Jane, please go with Lora and Milos and wrap up your plans. Next week some of our friends are coming up and I got plans for us. Right now I want to pay a visit with some friends before I kill Loki.”

—————————————

I went to Furia’s room where she’s been locked in. I went invisible before I appeared in front of her.

I asked her “Why did you try to kill me?”

Furia looked angry and upset as she saw me.

Furia looked away and said “He called your name when I got together with him.”

I tell her “I’m not her anymore. All the memories pertaining to Loki is all gone. He left me on earth for two years. Why would you… ohhh” I came to realize that me coming to Asgard has changed things.

Furia answers since she knew I came to realize why she did what she did “I knew he loves you but hearing you are here for a month was scaring me. That night after you stole and returned the golden egg. I followed him and he didn’t want to touch me. We slept with one another twice in the past month. He was warming up to the idea of getting married to me but as soon as he heard you were in trouble. He broke his promise to Odin and left for Midgard.”

I sat down as she explained her side “I didn’t like you because you’re pretty, brave, fun and everything I’ve always wanted to be. I’m made to be queen but I felt degraded by being with Loki. Everything I try doesn’t work with him. He’s focused on Asgard’s duties only until you come along.”

I asked “what do you want?” 

Furia says “I’m not carrying his child. I’ve slept with someone whom I don’t want to implicate but I was trying to protect my child by becoming queen. It was either admit adultery and die for deceiving the king or…”

I listened and said “Die trying to be queen.”

She adds “either way, I wasn’t safe so I had to eliminate you before you take my throne.”

I stood up and said “Furia, you’re evil and I think you should think of a way to beg Loki for forgiveness to spare your life. What you did was wrong and I don’t care how you word it.”

Furia held my hand as I tried to walk off. She bends on her knees “please let my child go. I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn’t have but I had someone I needed to protect. Please…”

I looked at her and said “I’ll try.” I hated the fact I was soft. 

I left her room to go find Loki.

———————————-

I went to the throne room and they told me Loki went to his chambers. He was tired. Probably from lack of sleep from yesterday.

I didn’t think showing up at his chambers and knocking would be a good thing because of rumors so I went into his room and then appeared “Loki?”

I walked up to his bed and said “Loki, are you here?”

Loki slides the bathroom doors as he walks out naked. He just took a bath.

My jaw was opened and I saw everything… I wasn’t even looking away. 

Loki was surprised to see me but then he was so happy with my reaction as he walked up to me and used his hand to close my mouth “what are you doing here?”

I shook my head and closed my eyes. “Please wear something.”

He laughed “you came into my room!”

I answered “I wanted to talk.”

Loki couldn’t help but love my cute expression and reaction to his nude body. 

He got closer and said “I want my second kiss.”

I opened my eyes wide and he was inches away from me.

Loki says “Remember your promise. I want a kiss.”

He moved closer and this time he opened his mouth trying to open me up. He held my face and pulled me towards him. 

I felt him pressed up against my dress. It felt so weird. His body was lean and hard. Yep I can feel his lower regions pressed against my core. 

Loki deepens the kiss and wouldn’t let me go. My hand came up to hold his bicep and his skin was so cool. 

Loki continued to move me backwards until I was pressed against his wooden bedroom’s post. 

The kiss felt hot and nothing else came to mind but the fact he looked amazing nude.

Loki reaches up to untie my cape. 

Loki whispers “Tell me you want this.”

I pushed him away and said “Loki, we can’t.”

He held me back in his arms as his chest met my back.

Loki says “We can. It’s our choice.”

I asked “Treat this as a fling?”

Loki shook his head and said “Be my queen. Be the mother of my children. Be with me”

He kissed my shoulder.

I asked “What change? Why now?”

Loki touches my arm and says “I’ve never felt this way for anyone else and I don’t think I ever will. You drive me crazy in my thoughts, my dreams and my life. I thought I could let you go but I don’t want to. Ever since I saw you again, it feels like my walls have been broken down. Forgive me for being an idiot but love me.”

I said “I don’t remember the past. There’s nothing to forgive.”

He tells me “I can bring back your memories.” which shook me.

I remind him “You wouldn’t like the Y/N I become.”

Loki kisses the back of my neck and says “I want everything. I don’t want to hide. I don’t want you to forget. I want your forgiveness. I want to spend the rest of my life making up for the years I’ve lied, mistreated you and I want you to be by your side. No Matter how long it takes for you to forgive me, I want it all.

I sighed “Let me think about it. Please give me time.”

Loki smiles “Good! You can have all the time you need.” He kisses my head.

Loki starts to walk towards his closet to get his clothes, I noticed his cute ass but what’s more noticeable was three whip scars on his back. They were red like it was new but barely healed.

I had to ask “How did you get those scars?”

Loki was grabbing his pants and putting it on then he turned to the mirror and noticed the scars.

Loki says “I was healing you from what Furia did. The magic I used to repair your wounds can be offsetting like it requires a sacrifice. I gave my back to repair yours.”

My heart blossomed and I didn’t control my body anymore as I walked to his side and crashed my lips to him. 

I smiled and said “Fuck it”

Loki held me close and he started to move towards the bed but in between kisses, he asked “Are you sure Y/N?”

I remind him “Take it Loki before I change my mind.”

We kissed and I could feel Loki pressed up against my dress. Loki touched my legs first as he helped with my zipper. He lowered the top of my dress and he moved his lips to capture my nipple causing me to moan.

I felt my body react to him and soon I felt him rip through my underwear. It felt wild and he started to lift up my dress.

I laughed “magic it away”

He did that because now I’m completely bare in my birthday suit.

To me, this is my first time.

To him, it’s not.

He asks “How are you feeling? Second thoughts?”

I smiled “Maybe.” As we kiss again.

Loki asks “What is it? Tell me”

I answered “I know it’s not my first time but…”

Loki finishes my sense “It feels like the first time. I almost took you here right now if you didn’t tell me this. Let’s rectify that.” Loki has been more attentive and trying to communicate clearly with me given what happened in the past.

He placed me in the middle of the bed. He kisses me and distracts me with all the touching and massaging me.

First his hand touches my shoulder and down to my breasts.

I felt like my body was on fire as he touched me intimately.

Soon his fingers were touching my folds. He kissed my throat, my chest and slowly moved downwards. 

It felt weird when his face was between my legs but he opened me widely just so he can make room to eat me out.

I came over his tongue as he knew it drove me nuts while he was squeezing my breasts. 

My body shook and I was so tired from the first orgasm.

Loki crawled up in between my legs.

He asks “Are you sure you want more?”

I can tell that he’s making efforts to understand my needs and it was cute. 

I nod and kiss him. 

He moved into position as he slid his hard member towards my opening. 

Loki kisses my neck as he pushes in slowly inch by inch. 

I scratched his back and he felt the pain because the scars were new.

Loki didn’t want me to scratch him so he took both my hands and placed them right next to my head.

It felt so good as he continued to start a slow rhythm. I noticed my hand has some blood from scratching him.

I panicked and asked “Oh my god! Loki are you okay?”

Loki shook his head “I need you baby. Please”

I wanted to cry but he was on top of me and really wanted me to continue so I asked again “Are you sure?”

He smiles “Never been more sure in my life. Do you not feel me?” as he thrusted harder into me.

I moaned and I kept my arms to the side of my head.

I moaned “Take me Loki!”

He did exactly that. He continued to pound into me more rougher than before. I felt like my hips got off the bed as he continued to drive into me so hard that I came and became incoherent. 

It wasn’t enough for Loki as he flips me over to take me on my knees and hands then sideways.

I came so hard twice that it started to hurt.

I begged Loki “Please it’s hurting.”

Loki smiles as he kisses me “I’m doing a bad job if I’m hurting you.”

He squeezed my breasts and started playing with my clit. He was rubbing the bud and soon, I was screaming “Don’t stop Loki! Please…”

The last orgasm felt like the world came crashing down. It was so overwhelming that my eyes rolled back. Loki empties himself inside of me, filling me up so much that it was overwhelming.

I passed out in his arms.


	20. Decision

During the middle of the night, I heard another screeching noise. I was in Loki’s bed with him wrapped around me. I had to use my powers to get out of his grip. 

I took one look at him and realized that my heart feels happy. It felt content and nice.

I wore my dress and walked towards the Balcony and Pegasus came again.

He brought another bag of apples. 

I looked at Pegasus and said “Are you trying to feed me apples again? Are we visiting the dragons again?”

He nods. 

I ate an apple. Pegasus kept shoving another apple in my hand. I ate the second one. We were flying in the air heading to the mountains of Elator. However something shot at Pegasus because it clipped his wings so we were spiraling downwards. 

I held onto Pegasus as long as I could. He eventually flies upwards and starts looking at who would have taken a shot at him.

That’s when I noticed Furia and her men. They set up a big bow and arrow to take down Pegasus and I.

I tell Pegasus “Drop me down there and fly to safety. I can handle them.”

Pegasus does exactly as I asked except he flew around us purposely distracting the enemy. 

I ran up to the first man with my invisible powers to knock him out and take his swords. In order to hold objects, I had to reappear. 

I turned to Furia and her men “I was going to beg for you but you have made your choice.”

Furia laughs “You’re gullible. I am pregnant and he wouldn’t kill me. My father would start the war with him if he kills me.”

I smiled and said “You don’t know Loki well enough then! He’ll start the war and he’ll end it with victory. My king wouldn’t bow down to you.”

I was rushing against her men and kicking asses. However one of her men managed to hurt Pegasus and he was on the ground. I ran to Pegasus to defend him.

Furia saw a weakness so she screamed “Kill Pegasus and you can kill her!”

Eventually I was getting swarmed and one of her troops managed to slice my arm with his sword. I was bleeding.

Pegasus was screeching louder like crying for help.

We were outnumbered and I had an injured Pegasus behind me to protect. 

The men ran towards me as they tried to kill me but I turned around fast enough before I drove my sword into the man’s chest. I was angry because every time I want to love Loki and be with him. People try to tear us apart. I felt it in my heart.

I was getting tired and my arm was bleeding a lot.

Soon enough three dragons were flying toward us as it roared in the night.

Furia and her men were scared as the dragons landed near me and Pegasus.

They were surprised that the Dragons came to my aid.

The mother and father landed near Furia. The men tried to fight back and the dragons just ate them up. 

The mother dragon bites on the human head and then lifts the entire body up in the air and swallows whole like how you see T-Rex eats a human in Jurassic movies.

A green aura came out of nowhere and Loki stepped through.

This time he saw Pegasus and I were injured. I was holding my ground. He watches the scene before him that Furia and her men attacked me and Pegasus.

Loki walks up to her and her men.

Furia begs “Please Loki! Save us! These dragons are trying to kill us.”

Loki smiles evilly and says “You shouldn’t have tried to hurt her. She’s the future queen of Asgard.”

Furia begged “I’m pregnant with your child.”

Loki says “You lied to Y/N or You’re lying to me. Which is the truth?”

Furia says “It’s yours Loki!”

He places his hand over her head and goes through her memories.

Furia looked confused and Loki says “I can go through people’s memories. Guess what I saw?”

Furia screams “No Loki! Please spare us! We will never hurt Y/N again.”

Loki stood up and said “You should have learnt from your mistakes the first time. I’m learning from mine too. I’m not going to hurt you but they will.” (he points at the dragons) and he adds “After all you hurted their friends.”

Loki walks up to me and picks me up. He asks Pegasus “Can you fly back?” Pegasus was wobbling. 

One of the dragons turns to Loki and he says “Please take Pegasus back to the kingdom. I’ll have someone look after him.” 

However Loki also says “Take care of them. Make sure they can’t hurt anyone else.”

The dragons burnt Furia and her men before they ate them up.

I was shocked and realized that the dragons could have killed me the first night they saw me.

No wonder Loki was losing his shit when he came after me.

Loki walks back into the portal to the kingdom where he goes to the infirmary and places me on the bed. 

He explains what happens to Elator, the physician and that an injured Pegasus is coming. 

We heard the screeches after they patched me up.

Loki takes me to the fields where the Dragon drops off Pegasus.

I came up and said “thank you!”

The baby dragon has doubled its size but it flew to me, licking my cheeks.

The mother dragon found the bag of apples and brought it as well. I handed it off for the Pegasus and rest was given to the dragons.

Someone helped with Pegasus’ wing and I felt so much better. I said bye to all of them before Loki pulled me close to take us back to his bedroom.

He had me on the bed as he tells me “Remember what I warned you when you get yourself into trouble again? It wouldn't be kisses?”

I nod as he attacks my neck with kisses. Loki was angry at me for leaving without telling him. He woke up and he sensed me in danger and thank god the dragons came. 

Just watching me being helpless with Pegasus but the dragons coming to the rescue. Loki was happy that I was safe but right now, he’s going to make me pay for not listening to him.

He tore through my dress and he squeezed me hard everywhere, however it felt good not painful. I didn’t get a chance to moan, he freed himself and entered swiftly inside of me making me hiss. 

I begged “Slow down Loki. Please!”

He gave me some time to adjust and slowly thrusts and eventually he increased the momentum.

Loki whispers in my ears as he kisses my cheeks “Don’t ever do that again. I can’t handle all these heart attacks.”

I teased “Stop fucking other women! Pick them better next time.”

Loki grunts “there wouldn’t be a next time. You’re all I want and I’m going to have you for the rest of my life.”

He didn’t care about how we wouldn’t have enough time to be together because right now, he just wants us to enjoy this moment here.

He was picking up his pace. I begged “Please Loki! God!”

Loki teases “Yes I’m your god! Now show me how pleased you are.”

He kept going and going and eventually I came so hard that caused my head to arch all the way back.

Loki smiles against my cheek and says “I’m not done with you. Oh sweetie, don’t ever get me upset again because I’m going to pound you until you’re with my child.”

I tell Loki “Let me remember you.”

Loki asks “Are you sure?”

I nodded and said “Yes.”

He was still pounding into me as he placed his hand over my forehead to reach out to all my memories and pushed it back into my head. Undoing what Wanda did. To him it was a video reel and he got to understand all my emotions. We were still fucking as he continued to discover my feelings and the truth of how of our pasts.

I took whatever came our way. My memories were getting unleashed as he continued to thrust inside of me. I felt the emotional and physical attachment I have with Loki.

It felt so good because we came together.

My toes were curled and my tears filled my eyes. It was so intense as the memories got pushed back in.

Loki asks “Are you okay sweetie? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

I smiled and hit his chest “You asshole!”

He held my hand and placed it next to my head.

He asks “Let your arm heal. Do you remember everything?”

I say “What do you think of Loki Odinson? Let me go so I can kick your ass…” he kissed me hard and he continued to thrust inside of me. There was no recovery period. He wanted me more.

He was so happy and he was going to fuck me into compliance.

Loki held my hands and kept pushing inside until I was moaning.

I gave up on him as he continued to use my body to the highest level of pleasure.

He made sure I begged “Please don’t stop… Keep going”

By the end of the night, Loki made sure I woke up to eat some food and drinks. He didn’t want me too tired as he plans to take his sweet time to make up for lost time.

_____________________________

Next morning, I woke up to Loki having his arms around me. 

I try to wiggle out so I went invisible but then Loki got up demanding “Y/N, where are you going?”

I reappeared and said “Pee! I need to empty my bladder your highness!” 

He smiled because I’m back to myself.

I ran to the washroom and did that. Meanwhile Loki waited for me. As soon as I was washing my hands, he stood behind me. Pressing his hardness into me. 

I groaned “Please Loki! I need some time to recover.”

Loki places his hand and touches my folds. I forgot that he has the magic to help with recovery. 

After he was done, I could feel him nudge my feet apart. I was being spread out for the taking right in front of my vanity.

He held me there as he penetrated me from the back. 

Loki smiles as he watches me “You look so beautiful like this. I really enjoy this look where you aren’t thinking of anything but just enjoying being on my dick. Yes… Squeeze me like that.”

He was having so much fun and what he loved about it was I have returned and I chose to remain by his side. He didn’t care if we couldn’t live together forever. He didn’t care if we might live separately between Asgard and Midgard. He just needed to know that I loved him.

Loki asks “Do you love me?”

I screamed “yes!”

Loki asks “Marry me?”

I opened my eyes as he continued to pound me.

Loki asks “Answer the question Y/N, marry me?”

I had tears in my eyes but I smiled at him “Yes I will!”

Loki continues “Have kids with me? I can remove your birth control.”

I shook my head “Not yet baby! Someday, but not today.”

Loki smiles “I’m looking forward to it.” He placed a hand on my tummy and said “I want you to grow with our children.”

I tell Loki “child… one at a time… Just focus on making me cum first. Yes... like that!”

It was so overwhelming that I couldn’t see straight or think. He kept with the punishing pace. Eventually we rocked the vanity and Loki roared as he spilled inside of me. 

He helped me get back to the bed because my legs were wobbling.

Loki teases “I’m going to keep you in this bed. You wouldn't be able to walk for days. “

I said “You’re crazy Loki!”

Loki snuggles against me and says “Crazy for you sweetheart.”

_________________________________

Thor charges into Loki’s room screaming “Y/N is missing. Furia escaped…”

I hid underneath Loki’s covers as he shields me away from Thor’s eyes. 

Thor apologizes “Sorry Brother, I didn’t know you had company.”

He tried to look away but he saw my dress on the ground. 

Thor says “No way! Y/N are you here?”

Loki laughs and says “Thor, please give us some time to dress appropriately.

Thor was happy and said “I knew it! I knew you both would find your ways back to each other. I’ll go tell Jane. See you guys at the hall for breakfast.”

As soon as Thor rushes out to find Jane.

Loki turns around and looks at me “How are you? Sorry that Oaf always picks the wrong time to barge in.”

I smiled at him as he seemed so close to Thor. I touched his face and I kissed him.

Loki “Why are you looking at me like this? Like you haven’t seen me in so long.” then it hit him. Old Y/N thought Loki was dead for two years.

I tell him “Don’t ever do that to me again. I wouldn’t survive it.”

Loki breathes in and out as he says “I will never do that to you. I love you and I’m sorry for hurting you over the years and appearing every now and then to disrupt your life. Please forgive me.”

I touched his face and said “It’s going to take time for me to feel normal again and I forgive you. Wait appearing every now and then to disrupt my life?”

Loki disguises into Tom Hiddleston. 

I smacked his chest and said “Pervert! Get out!”

He tickled me and kissed me “I’m sorry Y/N! I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

I told him “Do not disguise someone else if you’re going to fuck me.”

He looks at me and says “I promise unless you request it of course!”

We were kissing and I told Loki “We need to get ready.”

Loki already spread me out to take him again as he slowly thrusts into me and causing me to moan.

Loki says “you’re too good for me. Let me thoroughly love my wife, my queen and someday the mother of my children.”

I screamed Yes so many times.

——————————-

As soon as we walked into the hall, Jane ran to me. I ran to her and we both hugged.

Jane asks “He didn’t hurt you did he? I will slap him silly. He didn’t force you right?”

Loki walked by and said “I am the king of Asgard, how could you talk…”

Jane glared at Loki and said “I will do it and no one will stop me. It will be painful like last time…”

I was shocked and asked “when did you slap him?”

Jane said “The last time we were here. It was for New York and he was being an ass.”

Surprisingly I see Loki move away as he didn’t want to get slapped by Jane Foster.

I giggled and looked at Jane “I remember everything.”

Jane asks “How?”

I took her hand and brought her to the table to sit down and eat. I explained everything to Jane.

Jane got up and walked over to Loki. She says “Get up?”

Loki was scared “are you going to slap me again?” He got up but was in a dilemma himself. 

She hugged him. Thor roared in laughter.

Jane says “It took Thor months to move on after his mother’s death. You were forced to take the throne and sacrifice your true love. We all hated you the moment you arrived on earth thinking you’re power hungry. Thor and I knew you still love her since the first night in Asgard. Thank you for following your heart but I will warn you, you hurt her, I will find a way to end you for good.”

Loki hugged her back and said “Thank you Jane! I will do my best to take care of her and love her.”

He looks at me with full of love.

Thor hugs Jane and Loki and then Loki reaches out his hand to me. I got up and took it as he pulled me forward. The four of us were hugging.

It was nice until someone ran into the hall.

The guard says “King Loki, Furia’s father is here and he demands to see his daughter.”

Loki tells the guard “Tell him to wait in the main hall. I’ll be there.”

Loki straightens and tells us “Don’t worry! I have this. Go eat.”

He sat down as he pulls me towards him where I sit on his lap. People can see us. 

Loki whispers “I want my third kiss.”

I looked at him before I moved closer. Loki was demanding in this kiss. He left me breathless by the time we were done. He kisses my neck and says “Eat up and meet me in the library later. Don’t go near the throne room. Let me deal with this.”

I smiled against his kisses and said “I trust you.”

Loki felt loved and he whispers “You’re making it hard not to take you here.”

Thor says “loki!”

I laughed and said “Later my love.” As I kiss his cheek.

I got up and he left to do his kingly duties. 

———————————-

Furia’s dad is Malcolm And he is the king of Vanaheim. They were gods that were associated with Fertility, Wisdom and can see the future.

Loki sits on the throne as he asks Malcolm “Why are you here?”

Malcolm says “Don’t play games with me. I know what happened to my daughter, you let the dragons eat her and my grandchild.”

Loki says “If you saw the future, why didn’t you come and save her? Why show up now?”

Malcolm was angry because he knew that the future didn’t hold up well for Furia. 

Loki says “I didn’t kill her but she offended a Pegasus and the dragons.”

Malcolm says “Over a midgardian!”

Loki smiles “I thought you could see the future. Tell me the future of my queen.”

Malcolm could see Y/N becoming queen and more. 

Malcolm asks “You know what is to Come?”

Loki smiles “I don’t but I can see signs. She’s the only person in this kingdom that has mystical friends. The only person who can command them makes her special. She will be able to command the army and I will allow it as she will be the queen of this realm.”

Malcolm screams “Your father will not allow it.”

Loki smiles “you already saw the future, Odin will allow.” It was a bluff but Loki wanted to see if it was possible.

Malcolm showed the signs and he simply said “Your people will hate her.”

Loki can see through his lies. Everything Malcolm claims to happen turns out to be the opposite. His people will love her.

Malcolm says “She will never give you heirs.”

That made Loki smile because he knew that Malcolm can see the future and trying to cause doubts within Loki.

Malcolm adds “Did you forget Thanos?”

That hit a spot with Loki making him stop.

Malcolm says “He’s coming for you.”

Loki smiles and says “He’s coming for all of us. Now tell me Malcolm, are you starting a war that you can’t win?”

Malcolm was angry as he knew this wasn’t going to end well.

Loki asks “Why are you here?”

Malcolm answers “to deliver a message. Do not take my daughter’s actions and reflected it as my own or my people’s. She made her bad calls and now have dealt with the consequences. I hope that ends it.”

Loki says “As long as you don’t plan a retaliation. I will agree to your terms.”

Malcolm looks at Loki and he sees the future of King Loki but doesn't want to disclose so much in case it will change it. 

He left after the meeting.

I finished my meal with Jane. We sat down and spoke about the finishing touches of her wedding when she asks “So what happened to you? I noticed you ate more than usual.”

I laughed and said “I was hungry. He tired me out.”

Jane asks “Our friends are coming next week to spend a week here. How do you think they would react?”

I bit on my lips as I didn’t have the answer to that. Oh my god my friends would kill me or hate me for choosing him but I’m willing to face them for him. Was I ready for this?

I asked Jane “Can we hide this and wait til after the wedding?”

Jane laughs “Y/N, I don’t think Loki can wait that long. He got you kissing him just now in front of everyone. Loki isn’t going to hold back to let the world know who you belong to.”

She was right. Loki isn’t going to be that patient.

I sighed and face-palm myself as Jane smiles “Look, we can explain it together but you need to let Loki know that we need time to explain.”

I smiled “I’ll explain to them.”

We discussed ways and how to break the news.

—————————————

I was walking to the library as requested by the King. 

I walked inside and saw how beautiful it was. I recalled the past life memories of how he raped me on the lounge chair and up against the walls. I try to tell myself ‘This isn’t the same Loki.’ I needed to overcome my demons. 

As soon as I got to the window with the lounge chair. I was happy to see the beautiful view. 

I felt the sudden cold rush air as I felt Loki’s presence surrounding me. He was hugging me from behind.

Loki smiles and says “Are you okay? I noticed you breathing in harder than normal.”

I turned to face Loki “There’s been unpleasant memories here in my past life. I felt like I was reliving them.”

Loki looked sad and guilty “I’m sorry Y/N. tell me what you want. I would do anything for your forgiveness.”

I loved it when he talked like that because I had a lot of ideas.

Loki chuckles “What’s going on in that little head of yours?”

I asked “Anything my king?”

He hesitated because he knew I was up to something and I said “Let’s change our past memories by creating new memories.”

Loki asks “What do you have in mind?”

I smirked, “Sit on the lounge. No clothes on. Here’s the rules: no clones, no noise, no commands or actions. You’re there just for me to take and listen to every request I give with no questions ask. Understand Loki?”

Loki couldn’t help but be turned on. He nods.

He sat on the lounge chair naked like I asked. I was still wearing my dress as I removed my panties. Loki looked at me like a man who hasn’t seen water in long time while stuck in the desert.

I asked “Magic my dress into something much shorter.”

He gave me a green lingerie that went up to my knees. It was one layer and everything was see through.

I moved towards him and sat on his lap as I made out with him. Loki was doing his best to remain in control. I had control today and he didn’t want to ruin it for me.

I placed his hands; one on my breast and another on my ass.

I teased him “Touch me Loki. I know you want to.”

Loki groans and says “Y/N, you’re messing with fire.”

I laughed “I’m planning to tame this fire.” He was so hard that I felt it underneath my dress. I straddled him.

Loki says “Y/N, you will be the end of me.”

I held his face and said “No! I’ll be your wife, the one that can boss you around, the one that drives you nuts and the one that challenges you!” 

His hand reached down my ass to my folds. 

Loki smiles “you’re so wet for me, do you know what will happen next?”

I scoff “You’re supposed to listen to me. Remember no noises, no commands and right now you’re only allowed to touch this (moved his hand on my breast and my butt)”

He was trying to contain himself. Loki loved games.

I challenged him “If you can’t do this, you break the rules then you owe me…”

Loki asks “what will I lose?”

I smiled “Don’t talk about children until 5 more years.”

Loki shuts his eyes like it was painful. He wanted to get me pregnant so soon after talking to Malcolm. 

I laughed “You need to tell me, what was that?”

Loki explains his meeting with Malcolm and what he said. 

I guess when someone says you can’t do something, it makes you want it more. 

I can see why Loki wanted to prove Malcolm wrong. 

Then I teased “you best behave today because then you would win getting a chance to get me pregnant.”

Loki’s eyes were wide and he asked “really?”

I smiled “let the game begins”

We were kissing and touching each other sensually. I would tell him where to touch me and how. He’s been hard for so long that he nudged me a bit with his penis. 

I laughed and asked “Impatient?”

Loki rolled his head back and looked defeated. He laid there without a fight. I started to climb up to let him enter me slowly. 

Loki had to hold his urges to fuck me hard and holding me down as I take him. He was surprised to see me smirk at him. 

I moaned against him and let our bodies grind each other. I moved my hips as I told him “god Loki, you feel so good. I love how you’re so submissive.”

Loki placed a hand on his head as he struggled with his will. He placed a hand in his mouth like he wanted to bite it.

I laughed as I watched him struggle with his internal self.

I asked him “Who owns Loki Odinson?”

He smiles “You!”

I ask “Who do you love?”

Him “You!”

I demand “Tell me what you want to do to me once I let you free.”

Loki “I’m going to fuck you against every bookcase, lounge seats in here until you are full of my cum.”

I smiled and asked “Why can’t you?”

Loki says “I want all of you. I will wait for you even if it kills me. I want to erase all the painful memories and earn your forgiveness.”

I started to roll my hips at him and continued to punish him. He was holding in everything.

I smiled “It’s not easy to hold it in ha Loki?”

I tighten my hold around as I tighten my core.

His head flew back as he couldn’t handle it.

I held into his shoulders as I continue to fuck him on the lounge. He wanted to scream and he pounded on the side of the chair with his hand. 

We were so close and eventually, I moaned “Let go Loki, do whatever you want.”

He grabbed my hips and pulled me down as he raised his hips.

It pushed out all the air in me. 

Loki tells me “Y/N, I love you so much! Fuck!”

He couldn’t help but feel things when I took control. 

He tells me “I was an idiot for trying to let you go. Never again my love.”

He had tears and he said “I don’t care if Malcolm’s prophecy about you comes true I’d fight to be with you.”

I felt my happy tears come down and I watched him spill his emotions for me. 

I whispered “Give me a child.”

He looked stunned and stopped.

I held his face “You don’t want it?”

Loki asks “is this what you want? My child wouldn’t be human.”

I smiled “I wouldn’t live forever but I want to leave you with our kids who will grow old with you. I think we have wasted so much time being apart. We shouldn’t waste anymore time. I went as much as you do.”

Loki placed his hand on my belly, using the spell of fertility on me. 

He was so relieved and happy. As soon as Loki tells me “You’re ready.”

I started moving my hips and we both were holding onto each other and started to fuck really hard. 

Loki held my hips down and sucked on my nipples. 

All of a sudden someone wanted to enter the library but Loki threw his hand at the door. A clone appears and he looks annoyed at us as he tends the person to the door.

I stopped making sounds but Loki commands “I want them to hear you for what I’m doing to their queen. Don’t hold your tongue my love.” As he thrusts hard into my core. 

Loki at the door tells everyone to leave and ignore the noises coming from the library. I’m pretty sure everyone heard us because he made sure of it. 

“Loki!” As I reached my powerful orgasm. 

I felt the light flow around us - yellow and green aura as Loki spills inside of me. 

Loki held my hips down and he laughed “I can’t believe 2 years ago, we were separated by death and who knew the day came where we are trying for a baby.”

I wanted to get off of him but he held my hips.

Loki says “I just want to make sure.”

I laughed and said “Loki, you’re hurting me with your grip…”

He let go right away and then he helped me lift off. He carried me bridal style as he summoned his clone to clean up the library. We walked into his bathroom where he placed me in the nice warm bath. I sat down relaxing when I felt him massage my feet.

Loki tells me “You’re my queen. I want to make sure you’re taken care of. Always tell me how you feel. I’ll help you.”

I was shocked but I smirked “I feel like you’re up to something. Tell me what it is.”

Loki looked at me full of love. “I want us to get married and have kids. I want to spend every day of my life making up to you and loving you more each day. You are too good for me but I’m not willing to lose you.”

We both smiled as it felt right this time around. 

Maybe we needed time apart because it made us come to realization. 

Eventually we both cleaned up and he brought me back to Jane so that we could continue our day. 

Jane smirks “I heard something happened in the library. You should have heard the rumours going around about Y/N becoming the queen of Asgard.”

I shook my head and asked “Jane, we are trying…”

Jane laughed “hump like rabbits!”

I blushed as I told her “we are trying to have a kid.”

Jane was shocked and she got up screaming. We hugged and she asked “You sure about it? He’s not pushing you?”

I smiled “No! It’s different this time. We worked out issues, we understand our views and I feel that I’m very honest with my feelings and he’s very understanding. The only thing I’m concerned about is telling my avengers family. It’s only been two weeks and so much has changed.”

Jane smiles “I really think you both are in love even when you’re not here. It’s like two magnets were meant to find one another. You both tried to stay apart and all kinds of forces kept you apart as well but no matter what, you both found your way to each other.”

I smiled and said “I hope so. Let’s hope bad things just go away. I just want to be with him.”

Jane smiles “I hope Loki doesn’t act up again. Oh my god, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t say anything like that. Happy thoughts only!”

I held her hand and said “If he does, I’m leaving. I realized something, I’m not going to put up with his emotional abuse. If he chooses anything over me again, I’ll just walk.”

Jane hugs me and says “let’s go look at beautiful gowns for our friends. I’ve ordered them but we will travel through town.”

I smiled as we got ready.

Jane and I left for town with Lora and Milos. We went through the market and were buying items. I came across a baby outfit and the vision of Y/N seeing them came to mind. 

Tears came to my eyes and I said quietly “Y/N, I’m sorry! I know it’s painful to lose a child but we will have them this time around. You helped change my mind.”

I didn’t want to think of kids but she helped sway my feelings and because of our differences, I wanted to leave a part of me behind with Loki when I did pass. Hopefully our children could give him hope. 

Instead of thinking of reasons why we should be apart. I wanted to embrace the chaos with him.

I bought the outfit for some reason. 

We walked through the town and noticed the alteration store was closed. They had an appointment with Jane today but due to a family emergency. They are closed. We would have to return tomorrow.

Jane and I went to the tavern where I once found Sif, Volstagg and Fandral before going on my dragon egg hunt. 

We got there and saw Thor with his friends. They were drinking and singing. 

We made our way through. Thor grins as he sees us “Look at my future bride and my future sister in law.”

I was shocked and Jane pulled me through. 

Sif and Volstagg were very happy for me and shocked.

Sif says “I don’t know what you see in Loki. He’s always so…”

Volstagg “Weird and feminine.”

I asked “How? He seems fine to me.”

Fandral who had too much to drink and clearly upset by the news “All he does is spells and magic. It’s unfair. He can’t even win at a sword match or…”

Sif says “According to Asgardian Standards, he’s not the ideal warrior” she turns to Thor and smiles as they raise the cups together.

I turned to Thor and his friends as I asked “Do you guys always treat Loki as an outcast?” My blood was boiling.

Thor spit a bit and Jane knew where I was going with this.

Volstagg looked dumbfounded but he said “Well Loki enjoys being in the library rather than hanging out with us. He doesn’t like to drink or party like us.”

I asked him “So he’s not social enough for you that makes him weird? He enjoys knowledge and you guys think it’s too much for an Asgardian? You already know his birthright, it’s clear that you all haven’t tried to be his friend. You simply just cast him aside because understanding him is too hard for you guys.”

Thor, Sif, Volstagg and Fandral was never told those truthful words before this.

I tried to tell myself to cool down and said “I love him. I’m weird myself too. I’m attracted to danger and I find it thrilling when I’m about to get caught. I enjoy breaking rules but who doesn’t? Thor you keep stealing ale & you go to midgard with or without a bridge, Sif likes to beat up all the men in the field and prove how strong she is & trust me she’s badass, Volstagg and Fandral are like dogs when it comes to hot women but you guys really know how to make a girl feel good with themselves. Who doesn’t have a weird side? I just wished you guys didn’t treat Loki like an outcast and ignore his feelings. The man has feelings hence why I screamed his name throughout the night. Yes I had sex with the king and frost giant and I plan to marry his ass.” (the alcohol was affecting me) 

Thor says “To my future sister in law who would always defend her lover and be the fearless midgardian, a force that can not be reckoned with.”

Sif says “We are sorry! We didn’t mean to make fun of him that way.”

Volstagg says “Thanks for correcting us. We will try to be nicer to the king.”

Fandral sticks to his gun “I don’t like him. There I said it. Why does he always get the best things like you?”

Thor tries to shut Fandral up.

I got up and said “I need to go to the washroom.”

As I was leaving the crowd, someone grabbed my hand and spun me towards them. The smell was very familiar but I couldn’t see them as they placed a hand over my mouth.


	21. Clarifications

The man had his hand over my mouth. 

I wanted to scream for help but then I used my elbow to shove into their gut and he lets go. I spun around and was going to punch him when he caught my punch. 

He looks at me with a smirk. The man was Loki.

He warns me “Y/N, get ready to leave.”

I tell him “No!”

He gave me a confused look “I want to ravish you. Do you want to do it here?”

I crossed my arms and said “Wow, you got some nerve on you. I’m here with my friends. Don’t treat me like some kind of booty call.”

I stomped off to the washroom but before I went inside “Don’t come in here!”

Loki waited for me outside as he leaned against the wall. 

As soon as I stepped out of the washroom, Loki commented “Do you know how attractive you are when you say no?”

I smiled “Hey buddy, keep it in your pants. I’m not that easy. I’m here with my friends and I would like to enjoy the afternoon with friends plus my newfound freedom.”

Loki says “We can have sex under the stars and moon tonight.”

I laughed as I pulled him in for a hot kiss and I told him “I’ll call you when I’m done. You could join us. Stop being a loner my king!” I winked at him. 

Loki followed me as we got to our friends. Everyone was shocked to see Loki because he doesn’t often spend time at the tavern. 

I was going to drink my cup of ale but Loki takes it and changes it to a lighter drink like a non-alcoholic beverage.

Everyone gave me the eye.

Sif asks “Are you going to let him disrespect your wishes?”

I smirked “We are trying to have a baby. He’s just trying to keep the alcohol out of my system.” As I touch the cup.

Thor roared in laughter, everyone was shocked and Jane was just happy.

Loki was speechless because he’s never been so honest to people before. I just spilled the beans and I loved his reaction as I took a sip of my drink.

Volstagg pat Loki’s back and says “Don’t let her go. She’s perfect for you! So fierce and so beautiful!”

Fandral says “I can’t believe I lost this one to Loki. Seriously, did you cast a spell on her? What’s the secret?”

I smiled and said “You should see his frost giant pen…” Loki covered my mouth so I didn’t finish the sentence but everyone laughed. 

Sif asks “No way! She saw your true form?”

Thor asks “She wasn’t afraid or scared? Sorry, brother, I’ve never seen you in that form.”

I turned to Loki “No way! He’s beautiful!”

Loki felt light around me. Just talking about frost giants like they were respected individuals. He loved how I treat people like equals. 

We drank and shared stories. Loki was overprotective as he made sure he stood near me. I made him sit and tell him “Be your charming self and enjoy the moment.” I also whispered in his ears “I look forward to having sex under the stars and moon with you later.”

Loki smiles and he was chatting and enjoying the ale with his brother. Jane and I took a walkout in town as we wanted to see Asgard in the town as the sun goes down.

Jane tells me “He’s trying to be better. I’ve seen changes in Loki, positive ones since you and he are together.”

I looked around and said “He’s done a good job keeping peace and making sure everyone prospers. I’m sure Queen Frigga would have been proud.”

Jane asks “How are you feeling?”

I breathe in and smile “I’m scared as in I know I’m a human…”

Jane adds “you got great powers!”

I laughed “So do you, your crazy brain is powerful. We might be human but I’m worried about him. He could live a thousand years later and I’m gone in 50-60 years, not to mention growing old.”

Jane and I sat on a bridge overlooking the waters. 

Jane says “It kinda sucks.”

I smiled and said “this time, I’ve filtered all our differences. I can’t hurt him and refuse to let him go. We can avoid all this pain by moving on but we can't. I spent 2 years just trying to get by, he was doing the best to forget me. We ended up here. Being with him felt the most right thing in the world. I’m scared for him to lose me. I thought I lost him and it killed me. It was like walking through life with no purpose.”

Jane felt bad for me and said “Just enjoy the moment and don’t focus on what if’s. I’m doing the same with Thor.”

Pegasus was flying to us and it was screeching.

Jane and I followed it to an open area. He had apples again and this time I told Jane to eat some. 

I asked her “Do you want to go see some dragons? Pegasus can take us.”

Jane smiles “I would love to.”

We climbed Pegasus who flew us to mount Elator to see the dragons. The baby dragon flew at me as soon as it saw me. He was a lot bigger, double my size.

I was tackled to the ground with licks and I giggled as it was ticklish.

Jane was worried and she asked, “Should I call for help?”

I used my powers to get out underneath the baby dragon and started to play tag with me. 

I tell Jane, take out the apples, and offer it to the mom, dad, and Pegasus.

Jane was shaking but she did as she was told. 

Pegasus urges Jane to eat one again. 

Jane comments “You know these apples taste so good. Juicy and it makes me feel so different.”

I smiled as I let the baby dragon “I think it has healing capabilities. I had a cut to my arm, it healed pretty quickly.”

Jane looks at the apple and says “Maybe we should ask the Asgardians.”

I laugh “I have but they don’t know anything about magical apples. Pegasus made sure he eats them before I could bring them back.”

Jane asks “how often do you see each other?”

I answered “since I got here, every other night. He’s been feeding me apples and taking me to the dragons, to make amends. Oh, I should share with you.”

I tell her what happened to Furia and her men. The dragons are capable of killing when threatened. I was lucky that Loki came to town. 

The baby dragon got up and he was excited to show me something. He pushed me towards the tree. The baby dragon started to blow some fire but it wasn’t strong enough. 

I smiled and said, “Keep Trying sweetie!”

It tried again and this time the fire was stronger. 

I was close enough to feel the wrath of the dragon’s fire. 

Loki and Thor came through the portal.

Loki pulled me towards him as he looked angry. 

I smiled as I looked at the fire and said “Hi there handsome! It’s so beautiful!”

Loki stopped being angry as he watched me having amusement over the fire. 

I walked up to the baby dragon and said “Good job! You did it.”

The dragon parents roared in the night as they were happy. 

The baby dragon came and nuzzled me. Loki came up and said, “Can I have her back?”

The baby dragon huffed and tried to create a distance between me and Loki, which made me laugh. 

I pet the dragon and said “Hey! I think I should give you a name.”

The baby dragon turned to me and I looked at Pegasus too. 

I turn to the baby dragon, “are you a girl?”

The dragon shook its head.

I ask again “Are you a boy?”

It nodded. 

I start thinking “How about Romeo?” It shook his head.

We went through a list of male names until it landed “Snow”

We all laughed and asked it again “Are you sure you want to be named Snow?”

The dragon nodded. 

I asked the parents what their names were. Loki seems to understand them and said “They like to be called Marisa and Camelot.”

I looked at Pegasus and said, “I’ve always wanted to know yours.”

Loki confirms “Neaddo”

Baby snow came and nudged me. It wanted me to get on its back. 

I started to climb on its back. 

It started to fly and pick up speed as it flew up to the sky. 

It felt so good to be free. 

Thor comes up to Loki “I can’t believe the dragons became her friends. They were going to eat her.”

Loki smiles “Neaddo has been feeding them special apples to build this friendship since he found Y/N.”

Thor asks “Can I ride one too? Hey Neaddo! Can you fly me?”

Loki shook his head and said “You have your hammer!”

Just then he hears me scream. I fell off the dragon because he was going too fast. He watched snow trying to fly after me but it wasn’t going to make it. 

Loki screams “Thor!”

Thor and Neaddo were rushing towards me and Thor caught me before I could crash to the ground. He brings me back to Loki. 

I was shaking and baby Snow landed near me. It came and was making some whimpering noises. 

I try to calm down but Loki screams “You almost killed her!”

I held Loki’s hand and shook my head.

Baby snow retreated and I said “It’s okay! Next time we will slow down.” Baby snow agreed.

Loki pulled me into his arms as he held me “No next time. You’re not flying when you get pregnant. I wouldn’t allow it. Y/N, you keep scaring me. I can’t…” his eyes were with tears.

I joked “I just need Thor around to catch me.”

Loki says in a very deep voice “I’m tying you to my bed. Never letting you leave.”

I reminded him “Stop it Loki! I’m fine! Thanks, Thor! Owe you big time.”

I tried to look in Thor’s direction but I see Jane was all over him. I laughed and then I saw Neaddo getting ready to go. 

We said bye to everyone before Loki pulled me through a portal. 

He threw me on a soft landing where he created a cushioned area on a nice hill that oversees Asgard, moon, and stars. 

I didn’t have too much time to look because Loki moved his lips over mine at a demanding pace. 

I pushed Loki back and said “You need to calm down Loki. I’m fine. I’m safe.” As I hold his face. I knew his tendency and I knew he wanted to just take me but I didn't want it to be rough.

Loki placed his forehead against mine and he tried to breathe in and out.

He tells me “I need you Y/N. I need to be inside of you so that I feel good and calm knowing you’re safe and I just need to ravish you until all you can feel is reaching the edge. I want to hear my name coming from those pretty lips.”

I smiled at his honesty and I told him “It’s a beautiful sight here. I don’t want us to be so rough and fast. Just wanted to hug and cuddle with you right here. Can we just enjoy some talk?”

Loki falls back into the makeshift picnic blanket with pillows. 

He laid there like he has given up all life.

I snuggled next to him and I kissed his cheek.

Loki smiles as he says “You are trying to kill me.” As he puts his hand resting on his forehead.

I teased “How?”

Loki turns to me as he grabs my ass to pull me towards him. He was hard.

Loki smiles “I want you so badly that it hurts. I want to do so much with you. Keeping this distance and space apart is killing me.”

I laughed “Loki, I can’t be tied to your bed all the time. I want to make love to you but I don’t have your crazy stamina and endurance. I’m human and if you haven’t figured, the more romantic gestures like these could lead you to getting lucky.”

He asks “You want romantic gestures?”

I rolled my eyes and said “For a god, you’re so dorky. Yes, I want romantic gestures And I want to spend time with you outside of the bed.”

It got Loki thinking. There were shooting stars so I sat up and started to make a wish. I tell Loki “hurry wish something”

Loki closes his eyes and makes his wish.

I made my wishes. 

We both turn to one another. We didn’t need to say anything as we knew we wanted the same things.

I asked him “Do you miss your mother, Frigga?”

Loki nods “I felt like I didn’t get to spend time with her near the end because I was stuck on earth.”

I tell him “I’m sorry I wished I came earlier. If I was 10 seconds earlier, maybe we had a chance.”

Loki shook his head and said “I thought about it. I was wrong blaming it on you. You were doing your best given the situation. You were there trying. Where was I?, Thor? Dad? We should have been with her.”

I held his hand and said “You can’t think of the what-ifs. It happened and there’s nothing we can do unless we can time travel. Don't be hard on yourself because she wouldn't want that. “

Loki nods and says “Father has been very weak since she passed. I worry that he doesn’t have much time left. He’s been resting.”

I wondered “Does your dad want to attend Thor’s wedding? I’m sure he wants to.”

Loki smiles and says “Thor already told him but he has not responded.”

I asked, “Do you think Odin would wake up and oppose it?”

Loki smiles “That would be likely the case.”

I worried for Jane so I asked “Maybe you should marry them earlier in case Odin crashes the wedding.”

Loki teases “You’re starting to think like me.”

I scoff “You think like me. It’s not the other way around.”

Loki says “I’m 2,000 years old!”

I flick his forehead and said, “Still acting like 20 years old which makes me wiser and better.”

He attacked my neck as he kissed me. I was laying on my back as Loki started to make out with me. He whispers “Let me show you how this 20-year-old wants you.”

I couldn’t say no because he was already making me nervous as we are outdoors.

Loki smiles as he rips my panties “I don’t think you will be needing this milady.”

We were giggling and Loki started to touch me everywhere until he was on top sliding inside of me and making sure I moaned his name over and over again.

Loki needed to think of ways to keep me inside the kingdom so he planned a lot of events inside the castle for me the next few days.

____________________________

Jane and I were preparing for our friends who should be coming soon.

As I was looking into sleeping arrangements and whatnot, we were 10 days away from the wedding.

Heimdall tells me “I think your friends are having trouble. They are facing lethal enemies and may need help.”

Thor walked into the room and said “I can help. Y/N, do you want to go.”

I nodded and asked Thor “Have you seen Loki?”

Thor mentions “He’s currently with the council and it will take some time.”

I looked at Heimdall and asked, “Can you please let him know where Thor and I will go?” He nods.

I went to get dressed into my Avengers outfit and I left a small note for Loki in case I don’t return today.

Heimdall zaps us to Siberian Hydra Facility where 9 other winter soldiers came out of their hibernation and were fighting Avengers.

Thor and I came in time as Tony struggled with one of the soldiers. Thor and I looked at each other and smirked. We both ran up to the super soldier and I psyched them out as I got so close and went invisible like a ghost. It spooks the soldier and Thor slams the Mjolnir into the Supersoldier.

One down 8 more to go. 

Tony throws us some comms to use. 

Tony announces “Pointbreak and Casper is here.” Our team members were complaining that we took too long.

Thor and I teamed up and we fought each soldier with the same strategy. Eventually, we went through all 8 of them. 

The last Winter Soldier was trying to run away. He was getting kind of far. 

I tell Steve “Toss me the shield.”

Steve does it and then I look at Thor “ready?”

Thor cracks his neck and says “Do it!”

I threw the shield out really far and Thor tossed the hammer. 

They both collide with one another at the perfect second before Winter Soldier can leave the facility. It knocked him out. However, when we tried to get close, he had a bomb. Wanda was able to shield us and throw him out the window before he blew up.

Thor grabbed me and said “Holy shit! Loki would have killed me if you got hurt!”

That’s when Hell broke loose. Bucky screams “What?”

Tony asks “Casper, please tell me Point Break was just kidding… no it can’t even be a joke. What’s happening?”

I laughed “Guys, I’ll explain later. I’m fine. I remember everything.”

Everyone was shocked and then Wanda asked “My powers didn’t work?”

I shook my head and said “I’ll explain. Let’s get back.”

The winter soldiers all committed suicide before we could arrest them. 

We got home to the Avengers Tower where I sat down in front of everyone while we all were eating pizza. I started to eat and everyone had questions. 

I explained to everyone what happened in the last two and a half weeks. Once I was done, everyone was shocked. 

Tony got up to the bar with Bucky and they grabbed bottles of alcohol before coming back. They poured everyone a glass of alcohol including me. 

Tony slides it to me and says “We all need to drink.”

I wanted to but what if I’m pregnant? I spoke up “I can’t… We have been trying to have a baby.”

Thor was the only one happy and the rest of the group had some mix and match emotions.

It hurts a bit but then I got up and said “Guys, I know what I’m getting myself into. I’m scared because those thoughts occurred to me like would he hurt me again? Would he leave me again? Would he cheat? I’m human and he’s a god. We live in two different worlds. We are so different. It just doesn’t make sense. You already saw what happened when I found out he died. I wasn’t living, I was just a walking zombie.”

Bucky says “I like Loki but I don’t want him to mistreat you or take you for granted.”

I smiled and said “I can assure you that he is trying. If he does, I will leave.”

Steve of all people was more upset “Why him Y/N?”

He got up to me and held my shoulders, he asked “Why do you always forgive him and take him back? He’s not worth your time.”

It broke my heart that half of the people liked him and the other half didn't.

I recollected my thoughts and said “I don’t know Steve. I just love him and no matter what he is, what he does, or what he will do, he will have a part of me. There doesn’t need to be reasons to love one another. Please, guys.”

Eventually, the conversation was too confusing and hard for most of them. 

I stayed at the Tower and tried to work out the projects that kept Avengers busy. 

Maybe some time with the Avengers Family could help.

That night, someone knocked on my door. It was from Steve.

I knew Steve would be angry but not this angry.

He came in and asked “Why did you have to pick him? Why him of all people? I was there for you. I’ve waited for you to get over him.”

I reminded him “Steve, you’re with Sharon right now.”

Steve had tears and he admits “I still care a lot about you and I’m worried you’re making the biggest mistake of your life. Loki will turn around to hurt you”

This brought tears to my eyes and I said “Steve, I wasn’t trying to live in the last two years. I ran into danger every time I could. I took on the most dangerous missions. Remember how you wanted someone who can be the woman who waits for you after a mission, cooks a meal, and dolls up for you? Well, guess what Steve, Loki is my doll!”

Steve listens and then we both laughed because my analogy was funny.

I tell him “I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have let it get this far. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.”

Steve came closer and asked “Can I kiss you one last time? Tell me that you don’t feel anything then I’ll leave knowing this between us is over.”

I felt guilty and my tears formed as Steve got closer he moved in to kiss me. Steve held my head as he deepened the kiss and he moved me slowly to the window as he wouldn’t let go of the kiss. I tried to stop him but Steve wouldn’t let go.

I used my powers to make him let go. He moves forwards and slams his hand in the glass window.

I was a few steps away from him.

I reappeared and I said “Steve, it’s over. I don’t feel for you that way. I’m sorry!”

Steve’s hand formed a fist as he tried to remain in control.

Steve says “He will hurt you. We all know it. You’re just too blind to see it.”

I yelled, “Steve get out!”

Steve walked over to me “Do you like it when he just takes it? Do you like it that he always hurts you? Is that why I’m losing you?”

I shook my head and screamed “You don’t know the first thing about him! He’s not…”

Steve screams back “You don’t learn, do you? He lied to you for two fucken years. He wasn’t going to tell you the truth. If you weren’t in Asgard, do you really think he would be with you? Would he have come back here to find you? Think!!!”

I was crying and I begged “Stop this! Steve, I love him.” I disappeared and started to run. I left the room and ran out of the Avengers Building. 

Steve screams “Y/N?”

It was raining outside. I just wanted to be alone to think. I walked through Central Park and soon the rain stopped. I sat on the bench just thinking when the green aura appeared. Loki came through the portal.

He stood there waiting for me to appear as I was still invisible.

I stood up and reappeared “Why are you here?”

Loki asks “Why are you sad? I can feel your emotions. You’re wearing my necklace.”

I looked down and said, “My family thinks what we have isn’t going to work.”

Loki asks “Does the family ask for a passionate kiss as well?”

I looked up and Loki was very angry. He saw Steve kiss me.

I explained “Steve and I have a history.”

Loki says “Yes I know about your past relationship.”

I explain “We hooked up after you died. We were friends with benefits.”

Loki grits out “Do you have feelings for him?”

I said, “Only as friends.”

Loki screams “Don’t lie to me.”

I looked shocked at him “Really? I would lie to you? I’ve been honest to you the whole time and you think I would lie?”

Loki says “Y/N, he thinks he has a chance. What would make him feel that way? Did you moan out his name as he emptied inside of you? Did you…” he was jealous and blind in a rage.

I slapped Loki hard as my tears came down. I couldn’t believe he would say those things. It was belittling me and it was hurting. 

I screamed “I thought you were dead. Do you know how that feels? I was lonely and I didn’t know how to get over you. I slept with him and you don’t need to rub that at me. I got over you and Furia but you have no right to make me feel guilty for something like this. If you think words don't hurt, it cuts deeply.”

Loki had tears and he tried to think “I love you Y/N! I’m sorry! I was angry. I felt your sadness and I came. I saw you kiss him and I realized that I could be disrupting something between you and him. I’m sorry! I got angry and…”

He had his forehead touching mine. 

Loki asks “Please forgive me, my love.”

I hugged him and said “If you ever accuse me of anyone again, I’ll walk. If you hurt me again, I’ll walk away. I can’t do this again Loki. If we don’t trust each other, there’s nothing left for us.”

Loki hugs me back. 

The rain started to pick up. Loki carries me in a bridal position and starts to walk through the portal.

We reached a beautiful suite hotel in New York.

I asked, “Where are we?”

Loki answers “A beautiful suite in New York City with a nice view so that you can enjoy while I do things to you that no man should speak of.” 

He let me stand and he helped me remove my clothes. There was a beautiful hot tub overlooking the city.

He asks me “What do you feel for? Thai?”

I shook my head “ not hungry but some cake would be nice.”

He helped me in the hot tub and we both just sat down and relaxed. He had me on his lap as he kissed my neck and shoulders. 

Loki placed his hands between my legs trying to make me feel good. 

Another clone of his was sitting in the tub with us and he was feeding me cake while I was distracted by Loki.

I felt like bursting as he continued and I heard Loki “Let go baby!”

I did as I came down on my high, Loki positioned himself at my entrance and slid in.

Loki grunts “You’re mine! I will make you my queen and have you carry my heirs.” He grabs my breasts as I moaned.

Loki smiles “Erase any trace of another man on you, erase Furia. I just want you and I want my life with you.”

I moaned “I want the same Loki!”

I shifted position into me straddling him. 

I wanted to see his face “I love you Loki and there’s nothing in the world that could stop it unless you choose to break me down. That’s how much power you have over me” I placed his hand on my heart.

Loki smiles and says “Y/N Odinson, you are my everything. I love you!”

I kissed him hard and I didn’t let him come up for air for a while. I moved my hips as I heard moans through our lips. He helped me as I arched my head back. He continued at a wonderful pace and smiled “I’m going to do my best to plant a child in you.” As he sucks on my nipples.

We both went over the edge a bunch of times that night. Loki returns to the tower to talk to my family.

We were in the common area as we walked in holding hands.

Steve was worried and asked, “Where did you go y/N?”

I answered “I stayed at a hotel yesterday. Sorry I didn’t carry a phone to call back.”

Loki smiled because he knew he exhausted me last night. I was too busy being occupied by the god of mischief between my legs.

Tony came up being like a father figure “I heard you’re trying to knock her up!”

Bucky says “At least make a decent woman out of her.”

Loki defends me “She is decent!” He didn’t get it.

Bruce explains “He meant to get married first.”

Loki smiles and says “I would love to but we would have to plan things. Thor’s wedding is coming along and maybe ours is next.”

Tony says “Get married here. Small, intimate and no one has to know in Asgard but you’re going to do it later anyway.”

I laughed “Guys, it wouldn’t matter where we got married. I’m with him because I want to be not because of a piece of paper.”

Bucky smacks his head and says “Doll, you’re killing this old man.”

Natasha smiles “Y/N knows what’s best for her. Stop trying to pressure her.”

Loki declares “I know I have failed Y/N and you guys in the past. I promise to make amends and continue to make amends. I plan to take care of Y/N until our ending days. I know she and I aren’t meant to be but we both don’t feel that way. We both tried to move on but we end up wounding up here. We don’t plan to fight it anymore. I will marry her and we will start a family. We hope you accept that.”

Tony smiles and says “Reindeer games, come over here and we shall talk.”

All the men in the room followed Loki. It was an interrogation in our avenger's meeting room. 

Tony, Bucky, Bruce, Steve, Vision, Pietro, Thor, and Clint walked into the meeting room with Loki.

Tony says “If you answer these questions wrong, we will do whatever we can to break you up.”

Bucky adds “We will do whatever it takes.”

Vision tried to sound menacing “we got Wanda and she can erase Y/N again!” Loki was shocked and surprised.

Clint got up “whoa vision? That got dark so fast! You know how much I don’t like messing with the brains.”

Vision said “You said to threaten him. That’s the most effective method. You can’t lock her up and forbid her to see him.”

Bucky facepalms his forehead and says “Guys keep your poker faces.”

Steve was determined to ask “How do we know if you will never hurt her?”

Loki smirks “there’s never a guarantee on that.” Which made the men angry “because you all can’t say you didn’t hurt the woman that you love by saying something careless like you work too much (looking at Tony), you didn’t remember me (at Bucky), perhaps call a certain lover’s name (Steve) and do you need me to go on?”

Tony burst open to Bruce “did you tell him my secrets, Bruce?!?”

Bucky snickers and says “He can read us. Loki, what are your plans for our Y/N? Are you planning to take her back to Asgard and keep her there?”

Loki crosses his fingers in front of him and he sighs “As much as I want to tie that woman to my chambers and not let her leave. I wouldn’t keep her at Asgard. She’s free to come to Midgard whenever she likes. We all know Y/N is capable of sneaking around and bypassing my own magic if she wanted to. I’m not going to hold her against her will.”

Steve asks “how would we know that she’s being treated well?”

Loki offers “You all are free to come to Asgard and check on her but she can come back freely to tell you herself.”

Clint asks “even if she’s pregnant and she wants to give birth here?”

That punched Loki in the gut.

Loki tries to keep calm and says “Whatever she wishes. I would persuade her otherwise.”

Pietro “how many kids?”

The men looked at Pietro like ‘why are you wasting a question? We are interrogating.’

Loki answers “As much as she can give me or wants to give. I’m happy with whatever she wants.”

Steve asks “What if your father, Odin, doesn't want you to marry her?”

Everyone leaned back to watch Loki answer this one.

Loki confirms “Nothing is stopping me from marrying her, including Odin, Thor or even if my mother rose from Valhalla.”

Thor laughed and said, “That’s my brother everyone!”

Tony asks “Why leave her for two years and then come back to this, being all lovie dovie? How do we know this isn’t some sort of plan… Help me, guys.”

Loki slams the table “I would not use Y/N as a pawn. I will not hurt her. She’s the woman that has made me feel different and I would rather die than to hurt her again.”

He was fuming and there was an Aura surrounding him.

Tony gulps and says “I think I’m done.”

Bucky smirks and warns “Loki Odinson, I don’t care who you are, what you are, where you come from. Y/N is our family and she will always have our protection.”

Steve sighs and says “You know we will defend our own. We don’t care who we have to go through.”

Clint jumps in “I’ll take you down with my arrows and sword if you pull anything on that girl.”

Bruce smiles “You hurt her, I unleash Hulk.”

Loki tells everyone “I promise not to hurt her and I’ve duly noted what I’m up against if I did.”

Tony smiles “You got our permissions but you might want to handle the ladies.”

Bucky huffs “The ladies will eat you alive. Pepper will take the iron suit, Nat will shoot you, Laura can shoot arrows just so you know, Jane will send you to another dimension maybe in parts, Wanda would mind-fuck you first and we wouldn’t even let Helen heal you once they are done.”

Steve was shocked and asked Bucky “Was that necessary? You clearly thought this out.”

Bucky said “Hey! She was supposed to be my girl. He took her and the last thing I need is for him to think he can waltz out of here not being scared of us.”

Clint jokes “I’m glad I’m not dating Y/N. I’m happily married! *Phew* dodge that bullet.”

Tony jokes “Like you had a chance.”

Clint was quiet because at some point, we almost kissed but it never led to anything.

Bucky, Steve, and Loki glared at Clint.

Clint raised his hands up and said “Nothing happened.”

Tony wanted to stir shit so he said “So something could have happened.”

Loki stood up and said “She’s mine now. I don’t care what you all say, she’s mine. If anyone, I mean anyone including you Steve Rogers (Loki glares at Steve intensely) tries to make a move on her. I’ll use my daggers, my mind-fucking skills and clones to rip you into shreds. You would wish Hulk smashing was the least of your problems.”

Everyone feels his warnings and Loki leaves the room to go find me.

Tony spoke up “Guys, I thought Bucky’s warning was great but Loki takes the cake on that one. He gave me the shivers.”

Bucky smiles “He’s good! What the fuck Steve? What was that?”

Steve had his fingers touching the bridge of his nose “I kissed Y/N last night.”

Everyone was roaring and now they understand why Loki was glaring at Steve. Now Steve explains what happens and they realized why Y/N didn’t come back last night. Loki kept her company.

________________________

I was with the ladies; they took me out to shop. 

Pepper was working. It was just me, Wanda, Natasha, and Darcy. 

I gave them all the updates about what happened and Asgard. Wanda was surprised that Loki had the power to lift her powers. 

Wanda asks “Before you agreed to forget, Loki already knew he could reverse it. He allowed you the choice to choose. It’s romantic.”

I didn’t think of it that way but I guess he did. 

Natasha smiles “I’m glad he’s coming around. We knew how much it would hurt for you to realize he’s alive. We didn’t want you to get hurt.”

I smiled and said “I understood why you all voted for me to forget. You all chose to lose me to save me. I would have picked the same as if we could make Bucky forget his past so he could be happier, we would.”

Natasha smiles “Thank you for understanding and looking past our mistakes. We could have ruined you both.”

I smiled and said “Some things happen for a reason. I don’t know what will happen but I do know that I want to stand by his side as long as I can.”

The ladies were so happy for me.

Darcy jumps in “So I heard you’re trying to get pregnant. How’s the sex with a god?”

I laughed “you should ask Jane!”

Darcy gives a disgusting look “Thor is like a brother. It’s weird to imagine him and Jane because I’m best friends with her. However, you and Loki are different. It’s like the unforbidden love and it’s sexy.”

I asked “Are you literally picturing us having sex, Darcy? Seriously?”

Darcy smiles “He looks like he does the crazy stuff in bed. Tell us, how it is with him. Spill the beans woman!”

I looked around and the ladies were all into the conversation “I don’t think I’ve done anything kinky with him. It’s been pretty normal. The only unusual was when we had sex while he’s a frost giant.”

Darcy laughed so loud that it was catching the attention of other shoppers. 

We all were shushing her.

Natasha asked “How was it?”

I was blushing and said “He was all blue, red eyes and lots of markings all over his body. It felt good because there’s…. Oh god I can’t believe I’m saying it. His penis had textured like it was ribbed due to the markings.”

The girls laughed and were surprised.

I smiled and said “he’s already big but in that form, he’s bigger.” I was full blown blushing.

Darcy says “Girl, you are so lucky! Now let’s get you some lingerie and prenatal vitamins for you.”

I looked shocked and said, “Vitamins?”

Darcy starts educating us on what to take and help with planning a pregnancy. She also suggested getting some lingeries and dresses to take to Asgard.

I also told them what we are planning for the bachelorette party held in Asgard. They didn’t need to bring too much because we got them new clothes and gowns. Everyone was excited and I’ll see them in three days. 

As soon as we got into the tower, heading up to our suites. I told Darcy to get ready since she’s not working while Jane is around. She can come to Asgard to hang out with Jane. Darcy went on and packed for the trip.

I got into my suite and dropped my bags off and packed my stuff as well. I went to the sink and got a cup of water before I gulped down a vitamin pill.

Loki appears out of nowhere and I almost spat it out. 

I tell him “Don’t spook me like this.”

He walked up to me and asked “Are you sick? What are you taking?”

I shook my head and said “No! Darcy recommended prenatal vitamins to help prepare my body for the baby.”

Loki and I locked eyes and I can see his smile form as he places the bottle down on the counter and starts kissing me. He pushed me towards a nearby wall.

Loki whispers in between the kisses “Can I have you?”

I smiled “Yes!”

He magic my clothes away and into my lingerie.

I looked down and noticed. I look up to Loki “Hey! That was supposed to be a surprise.”

Loki pulls me up and he kisses my throat to my chest. He yanks my straps down so he could have access to my breasts. I was breathing hard and arched back to give him better access. 

I can feel the moisture in between my legs were forming as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was using magic to keep me up the wall as his friends freely touched me.

He lifted me higher and I almost touched the ceiling but he had his lips at my core. I was dying in pleasure as he continued to lick and finger me there. I begged him “Loki, please!”

Loki smiles and tells me “Oh Y/N, I’m going to enjoy my sweet time getting you to beg. Did I tell you that I love it when you beg? Keep going my love.”

He was relentless and made sure I came on his tongue. My legs felt weak as soon as he let me float down to the ground with his magic. He was towering over me as he watched me walk back towards my bed. I crawled on it purposely showing him a nice view of my ass and wet dripping pussy. I didn’t make it far when I felt Loki pull me back and he thrusts inside of me. 

It made me breathless as I tried to recollect myself for the sudden intrusion.

He had his arm wrapped around my chest as he pulled me in deeper. I didn’t have time to adjust and he thrust his hips into me again.

I moaned “Loki! Oh god!”

Loki kisses my back and he whispers “Take it, my love.”

He kept with his punishing pace and I was reaching my next orgasm when I hung onto the sheets allowing him to do whatever he wanted to me. 

I cried out as he continued to ram into me with no regard. He wasn’t done.

He stepped back as he admired me laying on my tummy, I’ve been owned, fucked into the mattress with tears and sweat.

Loki says “I love this look on you sweetie. It proves how much I’ve owned you. I’m not done.” as he smirks. “So far from done.”

He made love to me in so many positions and he was dominating my senses. I begged him to finish but he waited until I reached my 5th orgasm of the night. I passed out while he continued until I felt him fill me up with cum. 

Loki kisses me before sleeping “You are mine. I love you Y/N.”


	22. Disagreements

Next morning, I felt sore and in pain as I walked to the washroom. There were so many liquids sliding down my legs. I went to shower.

Loki sits on the bed and asks “How are you feeling? I noticed your wobbling.”

I said “Whose fault was that? You were rough to me last night. I’m not complaining but I did notice it. What happened?”

He pulled me to bed and started to use his magic to help me heal my lady parts.

Loki answers “I had a talk with your friends and we had agreed on a few things.” he was healing me but yet he was fingering me roughly. 

I moaned which encouraged him.

Loki whispers in my ear “Did something happened to you and Clint?”

I shook my head.

Loki says “Then how come he was quiet when friends confronted him.”

I admitted “We had a moment where there’s possibly a kiss after a mission but we didn’t act upon it.”

Loki kept pushing his fingers inside of me and he knew I was close to my climax but then he stopped like he was punishing me.

I begged “Don’t stop Loki!”

He looked at me “Is there anything else I should know about you and other men on this team?”

I saw what he was insinuating.

I got off the bed and went to look for my clothes as I tried not to cry. 

Loki grabbed my hand and made me face him but he saw me sad.

I yelled “Are you trying to ask if I was slut? That I deserved this torture? What did I say Loki? If we have no trust, we have nothing.”

Loki asks “Are you walking out on me?” he didn’t know why he was angry when he knew he should have said things to calm me. 

I broke free of his hold and asked “What do you want Loki? Tell me right now because I’m tired of being thrown around in your head about who I am and what I am. One minute you love me and the next you’re sabotaging us. You treat me like an object. Do you know how tiring it is to feel discarded?”

I pushed him away. 

Loki didn’t mean to make me feel this way. I got dressed and I stood in front of him “I’m not leaving you for good unless you tell me this is what you want. You need to decide where you stand. You can’t be treating me the way you did. I thought we were making love yesterday, but if you were punishing me because you thought I was having a relationship with someone else, what does this mean?” (I pointed at him and me)

I tried not to cry but I had to say “I wanted a child with you but now I am questioning both our mental states. Have we rushed into this? Will you regret having a baby with me? Will you stop loving me because Of a mistake in the past? Will everything always haunt me? I don’t want to bring a life in this world if you’re going to treat us this way. Discarding us like we are expendable. I’m heading back to Asgard with Darcy. You can take all the time you want.”

He tried to reach for me and I raised my arms up “No Loki! I can’t do this.”

He kept his distance and he looked hurt. I wanted to reach him but I couldn’t.

I took my bags and left. 

————————————

I have been back to Asgard for two days and I heard Loki came back with Thor. I haven’t seen Loki as he was busy with his duties.

By the third day, Loki was looking for me but Heimdall said I returned to Midgard to gather the friends. It was a week before the wedding so we wanted to make sure everyone was ready. 

He was asked to return to his court duties. All the nobles across all kingdoms are coming to the wedding including Malcolm whose Furia’s father. Loki told his men to keep an eye on Malcolm. He didn’t trust the man who was too calm knowing his daughter’s death. They will be arriving in 4 days as the wedding will be a party of three days. 

I went to grab everyone and placed people in place for backup. Fury and Maria requested to stay behind. Scott, Peter, Rhodes and Vision wanted to stay and protect earth. I brought them some gifts and clothes from Asgard. 

Scott went nuts with the golden necklace and bracelet. He tried to act like a mob boss and it was funny. 

I was taking Tony, Steve, Bucky, Pepper, Natasha, Sharon, Wanda, Sam, Clint, Pietro, Laura and their kids to Asgard.

When we arrived, I was carrying Nathan in my arms. He’s under a year old and he was so adorable.

Loki walked up to us with Thor. 

He didn’t notice anyone else but me and Nathan. I was cooing at the baby in my arms. The kid was giggling and he was smiling as I played with him.

Tony greets Loki and Thor “Guys, this is beautiful! I’m on vacation! Let’s see if we can get wifi.” He lifts his cellphone up in the air.

Clint laughs “Yep this will drive Tony nuts. No wifi. No work.”

Pepper laughs “I’m so happy to be here!!!” (We kind of gave her some alcohol before leaving) 

Wanda and Nat held Pepper as they walked on the bridge. Bucky and Steve were amazed at how beautiful everything was. Sharon was talking to Laura and helping with the other two kids. 

Pietro zoomed past everyone and would run back to tell everyone “Guys, there’s like beautiful ladies, golden statues of them (pointing loki and thor) and a beautiful waterfall!” (off we went again)

Everyone was walking ahead and joking. Loki stood in front of me and Nathan. I looked at him when he kept staring. He had a warm smile as he said “Hi Y/N!”

I said “Hi Loki!” As I walk around him with a baby on my hip. Loki followed me and walked by my side. 

Everyone noticed how I was giving Loki a cold shoulder. They all knew not to comment. I've been irritated lately. Earlier Tony tried to poke fun of me and I snapped at him.

I apologized but I’ve been a bit snappy. Seriously need to have a chill pill. Darcy thinks I’m just missing Loki’s disco stick and that I’m addicted to him. 

As I was walking, Loki asked “Y/N, if you don’t mind, I would like to talk to you.”

I tell him “I’m going to help my friends settle in first.”

Loki tells me “I’m going to help you. So who's this little fella?”

I smiled as Nathan was playing with me still.

I made the baby voice “His name is Nathan and he’s so cute!”

Loki smiles and says “You look beautiful carrying him.”

I teased “You’re just imagining me and your baby.”

Loki smirks “Trust me, I’ve imagined a lot more than that. I know I want this with you and someday you can walk and bounce our child while coming home from visiting Asgard.”

It stopped me in mid-stride as I looked at him. 

Loki says “I’m sorry.”

I tell him “Talk to you later.”

He nods and follows me. 

We got everyone settled in and their new clothes ready. It felt weird to put Sharon and Steve in the same room but I kept my feelings in check. 

Sharon didn’t seem to like me very much. She kept her answers to closed end answers instead of engaging into the conversation. 

Once everyone was settled, we had assigned a maid and guards. Everyone was to meet in the hall where we can plan out the next few days festives.

The gals and guys were splitting up. 

I went back to my room to get dressed into an Asgardian dress. As soon as I stepped into my room, I felt a very strong odor. I called for Lora and she walked in “what’s wrong Y/N?”

I ask her “Did we change something in the room? It smells off.” Lora looked confused.

I ran to the washroom and started to puke my guts out. 

It was horrible and Lora helped me clean up.

Lora asks “Should I call the physician?”

I shook my head and said “I’m better now. I think the eggs that Tony made weren't good. I knew I should have trusted him with cooking. ” I started to brush and rinse. 

I tell Lora “Did you use new cleaning products? I feel a very strong lemon and it’s overwhelming. Can you switch it to more flower fragrance?”

Lora nods and she resumes her work. 

I was wearing a fitted dress and noticed I’ve gained some weight in my tummy and then it hit me.

I’ve been late, vomiting, nausea, snappy attitude and I can cry anytime and anywhere based on my mood.

I needed to go check so I headed to the physician but as I was getting there, Thor and Jane were visiting Odin. 

Jane saw me and grabbed me to come along. 

Thor went up to Odin who was sleeping peacefully.

Thor says “Father, we are going to get married soon. We hope that you can join us.”

Thor and Jane talked and provided updates and I simply add “Odin, I hope you know how much you mean to Thor and Loki. Please wake up soon.”

Jane pulled me out to go see everyone. I guess I’ll go to the physician tomorrow. 

We headed out into town to pick up the gowns for the ladies and I. When we got there, I tried on my dress but it wouldn’t zip up.

Jane laughed and said “You’re not pregnant yet! How did you wait…”

She saw me looking down and then Jane screamed “No way!!!”

All the ladies were looking at me and I said “Guys, I think it’s too soon to tell. I mean I might be pregnant for just two weeks. How could I have gained this much weight?”

Jane teased “I’ve seen Loki feed you many times. Maybe we can ask the physician about Frost Giant babies, maybe their gestation is shorter?”

Wanda said “I think I can check if the baby’s brain is developed. Do you mind Y/N?”

I couldn’t help but smile “Sure!”

Wanda lays her hand on my tummy for a bit.

The minute of her checking felt so long. We were worried and I was nervous.

The tailor owner came in and asked if I needed help.

Wanda quietly stepped away but didn’t dare to tell us the results.

I told them that I needed my dress to be adjusted. They took in the measurements and kept looking at Wanda. She was smiling. 

I didn’t know why I had butterflies in my tummy. I just wanted to go over there and scream ‘Tell me now!’

The Tailor owner hovered around each and one of us, adjusting everything. This was our fitting as we need to pick up the dresses in two days. The wedding was going to happen in 4 more days.

As soon as the tailor owner walked out of the room. I turned to Wanda.

She was giggling and said “There’s a baby!”

We all jumped up and I felt like I held my breath in so long. I was in tears. We took turns hugging everyone and I told them “Please don’t tell anyone yet. I got to tell him.”

I was really happy as I touched my belly.

Jane hugged me hard and said “I can’t wait til it’s your wedding.”

________________________________

Everyone retired from their fun day. The gals and I hung out and tomorrow we plan to explore Asgard, hot springs, beautiful hiking etc.

The guys will go out hunting, spare and whatever they want to do.

I was waiting in my room excited to see Loki.

Neaddo came to see me tonight and he brought me apples again. I was eating them and since I didn’t see any signs of Loki, I climbed on Neaddo to fly to Mount Elator. The dragons greeted me and I fed them with apples.

We found some wooden balls and started to throw in the air for Baby Snow to burn it with fire. 

Snow approached me and grazed my tummy. 

I smiled and asked “You know there’s a baby in there ha?”

I heard Loki coughs behind me “what?”

I turned around and I was smiling at him. 

Loki came up to ask me “What did you say? Please tell me I’m not dreaming.”

I laughed at him “I think I’m pregnant. I didn’t get to see the physician today but Wanda says she can feel the baby’s brain.”

Loki grabbed me and spun me around.

He was so happy and shocked.

I tell him “Careful! I’ve been nauseous lately.”

Loki looked like he was about to burst. I was just happy to see him and tell him the news. Whatever issues we had was definitely behind us. He placed his hand on my tummy and he was crying.

I pulled his face in for a kiss.

Loki kissed my forehead as he pulled me into a hug.

Loki says “I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did. I promise to do better and promise to trust you. You’re my everything and I’m scared to lose you.”

I pat him and said “Just don’t push me away next time.”

Loki “I love you Y/N. I will never push you away.”

I scoff “I think I know you God of Mischief and lies.”

Loki smiles as he goes on his knees and he places his ear on my tummy. It was the cutest thing to see. He was already falling in love with my belly.

The dragons roared in the air which caught my attention as I laughed. Neaddo screeched in joy. As soon as I looked back at Loki, he was holding a box with a ring.

Loki smiles and says “I’ve been wanting to ask you but I was scared that you’re still angry with me. I know I don’t deserve you but I can’t help be drawn to you. You’re like a light in my dark tunnel. I’m the clouds and you’re the sun. I’m the stars and you’re the moon. I’m the sand and you’re the ocean. You’re everything I’ve always wanted. Please don’t think that I’m asking this question because you’re carrying my child. I’ve always wanted a family with you. Please marry me?”

I was crying and I nod “Yes Loki! Yes!”

He placed the ring on me. We hugged and kissed.

Loki turns to the dragons and pegasus “Guys, I’m sorry but I need to take my fiance home. We’ll return soon!” 

He carried me bridal style and went through the portal. We were in his chambers when he placed me on the bed. 

I was on my elbows when I watched Loki peel off his clothes and magic my clothes away. 

He noticed a small bump on my belly.

I smiled and asked “Oh how long is pregnancy for Frost Giants? I think i’m only two weeks pregnant but it feels bigger. I couldn’t fit in my bridesmaid dress.”

Loki kissed me from my toes to my belly. 

He tells me “I don’t know sweetie but we can ask Eleanor tomorrow. Let me just love you.”

He did exactly that as I hung onto the sheets all night long. He made sure I screamed with ecstasy and I’m pretty sure people heard me through Asgard.

The next morning, Loki made sure I woke up to eat breakfast and headed to the infirmary. 

We only met with Eleanor to discuss the baby and gestation of Frost Giants.

Eleanor confirms “You are pregnant Y/N. Even though it’s 2 weeks. Frost Giants have approximately 4-5 months of pregnancy. So technically, you’re approximately 2 months along. Babies tend to grow big. I believe Loki was a newborn when he was brought home and he was 15lbs”

My eyeballs were really big with the information provided. 

I said “That’s like the size of a turkey. Are you kidding me?” I turned to Loki and hit his arm really hard. “How could you not warn me about this?”

Loki laughed ”I didn’t know.”

I smacked his arm again “Lies!”

Loki tries to coax me “Remember, if we don’t have trust, we have nothing.”

I hit him again but it was light smacks and said “You evil man! You did this to me!!!”

Eleanor prescribes to me “Here’s some medicine to help with the nausea, the development of the baby is coming quickly so you need to take some time to adjust. Also get bigger clothes, stretchy dresses.”

It was unbelievable. Loki was smiling like a clown. I jab him in the gut a few times.

Loki asks “Why are you so mean to me?”

I turned to him and gave him the evil eyes “I knew we were having a baby but I didn’t expect a turkey sized baby. Loki, I’m gonna die trying to give birth to this child.”

Loki got scared at that last statement and then I realized what I just did “I’m sorry Loki! I didn’t mean to scare you. We will be fine.”

Loki pulls me back inside to see Eleanor. He couldn’t handle it.

Loki asks “Will she be at risk? We need to make sure that her health will be top priority. If I had to pick between the two of them, it’s her.”

I smacked Loki’s hand and said “How could you Loki!”

Eleanor calms us down by saying “Look, she will be fine. It is our first experience between Midgardian and Frost Giants but we believe we have what it takes to deliver this child. Don’t worry if the baby is too big, we will know. Y/N, you need to come back for visits.”

I sighed and Loki was scared. He held me close as we walked out.

I pat Loki’s back and said “Don’t worry! We will be great.”

Loki sighs and says “I was so selfish. I wanted a family and not consider the chance of losing you.”

I held his face and said “What are you talking about? It takes two to make a baby. I wanted this as much as you do. We will be fine.”

Loki held my tummy and nodded. He was going to learn to be kind, patient and understanding. Whatever it took to keep me happy.

We separated as me and the girls had plans. We went off for a nice spa day in Asgard, hot water springs, massages, facials and getting our nails and hair done. 

I confirmed my pregnancy with the gals. Everyone was excited and happy that we will be celebrating a lot. Time passes by when you’re having fun.

The men had so much fun versing each other. Clint got to try out archery with other Asgardians and he managed to kick ass. Natasha verse Sif and other Asgardian warriors and she got them running. Steve and Bucky were excited to jump down the waterfalls. 

Tony and Pepper finally got to relax and enjoyed a couples retreat.

Thor and Jane were excited to work on their vows. 

Loki and I were in bliss of just enjoying each other’s company.

The craziest thing happened. Odin woke up two days before the wedding. He wasn’t happy that Loki approved the wedding plans but he wasn’t against it either.

Odin found out about my pregnancy. We were having lunch with Loki, Thor, Jane and I.

Odin asks “Y/N, do you really know what it takes to be a queen?”

I answered “No I don’t.”

Odin says “Then you should know…”

Loki interrupts Odin “Father, I’m only marrying Y/N. If anyone were to provide me with an heir, it would be her. I hope you know that I plan to marry her soon before our child is born.”

Odin turns to his son Loki “I was trying to tell her that she should know that Frigga had no clue how to be a queen when we first got married. It takes time and patience. Given the fact Y/N, has already put up with Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, I know she will be up for the task.”

It made me and Loki both speechless. 

I went on my knees and said “Thank you so much!”

Odin grabs a hold of my shoulders and says “Don’t bend child. You’re carrying a special bundle for our kingdom.”

Loki and I were in tears. Thor cried first and he was so happy. Jane was so happy for us.

We planned that Loki and I will get married a week after Thor’s. 

_________________________________

It was the day before the wedding. Jane and the girls were staying in the kingdom to drink some champagne and discuss the wedding plans. Lora, Milos and I were heading out to pick up the dresses. It should be an easy task given that we already had the alterations done. I’m the one with the pregnancy problem so I had to go try it on.

I walked into the tailor’s room and was trying on my dress.

I was given a cup of water as it was hot outside. I tried on the dress when I felt the powder hit my face.

Everything turned black.

I fainted apparently and Lora helped me up.

I told her I felt really hot inside but then we thought it was pregnancy symptoms.

We got the dresses and everything fits. Wedding was tomorrow.

Jane wanted the girls to sleep together in the big giant suite before the wedding. Loki and I were not allowed to see each other. It was nice because then Loki and I can spend alone time together.

__________________________

We had a big slumber party in the suite. I got my own bed while everyone partnered up. I told the ladies that I needed to be near the washroom. I was feeling hot flashes and vomiting a lot. 

Throughout the night, I was getting visions and nightmares of everyone burning and crying. I woke up to sweat and tears. I left my necklace in my room so that Loki didn’t have to be on guard with my emotions.

Something felt wrong and I couldn’t put a finger on it. 

__________________________

Next day, it was the wedding.

Thor and Jane were getting married. Everything was executed flawlessly. It was the wedding of the century. Everything was Rose Gold and Light blush pink. There were beautiful flower petals just flying around in the air like it was magical. 

I was the best man and Darcy was the maid of honor.

We walked through the aisle as everyone watched us. 

Soon came the bride and groom.

Odin looked at me as he got concerned. He talks to Loki during the ceremony. I watched them get concerned. I didn’t know what it was. 

We waited for Thor to give his speech and Jane. They both exchanged their vows and kisses.

I felt the sweat running through my body and back. Everything felt strange and soon I was falling.

Loki caught me before I hit the floor.

Odin stands up “She’s been poisoned and there’s black magic surrounding her. Get her to Eleanor.”


	23. War

~ 24 hours before I was poisoned 

I hung out with the guys since I was the best man. I couldn’t drink.

They wanted to spare. 

Loki was busy entertaining all the royal guests from other worlds and kingdoms.

Steve, Bucky, Pietro, Tony, Clint, Bruce Thor, Sif, Volstagg and Fandral were on the field. We have decided to do a challenge against one another.

Archery - Clint won 

We decided to do teams

Captain team: Steve, Tony, Bruce, Sif, Volstagg, Thor and Fandral

Mischief team: Pietro, Clint, Bucky and me.

Why was the number uneven? Well having me and pietro made it pretty unfair. We were fast and invisible.

Odin was sitting and watching what we all could do. 

The object was Mischief had to get to the target whose in the middle which is Thor. 

If we get shot with paint, we lose. 

They set out new rules for me and Pietro that we can’t use our powers within 3 metre radius of the safe house that Thor is in. No speeding and no invisibleness.

We were all strategizing.

Captains teams huddle   
Steve says “Guys, we keep Bruce next to Thor because he’s gonna hulk whoever comes. Tony, I need you to distract Y/N!”

Tony puffs out his chest and asks “What do I look like? A piece of meat?”

Steve smirks “Have you not remembered all our exercises with her? What does she do?”

Tony says “This is bullshit! Yea I get it. I’m the one scared of Casper because she does these ‘Boo’ out of nowhere.”

Steve tells “Fandra, you guard Tony. However she might turn it around and go after me. She knows taking down both of us might decapitate us.”

Thor says “Woah! Cap, I have to disagree with you. As the strongest avenger, I would say Y/N would do anything to take me and be fine… Bruce out!”

The caps team was bickering.

While my team was looking at each other. We used rocks and sticks to draw out a plan on the ground. We didn’t talk much and we simply gesture at what each other would do.”

It was pretty simple, pietro was going to move everyone into position and because of his fastness, they wouldn’t see it coming. 

I smirked as I looked at Tony.

Tony says “Let the game begin. May the best team wins.”

I disappeared and reappeared in front of him “Boo!”

Tony screamed and everyone had a good laugh.

I ran off and we allowed the caps team to wait for a bit. It got too quiet like we could hear crickets. 

Tony got impatient which I knew I can count on as he called his team “Guys, I think they left us. Are you still there.”

Steve sighed and said “Thanks for giving our position away.” As he hung his head down. 

Just then explosions happen near Tony. He walked out of his hiding spot with three different color paints over his body from head to toe.

Tony says “god damn it! It’s over kill! I can feel paint in my boxers!”

The next explosions were at Volstagg and Fandral because they laughed too hard.

Bruce turned into Hulk. 

Steve says “Y/N!!!”

I was standing behind him “Boo!” Steve tried to catch me. Pietro was taunting Hulk to get out of the safe house which we succeeded. Hawkeye and Bucky shoot him with paint from far.

Steve realized that I planted both my sharpshooters far from eyesight. 

Only Pietro and I were doing explosions and removing the best avenger off the map. 

Now it’s Steve, Thor and Sif.

Sif asks “Who's next?”

Steve laughed “I honestly don’t know. Y/N is never tactical.”

Thor smiles “she is good.”

I stood in front of them and said “Oh you’re in trouble!”

Then I disappeared because Pietro zoomed by taking me away and he switched up by putting Bucky in front of them. Steve didn’t have time to react because Bucky ran up to him and attacked. Pietro places Clint in front of Thor and he ran up against Sif.

Thor screams “holy Odin!”

Both Pietro and I appeared and we said “save the best for last! Come here prince Thor!”

We ran up to him without powers. Thor calls for his hammer and it almost crashes through us. We nearly slid and dodge the hammer but we went after him. 

Eventually I smirked and Pietro went to switch up with Bucky because Steve made it out of the safe zone and Pietro created an explosion on Steve.

Thor screams “Sif! They are trying to get you out of your safe zone! Don’t fall for it.”

Eventually four of us, Gangs up on Thor at the end. 

Thor threw his hammer at me and I almost couldn’t dodge it. I got hit on my shoulders and had to roll away. The hammer had paint so I died.

I scream “God damn!”

Loki was standing over me with a very angry face and he pulled me up standing.

I patted my clothes and realized that I might have scratched my arms while rolling. 

Loki wanted to scream. I smiled at him and said “thanks!” I ran off to watch if Thor would lose now he’s up against Pietro, Bucky and Clint. It was hard to say as the guys tried to shoot him but he had the hammer spinning everything away. 

Pietro followed my secret instructions from earlier as he screamed “Oh shit Jane!” As he points at me.

Thor made the mistake to look and they got him.

My team and I screamed “Victory!!!”

We ran together and jumped for joy. Smacking high-fives at one another. I even chest bump them and then Loki got angry to scream “Stop this madness!!!”

Everyone was shocked.

Loki came up to me and pulled me away “Y/N, are you trying to kill me? Did you forget that you’re pregnant? Did you just chest pump with the guys?”

He held out his dagger “anyone touches her and the baby, I’m going to kill them.”

Tony said “Calm down Reindeer games! We got the baby covered.”

I pulled up my shirt to show my tummy. We created a small shield around the tummy area like a cushion. Tony invented it.

Loki pulls my shirt down and says “Stop looking at what is mine!”

I rolled my eyes and said “Loki, exercise is fine for the baby. Honestly this was easy. I just ran around and created explosions.”

Tony asks “how did you do that?”

I held up a balloon and Pietro held me. Because we touched one another, we were able to team up and burst the balloon without it touching us. We demonstrated and it hit Loki and Thor. They were covered with paint.

Pietro and I started bursting out laughing. That’s when Loki pat away paint on his shirt as he says “Thor, I think it’s time we play the game ‘shapeshifter’”

Thor screams “yes turn me into a big giant snake!”

Loki shuts his eyes and says “Thanks for giving away the plan you big oaf!”

I threw the balloon filled with paint at Loki’s chest and it burst all over him. 

Everyone knew what was about to happen. We had our first paint balloon fight and thanks to Loki’s magic, he got everyone cleaned up without dirtying the castle. 

However he left me dirty on purpose. 

Odin was happy and laughing freely when he saw us act like children. Running around trying to hit each other. 

It was a wonderful day. 

After the paint fight...

Loki crossed his arms as it was just me and him on the field. I raised my arms up and said “Well magic it away! I think the paint got under my shirt and pants.”

Loki smirks “beg your king for mercy!”

I smirked and said “Ok I’ll just go up the stairs and if I slip, it’s because my king is an ass who doesn’t want to use magic.”

I was walking away and you can hear squishing noises from the paint. 

By the time I made it up the stairs, I was in a nice beautiful green gown with long slits on both sides. If you look at the right angle, you would see my core and nipples. 

I was really cleaned up and Loki admired it as he walked up to me. The man was checking me out before he pulled me in to portal us into my room.. 

Loki smiles “I’m going to teach you a lesson.”

Oh he did because I begged him for mercy after he bent me over the nice lounge chair for his taking. 

————————  
~ 18 hours before I got poisoned 

Jane was freaking out after dinner “Everyone, I need to practice my vows. Give me your input!!!”

Me and the girls sat down and listened.

Jane starts “Thor, my love… There’s so much I want to say but it’s hard to find the words to express how I feel about you. Like how we met, you’ve stormed through my life in so many ways. Ever since that day in Mexico, I’ve felt my world has never felt the same and it’s still crazy but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I want to be where you are and I want to share all our little and big moments. I promise to be there for you, good and bad, ups and down. I promise to be patient, kind and your partner in crime. I’m not good at hiding bodies but I can open dimensions… ok how is it so far?”

We were tearing up and we hugged each other. 

I told Jane “I think it’s perfect! 

I had to run to Thor’s room being the best man. 

Thor was freaking out about his vows too. 

Thor says “how’s this guys?!? Jane… ahhhhh”

We laughed because he was so nervous!

We were all lying in the ground trying to figure out what to say.

Tony was throwing darts when he said “Hey I make speeches for a living. I can help you.”

I mimic Tony’s voice “Hi I’m tony stark! I’m Iron man! Close curtains.”

Bucky adds “Drop mic!”

Steve laughs “Thor mention something personal.”

Thor says “You mean admitting how she likes to get spanks and…” I covered his mouth.

I said to him “You say those things I’ll cut out your tongue. Jane wouldn’t want people to know about her sexual activities.”

Thor tried to talk and I said “No listen you, oaf!”

Loki laughed as I let go off Thor after calling him an oaf.

We were coming up with materials but Thor was a lost cause. 

I fell asleep mid discussion. Loki carried me back to our bed. He used magic to help me change into my pajamas.

He let me sleep in his arms that night. 

——————————

~ 12 hours before I was poisoned 

Yesterday, Malcolm overheard Loki saying I was pregnant when I was challenging avengers on the field so he planned to unleash the disease among Asgardian as revenge. However he needed a person to be the host, a sacrificial person. 

What better way to kill Asgard by unleashing on Y/N and killing Loki’s child in the process?

He had people planted at the dress shop. As soon as I got drugged by the water. The powder was inserted. The disease will manifest and the moment I die, the disease will spread like a plague.

——————————- 

~ 5 hours before I got poisoned 

We were running around for the last minute errands. 

Loki pulled me inside his library and made me sit on his desk. He was kissing my neck and lips. 

He didn’t care if it was daytime outside. He reached under my dress to remove my panties. 

I asked “Isn’t my king busy?”

Loki pulled down my dress straps and he removed his pants.

Loki whispers “I need you sweetheart. I promise to make it up to you after the wedding.”

I moaned as he entered me, filling me up gently.

I say “That’s awfully long time for you to be away from me. I’m going to miss you! Tonight I’m spending it with the girls.”

Loki smiles “Don’t do anything crazy without me!”

He was squeezing my breasts and sucking on them. He comments “They got bigger!”

I laughed “are you complaining?”

Loki shook his head “I can’t wait for them to be filled with milk.”

He held my hips and pulled me down further to the edge of the desk. 

I arched back and he continued thrusting into me at a very fast pace. 

He watched me just relax on his desk. 

Loki smiles down at me and says “I can’t wait to give you another kid.”

I moaned “how many do you want my king?”

Loki purposely drove me nuts by saying “10, give me as many kids!”

I moaned “not happening Loki! Ahhh! I’m so close!”

He pumped harder into me and said “Like you have a choice fiance!” 

I smacked his chest as he picked up the pace and I saw the stars before he emptied himself inside of me.

Before leaving, I gave him my necklace so that we can wait for 28 hours to be together. I didn’t want him to panic if I cried when Jane wore her dress tomorrow.

———————————

28 hours later… (Present)

I was rushed to the infirmary.

Loki was breaking down as well as all the avengers.

Eleanor confirmed that I was poisoned and it wasn’t good. The disease was lethal and it was going to spread like a plague, killing many people if we didn't contain it soon. It had to be destroyed soon. They didn’t want the disease to spread across Asgard.

It was a dark magical poison that has wiped out older worlds. They didn’t know how it got here and how someone managed to start it with me. 

My body was fighting it but soon, I’ll die within 24 hours and the disease would become airborne and infect everyone else like a biological weapon.

Eleanor confirms “There’s no cure for this. I’m sorry my King. I’m afraid that clock has already started ticking.”

Loki was on the ground and asked “How could someone be this evil and ruthless to Y/N?”

I heard everything while I’m in fever and unconscious. 

Odin was sad but he had to say “Loki, we have to destroy it. This will start a plague amongst our people. We can’t let it get there.”

Thor shook his head “Father, is there nothing we can do?”

Odin shook his head and he was tired as he fell back. Thor catches him. 

Odin speaks to his sons “There’s something I have to tell you. I’ve been very weak since your mother died. I don’t have much time left. Thor, you have a half sister named Hela. I’ve locked her away a long time ago…”

He tells Loki, Thor and Avengers about Hela that she will be coming. They would need to prepare for war when he dies. 

Loki was distraught and asked “Is there anything else you want to add with that father? Any more secrets?”

Loki disappears as he runs away. He couldn’t face the news about Y/N and Odin with Hela.

Eleanor injected Adrenaline into my system hoping to help me fight the disease and wake up. 

I woke up and slowly got up “Odin, I need your help. Thor, you need to get me to mount Elator.”

Thor cries “No! Y/N, there’s got to be another way.”

I told them “Loki will not kill me. Only way to contain it, the dragons…”

Odin was using the last of his energy to contain my disease and he needed to ward off Loki when the time came. 

Malcolm was declaring war against Asgard as his army travelled by ships and managed to warp to Asgard and they were outside of the kingdom demanding for downfall of Loki.

Loki was arranging Asgard’s army with Avengers.

All our avengers friends and families came to say bye to me as I told them that I had to leave. Only way to contain this virus would mean I need the dragons to incinerate me.

Odin flew on Neaddo.

Thor flew me to Mount Elator. We had to do this behind Loki’s back before he finds out I’m missing.

I told Thor “Please let Loki know about my letter.”

Thor was crying “I’m so sorry Y/N!”

I smiled and said “Don’t be. I’ll see you again in the next life. Please take care of Loki for me.”

Odin sadly smiles “I am sorry Y/N! I wish I could do more. You are a brave child. May you see Frigga soon.”

I smiled and said “You have. You saved and raised Loki, I wouldn’t have met him if you didn’t keep him. Please stay patient with him. I will say hi to frigga for you. Let’s do this.”

I was weak but I stood in front of three dragons “Marisa, Camelot and Baby Snow, I have a favour to ask. I need you to burn me alive. Whatever is inside me would spread and kill many people. I need your help to stop the spread. Please. I beg you.”

The dragons were crying and roaring through the air as they didn’t like the idea.

Baby snow was whimpering as he came at me to touch my tummy.

I cried “I know! I’m sorry I can’t protect my child.” 

Loki screams “What do you think you all are doing?”

Loki runs up to me but he hits an invisible barrier. Odin was helping me to keep it up until I die. Loki couldn’t break the barrier and he wouldn’t be able to. 

I didn’t want Loki to see me die. 

I looked at the dragons and nodded. 

I turned around to touch the invisible barrier and Loki placed his hand there as well while he held in his tears “Loki, I love you and I will find you in the next life. I’m sorry that our time together was too short! Please don’t hate your father or brother. I asked them to do this. It’s the only way to protect you all.”

Loki starts punching at the barrier trying to crack it. He used all his magic trying to break through but it wouldn’t work. 

Loki screams “Please Y/N, don’t leave me. Please!”

I tell the dragons “Fire!”

All three dragons blew out fire at me and my body was engulfed with flames from head to toe. The barrier kept the fire away from Loki.

Loki screams “Nooooo Y/N!” As he pounds on the wall barrier “Please stop! Don’t take her away from me. Please.”

All avengers can hear the screams and cries from Loki.

They were all standing at the wall against the enemies when everyone started to cry over my death.

The dragons kept burning me until I became a bright orange statue. 

I looked like a lava statue and Loki fell to the ground. 

Odin fell to the ground from exhausting himself as Thor catches him. Odin spent a lot of energy to hold the barrier so the dragons can kill me with their fire. It was the only way to protect Asgard from mass destruction. 

Loki stood up as there’s an impending war. He wanted to kill and destroy Malcolm believing he’s the reason I died.

He turns to my statue and says to the dragons “I’ll be back for her.” He went through the portal and he was back at the kingdom. 

The enemies were on the ground and had a formation to attack Asgard.

Malcolm sits on the horse and says “I’m assuming Y/N has passed? Pity how she got sick with such an illness under her condition.”

Loki growls and he wants to rip Malcolm into shreds.

Thor flew Odin back to the castle standing near Loki but Odin collapses and says “I’m sorry my sons”

Loki was crying and he said “You old fool, get up! You can’t die right now. Please father! I can’t lose you too.”

Odin smiles “Loki, I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to save her. I will meet them in Valhalla with your mother. Thor and Loki, you both are brothers and do not let anything get in between you guys. Hela is coming… Frigga, I see you.”

Odin vanishes in front of Thor and Loki. 

Loki lost everything and he was angry. Both Thor and Loki got up and they watched a portal appear near the army. 

Hela walks through the portal and smiles “Did I miss the death of Odin? I would have paid to see that. What do we have here?”

Malcolm screams “Who are you?”

Hela laughs evilly and says “Odin’s first born, Hela. The heir to Asgard.”

Thor screams “You are no heir!”

Hela says “You look like him (Odin)”

Loki says “If you leave now, we will spare you.”

Hela smiles “You sound like him (Odin). I see there’s a war. Who are we dethroning?”

Malcolm screams “I don’t need you lying witch.”

She threw swords killing Malcolm before he could blink. The soldiers were scared. And she said “Bend a knee and I’ll spare you. Join me to take over Asgard and I’ll reward you.”

A group of 20 men tried to fight Hela but she killed them all under 30 seconds. They had no chance. All the soldiers in Malcolm’s army bent the knee “Hail Queen Hela!”

Tony said “Holy shit! Did you guys see that shit? How the fuck do we kill her? Look at those unlimited swords and she’s a killing machine… fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Hela tells the troops, “stand on defense. I will be back!”

She uses her swords and flies towards the vault of the Asgard palace. 

Loki screams to Steve “Keep the defense. Attack when provoked. Thor and I will go after her.”

Bucky screams “Be careful Loki and Thor!”

Thor and Loki made it to the throne room. She broke through the ceilings which reveals that she was standing next to Odin conquering kingdoms.

Loki asks “Father likes to hide lots of secrets.”

Thor asks “Please tell me there’s only 1 half sister left. I don’t think I can handle it anymore.”

Just then they heard the rumble from below. A big hole was in the floor and Hela rose the dead soldiers and her dead giant wolf with the eternal flame. 

Loki says “This is worse!”

The soldiers came out and started to run towards Loki and Thor. 

Eventually Loki and Thor pushed the army back as much as they could but Hela came and struck. The sword was meant to kill Loki but he moved away quickly and used his clones. She takes them all down and she stabs Loki in the arm. 

Thor came at him and kept attacking him until she bent him over while he took one of his eyeballs. 

Thor screams in agony. 

Everyone can hear it from outside.

Bucky asks “Do we go in for backup?”

Steve says “Stand your grounds.”

The dragons could hear Thor’s screams. Baby Snow kept walking near my statue and roared in my face. Every time it roared, it blew the statue more orange than before. It was screaming for me. I could hear the cries “Wake up Y/N! Don’t give up!”

Soon my statue started to crack… 

———————

Thor used all his powers even though he’s blind one side. He used all his lightning powers summoned in him to throw at Hela and she flew across to the other side where her army was. 

Her dead army and Malcolm’s army were lining up against Asgard.

Thor flew Loki to the front lines. Everyone was getting ready for war. 

Steve makes his infamous speech “Guys, today we are fighting and defending Asgard because we are as one. We are fighting against a group of people who sent a deadly disease to kill everyone on Asgard but they went after an innocent pregnant woman from earth. We came here to witness a joining of earth and Asgard. Today, let’s show them what we are capable of. They have a mass of dead enemies but we have…”

Tony screams “Hulk!”

Hulk roared in the air and started to smash things.

Steve sighs and says “Tony, you want to finish it?”

Tony screams “Yea, you all fucked with the wrong group. We are the avengers and we are teaming up with the gods to tell you guys to fuck off and will kill you motherfuckers! You took our friend away and her baby which I would have loved to spoil. Today, you all wished you never came here. Fuckk you all!”

Hela laughs and says “Let's wait and see who has the last laugh. Charge!!!”

She called up her swords to make a black throne as she sat and enjoyed the show.

Avengers and Asgard ran up against the dead army first. The live army stayed behind until further instructions.

They killed every dead soldier there was. Hulk was up against the big dead wolf. Even though they killed them, all of them resurrected again.

Bucky screams “Fuck! These guys don’t stay dead! Is there a way”

A bright shining rainbow lights shine at the middle of the battlefield. Once the lights stop, Heimdall came and joined the fight. 

Hela says “Nice to see you again Heimdall. I always thought you enjoyed watching things unfold. Never thought you would step in. Why didn’t you stop my father from locking me away?”

Heimdall says “You didn’t deserve the throne.” As he chops the dead guys and says “clearly not worthy.”

That anger Hela as she runs into the battle against Heimdall, Loki and Thor fights alongside trying to hurt her. 

After intensive fights, everyone was tired as the dead kept rising again and again. 

Thor, Loki and Heimdall kept fighting until they were worn out and now they were on the ground. 

Loki asks his brother “Thor, use your lightning!”

Thor screams “I’ve hit her with the biggest lighting in the history of lightning!”

Heimdall “May she come in time!”

Loki asks “who?”

Hela was one strike away to killing Loki, Thor and Heimdall.


	24. Hela

The three Dragons, Marisa, Camelot, and baby Snow and Pegasus, Neaddo flew towards the battle and Hela backed away.

They swarm the battlefield causing all of Hela’s army to retreat. 

Hela looks up and screams “Do you think you can win with them? I’ll kill them!”

She starts to throw swords at the dragons and one of her swords almost hits Baby snow but I caught it as I jumped off Marisa’s back and landed on the ground in front of Loki, Thor, and Heimdall.

Orange flames surrounded me first. 

Tony asks “Whose the flamethrower?”

Steve puffs “No fucken idea.”

Clint says “She looks a lot like…”

Heimdall says “What took you so long Y/N?”

Loki and Thor were shocked “Y/N?”

Tony asks “Casper?”

I got up and was wearing a green dress. The dragons landed and started eating the dead or burning the dead soldiers. Pegasus was flying around helping those who needed help like picking up Bucky while he still takes shots.

Hela asks “Who are you?”

I smiled as my eyes turned orange “Your worst nightmare.”

Hela starts to charge for me but every time her swords came, I used balls of fire to burn them all down. She tried to strike me hundreds of times. 

Everyone was paying attention to us. Hela and I were at lightning speed and it was keeping everyone on the edge and concerned. 

Heimdall says “Don’t worry! Y/N is a lot more powerful.”

Loki asks “How come you didn’t tell me that you can see her?”

Heimdall says “Malcolm was coming for her and concealed it from my vision. I had a feeling the dragons would save her. Their fire has healing capabilities but only the dragons could have to choose that.”

Loki yells “Next time, you tell me!”

Thor pats Loki’s back and says “Yea I think we had enough drama that can last centuries.”

Hela kept trying to kill me but I kept my grounds and she kept retreating. She realized that I’m persistent and I wasn’t giving up.

I laughed and said, “Hey this is cool!” As I admire my new strength and powers.

For the first time, Hela was scared. She was still retreating.

I was going to rip her heart out but she threw swords at Loki, Thor, and Heimdall. 

I used my golden fireballs to throw at the swords.

As soon as I turn around, Hela was going to impale me through my heart.

Loki screams “watch out Y/N!!!”

Hela was laughing as she did impale me in the heart.

I stumbled back slowly. 

Loki was next to me as he screams “No no no!!! Ahhhh!”

He got up and summoned all his daggers and started to come after Hela who was going to strike down Loki. 

Baby Snow whines at me “Get your ass up Y/N! Use your powers to heal!”

I slowly got up and concentrated the sword melted and the flames concealed the heart wound and I was back to normal and not dying. 

I saw Hela trying to kill Loki and I ran up to her as I summon my fire sword. 

She saw me coming and she was scared. 

I used my sword to break down all her swords but she then throws a hundred swords at Loki which would kill him. I rushed to his side and summoned all the fire within me to burst before us. 

It created a wall between Loki and Hela destroying and melting all the swords. 

I was weakened as soon as the last sword melts away.

Hela retreated and moved through her portal.

I commented on what I just did “Fuck, should I have killed her.”

Loki got up and he asked “Y/N?”

I looked at Loki and asked “Whose Y/N?”

Bucky screams “Fuck! Not this again!” Because he didn’t want me to have amnesia.

Tony says “Oh fuck me! Our fire temptress is going to wipe us out.” Thinking I will end everyone with my new powers.

I smiled and said “I’m just kidding. Thor comes here.”

Thor came up to me and I used my magical powers to help him heal his eye. 

Thor screams “I can see again. Oh my god, Y/N!”

He hugged me and spun me around.

I said, “I didn’t know if it would work.”

Thor yelps and asks “You were going to use magical flames without knowing…”

I just nodded and I walked up to Loki “Hey there handsome!”

Loki had tears and he held my face “Is that you? I’m not dead? This isn’t Valhalla? How?”

I turned to Neaddo and said “Pegasus is a part of your dad. He gave me apples that had magical powers that would help us turn into goddesses. We were supposed to eat 12 of them to reach the goddess level. However, we have been feeding the dragons with it. Your father never told you guys that he was going to give us eternity until we knew that we wanted to be with you guys.”

Loki was crying “Father did all of this?”

I smiled “He has been always looking for you and Thor. He might not agree or come out to say approval for our marriages but his heart already did. The dragon’s fire can heal if they choose to. I’m blessed that they didn’t want to kill me.”

Everyone got the answers and then we turned to the remaining living army of Hela (previously Malcolm’s).

The dragons were ready to toast them.

I walked up to the army “Whose in charge now that Malcolm has died?”

A general walked up but he was scared, I simply asked “Want to call a truce or do you want to continue?”

General fell to his knees and said “Truce!”

I smiled and said “Great! Loki, get a peace treaty ready.”

Tony comes to me “So Fire Temptress, what else can you do?”

There were a lot of dead skeletons on the ground. I smiled and concentrated. The flames from my hands started to roll out like an orange mist and it spreads all over the ground from me. The flames were destroying all the corpses and skeletons and then the flames also healed the living from injuries and wounds.

Thor’s hands were fixed.  
Loki’s arm healed.  
Steve stopped feeling aches.  
Bucky’s legs were healed  
Tony’s face healed (no more broken lip)  
Wanda’s hands   
And so on...

Everyone’s wounds were patched up and clear.

I turned to the dragons and said “Hey guys! Thank you for saving me and my babies.” as they flew off. Baby snow snuggled my tummy before flying off. 

Loki asks “What? Y/N, did you say babies?”

I turned to Loki and smiled “Yea we are having twins. I didn’t know until Baby Snow confirmed it. Oh my god, I’m going to have two baby turkeys.” As I touched my tummy.

Loki hugs me which calms me down.

I whispered, “I hate you, now I’m going to get fat and my vagina is going to break.”

Loki laughed but he held me close “I thought you were dead Y/N! Do you know how hard that was? To watch you die in flames and I was helpless. I couldn’t stop what happened.”

I hugged him back and said “Loki, I’m sorry I put you through that. I honestly thought that was the end.” My tears came down. 

Steve watched us hug and he realized there was no chance between him and me. He saw how Loki broke down in the last few hours. It was awful but Loki carried on when the war started. He would fight and defend without hesitation. 

Now watching Loki try to hold onto Y/N completely shatters any Hope between them. 

Bucky was happy to see Natasha after the war. Everyone was safe.

Pepper and Tony hugged. 

Everyone was so happy for just a moment that we all survived.

Heimdall looked shaken and he says “I’m sorry to be the one to bear you all bad news but Thanos and his army is heading to Earth. Your friend, Vision is in trouble.”

Loki looks at me with concern and asks “Y/N, promise me you will stay in Asgard.”

I looked at him and asked, “How could you ask me to abandon my family?”

He placed a hand on my tummy and said “It’s far too dangerous Y/N. think of our kids. Allow me and Thor to help defend Midgard with your family. I need you here and defend Asgard if we fall.”

I started to cry “Please don’t ask me to do that. I want to be next to you.”

Everyone was talking to their partners and all the spouses and anyone whose not fighting will remain on Asgard.

Heimdall will stay to guard in case Hela appears again.

Loki held my face and he kisses me hard before saying “Woman, you have crushed my heart just not too long ago and I finally get you back. You’re asking me to allow you to face Thanos. I can’t let you face a huge threat to our babies. Please Y/N, I need to know you’re safe to fight against him.”

Thor tells everyone “We need to get going. Avengers assemble in 5 minutes! Y/N, you will defend Asgard and if we fail, you’re last of defense.”

I fucken hated everyone right now and I hated to be pulled apart.

I tell my Avengers family and Loki “I believe you guys are making a fucken mistake. I’ve just been proven to the strongest avenger right this fucken second and you all want me to sit back because I’m pregnant? Have you all not notice something? If Thanos can overpower you all, how can I fucken beat him alone? We are a team and shouldn’t we all use what we have to kill this fucken bastard.”

My fire was glowing super red and I was very angry and it burnt Loki a bit as his hands were on my face.

I calmed down and kissed his hand that got burnt to heal it.

I turned to everyone “I’m not a damsel in distress. I can heal you guys. What better way to win this fucken war is to have me by your side. We can kill him together. I’m not trying to kill myself but I can sure as fuck kill anyone trying to hurt you guys or my babies.”

Loki was furious but he knew that every word was true. 

Tony says “Let’s vote on it. For those who are against Y/N going.”

Thor, Loki, Steve, Bruce, and Bucky raise their hands.

Tony asks “Who wants Y/N to go?”

Everyone else raises their hands including Asgardians. 

Sif says “Queen Y/N has a point.” As she walks up.

Volstagg says “We will join you guys.”

Fandral and other warriors will remain until we summon them. 

I told them “Loki will open a portal if we need Asgard. We hope it doesn’t.”

Loki confirms their plan strategies and we all say goodbyes to one another. 

I called out ‘Marisa, Camelot, and Baby Snow, please come back and defend Asgard for me.’ I’m summoning the dragons in my mind since I’ve yelled back at my Avenger family and Loki. 

Everyone hears the dragons screeching in the air as they return. Baby snow came in front of me and his forehead touched mine. 

I smiled and said, “Want to see the earth with me?”

Loki turns to me and says “Y/N? Remember what happened last time.” He recalled I almost fell from flying with Baby snow last time.

I started climbing baby snow and I got to the top as I place my hand out for Loki to join me. 

I smiled and reminded him “I’m a goddess now. Let’s go tear a new one in Thanos together my King!”

Loki hated to feel powerless and he feared Thanos for so long but for the first time, he felt like he was apart of a family. He wasn’t alone facing Thanos. He had so much to lose and he’s not letting anyone consume this. He wanted a kingdom, a wife, and kids. He’s got so much to lose and he’s not going to let fear take it from him.

Loki smirks as he slides in behind me.

Loki makes his speech to his people “Asgard, we have faced quite a bit of wrath today and we lost our beloved King Odin but we shall not give up because it’s in our spirits to unite together and prevail during these hardships. You all should prepare yourselves for war. We are standing together with midgardians to fight Thanos, a man who seeks to destroy us all. I’ve been his prisoner and trust me, he will kill the warriors, fathers, mothers and he will keep your children to train them into mindless killers to help his quest on attaining his darkest desire, death temptress. However, now meeting Hela, I fear she’s the one that Thanos is seeking out all these years.”

Tony comments “Thanos is trying to hook up with Hela this whole time? He’s destroying the worlds for her? Yeah sounds about right! Crazies stick together!”

I teased “exhibit A” (pointing at Tony and Pepper)

Bucky teased “Doll, can’t exclude your ass and Loki’s!”

I teased back “Yours too Bucky Barnes and Natasha!”

Next thing you know we were bickering but then Heimdall screams “Guys, vision is in trouble!”

Steve screams “Let’s go, everyone! Avengers assemble! Let’s go kick some crazy asses.”

Clint says “Maybe we should bring Paint balloons.”

————————

Loki and I rode Baby Snow in the portal to Earth.

It was at the avengers building when Vision who was defending the earth with Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Rhodes. There was a group of people that I don’t recognize, a walking tree and I believe a talking raccoon. Peter Parker was flying around spraying his web.

There was a wizard who looked at me and said “Y/N!”

I didn’t recognize him. Snow landed us near him.

Dr. Strange came up to me and reached out “Y/N, do you remember me?”

I tried to search for him in my head but then I recalled he was one of the doctors I saved from the car accident while on a mission.

Dr. Strang says “Thank you for saving me. I didn’t think I would ever get to see you.” he looked like he was admiring me.

Loki coughs “She’s a queen and married to me.”

I smirked “Not yet Mr. Odinson.” (Turning to Stephen) “You’re welcome and I’m glad you’re better. So what are we up against?”

We get the updates about the aliens and more spaceships are approaching. Maria tosses me the comms and then Heimdall beamed our Avengers team down with some Asgardians.

The vision was tried and got injured.

I reached him before he fell. I caught him with Loki’s help. I used my powers to heal him. It was extensive and Snow started to create the fire mist to save everyone on the ground who was injured. 

Eventually, both Snow and I needed a break. Loki was holding Vision when I felt light-headed.

Dr. Strange caught me and carried me back inside the base. Baby Snow fell asleep on the lawn.

Loki helped Vision inside as he felt the fury to kill Dr. Strange for touching me.

Avengers noticed the aliens retreated but we all knew what was coming.

I was placed on the couch when Dr. Strange starts opening the top of my dress so I can breathe a bit and he checked my pulses. 

Loki places Vision down to rest on the couch. He watches Dr. Strange try to take off my clothes.

Loki held up his dagger and was going to strike. However, I saw Loki trying to hurt Dr. Strange, I reached over Dr. Strange to pull him towards me. 

I screamed “No!” however this position looks bad. It looked like I was making out with Dr. Strange and got caught or something but we all know that wasn’t true.

I tell Loki “He’s just helping me to breathe” Dr. Strange got off me. 

I started to feel Nausea and I covered my mouth. Dr. Strange reached for the garbage can in time for me to puke in it.

Soon everything turned black for me.

___________________________________________________

I woke up to rumblings and explosions. I fainted because I used too much power and my body was healing from the poison. Too much was happening at once and I was pushing too much.

As soon as I got up, I heard screaming outside. 

I ran outside.

Once I got out of the Avengers base, I noticed that half of the building was gone. Everything was in smoke and flames. People were injured and the worst was when I saw Snow was hurt. He looked like someone stabbed him with a stake. 

I see Tony severely hurt laying by the rubbles, Thor was knocked down with Steve as they had broken arms and legs.

Bucky, Rhodes, Wanda, Natasha, and everyone else were overpowered by our enemies and this big Purple monster who I suspect was Thanos grabbed Vision’s stone from his forehead and placed it in his hand. 

Everything felt like slow motion when he snapped. 

Everyone I care about becomes ashes and floats away.

I turned around and I saw Loki who tried to take a step forward but he falls to his knees in front of me. I fell to my knees with him. I was crying and screaming “No…. no… what happened?”

Loki says “You could have done something!”

I screamed in agony as he becomes ashes.


	25. Preparation

Then I heard “wake up!” wake up!!! Y/N!”

I opened my eyes again and this time I see Loki who looks like he’s in pain because I’m burning him from the rage I feel for Thanos. I shut my powers down and return to healing him.

I apologized as I saw my flames hurt him but he had to wake me up before I burnt the building down. 

Loki asks “Are you okay Y/N?”

I nod as I pull him into a hug “I lost you and everyone! Thanos took you guys and I did nothing. I woke up watching everyone get hurt and the war pretty much ended.” I broke down and Loki held me as I cried it out.

Dr. Strange came in and said “You saw a vision, one of the possibilities but it doesn’t have to be that way. I see us having a chance of winning.”

I asked, “How do we win?”

He shook his head “If I tell you, then it wouldn’t happen.”

I screamed “Seriously? Right now it’s not the time for a fucken riddle.” I needed to get out of here.

I walked past everyone who tried to ask me if I was okay, how’re the babies, etc… I ignored everyone as I needed to go outside.

I walked out to the fields and I just wanted to scream which I did. 

I let my fire out as I raged in the night. The fire twirls like a tornado and shoots up into the sky and a phoenix rises into the air.

Everyone saw through the glass windows as they watched me lose control. Baby Snow came up to me because he can stand the fire. It nuzzled me and I came to touch it

I cried “In my dreams, I lost you too. It was so painful.”

Snow tells me ‘Don’t worry, we will defeat them together. You’re not losing me anytime soon sis!’

I smiled and said, “Thank you, brother!” Snow and I have had a telepathic connection since I became a goddess. It felt nice. 

Loki stood behind me as he touched my shoulders “are you okay Y/N?”

I cried as I turned around “I think it’s hormones. I’m crying because I’m scared and I hate this feeling. Every single time something good happens then the worst follows. It feels so unfair. Why is it so hard to just live? First, it’s Hydra, Tania, hydra in shield, Ultron, Furia, Dark Elves, Hela, Malcolm, Thanos… when does the fucken list end?”

Loki holds my cheek and says “We will get through this together.” He pulls me in and hugs me “Dr. Strange thinks you need to eat. The babies are tired and so are you. There’s been a lot of changes in your body and you’re learning your new powers. Snow thinks that this isn’t your final form. I know it’s overwhelming but we will get through this. I promise you that we will find happiness and peace after all of this. I will take you anywhere you want to go so we could nest.”

I smiled as I felt better. “I’m going to look like a woman who's carrying two turkeys in her belly soon.”

Loki smiles “You look beautiful no matter what. I love you, Snow loves you, everyone loves you and unfortunately Dr. Strange seems to have eyes for you too. Y/N Odinson, I’m considering tying you to my chambers and not let you out of my sight.”

I giggled “You’re too sensitive Loki Odinson. I’m pregnant with your children. What more do you want from me?”

Loki pulls apart “After all this, I don’t want to be king anymore. I just want to live with you where we can cook a meal together, walk with our kids to the park, not have to constantly fight…”

I placed my finger over his lips and said “Avengers is my family. We can try to run the fight but the fight is coming to us whether we like it or not. It can go to Midgard or Asgard… There’s no place we can hide.”

Loki nods and says “This is why I love you so much. You would always find strength in the hardest times. You will stand for what is right.”

I remind him “So do you Loki. You may think you’re not but you are. You calmed me when I thought the worst.”

Loki touches my cheek softly and reminds me “Y/N, find the silver lining, without Malcolm, you wouldn’t be a goddess. Without Thanos, I wouldn’t have gone to Midgard and we wouldn’t have met.”

Loki was closed to my lips as he kept looking at them before returning to look at me in the eyes “Y/N, I’m just glad we are still here holding each other. You and the babies mean so much to me. So much is at stake for us which is why we will beat Thanos. If we don’t, I don’t want to imagine that because it does scare me which is why what you’re feeling is normal.”

I reached up as I pull him into a kiss. 

I needed him so I whispered “Cave.”

Loki opens the portal to the cave and tells Thor “Be right back.”

Loki created the magical bed in the cave and cushions.

I laughed “That looks comfortable!”

Loki says “You’re carrying twins. I can not let you sleep on the flat ground. You need to rest. Come lay down with me.”

I shook my head and said, “Loki, I want you.”

He sighs and says “Y/N, you need to rest. Come and eat!” he was trying to follow the doctor’s orders and didn’t want me to exhaust myself. An attack is going to happen soon and he’s worried.

I pulled him for a kiss and I was trying to get him to fuck me but he was holding back.

I started to cry and asked, “Why don’t you want me?”

Loki looks down on me like I was crazy.

He held my cheeks but I broke from his embrace and said “Leave me alone!”

He tells me “Doctor’s order is for you to rest. I don’t think sex will …”

I turned to him and said “I just want you to fuck me. How hard can that be? I’m asking you to take my pain away by letting me feel… Do you ever know what...”

I didn’t have to ask anymore. He crashed his lips to mine.

Loki and I were dealing with a lot of stress and we worried a lot but right now, all I wanted was to feel him.

Loki asks “What does my queen want?”

I smiled as I kissed him hard and when we were breathless, I tell him “Fuck me Loki!”

My flames were coming out and Loki said “You need to control it.”

I smile “It seems like you’re scared of me now Loki.”

Loki sees that I’m challenging him so he smirks “Did you forget who I am?”

Loki drops his Asgardians disguise and he was the frost giant.

He came to me and gave me a bruising kiss. He was so cold that even I felt the burning cold but then my flames made it bearable.

I asked Loki “Am I burning you?”

Loki was quite excited as he feels warm not pain. We both discovered that it was the perfect combination between us.

Loki tosses me on the bed and then he tore through my clothes. It felt so good as Loki teases “Did you want to be man-handled?”

I answered “Yes Loki! I want you to take control.”

Loki had a wicked smile on and said “We don’t have a lot of time.” he bit my lower lip and moved to the side of my neck and he was biting me here and there. I moaned.

Loki teases again “I’ll fuck you Y/N. I’ll make sure you scream my name over and over again.No man will ever be good enough for you.”

I smiled and said, “Do it Loki!”

We were wrapped on each other and our lips were bruising from the hard kisses. Eventually, Loki was near my neck like he wanted to mark it. I forgot that Frost Giants love to mark their mates. 

I tease Loki “Bite me, Sweetie, I know you want it.”

Loki shook his head and said, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

I scoff “Forgot my new powers Loki!” I grabbed his hard penis and started stroking him.

Loki was breathing hard and his eyes were clearly piercing my soul as he watched me play with him and soon he was plunging into me without any foreplay. 

I was the one hissing and groaning.

Loki teases “Is this what you wanted? Tell me, my fire temptress?”

I moaned “So good! Yes! Keep going!”

Loki couldn’t help it but he latches his fangs on my neck as he thrusts so hard inside me as I moan loudly.

The feeling rushed through my veins like a dam bursts open. I was meant to be right here with him.

I hung onto his neck and he continued to thrust into me without any mercy.

I was so close when he stopped.

I screamed “Loki, please don’t stop! Please! I was so close.”

He smirks and turns me around and then plunges back inside. It felt like we were wild animals that couldn’t get enough of one another. Loki slams deep inside my pussy. It felt so satisfying to be owned by him.

Loki wraps his arms around me as he squeezes my breasts while pumping into me.

Loki smiles “You’re so beautiful. You don’t know what’s going in my head. I have to hold myself in control to reason not to take you like this every second of the day because you look so beautiful drenched in our liquids. I love your post sex look as if someone has turned your world upside down with orgasms. Do you want to know where you belong Y/N?”

I didn’t get to answer as he flips to reverse cowgirl position and he takes my hips to slam me down on his penis. 

I felt really full inside and was trying to adjust when I felt Loki held my hips and my shoulder. He drove into me hard and made me bounce on his big dick.

Soon he bit me again and this time I felt the blood coming down my neck. He licks it with his tongue and tells me “You taste so good Y/N” My body was naturally healing and he enjoyed it because he could be rough with me and not worry that I will break.

Then he turns me around to straddle his lap. He loved grabbing my ass and massaging it as he pushed me to take him. My head rolls back and Loki smiles “You look good when I fuck you.”

He kisses, sucks, and bites my breast. I cried out in pleasure.

I felt like a ragdoll on his dick, just taking every hard penetration and every bite possible.

I rolled my hips which made Loki stop for a second and then I pulled his neck to me before I launched my teeth into his skin. Loki roars in pleasure as we fuck while I’m sucking at his neck.

Loki screams “Yes Y/N! You are mine.”

That’s when he bit into me and everything suddenly changed. I could feel his thoughts without talking. I could feel his senses as he loves asses, breasts, and kisses. Everything was feeling like it was building up and Loki eventually grabs my hips painfully hard as he lifts it and slams it down so I could feel him completely deep inside me.

Loki wanted everything and now he’s going to share his thoughts with me.

The history with Loki gave me a speed up an explanation of everything that happened in the past

Past Life details  
The first time he met me in the wedding room, he was drunk. He didn’t know it was me.  
He was jealous of Tania and Thomas so he raped me during the parties.  
I nursed him back to health which made things better for us.  
Tania lies about everything including gift ideas.  
He put Tania in jail which caused her to curse Loki.

Present Life  
Loki was tortured by Thanos and forced to comply.  
He invaded Earth and saw me.  
Loki simply wanted to say sorry  
He didn’t expect to fall for me.  
Loki jerked off in the washroom causing Tania to be reborn.  
He kissed me when I got poisoned by Tania.  
He got kidnapped and turned into Frost Giant.  
We made love in his cave and he marked me after.  
We once shared a connection but then our link broke since he resurrected.  
I thought he was dead for two years.  
He disguised as Tom Hiddleston to spend a night with me.  
I forgot him after Ultron and we chose to forget.  
Asgard  
Dragons  
…. Everything to this point made me cry again.

I pulled him into a kiss as we climaxed together and our lights were blinding when we screamed together. His blue frost aura shines and my red flame aura shines. It was so satisfying.

I was laying on his chest to catch my breath. 

Loki kissed my forehead and asked, “Are you okay my love?”

It was too much but I told him “I would like to eat and water.”

Loki smiles as he helps me get off his dick and sit down for a bit. 

He changed to his Asgardian self and used the magic to get all the food and drinks necessary.

I would eat and drink water then Loki takes me back to the compound where I get to sleep for a bit more.

Loki whispers “I love you Y/N!”

________________________________

Tony, Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Thor, Loki, and everyone was strategizing on how to prepare for another attack by Thanos. A new team called the Guardians of the Galaxy arrived on earth because they were signaled by their friends; Gamora and Nebula that Thanos is coming. 

I was in a Hulk t-shirt with shorts. My tummy got slightly bigger and now it's a more noticeable bump or a donut belly. I grabbed the pizzas and made my way to the meeting room in my bare feet.

Tony updated “I’ve got the setup parameters, satellites as far as we could to check when Thanos is arriving.”

Steve turns to the team “We need to reach out to Wakanda. They need to be notified.”

Dr. Strange already opens a portal and the Wakanda King known as Black Panther arrives. Apparently, while I was away on Asgard, Steve met with him and they helped remove Bucky’s conditions. His sister, Shuri and bodyguard, Danai walk through the portal as well. 

Danai and I walked up to each other as we smiled.

Danai says “I know you Y/N!”

I smile “Small world. I didn’t expect you to see you here.”

T’Challa came up and asked, “How would you two meet?”

I smiled “Starbucks. Her favorite drink is Caramel Macchiato. We both enjoyed the same drink and shared a conversation. He’s the guy?”

Danai smiles “Yes!”

T’Challa and Shuri were surprised “She never smiles unless something is up!”

I joke “They don’t ever listen do they?”

T’Challa asks “Y/N?” as he looks to Steve, Bucky, and me. Clearly, he knew something about me, Steve, and Bucky.

Loki stood beside me and said, “I’m Loki Odinson, her Future husband and also King of Asgard.”

I rolled my eyes and said, “He’s the man who knocked me up and he’s just pissing everywhere to make sure everyone knows.”

Everyone was laughing. Loki glared at me.

Danai asks me “that’s the man?” she points at Loki.

I nodded as I finished my pizza “Oh yea, the man wasn’t dead. He’s a fucken cunt for pulling that move.” She and I moved out of the room as we caught up. 

T’Challa turns to Steve and asks “What happened to you two? I thought you guys were together the last time we talked.”

Steve shook his head trying to tell T’Challa to shut up because the God of Mischief was already summoning his dagger and throwing it at T’Challa but he caught it.

Danai and I end up back in the room and stopping both the men from fighting.

I tell Loki “Stop! You need to calm yourself. I was with Steve when you were dead. You knew this. T’Challa is a friend. I met Danai and I told her about your dead ass. If only you were truthful, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Loki looked hurt but he looked down at me and asked “This is my fault?”

Steve tries to step in and say “Loki, she is trying…”

Loki yells “Shut it, Rogers! I’m speaking to my fiance.”

Bucky tells him “You need to calm down. She’s already yours and pregnant.” as he was protective over me as well.

Loki’s face softens but I was already angry at him for being such an egoist maniac. 

I walked away before I could burst him into flames. I walked out of the building to go see Snow.

Danai looks at Loki and tells him “You put her to hell when I last saw her. The fact she’s happy, pregnant and clearly in love with you, I’d fix this before it’s too late.”

Everyone looked at Loki and even Tony said “Go to her. She shouldn’t be alone right now. Keep your comms on you and here’s hers.” he tosses the care packs for avengers to him.

Loki portals out of the building and looking for me. 

Loki tries to tell me “I’m Sorry Y/N! Where are you?” that's when he saw Snow and I were flying off far away.

I told him ‘I don’t want to talk to you right now. You always find ways to hurt me by not trusting me. You do things on purpose to just sabotage what we have. What more do you want?’

Loki tells me ‘I’m sorry! It wasn’t easy to hear it between you and Steve. I knew how much he meant to you and even though we were apart, you’re right it was my fault. I can’t help but allow my head to go into a darker place of doubting everything I have is real.’

He was on the ground and he placed his head in between his hands. I felt his memories being pushed back, Odin telling him his birthright was to die. He was never good enough that’s why he committed suicide off the rainbow bridge, he was tortured by Thanos and forced to take over Earth. During his darkest moments, he realized he wasn’t ever good enough for anyone and he’s always self-doubting. He keeps his facade up that he’s confident and knows what he’s doing but he fears losing the one thing that drives him to protect beyond reason. It was me and the children. That’s all he has. 

I was already on my way back to him. 

Loki begs ‘Please come back Y/N. I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have acted like that. I shouldn’t blame you for your history. I shouldn’t have lied to you and maybe we wouldn’t be here right now. I can’t lose you Y/N. You’re the love of my life. I thought I knew Love when I met Tania but this is so different. I feel scared, I fear for the worst and I get jealous when I see other men noticing what is mine. I’m scared you’ll wake up and leave me one day.’

He never let anyone see him vulnerable like that. He was being honest.

I stood in front of him and said “Stop pushing me away because I can’t stand it. Don’t hurt me like that. I love you Loki!”

He stood up and went to hug me. 

We both were crying and holding one another. We had five minutes to calm down, then Loki took me back into the big meeting room. He apologizes to everyone including Steve, T’Challa, and Bucky for losing his shit over being jealous.

Tony being a dick had to ask “Did Reindeer games just apologized? Holy shit! Friday, you have that on video right?”

I raised my hand up with fire and said “Tony, don’t make me toast you.”

Danai roared in laughter and was surprised at my new powers.

Danai asks “Want to go?” I knew what she wanted to do. Let’s go spare for a bit while the meeting goes on. I needed to loosen up. She and I had that look. Eventually, Wanda followed us with Natasha.

Tony waited until I left the room with the ladies to scream “Yea you better leave! Go do your girls talk elsewhere.”

He didn’t notice that Snow was standing by the window glaring at him.

Loki smiles as Tony turns around and screams “Oh my god, I forgot about her dragon! Hey Little Dragon! Ahhh! I was just kidding!” as Snow was burning fumes at the window.

Steve tells Loki “All is forgiven as long as you treat her right. Now, what should we do if Thanos is coming for Vision?”

Shuri believes we can remove the stone and that we should do it soon. 

Loki helps open the portals with Dr. Strange to help move the equipment over. 

Bruce and Tony were helping to extract the stone.

I was on the field with Danai, Wanda, and Natasha.

Wanda and I were practicing tossing her the fireballs so she can throw it. Danai was amazed at the powers. 

Natasha asks me “What about your invisibility? Could you still go?”

I haven’t tried it so I try as I run into Natasha and we both collided. 

My head hurts and so was Natasha.

We both laughed and said, “Yea that was stupid.” I used the flames to help aid her pain and mine. 

I was on the ground when I came to realize that I can’t go invisible but I wanted to try again.

I got up and Wanda screamed “No Y/N!”

I was running towards the window.

Loki and Thor heard the screams and they smashed the windows to get out of the meeting from the second floor but Tony was able to use the nano-tech to fix the windows or else Loki could have used magic. They jumped to the ground when they saw me run full speed into the building and my invisibility worked.

Wanda yells “Y/N, you could have hurt yourself!”

Loki looks and asks “What happened? She’s just running towards the building.”

Natasha tells the truth “She couldn’t run through me earlier so we didn’t know if she could still do what she used to do.”

Loki’s eyes went wild at the realization and he portals through next to me. 

I smiled at the success and he was angry because I put myself in danger.

Loki was doing his best to hold it in but he couldn’t. Thor came in and held his brother away.

Wanda came in and knew that I would blow up if Loki spoke his mind freely.

Loki didn’t get to say a word when Wanda Pulled me out of the building.

We went back out and I was practicing my skills but I couldn’t go through Snow. I hit my forehead in his thigh which made him laugh.

I said “I’m done. The invisibility isn’t working. 50/50 chance.”

We worked on skills and practicing on how to team up with our skills.

Fury has paged for Carol Denvers when he realized how strong the aliens were. The fact Loki was afraid of the man and now they know Hela may join the fight, Thor was almost defeated as well. They needed big guns. He just hoped she would arrive before it was too late.

____________________________________

I went to drink some cold water but then I felt a small kick from my tummy. I squealed in excitement.

Loki kept his distance not to blow up on me but he still kept an eye on me. When he heard the noises I was making, he came up to me “Are you okay?”

I smiled and said, “Give me your hand.”

I placed his hand on my tummy and he felt the little movements. It was fluttering and we both were laughing.

Loki wasn’t angry anymore but he was relieved. He hated how I would scare him, whether it’s intentional or not. 

He kisses my forehead and says “This is wonderful Y/N! They are kicking. How do you feel?”

I smiled “It’s like an alien inside just moving around but their father is alien though.” I rubbed my tummy.

We both kissed and that’s when the sirens turned on. 

Friday alerts “Something is moving very fast and it has entered our atmosphere!”


	26. Thanos

We all rushed outside and everyone was geared up to watch what was happening. Friday alerts that the spaceships were entering our atmosphere and soon a portal opens. Hela comes out of it with Thanos and smirks at us.

They were holding hands as they waited for their entire army to assemble.

The entire army of aliens were behind them as they came down. It looked like monsters with multiple arms and they had jaws with nasty teeth. They were gnashing their teeth as us, just waiting for their leader to command them.

Behind Thanos were his adopted children and they threw Nebula on the ground like a used ragdoll as she tried to betray and kill Thanos.

Peter Quill asks “Where’s Gamora?”

Thanos had a Gauntlet and there shine the stones. He was missing three stones this time; Time Stone (with Dr. Strange), Mind Stone (secured after surgery from Vision), and Space Stone/Tesseract (supposedly stored in Asgard’s vault).

Nebula tells him “He sacrificed her for the Soul Stone.”

We could hear Peter and his team screams at Thanos for murdering his adopted daughter. 

One of Thanos’ men was going to kill Nebula but Wanda stopped him with her powers and then Dr. Strange opens a portal as he screams “Jump in” she did and she appears next to Peter.

Dr. Strange says “This time, we are prepared.”

It made me think why would he say such a thing unless this wasn’t the only time he knew that our victory was possible. Did he manipulate our choices to get here? I didn’t have enough time to process as we all stood here getting ready for the biggest fight of our lives.

Out of nowhere, Scott appears next to me and says “Hey Y/N! Nice to see you again. We missed you!” I looked at him wildly.

I didn’t understand but he smiles before he gets ready. 

I tell my team “Leave Hela for me.”

Loki smiles “Leave Thanos for me.”

Tony says “Okay! Are we calling out our shots? I’ll take the grey head who has magical powers. Oh shit did he just lift the earth? Switch with me Wanda!”

Wanda smiles “Any time!”

Pietro says “They don’t look too scary.”

One of Thanos Goons threw a piece of land at us. I used my fire shield to destroy and obliterate it into pieces. 

Thanos smiles “I see you got someone who's destructive. Children, I want her. We will need her on our quest. Get the stones for me.”

Loki screams “You go through me to get to her!”

Thanos laughs evilly “It’s inevitable that you die for your failures God of Lies!”

We all started to charge up against one another. 

Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive were going after all the Avengers. 

Wanda and Pietro were fighting against the man who can control matters, Ebony Maw. 

Hulk went against Cull Obsidian as he was huge and throwing axes.

Steve, Bucky, and the rest of the Avengers team went against Proxima Midnight and Corvus.

T’Challa, Spiderman, Peter Quill, Raccoon, Thor, and everyone else was up against the army.

We were doing our best to fight. 

Hela was shooting out her swords and it almost stopped everyone from charging but I ran forward to her and used my powers to stop all of her swords. 

She noticed that I got faster but she knew my weakness. She was attacking my tummy. 

That made me angrier as I screamed “Fuck you Hela!” my fire spread over to her and it burnt her alive. My powers showed it’s the extent of the damage.

Thanos was laughing as he used the Reality Stone on us.

Everything we just saw dismantles before us. Hela was standing beside Thanos the whole time.

I didn’t kill Hela. 

They just wanted to see how we would perform and Thanos was intrigued with my power.

Thanos smiles and says “Children set the trap”

They threw a big cube containing me as I stood in the middle of the battlefield. I tried to blast fire at it but it wouldn’t melt the cube. Snow came in flying, breathing out fire to destroy it but it didn't work. I even tried to run through it but I couldn’t. The cube prevents my powers and wouldn’t let me out.

I was trapped in the cube and screamed as I watched Thanos rip through Baby Snow for trying to get me out. 

I screamed as my heart breaks from losing the connection of losing Snow.

I watch Thanos and his team go after my friends. I was powerless.

I watched my friends die helplessly around me. He squeezed the life out of Loki and I was screaming “No!” He punched Thor so hard that he never recovered fast enough before the scary aliens came at him and ripped off his arm so he couldn’t use the Mjolnir.

Thanos ripped Tony out of his iron suit and stomped him to death.

Hulk was overpowered and got sliced by a big axe in half.

My nightmare was unfolding before me.

Steve and Bucky tried to go up against Thanos when he used the power stone to obliterate my friends. Hela takes her swords and kills Wanda and Natasha. 

I felt so much anger but I couldn’t do anything as I slammed my hands against the cube trying to get out but nothing will do. 

Our world was coming to an end.

However, it felt like time slowed down and it was reversing back to when I was battling the fake Hela. I looked back and saw Dr. Strange used the time stone to reverse time but he looked at me to let me know that this is my second chance. Apparently, no one saw or understood what was going to happen next. 

I was given another chance. My friends were alive and standing behind me. The Cube will come and now I know what to do.

Dr. Strange nodded at me and mouthed ‘Second chance’.

I ran through the fake Hela (created by Reality stone) knowing that this wasn’t the real reality. I ran invisibly up to the real Hela. 

By the time Thanos realized that I figured out it was a fake reality. He sees me as I reappear but this time, he looks down to see my arm was in Hela’s chest pulling out her beating heart. 

She died instantly and he sees me glaring at him.

I yelled, “You will never trap me and I will send you.”

Thanos takes out his sword and tries to kill me “You will die for this!” because he watches his lover die in front of him.

I had no guilt as I watched him kill my family in the last reality.

Everyone was charging and Thanos screams “Set the trap!” I punched him in the face and I used my fire to burn down all his troops in the 1 mile radius before I went invisible again. 

His cube came down on him as I got out of the way in time.

I thought that if we trapped him with his own techs then we were safe but then he used the power stone to burst through the cube. It made me fly back as the destruction of the cube was so powerful. 

Loki caught me and held me on the ground.

This wasn’t an easy fight. Everything we thought we could do, would backfire on us. 

I was getting tired but now his children were rushing towards us. 

Steve, Bucky, T’Challa were keeping the army at bay and fighting off with his kids. 

I was facing off with Thanos.

Thanos said “You killed Hela. I will not let you live as I intended. I had plans for you. You were going to help us destroy us.”

I tell him “The only thing I would destroy is you and her. I saw what you wanted to do. You take pleasure killing everyone.”

Loki was getting angry and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to me. 

Just as I was running up to Thanos, he tries to throw another reality at me where I’m faced off with the big caterpillar alien machine. Loki used the Tesseract that he kept hidden to throw the big Caterpillar Alien back into space. Loki knew my energy was reaching low.

Loki sends me a mind message ‘Reserve your powers and doesn’t let him know that you’re low. Go on Snow and take a break. Go, my love!’

I looked at Loki and he was dead set to make things right again. He created a portal with Dr. Strange using the Tesseract to push Thanos' army into space and oblivion. They will die in space. 

I reached out to Snow so he could fly towards me. Once he was close, I jumped upwards and landed on him as he flew away. Thanos tries to throw his sword which I already warned Snow that he would try. We anticipated his next moves. Distracting him as we fly over him and killing his troops with fire.

Tony comments “Y/N, you remind me of someone. What’s the queen’s name on a TV Show?”

I screamed, “Not the time right now Tony Stark!”

Bucky laughs “I know this one! I watched it recently, the one with Jon Snow!”

Wanda laughs “Yes Game of Thrones!”

Clint jokes “Calise!”

I was flying around Snow and I screamed “Dracarys” when he burned as many troops as possible and dodged Thano’s shots. 

Tony screams “yes!!! That’s the word!”

Thanos was losing patience when he said “Rein Fire!”

His children “But our troops?”

Thanos screams “Rein Fire!”

His Space ships that were over us and his troops started shooting. His end goal was to kill me and Snow. We were diving in and out of shots and we took this chance to fly under and kill everyone in sight.

Tony screams “Fly out of there Y/N!”

Loki screams “Get the fuck out of there Y/N”

Dr. Strange starts opening portals so I can appear on top of the spaceship but the guns kept aiming for me and Snow.

Snow drops me off on the ship so I can burn this motherfucker spaceship down and maybe crush my enemies. 

Snow flew upwards by himself distracting the guns. 

Loki screams “Where the fuck is Y/N?”

I said, “Still alive just burning this ship.”

I used my powers and engulfed the ship into flames but there were three other ships. 

Dr. Strange screams “Get the fuck out of there Y/N! Now!”

The spaceships were firing in my directions so I started to run and jumped off the ship landing on Neaddo, my Pegasus. It was a fluke and unplanned.

Loki opened Asgard’s portal and called in for reinforcements; Marisa & Camelot dragons (parents of snow) flew in and started to rein fire against the army. 

I smiled as I hugged Neaddo and said “Thank you!!!” He dropped me off as he held a bag of apples. He nudged me to eat as he flew off to help my family.

I ate as fast as I could. My energy was low but with the apples, it helped bounce back.

Steve jokes “Y/N, don’t take a long lunch break! We kind of need you.” as he stood near me. It was weird because he looked different. He looked at me like it was longing and scared at the same time, I noticed he’s older looking.

Thanos was getting his ships to aim for the dragons. The mother dragon Marisa was hit by one of the Caterpillar (fake reality) shit that Thanos is throwing at her. Snow and Camelot come to her rescue but then Thanos is going to strike them in the heart. 

Just then Tony slams Thanos into his ship and screams “Eat this Thanos!!!”

We felt like we had some victory. 

It was a lot better but then we see Thanos step out of the ship wreckage throwing Tony over as he landed to the ground like a mess. 

I screamed “Tony, you better be alive. I’ll toast your ass with marshmallows after this!”

Tony talks back “I always knew you were kinky. Is that why Loki is into you?”

Neaddo flew in and grabbed Tony before someone could strike him.

Tony says “Time out, I’m going to grab a new suit.” as he goes into the compound.

Snow came to pick me up after my energy had been restored 70%. 

Thanos then uses the Power stone to strike me and Snow as I fly above him distracting him. 

Steve, who I just saw went up to him and tried to distract him by fighting him giving me enough time to prepare.

However, he does create another Reality for me and Snow to fly into where we were up against the dead Wolf that belonged to Hela.

It attacked Snow as we were flying and soon, we had to land. I rolled away as Snow had to defend himself against the wolf.

I was going to use my powers but then Thanos snuck up behind me as he pulled me up by the back of my neck and he cracked my neck. I went limp because I’m now dead.

The sound of my neck breaking echoed around to everyone. 

Everyone froze including Loki as he watched our minds disconnect. He loses his mind as he watches Thanos toss my dead body to the ground.

Thanos laughs and declares “I will end you all!”

Just then Friday notifies everyone that someone is heading here from outer space.

Just as everyone was screaming to kill Thanos, Dr. Strange holds Loki back and says “Concentrate and stay calm.”

Dr. Strange reverses the time back to where Thanos was going to appear behind me and snap my neck.

Loki and Dr. Strange opened the portal right below Thanos so that he could fall in halfway and the second half of his body was in the portal, they shut it off. I fell to the ground with him as he held my neck but loosened his hold as he realized that half of his body was in space.

Loki sends me a mind message ‘Baby, I need you to take out his gauntlet arm. Do it or I’ll fucken spank you.’

I turned around and used a fireball to destroy his arm, kicking the gauntlet away.

I smirked and said “Go to Hell Thanos!” before I blasted him with the biggest fireball in the history of fireballs.

The wolf disappeared and I was on the ground.

Loki came in front of me and held me. 

I didn’t have the recollection that Thanos ended my life by snapping my neck. Loki and Dr. Strange were the only ones who remembered what happened earlier that I was supposed to die.

Carol Denvers arrived and Fury told her what was happening quickly before she went and helped destroy the rest of Thanos’ army.

I fell unconscious in Loki’s arms. 

Dr. Strange and Avengers took the Gauntlet and brought it back inside the compound.

Dr. strange was going to explain what had happened and how we won but first, everyone went to rest before they come to realized what the fuck just happened.

___________________________________

I woke up and heard Loki screaming in his head ‘I’m going to fucken kill Steve Rogers today. Don’t fucken touch her!”

I see Steve Rogers looking over me as he touches my forehead and face intimately.

I pushed him off me and said “What the hell are you doing Steve?”

I see Thor holding Loki back and Loki looks sad. 

What was happening? 

Scott appears and smiles at Steve “At least she’s okay.”

I was confused and asked “What’s going on? I don’t understand why you three are so strange as I point at Steve, Scott, and Dr. strange. 

We moved to the big meeting room as they asked me to eat and sit down before they began to explain. 

I grabbed my food like everyone else and we all sat down before Steve who was hovering around me came before all of us and said: “Please don’t react, just know I mean well.”

Everyone was confused but then another Steve Rogers came out. There were two Steve’s.

Sharon Carter, who came back from Asgard was shocked and asked: “How is it possible?”

Scott tells everyone “Well, in our reality, you all are dead, dusted out of here and we came back to change it.”

Dr. Strange says “The reason we won the war this time was because they came to warn me about what was going to happen. They convinced us to team up before Thanos came. During the battle, you guys probably didn't realize it but I reversed the reality when we were about to lose.”

I spoke up “I remember being trapped in Thanos' cube while he destroyed everyone.”

Dr. Strange confirms “I let you see what they were able to do before I reverse time to where you figured out the fake reality vs the real. So you could kill your enemy precisely and swiftly.”

Tony asks “Is that how Y/N went really dark and pulled Hela's heart out? That gave me shivers.”

I nodded and explained “I saw Thanos kill everyone before me and I was powerless in the cube that they were going to trap me in. Nothing worked and you guys were supposed to die but I felt like the time-reversed before my eyes until I look at Dr. Strange, that's when I knew he was doing something. I was given a second chance.”

Future Steve smiles and says “that’s why it gave you enough courage to be brave and…”

I completed his sentence “savage”

Future Steve says “I came from the future with Scott. In our world, you guys are gone. We went back to the battle to make changes to help win the war. What you saw in your dreams was our other reality. I’ve noticed in this alternative universe, things are different.”

Tony asks “What difference?”

Scott speaks up “Well Y/N is Steve’s wife in our timeline.”

I was dumbfounded and stood up “What?”

Future Steve came up to me and said “You died protecting us and Thanos wiped our friends. Scott, Tony, and I built the time machine but it worked out differently. We end up going to a different alternate universe.”

Loki grunts out “She’s not yours here.”

Future Steve says “In my reality, you’re dead Loki and you never got to meet her.”

Both the men were standing up against one another and I said “Stop! Steve, I’m with Loki. I’m sorry that we aren’t in your reality or timeline, I’m so confused at what is happening but how do we get you back there?”

Future Scott says “Well we could go back with the stones and wish everyone back.” Likes he’s considering that option.

Future Steve says “My Y/N is dead.” As he looks at me. 

Loki asks Future Steve “Are you leaving?”

Future Steve says “No! I want to be where Y/N is.”

Yes, this was a fuck-my-life moment.


	27. Future Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It got dark and rape scene.

I had to think on how to get future Steve back to his universe.

Tony brought it up “Well Technically if we can get you back to the proper universe that you’re from, we can help you save your world and save Y/N from that timeline. I just need to study what you did to get here.” As he can tell I’m shocked and unsure.

Tony can tell that I’m stressing out. Future Steve has been pushy and he’s taking up my space as he refuses to leave me.

I got up and told Future Steve “I’m not your wife. I am with Loki and I’m pregnant with twins. Tell me you understand that Steve?” It made Loki proud that I’m acknowledging my relationship to everyone in the room.

Future Steve nods.

I was hoping that given the information that he would give up but he didn’t seem to care.

Future Steve looks at me and says “Y/N, I know it doesn’t make sense to you right now but I’ve missed you.” As he steps forward.

Loki stood in between me and Steve.

Loki glared at Future Steve and said “You need to sit down and keep your distance. She’s resting.”

I noticed everyone was kind of banged up and injured. My fire mist started to flow and roll all over the room to heal everyone.

Once healed, the mist dissipates. 

Future Scott asks “how do you do that?” as he felt less pain and was energized again.

I simply answer “I’m a goddess. I think I can help you win the war if we can find your universe.”

Scott asks “really?”

I turned to Loki and I looked him in the eyes “We have to find a way for them to return and help them win the war against Thanos. They helped us.”

Future Scott confirms “In your timeline, I should be stuck in quantum. Since we didn’t get erased. I should get out soon. You need to find Hope and her father.”

Future Steve was still looking at me like a hawk.

Tony confirms “I’m shutting Friday down at the moment so we can reboot. It may take an hour or two. Everyone enjoy your meal and we can try to get these guys back. It’s weird seeing two Steves. One is enough!”

Present Steve got up and pulled Sharon with him. He needed to get out of the room.

I was tired from healing everyone, so Loki brought me up to our suite. Everyone was working with future Scott and future Steve to come up with some plans. 

Loki watched me fall asleep and he touched me “I love you sweetie.”

————————————————

Future Steve explains to everyone 

The stones were taken. Tony went up to space with Peter Parker, Dr. Strange and met with Peter Quill & his team. Thanos came back with time stone and soul stone after killing Gamora. 

Thanos also got Tesseract / space stone from Loki after destroying Asgard who was on a spaceship after they destroyed Hela. Loki died and never met Y/N because after Loki’s invasion on New York, he was imprisoned on Asgard. Y/N and him never transpired.

Y/N married Steve after Ultron. Future Steve and Future Scott came back 5 years after the war with Thanos when he snapped half their world away. Their plan was to change the past but for some reason they went to an alternate universe. 

They still made the best of it and helped us destroy Thanos. 

Everyone started to come up with solutions since they all have been healed.

Loki and everyone was in full discussion and then future Steve excuses himself out because it’s still very hard for him.

Future Scott explains “Y/N was killed by Thanos. She was pregnant with his kid and now seeing her here makes it very hard for Steve. Let him take a break from everyone. It’s overwhelming. He wanted to save her, that's why we were here. We didn’t tell Tony in our timeline about our plans.”

Loki confirms “We will save her and he can go back to her. I don’t want him around Y/N.”

—————————-

Future Steve had one goal in mind and now that he knew he had the chance. Friday was down. No one would know that he sneaks into my suite. It was the same suite that he and I shared in our timeline.

I was drifting in my sleep without realizing what was happening.

Steve touched my face and he slid his hands all over my body. He starts to pull my underwear and pants down, sliding it off me.

It’s been 5 years since my death. He is losing control and knew that he could be ruining all his chances to go back if he continued but he couldn’t help it. 

He unzips himself and started stroking himself. He lost me in his world and he wasn’t sure how he would react when he saw me again. The fact I was powerful up against Thanos, it scared him. 

Thanos almost took me away a bunch of times during the last fight. Hearing Dr. Strangely, explaining what could have happened made him want to cry. He started to move toward me and he lifts my legs apart and starts entering me.

Future Steve thrusts in as he moaned. He misses this feeling being inside of me. He started to squeeze my breasts in the process trying to enjoy this.

I was stuck in a dream and the dream changed into future Steve’s memories of him and his wife. It was a video reel, he and I got married after Ultron. I almost died in the attack. After recovering, he bent down on one knee asking me to marry him. 

He thrusts harder into me as he missed being inside me after all these years and continued to be fuck me harder. I moaned in my sleep.

Steve tells me “Baby, I miss you so much! I can’t help myself! You’re so beautiful like I last remembered.”

My head went forward to seeing his memories because he touched me and he was inside of me. I didn’t know my powers were allowing me to see through his memories. We were fighting Thanos but we were thrown off guard to everything. 

I tried stopping Thanos and his goons from getting to Vision. I killed one of his children as I was invisible and appeared to strike deadly. Thanos got angry and sliced through me, killing me before he got to Vision to take the stone. Steve was in so much pain losing me and our baby.

Future Steve kept pushing inside of me and he smiles “I’d kill anyone to have this moment again with you.” he kisses my cheeks and lips even though I’m not responding to him.

I felt my tears come down as I watched Steve suffer watching Thanos snapped away our friends and families. Steve survives and he lives his life like a dead man walking. He hated everyone and everything. He went after bad guys in the world and he tried to find Thanos because he disappeared after the snap. They did find him but Thanos already destroyed the stones. 

Steve only found Scott 5 years later. They worked on a time machine for everyone to go retrieve the stones. Tony didn’t want to lose his daughter Morgan so he suggested bringing the stones back and wishing everyone to return to the future without jeopardizing that timeline but Steve and Scott chose to work away from the team which caused them to drift to our universe because they made a mistake and didn’t know the possibilities.

I woke up to see Future Steve on me as he groans and empties inside of me. I tried to push him off but he kept still until every drop was filling me up.

I realized I was being raped by Future Steve while I was sleeping. 

My tears falls for him as I was dreaming but now I couldn’t believe what just transpired. I pushed him away and screamed “Get the fuck out Steve. Get the fuck out!”

I pulled back to the headboard.

Future Steve gets up and he zips himself but he looked satisfied as he watched his cum oozing out between my folds. He saw how broken I looked when I came to the realization and fire was surrounding me.

Future Steve tells me “I’m sorry Y/N!” as he raises his hands.

I looked at him like I want to murder him “Get out now. If you ever touch me again. I will kill you!”

Loki walks into the room through his portal as he feels my distress and anger from our mind connection.

Loki appeared to my right then Loki looked at me and noticed my pants were missing and clearly liquids appeared between my legs. 

Future Steve looked sad and I’m screaming “Get out!” And threats.

Loki pulls out daggers and was going to kill Future Steve “I was going to help you Steve but this is too far. You don’t touch her!” But then Loki felt me pull his hand. 

I screamed for future Steve to go. He left the room.

Loki asks me “Why? Why would you stop me?”

I knew so many crazy thoughts were going through Loki’s head, he thought I’m still in love with Steve and that I might have wanted this.

I tried to refrain from slapping Loki but I asked him “Touch my head. Please.” I was shaken at what just happened. I couldn’t find words to explain what happened but I needed Loki to understand.

Loki was angry but he wanted to know what happened as well so he touched my head. It provided him the video reel of future Steve’s memories and emotions. Then he sees me waking up to Future Steve on top of me and he comes inside of me. I was raped while sleeping and was distracted by the memories.

I was crying as I felt disgusted.

Loki roars “I’m going to kill him.”

I held him back and said “Don’t. He was just missing Y/N. I’m not her but he couldn’t help...” I was shaking and I was crying.

Loki watches me struggle with the understanding for future Steve and the fact I was raped.

Loki felt so bad because I was never to feel this way in my lifetime. He hugs me and cries with me.

Loki tells me “I’ll make sure he doesn’t get near you again. Next time he tries, I’ll kill him. I’m sorry my love! I’ll keep a closer eye on you so he doesn’t get near you. I’m sorry! I should have been here.”

I was crying in his chest and I was struggling internally at what just happened. 

Loki felt pain in his chest. For all the times he raped Y/N in the past life, it felt like it was haunting him. Did he always leave her to deal with the pain by herself?

I tell Loki “let the past go Loki. I love you now in this lifetime. Can you help me shower? Please I just want to rinse him off.”

Loki nods and carries me into the shower. We showered and Loki was rinsing me. I was calming down because I didn’t remember when Steve got on top of me and during the time he thrusts or anything. Just the very end and how I realized he was inside of me that upsets me. 

Loki watched me cry and he simply helped me shower and get out. He transferred some energy to me so that I am not too exhausted.

He placed a spell around the entire suite. If Future Steve tries to come back, Loki wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. 

I asked Loki “Can we move to the other room? I don’t want to sleep here.”

Loki nods and he takes me to the other room. I was laying there with him next to me. 

I asked him “Can you manipulate that last memory of him? My heart hurts.”

Loki asks “Are you sure? You might forget what he did or feel numb about it.”

I nodded.

Loki placed his hand on my memories and he changed it a bit. He replaced himself into Steve’s position so that I no longer think I was raped by Future Steve.

It was just a small change that helped ease me.

It hurts a little less and I stopped crying.

Loki felt so bad for me. He tells me “We will get rid of him. He will go back where he belongs and I’ll make sure his Y/N is safe. I will not allow him to come back here and stay. I need to make sure you three are safe.” as he touches my tummy.

I hugged Loki and soon I was kissing his cheek. 

Loki thought it was too soon for me to want to do things with him but he realized what he just did to my memories. He was conflicted inside. He didn’t want to push me because he loves me.

I begged “Don’t think Loki. I need you to erase what he did and I want you. Only you.”

Loki crashes his lips into mine and he pulls me down the bed as he takes his sweet time to make me scream in ecstasy. I screamed his name over and over again.

We didn’t know that Future Steve Rogers was standing outside our suite. He heard me scream for Loki’s name and he wasn’t happy. He had a sinister smile as he had new plans.

————————————-

Next day, Loki and I got up and went out to see everyone. Loki was helping to fix the compound. I was outside with the dragons. They had to return to Asgard.

I smiled at Snow as I hugged him.

Present Steve approach me slowly and asks “How are you feeling Y/N?”

I was a little shaken to see him. Even though my memories were replaced. I still knew what Future Steve did. 

I asked “Why did we break-up?”

Present Steve looked surprised and said “You fell out of feelings with me. You had stronger feelings with Loki especially after you woke up from Charles' Mansion.”

I knew this was my Steve from my universe.

I sighed but still shaken. 

Present Steve came up to me and asked as he leaned in to touch my shoulder. I shuddered away from him and started crying.

Snow huffs but I shook my head to tell Snow not to kill our Steve.

Present Steve asks “What’s wrong? Why are you so scared?”

I had tears and I told him “Future Steve came into my room yesterday while you guys were discussing… he..” 

Present Steve asks “I’m going to kill that fucker!” he ran off and I tried to stop him.

Present Steve asks Friday “Where’s the other steve?”

He was sparring with Bucky in the gym.

Present Steve storms into the gym and he goes straight to Future Steve and punches him. Present steve got on top and starts punching him “What the fuck did you do to Y/N? How could you hurt her?”

Bucky pulls Present Steve off Future Steve.

Future Steve gets up as he has a split lip and blood all over his face.

Future Steve says “You wouldn’t understand.”

Present Steve screams “I’m going to kill you!”

Future Steve tells him “Do you know why you’re this angry? It’s because you love her!”

Present Steve was shocked but he yells “You don’t have any right to hurt her. Did you fucken rape her?”

I ran into the room when I saw two Steves are facing off one another. Both Steves took a look at me and everyone in the room was looking at me.

I didn’t want to see pity or empathy. 

Bucky was now angry and he screams “Did you hurt our Y/N?” as he screams at Future Steve.

Future Steve sighs “I didn’t mean to…” Present Steve tackles him. Bucky let go because he’s angry at Future Steve for hurting me. 

Thor came into the room, didn’t know what happened but he split the two Steves up.

I shrunk back and wanted to disappear so I did. I went invisible and left the room.

Thor screams “What is going on? Why are you hurting him?” he pulls Present Steve off Future Steve.

Present Steve screams “Let me kill him Thor! He fucken raped Y/N!”

Thor drops Present Steve and he summons his hammer Mjolnir and starts to walk up to Future Steve.

Future Scott jumps in front of Future Steve and says “Look guys, I know that what he did was wrong. Fuck Steve! Why would you do that? This was our chance to go back home and you could have saved Y/N. You’re killing me man.”

Thor screams “Get out of my way so I can destroy this monster!”

Loki screams “Stop Thor!”

Everyone was shocked that Loki didn’t try to kill him yet.

Loki breathed in very hard as he said “Y/N has already stopped me from killing this scum yesterday. I saw his memories and Y/N is his wife in his timeline. He couldn’t move on and tried to find Thanos after he snapped everyone away…” he continued to explain to everyone to justify why Future Steve would hurt Y/N and what transpired last night.

Loki looks down at Future Steve and says “We will take you back to where you belong but you will never ever get close to Y/N again. She’s way capable of killing you but she chose not to because she can understand for you. I wouldn’t. Everyone in here is willing to kill you. Keep to yourselves.”

He went to find me.

I was sitting in the living room crying. I didn’t want anyone to know but I couldn’t help it. 

Loki sat next to me and held me “It’s too fresh Y/N. You can’t expect these feelings to go away. Let’s go to Asgard. I think I need you to take you away so we can heal together. How do you feel?”

I nodded. We got up, packed our items and went downstairs to tell everyone that Loki and I will head back to Asgard.

Present Steve came up to me and said “Y/N, I’m sorry for what he did.”

I smiled painfully and said “It’s okay. Time will heal but I can’t be near him. I hope you guys find the solution and we will reconvene later.”

Present Steve knew not to touch me. 

My friends, Bucky, Tony, Wanda, Natasha and everyone else came to say bye to me. They found out what happened and everyone didn’t like Future Steve but they had a task at hand.

Tony says “I think we can handle it Y/N. You don’t need to come back or go with us…”

I turned to him and smiled “Tony, give me an update. If you can figure to bring him back, we need to win the war for him or else he will return. I’ve seen his memories, he’s very fond of his wife. I’ll never live in peace if she doesn’t live.”

Tony felt sad for me “You don’t need to do this.”

I tell him “We never had to do anything but we do it because it’s right. I heard you have a daughter named Morgan and that you were doing your best to protect her. Steve retaliated to save his wife. Can you blame him for trying?”

Tony says “I can’t believe I have a kid named morgan. I’ll make sure I’ll name her Y/N”

I smiled and Tony reminded me “Go to Asgard. You deserve the vacation. I’ll call you once we figure out what to do. Dr. Strange will help as well. All the big brains are on this project. The faster we get rid of him, the better for us.”

Loki tells the team “Actually, we might host wedding celebrations for Thor and myself.” He has been thinking since last night. “We will invite you guys back to Asgard for the celebration. I’ll let you guys know later.”

Future Steve walked up to me and so many people wanted to stop him but he glared at everyone. 

He simply said “I just want to have a word with her. Please.”

I nodded.

Future steve says “I’m sorry! I got carried away but I wanted to give you these.” he handed me two soft little baby booties that he has kept with him from his timeline. White Booties that I tried to sew for our baby. 

Loki tried to reach for it but I took it. I didn’t know why but instincts told me to. It was the same shoes I made in Asgard in my last life. It was little white booties for a child.

Future Steve says “Y/N was pregnant and we both were excited to welcome our child to the world. I lost everything in that war. Even if we wished our friends back, she wasn’t coming back.” he was crying. 

Everyone felt less angry at him but Loki turned to Steve “You don’t have the right to ask Pity for what you have done.”

Future Steve turns to Loki “Did you not do things that you regret to Y/N? Don’t act like you are some sort of Martyr. I am sorry Y/N, I shouldn’t have done what I did but I couldn’t help myself. I haven’t seen you in five years and you were dead to me. My mind went somewhere dark and I…”

We all knew Steve was a good man and we all can understand in some sense.

I spoke up “Look Steve, I know you’re sorry but I can’t forget what happened. You should keep these booties because you will get back your wife and child. We will make sure of it. You saved us and we’ll save you back. I tried to hand him the booties. He held my hands and started breaking down by falling to his knees. 

Future Steve cries “I’m sorry Y/N. Please don’t hate me. It kills me that you feel I am a stranger to you. It hurts so much. Please keep the baby shoes and when I return, give it back to me. Please.”

I can see he’s dealing with his own demons so I took back the booties. I placed them in my bag and I tell everyone “Good luck everyone and I hope you all find the solutions soon”

I walked away with Loki, dragons, pegasus, Thor, Jane & our Asgardian warriors following us into the portal.

Future Steve was glad to clear the air. He didn’t want everyone to hate him especially when he plans to go back home someday. His head was on the ground as he pretended to cry but he was happy. He wanted me again but he’ll have to wait.

Present Steve tells Future Steve “Don’t you ever touch anyone here including my girlfriend, Sharon. I’ll end you if I hear anything else.” 

Tony set Friday up to watch out for Future Steve and monitor him.


	28. Vows

We made it back to Asgard and Loki helped with the restoration of the kingdom and buildings. 

The last two weeks have been extensive work.

Loki was very assertive in renovating our rooms to help accommodate two babies in the next room. 

I was growing bigger as a week went by. Loki was hugging me from the back as he reached his arm around me cradling my pregnant tummy.

Loki asks me “Let’s get married this weekend. I want everyone to know that you’re my queen. Please say yes Y/N!”

I giggled and said “Yes!” He turns me around and kisses me hard. 

He moved me back to the bed as he gave me time to get on the bed. I was on my back when Loki pulled my panties off.

He pulls me to the edge of the bed. He opened my legs as he started to go down and lick on my folds. I was moaning and enjoying the moment but I felt a big kick to my ribs. 

I screamed “Ow! Loki helped me get up!”

He grabbed me up and I had to bend over as the pain hurt so much. 

Loki pressed his hand towards my belly and noticed the tightness and I held onto the bed covers as it hurt a bit more before it went away. My tummy was tightening.

Loki tells me “I think it was Braxton Hicks based on your books.”

He has been reading everything about the babies to help understand the pregnancy.

It was sweet and cute of him. I nod as his guess. 

Loki reminds me “Breathe in and breathe out.” I did that and soon the pain was over. 

Loki lifts me to the bed to put me down gently. 

He held me in his arms and touched my tummy, he talked to the babies “Don’t be too hard on your mother! She’s tired.”

I tell him “It’s so weird, I feel so tired all the time like they are sucking my life force out of me.”

Loki stops and listens “I’ve noticed you’re a lot more tired than before. The babies are growing quickly. Perhaps we need to go to Eleanor.”

I didn’t want to worry him but I had to tell him the truth “I went to her since we came back. We have been monitoring the kids. She noticed that the babies looked like they had grown faster than we expected. She thinks I might give birth in another month.”

Loki laughed as he was happy but at the same time concerned “how are you feeling Y/N? Please tell me.”

I’m smiling and said “Good thing I’m a goddess now because I don’t think I would have survived this pregnancy.” as I touch my round belly.

Loki got scared at that thought. If I didn’t have my powers and Odin’s blessing to become a goddess. Would I have died for carrying his babies? Did we think this through? He would have lost me.

I tell him “Don’t go there Loki! We both agreed to be pregnant.”

Loki smiles “Yes I’m glad. I’ve also seen Jane eating the apples Neaddo brought to her. Thor is excited because he wants her to have a baby too. Guess what Thor says about Jane?”

I fell asleep again as he looked for my response.

He decided to let me sleep and he will wake me up later.

After 90 minutes of the nap, I woke up with hot lips at my core. I arched back knowing Loki was down on me. He loved doing that ever since we came back. 

I can feel his smirk against my folds as he says “Good afternoon my queen” he continued knowing that it was going to get me screaming.

I held my sheets and I wanted to look down to see him but my baby bump is in the way. 

I felt the tension knotting in my belly as I was close “Loki, please don’t stop. Please!”

He didn’t, he was so good and soon I felt the release. I roll back and Loki gets up quickly as he penetrates me knowing that I was so high on my orgasm that I couldn’t feel his intrusion.

I felt so full as he thrust deeply inside of me. 

Loki smiles as he kisses my cheek, he can tell I was lost in the ecstasy island. 

He teases me “Come back my queen, I would like you here with me as I…” he was hitting the right spot.

I moaned “fuck…”

Loki kisses my cheek again “Yes, I like you to be here as I fuck you. I didn’t imagine having sex while you’re pregnant would be this much fun but I got to say, the look on you is beautiful. You are always ready and prime for me.” It’s true, I may be tired but sex is amazing during pregnancy… well at least for me. He just enjoys my big breasts.

Eventually, I begged him “Please Loki!”

Loki moved me sideways knowing this was a comfortable position for me. He was massaging my boobs as he thrust into me hard.

Loki asks “What do you want Y/N? Tell me.”

I smiled because I was insatiable “I can do this all day.”

Loki laughs “Oh baby, you’re always passing out these days. I don’t think you can handle it all day.”

We both looked at each other like it was some sort of challenge.

Loki teases “I’ll have my day off tomorrow to show you how right I am.”

I laughed “Don’t tell me you want to stop right now and resume tomorrow. Finish what you started Loki!”

Loki laughs “Or else what?”

It happened fast, I pushed him down and got on him. I straddle him and was moving my hips on him.

Loki says “It’s not fair. You’re using the children against me. Y/N, you will pay for this the moment those babies are out of you.”

I taunt him “Oh Loki, if I was human I’d be scared knowing how rough you can be but I’m not. Do you think you can punish me? Don’t make me…”

Loki laughs “I know you can’t wait that long. You love my dick being inside of you. You can’t wait that long.”

Oh, it was a challenge. This will be the last so I better make it worthwhile.

I kept rotating my hips knowing he loved that then I moved quickly on him as I knew what pushes him over the edge.

I yelled “Fuck you Loki! Yes Yes Yes…”

Loki softly says “Slow down baby if you want… Fuck!!!”

I kept going until he came inside me as I reached my orgasm. It’s one of those orgasms where he couldn’t control himself anymore. 

I had a smug smile and said “Aww, my poor king.” 

I got off the bed and almost fell to the ground as my legs were wobbly. 

Loki caught me before I could take a step. He has been very attentive since we got back from earth.

I saw the concerned look. He kisses my head and says “Y/N, you have me wrapped around your finger. God, sometimes I’m so scared.”

I looked up at him as we leaned against the bed waiting for my legs to feel better.

Loki sighs “I watched Thanos snap your neck. That was the worst thing I could ever witness. I honestly felt life had no meaning without you. If you want to get off the bed, just wait for me. The last thing we need is for you on the ground giving birth.”

I laughed and said “Eleanor says 1 month. Calm down Loki.”

Loki smirks “Do you not know how heavy you are?”

I slapped his arm and said “What the fuck Loki!” as I push him away.

Loki realized he might have gone too far. I backed away and Loki smirks as he takes each step closer to me, backing me towards the wall.

Loki asks “Do you know what happens when someone doesn’t do what I say?”

I tell him “It’s very rude to comment on a woman’s weight especially when she’s carrying your children.”

Loki smiles “That idiot does deserve a smack but what happens when this woman is so difficult and annoy…”

I knew he was going to say annoying so I tried to slap him but he caught my hand and turned me around, pinning me to the wall. My hands were against the wall as he pushed me closer to it.

I was breathing hard and he pushed his hard penis into my folds. 

It felt so good as he thrust into me. I was moaning and so was he.

Loki was breathing hard as he took me “Y/N, how does it feel to be taken like this? Tell me?”

He knew I loved him being rough from time to time but I didn’t want to give him that satisfaction.

Loki asks again “Tell me my queen or I’ll surprise you.”

I was being as stubborn as I shook my head.

Loki laughs “As you wish my queen.”

His hand was placed near my head as I was leaning against the wall for his taking. I saw the skin turn blue.

I say “Oh god!” I didn’t have time to adjust to him, he got bigger and longer inside of me because he turned into a big frost giant.

His fangs were at my neck as I felt him grow. Loki drove harder into me and I felt like my body was on fire. He bit into my neck hard and the blood was coming down my neck as he sucked as much as he could.

My blood was sweet for his Blue Frost giant form. He licked and I was healing naturally.

He kept me between his arms as he continued to thrust into me. 

He talks dirty “How’s my little human? I think she enjoys getting fucked by a monster.”

I moaned “You’re my monster. Don’t stop Loki!”

Loki smiles and says “I feel jealousy because you like this form.”

I laughed “You’re always jealous!”

He thrust deeply into me as he knew I was right. He punished me harder and harder until we both screamed as we reached the edge together.

I teased “You were upset the chef was feeding me.”

Loki calmed down and said “I wasn’t upset at you Y/N. I was upset that you didn’t let me check if there’s poison in the soup before you drank it.”

I was catching my breath and I turned around facing him “You’re scared?”

Loki looked sad and sighs “Y/N, did you forget how Tania got to you in your last life?”

I forgot about that.

Loki knows my lightbulb finally came on and he holds up my hand to kiss my knuckles “I have to protect you and I need to know that you all are safe. That’s why I get upset at the Chef for not going through protocols and I get upset at you for being so hungry that you devour all the food in sight.”

I smacked his chest and said “Hey! Have you tried to be pregnant? Don’t speak to me as you understand. Fuck! My bladder is going to burst.”

Loki helped me by opening the portal for me to get to the toilet seat within a step.

I sat down and wanted to let the waterfalls come down but first I told Loki “Get out!”

Loki says “I should be here in case you need me.”

I looked up to the ceiling and sighed “I can’t do it here when you’re looking! Please go!”

Loki turns around and says “Just go”

I screamed, “GO GET OUT LOKI!”

Loki disappears. I finally get to pee in peace.

_______________________________________

The weekend came quickly. Loki invited our friends and families for our wedding. This time Loki & I are getting married however our celebration is shared with Thor and Jane.

Thor and Jane did their ceremony and did their vows in front of everyone.

I was told that Future Steve stayed on earth knowing how uncomfortable I was with him.

Present Steve was with Sharon sitting down the aisle. They looked lovely.

It was my turn and Loki. 

I started with my vows “Loki, my love, my king, my alien, my jotun, and soon my babies’ father. Thank you for your patience and honesty. I know it’s hard for a God of Mischief and Lies to speak the truth but over the course of months, we have truly been tested. I can’t picture without you. Given everything that we have gone through, I look forward to Eternity with you. Our kids, Anna and Timothy will love you as well.”

Loki was shocked and asked “Y/N?”

Everyone was laughing and roaring their cheers.

I nod and confirmed “It’s a boy and a girl. Tony brought up the ultrasound and Eleanor did some voodoo thing.”

Loki touched my tummy and he was genuinely laughing at how things are.

Thor teases “Brother, your speech!”

Loki was blinking and he knew he blanked out when he heard me mention our babies' names. 

Loki didn’t know what to say.

Thor adds “It begins with…”

Loki glares at Thor and uses magic to turn him into a frog. 

Everyone was laughing and Tony jumped up “I got that shit on camera! Woohoo!”

Then Thor turns back into himself. 

Loki says “Y/N, I had so much to say but you left me speechless. I’ve spent the last 1500 years wandering around, not truly living until I met you. I thought I knew everything and I had it figured out. You taught me that the world was my oyster and that I can be happy living. You have been my beacon of hope. I know I’m not perfect but I truly want to spend the rest of my days loving you, cherishing you, taking care of you, and always being by your side. I love you Y/N, my queen, my heart, and my hope.”

They announced us as King and Queen, Husband and wife. We pulled in for a kiss.

The party began and we were enjoying our feast, dance and taking photos.

_________________________________

Meanwhile, on earth, the Present Steve Rogers was tied up and drugged. He was in Future Steve Roger’s room when Future Scott Lang decided to sneak in the door by becoming small as an ant and becoming bigger.

He goes into the bedroom to see Present Steve Rogers laying in bed with a bag of IV hooked up to him. 

Scott asks “What happened?”

Steve was drowsy but he says “Future Steve in Asgard… he’s going to take Y/N back.”

Future Scott had to alert the team but everyone was in Asgard.

_______________________________

It was getting really dark and I was getting tired. I walked out to the Balcony where the sky looked beautiful. I sat on the bench when I saw Steve and Sharon walking around enjoying the evening stroll.

Steve asks Sharon “Can I get a minute with the bride?”

Sharon says “Sure! Don’t take too long, I want my dance.”

Steve smiles nicely at her and says “Of course doll!”

I smiled and couldn’t detect that this Steve wasn’t our Present Steve.

Steve came up to me and sat down “How is it to be Queen of Asgard?”

I answered, “It only started today, not much as changed.”

Steve smiles as he places his hand over mine but then something sharp hit my hand.

I yelped and said “what was that? I felt a needle stab.” then I felt the pain in my arm as Steve wrapped his hand around my shoulders.

No one was suspecting anything as I leaned on Steve’s shoulders after passing out. He carried me to the bushes where he stripped my dress off me. 

He placed the smart artificial suit that would help take me back to his universe.

Steve smiles “We’ll go home together, Sweet heart.”

Steve never intended to take Scott back home. He was going to take me back to his future. He thought he could do that by going through his own timeline but a small problem. He didn’t know about the Alternate universe. 

The suite was Nanobit technology so it was able to accommodate my tummy. Steve held me up as he pressed the watch for us to go back into his future. 

We landed in front of Future Avengers. 

Future Tony asks Steve “What have you done?”

________________________________________________

Loki was walking around looking for his bride so he started asking around.

Sharon says “She was with Steve outside on the balcony. It’s been a while. He was supposed to return.”

Heimdall rushes to the party and tells Loki “Y/N isn’t here anymore. I can’t find her.”

Loki felt our connection stopped. I’m not dead or alive.

He screams as he realizes that Future Steve took me away. They rushed to Midgard right away to get an explanation.

Everyone came to the theory that Future Steve meant to go back and pick up Y/N and bring her to the future right before the battle but unfortunately that wasn’t approved by Tony so he went behind her back.

Now Future Steve has brought back Alternate Y/N from a different Universe.

Loki was angry as he slammed the table “How did we not lock him up? How did we not know?”

Present Steve came in and said “We can get her back but first we need to get Y/N back to him as well. Future Steve will not stop until she’s back in his arms even if she’s not the right Y/N.” Steve would understand himself and how determined he is.

Tony says “I think I might have something. I need to call Dr. Strange to verify.”  
_________________________

I woke up to a bed that I didn’t recognize. 

I was wearing a nightgown. It looked like earth, not Asgard. What happened? I was speaking with Steve before everything got dark.

I turned around and Steve came up to me with breakfast.

I asked “Where am I, Steve? Why am I here?”

He smiles “Well Wife, you’re just back in the future with me.”

Fuck my life, this was future Steve. Wait, what did he just say? Back in the future?

I asked him “I’m in the future? You left Scott behind?”

Steve nods and he says “Tony didn’t want to change the past to avoid losing Morgan. I wanted to go back to the past to pick up the stones and you. I didn’t know about the alternative Universe.

I looked at him and said, “You could have gone back to saving Y/N and bringing her back right before she died.”

Steve shook his head and said, “I tried and we don’t have enough of these doses to make those trips.”

I screamed “Tony was looking into it. Our Scott had more in our timeline. Did you know what you have done?”

Future Steve wasn’t thinking. He was being selfish and he just realized that he wrecked our chances of saving past Y/N. Here I am trapped with him.


	29. Time Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we reach the end of this story! Thank you for your great comments & support throughout the time. I'm moving on to writing new stories.

I was stuck in the future with an obsessed Steve Rogers.

As soon as we landed on the platform, we noticed that we were missing Scott Lang and Natasha. 

Tony asks “Steve what have you done?”

Clint looked broken so I asked, “What Happened?”

Clint says “Natasha is dead. A soul for the soul stone.”

I cried “No!”

Tony asks “Why is she here Steve? How come I didn’t see you in New York?”

I looked at Tony and said “I’m from an alternative universe. I’m not the same Y/N and I’m not his wife.” Before I fainted. 

—————————-

After being awake, Steve was hovering over me.

He tells me “You need to remain here so it’s safe for you. Try not to leave.”

Steve thought he could keep me in the room but I burnt a hole through the door.

Thor saw me and he looked different. He’s gained a beer belly and looks so lost.

I smiled and said, “Hey Thor!”

He was crying and said “I missed you Y/N!”

I hugged him when he said “I’m sorry! It was my fault that Thanos lived. If I took out his arm, then we wouldn’t lose everyone.”

I patted his back and said “You need to stop blaming yourself. We all were there and he’s not easy to defeat. Can I ask what happened to Loki?”

Thor was surprised and he pulled away “My brother died on the ship when Thanos took us over. We destroyed Asgard to destroy Hela. He saved us.”

I closed my eyes trying to hold my tears in. I simply said “I’m married to Loki in my world. He’s the father.” As I rub my tummy.

Thor was eye-wide and asked “What do you mean?”

I try to summarize what happened to him and he was furious “Steve took you away from Loki.”

He stomps to the meeting room where everyone was sitting and discussing my future.

Thor storms in and screams “Steve, how could you take her from her world? She’s not your wife and she’s pregnant with Loki’s kids!”

Tony was upset and he simply said “We have the stones to make the wishes. Maybe we can deal with Y/N after we revive everyone. I think we can help you get back home.”

I looked at them and said “Sure!” The task should be simple. Wish everyone back and figure out how I could go home. We needed Hope’s parents to help us build more of those particles.

Tony asks “Y/N, you have powers.”

I used my fire mist to help heal them and everyone was shocked. 

I glared at Steve and said “I’m a goddess in my world. I will live long like Thor. Steve, you don’t understand what you did. We had plans to go save your Y/N, I can heal her and bring her back here right before she dies from her injuries. I’m not changing anything 5 years ago but bringing her forward to you.”

Steve was shocked at the realization. 

I tell everyone “I can be invisible and use fire. I can heal. So when you snap these stones, let me be here to help. We can get your Y/N back once we get everyone back.”

Clint asks “What happened in your reality?”

I explained to them what happened. We killed Thanos and Hela. Thanks to Steve’s and Scott’s intervention. 

Everyone looked at Steve who looked like he was about to break down. 

Bruce asks “Can you help Natasha?

Thor says “We can wish her back.”

I sighed “Nothing will bring her back. She gave her life up for the stone. I wished there’s something else we could do but I can’t think of it.”

I went to eat. Clint, Bruce, Tony came to me as they try to keep a distance between me and Steve. I wanted to end Steve many times.

They asked about my past and my universe.

I told them “I believe Tony and the team will be working for a way to get to me.”

The team believes it and we will snap the stones very soon. 

———————-

Present - Loki’s Reality

Tony questions Scott with all the knowledgeable questions and they are trying to locate the present Scott to figure out what they could do to time travel.

It was difficult because they don’t have everything they need.

Loki was losing his shit.

———————-

Future - Steve’s reality where I’m stuck in

The building went down after the snap. I was healing Hulk after he got hurt. It took a lot of energy out of me.

There was so much debris and I used my fire to burn down exits. We got out in the open when I saw Thanos. How the fuck did he get here?!?

We were all dumbfounded about what just happened.

Thor, Tony, and Steve were rounding him up. I was trying to help Hulk, Rhodes, and Racoon out. Clint was running with the crystals.

I knew that Thanos was strong and so was his army. 

I used my fire mist to heal the team. 

Thanos looked surprised and said “Keep her alive. I want to know what she can do.”

I smiled “Let’s see you try.”

I ran up against him when I heard him say “Set the trap.” I already knew what that meant so I screamed “Thor fly me out.”

Thor got to me before the cube went down. I jumped on top of the cube and used the fire in my hands to destroy it. 

Thor came in and axed it down as well. 

Both lightning and fire broke the cube.

Thanos was surprised as he watched me and Thor emerge from the flames.

My eyes were orange when I looked at him.

Thanos screams “Kill her!”

We ran up against him and his army. Thanos was trying to swing his sword at me but Steve wasn’t haven’t it. 

We tried to kill as many of them. Eventually, Thanos overpowered the guys. It was a showdown between me and Thanos but we were exhausted. My powers were low and I knew this could be the end. 

Just then portals were opening around us, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, T’Challa and everyone who vanished from this reality came back.

Steve who looked wrecked was doing his best to defend me. 

Just then Thor’s old hammer was flying towards us when it slams and hits Thanos’s head. I laughed but it came at me, I caught the handle thinking this isn’t good but then it stayed in my hand. 

Thor screams “Yeaaa! Go Y/N!”

I felt the electricity from Thor’s hammer, Mjolnir that was giving me energy. 

Steve screams “Avengers Assemble!”

We ran up against the enemies and were destroying them. Thanos screams “Rein fire”

I screamed “His ship is going to aim at us! Everyone take cover!!!”

Thanos realized that I knew everything about him. He needed to take me out. He was barreling through so many people to get to me but he saw the gauntlet. 

I looked at him and knew where he’s going. 

Eventually, Friday notifies the team of the incoming threat in the atmosphere.

I screamed “Seriously?” Thanos ships were aiming at the air and then I recognized it was Carol Denver!

I was running against Thanos doing my best to end his ass. I tried to burn him down but then he threw his sword at Steve. I screamed for help as I ran towards Steve. Thanos pierced Steve to the wall.

Thor helps remove the sword as we try to save him.

Steve falls to the ground as he is about to die.

I screamed “No Steve! Listen to me! You can’t die!”

I started to use all my energy to heal him. The ladies were trying their best to stop Thanos. Carol was versing him but she got hit with the power stone. This was too close to a losing battle.

I managed to heal Steve. Enough for him to heal on his own.

He looked at me and said, “You should have let me die Y/N.”

I said, “No! We will win this!” I got up and I didn’t care. This is the last energy left as I run towards Thanos. Tony grabbed the Gauntlet from Thanos meanwhile I slammed a fireball at him but it wasn’t strong enough to end him.

Just then he snaps in front of us. I screamed “Nooo.” But nothing happens. I turned to Tony who said “I am Iron man!” He snaps it and I try to get to him and heal him.

My energy was so low that nothing was helping. I was crying as I watched Tony die.

Tony smiles “It’s okay Y/N! Thanks for helping us.”

Tony dies in front of all of us.

We had a funeral and Bruce tells me that we would need to return the stones.

We sat and talked because I needed to return to my reality. 

I was crying so much that I finally heard Loki say ‘Y/N? Can you hear me?’

I screamed “Loki?” 

Maybe because of the powers from Mjolnir or something after the fight with Thanos. I was able to connect with Loki again.

Loki sighs ‘I can finally hear you!’

My mind ‘Hey Loki, can you hear me?’ 

Loki was scrambling when he heard my mind ‘Hey Sweetheart, where are you? We tried looking for you.’

I had tears and said ‘Future Steve took me back to his timeline 5 years later in his reality. I need your help. Tell the team we need the stones. We snapped the crystals here and Thanos came somehow because Nebula brought him to the future. Tony died snapping him and the evil army away. I want to know if we can meet back 2 days before the team left for this mission. We could prevent Natasha’s death and Tony’s death and we can wish back the team. Plus I need to go back to save Y/N. get enough particles. Do you understand?.’

Loki smiles ‘You have it figured out. Are you safe?’

I tell him ‘I’m fine. The kids are kicking and I don’t want to be stuck here. I’ll grab the details that Bruce has worked on and maybe we got our solutions.’

Loki says ‘If Steve dare lays a finger on you, I’m going to end him.’

I laughed ‘Don’t worry! I think he’s got the message that I’ll burn him. I miss you.’

Loki ‘I love you Y/N!’

I smiled back ‘Love you too Loki.’

I turned back to the group of men who weren’t sure what just happened. Thor would understand since he’s a god.

I tell them how Loki and I are connected. We have a telepathic connection and thank god it works. We could align both our world’s resources.

Steve came into the room looking defeated but he was willing to make things right again.

I was excited because we can reverse what just happened.

_______________________

Game Plan - Loki, Steve, Tony will come to the timeline 2 days before The future Avengers go back to the past for the stones.

I had particles enough to go back to Y/N right after she got stabbed by Thanos to heal her, remove her to the future.

We bring the stones to the future but we will snap them. This prevents Nebula from traveling back in time to bring Thanos forward. This prevents Natasha from getting the soul stone. This prevents Tony from dying.

It was a good gameplan.

I went first - going back 5 years to save Past Y/N and was supposed to meet up with Loki, Steve, and Tony 5 years in the future to prevent them from getting the stones but they will have stones for them. Meanwhile, the team will return the stones properly.

______________________

I was brought to Wakanda where the war was head in this reality. I see our team up against Thano’s army. I had to wait where Future Steve recommended me to. It wasn’t at the battle. It’s where the forest was. I had to trust what he said.

Eventually, I see Vision flying out of the window and trying to get away. Thanos’ goons were after them. I see Y/N, Steve, Bucky, and everyone trying to save Vision. Thanos appeared and Y/N was the first kill. He stabs her and throws her away like a rag doll. 

That’s when I ran up to her. She freaked out as she saw me. I used my magic to heal her and I told her “I’m you but you need to trust me.” We watched everything unfold beside us and She said “Why don’t you help?”

I turned to her “I can’t prevent this. Trust me, you will see Steve and our team again.”

However, it was hard to watch everyone we love die in front of us. I saw Thanos snapped and our friends were disappearing. That’s when I tell her to get ready. Steve would think Y/N disappeared by the snap.

I gave her the suit to wear on and we pressed the buttons.

I tell Loki ‘We are ready. Heading to the future. See you soon.’

We moved forward to 2 days before our Future Avengers team

We were standing in the facility. Friday alerted the future Avengers Team. They wouldn’t remember what just happened and how things will unfold, that Steve chose to go to my timeline. None of that exists.

Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Nebula, Racoon, Scott ran up to us and they were shocked.

Tony asks “How are there two Y/Ns?”

Steve ran up to us and didn’t know which one to hug. I looked at him and said “I promised to bring her to you. I’ve kept my bargain.”

I went up to Natasha and hugged her “I’m so glad this worked.”

Just that very second, Tony, Steve, and Loki appeared with the Gauntlet.

Everyone was shocked.

I stood back and went to Tony and hugged him. 

I tell the team “We have a lot to explain to you guys.”

Everyone went into the meeting room. The four of us from the alternative universe were standing in the front and explaining what happens. 

Tony wanted to punch Steve for trying to leave this universe to save Y/N. We explained the ultimate way that could help everyone. We used all those methods to help reduce the deaths of our team members; Tony & Natasha. We explained what will happen in the next few days which is why we are here to prevent them

I simply tell them “We just need to snap our friends back here then the four of us will return to the other reality.”

Everyone was shocked and realizes that we have taken a lot 

This time we had all avengers ready in case somehow Thanos appeared. Hulk snaps, both Loki and I transferred energy to Hulk.

Right after the snap, we stood there and waited. Clint’s wife, Laura calls him. He picked up and was surprised to hear from them. 

We waited approximately 20 minutes for Dr. Strange and others to portal themselves back to the compound outside.

I was happy as we watched everyone come back. 

Just then I felt my water break… I held onto Loki “We need to go back now!”

We didn’t get to celebrate but I told Steve “I hope this is the last time we will see one another.”

We said goodbyes and Loki held me as we traveled back to our reality.

Loki opens the portal to Asgard right away as he helps carry me to the physician.

The baby was coming early.

Eleanor the physician asks “What happened? I sense the growth of the children has grown significantly.”

I tell her “Maybe because jumping through time might have triggered something. I don’t know…” as I felt the pain was tearing through me.

Soon Eleanor says “It’s not good! Get me the herbs and we need something to heal her quickly.”

Loki was asked to stay outside but he heard me scream and he hears Eleanor’s screams.

Loki rushed to my side right away. 

He asks “What do you need? I can use my powers to help her. Just tell me!”

He held my hand and he helped me get through the birth of our children.

___________________________

Baby Snow flew to the kingdom. They had to move the birthing to the Balcony. As soon as the babies came out, Baby Snow was blowing healing fire on me to help recover faster from the birth.

Due to the Asgard Goddess, Human and Frost Giant combination, the birth had a lot of complications. Essentially, I wasn’t supposed to live after that.

Loki came to the harsh reality of almost losing Y/N over having their children. 

He took a look at both his blue babies and he placed powers to change them into an Asgardian looking babies so that their skin doesn’t burn their milk nurses.

Y/N has been sleeping peacefully for over a day. Loki was getting scared. 

He spent the last day just holding my hand waiting for me to wake up.

Our Nannies brought the baby in to ask Loki questions about his preferences for the children. As he answered, he was getting frustrated but tried to answer as much as he could.

As soon as everyone left the room, Loki begs “Please come back to me my love. I’m lost at everything without you. I need you to be by my side. I love you Y/N!”

He kisses me as he cries, his tears come down my face. His words and his heart helped me find the light at the end of my tunnel. I was trapped from being exhausted.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with a very happy Loki. 

He normally doesn’t cry in front of people but he didn’t care right this moment because he was so scared to lose me.

___________________________

20 years later… 

We talked over and over about kids. I wanted more kids with Loki.

Anna and Timothy Odinson grew up to be cute little buggers. They always make everyone laugh and know how to say the cutest things. Anna has Loki wrapped around her finger. 

She could convince the God of Mischief to do whatever she wanted. 

Most of our friends started to get married and have kids. 

Loki didn’t want more kids after witnessing me almost dying so he tried to shut it down. 

I was still persuading him otherwise but it’s tough.

When we were visiting earth, Tony was proud as his Morgan was taking over the Starks Empire with the help of two other siblings; Christopher and Liliana.

Steve married Sharon Carter and they had 4 beautiful children. They live in Boston now. 

Bucky managed to trap Natasha into a marriage and they adopted two children. 

Ever since we removed Vision’s crystal, he has become Jarvis and married Wanda. They had two kids. 

Rhodes retired early because he wanted to spend time with his new family.

Clint enjoyed retirement with his wife and three kids… wait they had the fourth a few years after Thanos.

Carol Denver chooses to continue to save people. The lady doesn’t grow old. Sometimes I feel like she enjoys flirting with loki. Out of everyone, she pulls my strings when she’s talking to Loki. 

Thor and Jane ended up with 16 kids. Let’s just say they got really busy and I’m jealous because loki wouldn’t give me a third. 

Loki and I met up with everyone to party but they say they were too old for us so we end up going on vacation. 

My lady friends all started to get jealous that I’m not aging. It was tough to watch everyone get old.

_______________________________________

Loki and I were on vacation in Bermuda where we were on a private island.

As soon as we got to the island, Loki did not take a break to kiss me, pull my clothes off, make me moan his name over and over again as we finally got privacy from everyone, kingdom and what not.

Loki was playing with my core and sucking on my nipples as I arch my back up on the mattress.

I tell him “Loki… please”

Loki teases me “Keep begging my queen! You know I love it.”

He knew that he was touching the right spots and kept pushing me to 

He used his lips and tongue to lick me further and further while both his hands were on my breasts, massaging me and squeezing me.

It felt so powerless yet so sensual.

I screamed “Loki” as he pushed me over the edge.

By the time I’m done, I flipped him over. It was a battle between us, fire and ice. 

Loki smiles as he whispers “Let’s make another baby.”

I pulled back shocked “Really? After all these times?”

Loki touches my lips and says “Let’s do it before I change my mind.”

I attacked him before he changed his mind. Loki has spent the next millennium just trying to keep me happy, loved and always aware how much I meant to him. 

Sometimes, it’s about giving chances, taking a leap of faith and hope for the best. 

I’m glad I fell for God of Mischief and Lies.


End file.
